Harry Potter and the Alien Reality
by Pwn Master Paladin
Summary: In the graveyard, Voldemort banished Harry to a new universe. Stranded in a reality of technology, adventure, and snake-like aliens that are bent on galactic conquest, Harry will join with a new group to hopefully find a way home. A group called SG-1.
1. S1:Chapter 1: Circumventing the Prophecy

**A/N: Hello all, and welcome to my NaNoWriMo entry! I have not abandoned any of my stories, indeed, I have updated both LXG: Rebirth of the League and Time Turned Back recently, but before those two chapters I had been gone from writing for a long time. As such, I felt that NaNoWriMo, would be the perfect time to get back into the swing of things, with this story, a Harry Potter/Stargate franchise crossover. **

**Time-line wise, this takes place in Year 4 for HP, right at the Graveyard scene, while for Stargate, it comes in the first season of Stargate: SG-1, after **_**Cold Lazarus**_** but before**_** The Nox**_**. Now I am expecting some knowledge of both HP and SG1 here, so I am not going into a ton of back story to make up word counts. If you read this and something is unclear, send me a PM or leave a review and I will attempt to either clarify or clear the section up in story. Now, grab a hold of something, get set, and get ready for my first NaNoWriMo attempt. It is going to be a wild ride!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Season One: Chapter One: Circumventing the Prophecy

Harry stared at the figure of the newly reborn Lord Voldemort as Wormtail covered it with a robe, and felt an epiphany come across him. While fearing the name of a thing was at best, stupid, fearing what Voldemort could do would not be unwise. The power that Harry could feel radiating from this creature before him was immense.

Voldemort stared at Harry, ignoring the cries of his servant below him, clutching a bleeding stump of an arm. "Well well, Harry Potter. I had originally planned to kill you tonight you know."

Harry, despite his fear, stood as tall as he was able while tied against a tombstone. "Change your mind and decide to give up this ridiculous Dark Lord stuff then?"

Voldemort, rather than getting angry at Harry and his reply, seemed genuinely impressed. "You have spirit boy. Your fear is plain as day in your eyes and thoughts, yet you stand tall and courageous against me. As I told you before, I can appreciate, even value courage. You do your parents proud to stand there and push away your fear." Voldemort would have continued, had not Wormtail's wailing and begging gotten louder. "Good help is so hard to find, excuse me Harry." Walking over to Wormtail, he looked down at the quivering figure before him. "Stop your incessant complaining fool, and give me your arm." As Wormtail raised the bleeding stump, Voldemort moved his wand in an intricate pattern, and a gleaming silver hand appeared.

Wormtail immediately quieted, staring at the hand in wonder. "Thank you Master, it is truly wonderful. Thank you."

"Never forget I reward good and faithful service Wormtail. Now, go prepare the ritual circle as I instructed. The time is quickly approaching." as Wormtail scurried away, Voldemort turned back to the watching figure of Harry Potter. "Now, where were we?

Harry stared at Voldemort incredulously. When it seemed he was actually expecting an answer he played along, trying to buy himself some time to get free. "You were about to tell me the reason you decided not to kill me."

"Ah yes, thank you. I have had many months planning my revenge, planning my rebirth. But one thought kept in my head, giving me pause. You and the protection placed by your mother had defeated me twice, could it happen a third time? Indeed, that was the very reason I waited so long. I could have used any person's blood Harry, but yours, yours had that protection in it. And if I used it, then that protection would no longer affect me." To prove his point, Voldemort put a single finger right onto Harry's scar, causing Harry to nearly faint from the pain. Voldemort jerked back, and Harry believed that perhaps the protection still held, but Voldemort's next words shocked him. "Well now, that was unexpected. A piece of me, in you."

Harry's blood ran cold. "What do you mean a piece of you?"

"Oh nothing to terrible Harry. Just a small portion of my powers. Something I hadn't meant to do and that I will rectify before the main event." He turned away from Harry for a bit, and began muttering to himself. Harry only caught a few words. "Shouldn't...Nagini...good safeguard...eight is a terrible number..."

Harry, in an effort to get more information, spoke up. "Main event?"

Voldemort whipped around and seemed to shake loose whatever he had been thinking of. "Don't get ahead of the story young Harry. I knew I wanted your blood to overcome the protection, so I plotted and planned, waiting for the opportune time. But what to do with the months I was waiting? I am not very good at being bored you see, always have to have something going on. There was another thought running through my brain, one that also gave me pause. Did you know that there was a True Prophecy about the two of us?"

Harry blinked at the seeming random thoughts spilling from the Dark Lord's head, believing that this random behavior was proof positive that Voldemort was a true mad-man, before that last sentence made its way into his mind. "What?"

"Oh yes, it was the reason I choose you. It went like this: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._ Originally that is all I knew. At the time, there were two couples that were expecting and had defied me, the Longbottoms, and the Potters. I decided to go after you."

"Why me? After all, I wasn't a pure-blood!"

"My boy, do you truly think that I believe that tripe that my Death Eaters spew? I was born from a noble line, the line of Slytherin, but a decaying one. My mother was a near squib. She had me with a Muggle man, and voila! The most powerful sorcerer in the world! New blood infused into a noble line and powers the like of which had not been seen in a millennium were mine to command, mine to control! Fresh blood is needed for the world to survive, but I need the power of the Pure-bloods to gain control of the world. I will take it, I will use it, and when I am done with them, will discard all but a few of the most faithful or useful, and I will reign over all for eternity!" Voldemort was shouting now, a crazed gleam in his eye. Harry silently reassessed his earlier statement, Voldemort was not a mad-man, he was a true sociopathic lunatic

Voldemort gained control of himself, and was once again portraying the calm, calculating teacher/storyteller he had been all night. "But that is none of your concern. You see, after being thrown from my physical body, I began to wonder, what if it wasn't your mother's protection that defeated me that night? What if instead, there was more to the prophecy, more to the story of you being the one to defeat me? I had to find out. I possessed one of the fools that work at the Ministry, then made my way to the Hall of Prophecy. I found the one that pertained to you and I, then sent a _reducto_ at it, shattering the globe and letting it play. And it turns out, there was more than what I knew. The rest of the prophecy goes something like this: _The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. _

Harry's face paled as Voldemort stepped closer, the prophecy hanging like a weight between them. "That means that..."

"Yes my boy, either you kill me, or I kill you. But then I thought of another interpretation. I am the ONLY one who can kill you, and you, are the ONLY one that can kill me. I thought about ending you tonight anyway, making the prophecy fulfilled, but that would leave me vulnerable to other would be heroes. While I am confident in my safeguards against death, it never is a bad idea to have a back-up, to your contingency, to your plan B. After all, if you are the only one to kill me while you still live, then I have one more method of immortality at my grip. I just have to secure you someplace where you can't kill me."

Voldemort began to drag Harry to the spot Wormtail was finishing setting up the ritual, Harry fighting against him the whole way, but hampered without his wand and smaller physical stature. "I'll never let you win. I will fight you until you die or I do, leaving you open to Dumbledore or someone else!"

Voldemort merely chuckled, continuing to drag Harry in. "I know my boy, as I said, I admire your courage. You are, after all, able to face something even I shy away from. Death! The end of your existence, and yet you are willing to face it! Truly admirable. But, I thought and planned for months young Potter. I have a ritual in mind just for you. But first, the matter of that piece of me..." Voldemort placed his palm on Harry's scar, and this time the pain was more focused, more intense, but along with it came a pulling sensation, as if Harry was loosing something he hadn't known he had. He instinctively fought to hold onto it, not understanding what was happening through the pain, but knowing that if Voldemort wanted it, the opposite had to be some amount of good for him. He was partially successful, though he wished he hadn't been. The knowledge contained in the piece of Voldemort, decades worth of study and spells, flew into his mind, even as the actual piece of it, what he now knew was a Horcrux, left him and was reintegrated into Voldemort. The rush of information, the pain from Voldemort's touch, and the night's events finally took their toll on Harry, and he passed out on the ground.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry awoke tied to a marble slab in the middle of a set of lines and runes the like of which he had never seen, arms crossed across his chest, wand in hand. He tried to speak but found himself silenced. He looked around trying to spot Riddle or Wormtail, but his eyes were again drawn to the runes. He felt like he knew it, though he had never taken Ancient Runes. Suddenly this feeling of confusion was replaced with fear again as his eyes meet the burning reds of Voldemort.

"Awake again? Very good, your mind is truly resilient. All that knowledge must have been a terrible strain on your mind." Harry allowed his face to show his confusion, but as Wormtail cast the last rune, the knowledge of what is happening, and where Harry had learned it, filled his mind with a clarity that must have shown, as Voldemort began laughing at his expression. "You recognize this don't you? After all, I studied it looking for ways to gain more power by pulling things through the rift it forms to an alternate universe." Harry struggled to say something, but was unable to. Voldemort released the silencing spell, amused to hear what his young nemesis might ask.

"How the HELL do I know this? And what's the point, as you obviously never succeeded!"

Voldemort let a full-throat laugh escape him. It seemed wrong to hear a natural laugh coming form someone Harry knew to be evil. "You haven't accepted it yet have you? The reason you know, is because I do. Your body instinctively fought to keep something it had become used to within you, fighting my magic. It failed, but not before the knowledge and years of study and hunting about obscure rituals, magics, and powers was copied into your own brain. You know, in theory if not practice, everything I did the night I killed your parents. And the other question? While I was never able to figure out how to pull things from other universes, I was able..."

"...to send something from this one to the other." Harry felt the words coming from his own mouth, heard them in the silence of the night, but his body and mind were numb. They latched onto a last, desperate hope. "I know the ritual, I will find a way back!"

"You may have indeed my boy, but what does this ritual require in terms of power?"

"A concentration of natural magic, so?"

"So, while there is such a concentration here, in fact the concentration of magic was one of the reasons Slytherin set some of his family here, if you could see all the runes, you would find that I am targeting a very specific universe, out of the infinite number out there. I am targeting one, where on the entire planet Earth, there is no magic! So, you will live, unable to kill me, unable to return home, locked away in a world that is not your own. Goodbye Harry Potter. Victory and immortality, as it was always meant to be, are now mine to grasp. All thanks to you!" As Voldemort finished casting the ritual to open the rift, Harry could see through to the other side, a collection of soldiers and people, milling about some kind of bunker or underground complex. They could apparently see him to, as they began closing heavy metal doors and raising weapons.

The last thought he had before Voldemort sent him through the rift, laughing manically the entire time, was of his friends left behind to face this monster. He could do nothing but scream defiance, a long, loud cry of "NOOOOO!"

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Well Colonel, are you ready to get back out there again?" General Hammond faced SG-1 and it's leader, Jack O'Neill. "After what happened with the crystal beings..."

"I would prefer not to talk about that sir. And yes, I am ready, and so is my team."

Daniel Jackson leaned forward to face his friend. "Jack are you sure? I mean after what happened..."

"YES, Daniel. I'm sure. Now General, where are we headed?"

"Well, the dialing program gave us a new address today, the MALP already shows Earth-like conditions, so...What the HELL is THAT!" The normally calm and collected General Hammond was staring out of the window of the briefing room, finding the space in front of the Stargate fluctuating and pulsing, before seeming to rip in half. Everyone got up and immediately ran to the control room. Hammond activated the base wide intercom. "Security team to the gate room, lock-down the mountain, medical team stand-by!" He turned to Captain Carter, already at work at one of the computers in the base. "What's happening Captain?"

"No idea sir, whatever it is, it isn't related to the gate. It's not drawing any power, but producing some form of energy we aren't familiar with."

"Teal'c, this strike you as a Goa'uld tactic you are familiar with?"

"Indeed not General Hammond. Nor is it a technology any Jaffa or Goa'uld I know of have encountered before."

"Whatever it is, its related to a wormhole but not exactly the same."

"Carter?"

"The similarities make me think that this is some form of gateway, like the wormholes the gates create, but we can't see to the other side of those wormholes like we can with this one." Carter looked up again, then stopped in surprise. "General, is that a human boy strapped to that table? And what about the red-eyed thing behind him, it looks like it might be humanoid at least."

"It is a boy, no idea of the other. Is that thing incoming or outgoing Captain? If that is a human child in trouble I'm sending in a few teams of Marines."

"Impossible to determine sir."

They watched as suddenly the table seemed to lift, flying forward, before the bonds holding the boy to it snapped, letting him fly out and crash onto the ramp that lead to the gate, dazed and obviously injured.

Daniel looked as the boy struggled to his feet. "Well guess that answers that question. Incoming traveler."

Carter took note of the injuries and blood flowing from the various cuts the boy had. "We may need that med team up here sir."

Despite that the boy was clearly in pain he quickly got up and ran back to the already closing rift. "NOOO! Voldemort when I get my hands on you you're dead!" Right before he could reach it, the rift closed firmly with a final pop of displaced air. That last sound seemed to sap the boy of his energy, leaving him broken and defeated on the gate ramp. The security team approached slowly, guns at the ready, before the boy turned back to them. Realizing that he was facing several armed men he raised his arms high, a wooden stick in his hand the only sign of a weapon. "Uh...hi? Don't shoot me okay, cause I think I am about to pass out." Sure enough, the boy collapsed on the ramp, leaving an entire level full of confused men and women.

One thing was clear though. He needed help. Hammond reached for the mike. "Medical team to the gate room, full quarantine procedures." As the door opened the team quickly rushed in, checking the boy's vitals and getting him on a gurney before running out of the room at full speed, Janet already calling out for medicines and procedures needed. "SG-1, I'm canceling your mission until we find out just what the hell happened. If our defenses can be breached that easily I want to know how, why, and what we can do to stop it. Once that boy is stable enough to talk, I want you and Daniel to debrief him Jack. He sounded like he was English, but we can't rule out that it was another world we were looking into. If so, it would be a major advantage against the Goa'uld to be able to get people to the proposed Alpha Site without the use of the gate. Captain, you work on figuring out what that thing was, and if we can replicate it. Use whatever resources you need. Teal'c, I want you standing guard in the infirmary just in case this is a Goa'uld trick. I don't want to put a full detail around the boy just in case he is human, but if not, I want a team of guards in the hall outside the infirmary and you inside. I don't want another event like what happened with Kawalsky."

"Yes sir."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry felt himself slowly gaining consciousness. The sound of medical equipment and the fact he had an I.V. in his arm let him now that at least wherever he had landed was Muggle. He could only hope that Voldemort had gotten it wrong and that some part of the world had a high enough concentration of natural magic so he could get back. He slowly cracked opened his eyes, noticing that most of his superficial wounds had healed, and the mark on his arm where Wormtail had drawn blood was bandaged tightly. His leg was stiff, but not as bad as it had been in the maze or the graveyard, so he supposed it was on the mend as well. Having taken stock of his situation he kept his eyes closed, listening, trying to determine if these people were friend or foe.

"While your control over your breathing and bodily motions is impressive, I know you are awake, young one."

Harry gave it up as a lost cause and looked around to find who had spoken. He found a veritable mountain of muscle and bone standing against the wall observing him. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"You are in the medical facilities of this base, under the care of Dr. Janet Fraiser. I am Teal'c. I am under orders not to answer anything else at this point in time. We have several questions we must ask you before we can share anything else. Our security depends on it."

"O...K. Am I a prisoner?"

A new voice spoke up from the other side of the bed. Harry turned and found himself facing an attractive older woman in medical garb. "Not yet. That depends on your intentions to the people here. You are however under quarantine. You appeared in our base with no explanation, so until we can determine whether or not you are bearing anything contagious, or are in danger from anything here, we have to keep you here for your safety and ours."

"Dr. Fraiser I presume?"

"Indeed Mr...?"

"Potter, Harry Potter. Are you the one who fixed me up?"

"Yes I am. Your injuries weren't too severe, you were mostly dehydrated and suffering from blood loss from that knife wound and leg injury, which reminds me, I would advise not putting to much pressure on that leg for a while. Now, just a couple quick things, where are you from?"

"I don't think it will matter, but I'm from Little Whinging, Surrey, whats the expression you have, across the pond? Anyway, England."

"Okay, age?"

"14."

"Parents names? Since your a minor."

"James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter. But you might have trouble contacting them."

"Why?"

"They're dead."

A silence fell for a moment, before Janet let the Chief Medic of the SGC mask slip a bit. She put her hand out onto Harry's shoulder, looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry, about bringing up bad memories."

"You couldn't know. No harm no foul, and as for bad memories, that seem to be all I have at this point Doc. So, you've patched up my hurt, and Mr. Teal'c mentioned something about some things you wanted to ask me?"

"Right." Janet took a moment to collect herself, and she was back in Doctor mode. "If you feel up to it, then Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson would like to have a few words with you."

"Okay. I have a few more questions of my own, and you have been kind enough to answer a few already. Only proper I return the favor."

"Nice to see a young man with manors. Stay here, and I'll send them in."

Harry looked over to the I.V. strapped to his arm and the various machines he was plugged in to. "Wont go anywhere Doc, promise."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Janet walked outside of the infirmary and found both Daniel and Jack waiting on her. "He's up, and in a good mood all things considered. Very polite."

"He say anything about where he was from Doc?"

"He did Colonel. Mentioned a town called Little Whining in Surrey, England. Gave me his parents names as well since he is a minor, but he says they are dead."

"He's an orphan?" Daniel seemed to pay special attention to this, something Jack took notice of. He knew about Daniel's past, from digging into it and from what Daniel had told him, but he wouldn't say anything in front of the Doc unless he did first.

"Yes. I'm heading to the labs to do some checking on him. But he seems to be from Earth. If he hadn't seen the Stargate, or arrived as he had, I would have suggested just leaving him completely in the dark. As it is, you may have to fill him in on everything. I don't know why, but something about him makes me think he should be able to handle it."

The two SG-1 members shared a quick glance before heading into the room. Teal'c stood against the wall, in a what seemed to be a staring contest with the young boy. Jack, never one to let such an opportunity pass, spoke up. "So, he beaten you yet T?"

"Indeed not O'Neill, though he has lasted longer than you did the first time you showed me this contest. Will you be questioning him now?"

"Yeah T, we got it, thanks." Daniel was snickering softly into his hand at the fact that a teenager outlasted Jack in something, so Jack just gave the space monkey a push as Teal'c walked out the door, not breaking eye contact until the door closed. The boy leaned back on the bed, and started blinking rapidly.

"Cor, I'm glad you two came in, I didn't want to give up but I don't think that man is human! No way a normal man can hold his eyes open that long!"

Daniel and Jack gave each other a silent look, before Daniel stepped forward, deciding to take the lead since he shared some common ground with Harry. "Yeah about that, we have some things to tell you, but you have to sign a few things first. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson by the way, and the one back there trying to steal Teal'c's cake is Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Hey! I am not stealing, I'm simply making sure it doesn't go to waste."

"Right Jack, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Harry smiled to himself, hearing the two arguing back and forth with no heat behind it reminded him of his friends back in Hogwarts. He immediately began signing the papers, figuring that as soon as he could get out of here, he could start hunting down any magic on this world. He might just cast a spell and hope that he could explain it the Ministry when they came. It was his best chance, as any concentration of magic would always give rise to magical people that lived in the area long enough, and those people should have a way to detect him.

Daniel and Jack watched as Harry signed the papers in a flurry, glancing at them just enough to know what they were. When he was done, Harry looked to the two of them. "Okay, I've agree not to speak about anything I see, hear, or am exposed to, what's so important?"

"Well kid, hang on for a bit of a reality check." Jack told Harry everything about the Stargate program, from its inception, the original mission through the gate, up to its current status as far as equipment, teams, and official mission was. Needless to say, Harry was stunned.

"So, you guys step through that big ring I saw earlier, traveling to different planets, looking for allies and technology to use against these Goa'uld. All the while you also protect any people that are under attack and help them find new worlds?"

"That's the basic gist of it, yeah."

"And here I thought my story was going to be hard to believe."

"Your story?"

"Yeah, but suddenly it doesn't sound so implausible." Harry began telling him his life story, from the Prophecy being made and Voldemort attacking him as a baby, to the memory transfer in the graveyard, and being sent through the rift. Seeing Jack and Daniel's disbelieving looks, Harry asked if it was alright to head outside, someplace secluded.

"Doc Fraiser said you are healthy enough to be questioned, so I guess a walk to the top of the mountain should be fine, but why?"

"Because if you give me my wand, that wooden stick I had when I fell through the rift, I can cast a few spells and prove it to you. And by doing so it will let me see if Voldemort was right, and there is no magic or magical society in this universe."

Daniel and jack shared a look before Daniel shrugged. "He did just come through a wormhole like creation that wasn't connected to the gate, maybe he is telling the truth."

"Fine, you go get Carter and Teal'c, I'll call the Napoleonic power monger and General Hammond to clear it with them."

Harry raised his had, before realizing how silly it must have looked. "Sorry but, Napoleonic power monger?"

"Doc Fraiser."

"Ah."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"And you believe this story Colonel?"

"I don't know if I believe it, but it seems just as likely as anything else, and plus, if that was a cover story, it was damn near perfect. Not enough details to seem to rehearsed, but not so few as to be obviously fake. I say we let the kid try sir."

"What about you Captain, what is your take on this?"

"I'm against the idea of magic, at least till I'm proven wrong. But the idea of alternate universes is plausible. The multiverse theory says that for every choice we make, there are an infinite number of universes that are affected. For example, in one universe, Ra may have taken the gate with him, meaning no SGC. Or perhaps Earth is still under his control. Another could be that the SGC and Earth are advanced beyond the Goa'uld. It could even be possible that something in the past caused there to be no Goa'uld at all, or for there to actually be a place where magic is real. I guess what I am saying is it is possible sir. Plus we will have two armed air force soldiers and a Jaffa there should it look like something is going to go wrong."

"And me."

"Yes Daniel, I am sure the thought of the archeologist has the Goa'uld shaking in their boots."

"Enough you two. Dr. Fraiser, is there any medical reason why we shouldn't do this?"

"No sir, from what I have heard he is lucky to be in the shape he is in. Give him a cane to support his weakened leg and I think he should be fine."

"Very well, SG-1, take him topside and see if his story holds true."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Good lord, how many floors down was that place?" Harry was enjoying the sunshine and movement out in the fresh air, getting used to the cane had been a bit of a problem, but he was managing it fairly well.

"The infirmary was at sub level 21, the room where we met was sub level 28."

"Bloody hell. That's pretty far down. So, where are we going?"

"A shooting range set up a little ways up the mountain, secluded, and able to be accessed only by people that work in the mountain. Just up a bit more."

After a few more minutes, Harry spotted the range, but only because he was told where to look. It was a secluded area, and unless you knew where it was, you probably wouldn't find it. Perfect for a top secret shooting range for when the inside of the mountain would drive you crazy. After they had set up and Teal'c had secured the area for their private use, by order of General Hammond, Harry set to explaining what he could about magic.

"Everything has a small amount of magic. In most of the population, that amount is just enough to occasionally affect a few things. You desperately need to get to work on time or you could lose your job, so you subconsciously call on your magic and it helps you pick a route that will not be clogged with traffic. In times of great need, it can lead to feats that seem super human. Such as a man able to leap a 5 foot fence and land without injury on the other side when trying to get to his family, or a parent suddenly being able to lift something they normally couldn't to get to their child. Some have more magic in them than others. If that level is high enough, you get a witch or wizard. When properly trained, they can cast spells for all sorts of things."

Harry then went through several charms, curses, hexes, and transfiguration spells, using the knowledge that Voldemort had inadvertently granted him. As he cast more and more spells, the members of SG-1 had no choice but to believe that magic was real. Harry eventually became desperate, and concentrated on the biggest, most eye catching spell he could cast in an effort to get someone to appear. _"Expecto Patronum!"._ Immediately Prongs sprang to life, galloping around, radiating positive emotions. After a few minutes, with no dementors to fight or messages to carry, the Patronus faded, leaving a stunned SG-1 behind, and as the minutes ticked by with Harry searching the clouds for a sign of an owl, and no word from him, the group began to get a bit antsy.

"That's impressive stuff Harry, but what are you looking for?"

"Proof I'm not alone."

The minutes ticked by, and at the 20 minute mark Harry finally closed his eyes and conceded defeat. "Seems that Voldemort picked correctly. That amount of magic next to a military instillation should have had people here before I had finished casting. I'm the only wizard in this universe."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Incredible. I'm sorry about what happened son, I truly am, but you have to admit that finding someone who is capable of using honest to God MAGIC is an incredible thing."

"I completely understand General. Its pretty much how I felt when I first found out about it too."

Harry and SG-1 were in the briefing room, discussing the options with General Hammond. "Well son, is there anyway you can get back without this, concentration of natural magic?"

"Not that I or Voldemort know of. What I just did topside is parlor tricks compared to what this would do. I am pretty damn powerful, but not that powerful."

"Excuse me, General?"

All eyes turned towards Dr. Fraiser as she stepped into the room. "What is it Doctor?"

"I did some checking, turns out that this world did have a Harry, James, and Lily Potter. They were on a tour of the US, and were unfortunately on United Airways Flight 585."

"Why do I know that flight number?"

"It crashed right on final approach to Colorado Springs sir. All three were presumed killed as the crash made some remains hard to identify. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry felt tears spring to his eyes, yet another chance at a family lost. Sometimes fate was just a bitch. "Thanks for trying Doc."

"I wish I could have done more There is some good news, as far as getting you set up with a life here Harry. James and Lily were agents with MI-6, so their DNA was on file. I compared it to Harry here and it reads correct. Except for coming from an alternate universe, he is their son."

"How does that help us Doctor?"

"The medical facilities at the Air Force Academy Hospital helped treat a few of those patients. Since I still have an office there, I can create some paperwork saying we had an amnesia victim among them, that I was the primary, and now he has regained some of his memories, while others are still lost. The three were also the last of that particular Potter line, so there shouldn't be anyone to go against the story. The funerals were closed casket, and with no family left, he can become the Harry Potter from our universe. Give him a few personal tutors to get him up to speed, he could resume a normal life."

"Thanks Doc, that means a lot. Don't know how I will be able to pay for any of it though. In my universe I was pretty well off thanks to my parents, here I am flat broke. God, I don't even have a guardian here."

"You can stay with me." All eyes turned to Daniel. "My apartment is more than big enough, especially now that I have the office here. I already know what the truth is, so we don't have to worry about it slipping out accidentally, and I found out Catherine Langford kept me listed as a civilian consultant all the time I was on Abydos, so I have a good bit of money saved. With what I make now, I should be able to cover everything fairly easy, at least until Harry can get on his own feet. If you want to I mean."

"I, well I don't know what to say. You don't know me all that well Dr. Jackson, why offer this?"

"I know what its like to be alone, and the rest of my statements hold true as well. Plus, we might find some technology some day that could help you get back home. After all, isn't that what we are supposed to do? Bring back advance technology to study?"

"Well, I suppose. Technology can certainly do things magic can't, the Stargate is proof of that. Whose to say we wont find some technology that can do what magic can?"

"I'm sorry, we?" Daniel and Harry turned towards Jack, having forgotten about the others. The rest of the room had gotten quiet, letting the two decide between themselves if this would be an idea to explore.

"Yes we." Harry turned so he could see General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill. "Sirs, I'm a fighter. Have been for a while. I can use magic, have years of study of it under my belt thanks to Voldemort, and it could be a big advantage for you. From what Daniel and Jack told me, SG-1 gets into some pretty interesting situations that magic could help out in. With permission sirs, I would like to join up with SG-1."

"I'm sorry son, I can't allow that, you are far to young to join up with the military."

"Age is relative sir, I have the knowledge of someone more than triple my age. I may not be up to speed on non-magical education, but I have experienced enough to qualify as an adult."

"Maybe so, but your physical age means no as far as I am concerned."

Surprisingly, it was Daniel that tried to sell the idea next. "General, he has a point about the magic stuff though. I know Sam wants to get some readings when he casts spells, so she can try to replicate the effects. And with the amount of trouble we get into..."

"Daniel, need I remind you that a lot of that trouble is because of you?"

"That's beside the point Jack. If I am going to be his legal guardian, I say he can come on non-combat missions. He has a reason to be out there, just like me. What kind of hypocrite would I be if I denied him that?"

General Hammond sat in silence for a moment, looking at all the parties involved. There were several advantages that could come from having Harry as part of his command, not to mention a few benefits to the boy himself. It was Harry that decided it for him though. The look of pleading, to be doing SOMETHING to get home, was plain on his face. What kind of man could deny him that? "Very well. Harry will be a civilian consultant, just like you are Dr. Jackson, in SG-1. Only on missions where his talents could be useful, and only on missions where chances of encountering the Goa'uld are low."

"General, are you sure?"

"Yes Jack. Now Harry, the only reason I am allowing this is you have shown yourself to be trustworthy so far, and the skills you have shown, plus the circumstances of your arrival show you are able to handle dangerous situations. You will still have to have the tutors, and now you will have to be trained in the procedures and operations we have, along with working in time for Captain Carter's tests if you are agreeable. This will be a heavy work-load son, I wont lie to you. And I will not accept slipping grades due to off-world missions. The minute it seems that going off-world affects your ability to succeed outside of the SGC, it will be revoked until such time as I deem it can be restored to you. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes Sir!" Seeing the smile on his face and the gratitude in his eyes made General Hammond realize he had made the right decision.

"Oy. Now there's two of them that will ignore me." Jack's smile took the sting out of his words. "You know Daniel, it might be time for you to get into a stricter training regime as well. Teal'c, think you could arrange a program that can get these two into top fighting shape for their size and build?"

The smile on Teal'c's face reminded them all that this was a Jaffa who once served as First Prime to Apophis. It was positively evil. "Indeed."

Harry gulped a bit in apprehension. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea...

**A/N Mark 2: And there we have it, the first foray into my newest story. Read and review, let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed. Next time we see a bit of the training the two go through, meet a few faces, some familiar, some not, and we see what happens with Harry around for the SG-1 episode, **_**The Nox. **_

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day of Firsts

**A/N: OH. MY. GOD. You guys are awesome. I have never had a story get such a positive start in the reviews, favorites, and alerts department. I checked the stats just before loading this chapter and I have 29 reviews, over 100 favorites, and over 200 alerts. You guys rock out loud! **

**Well, here we go again! Not much to say really. There have been some questions if I will be going over EVERY SG-1 episode until we find a way to send Harry back, and in answer, yes and no. Certain episodes, where it may seem like Harry could offer an advantage, are all he will go on, so those episodes are the only ones we will see in detail. All others will be mentioned in passing or in briefings. Time skips abound people!**

**Having said that, I will do more that one episode a chapter sometimes, if they are close together in the time line. And some, thanks to Harry's presence, may not even be needed at all, or will be vastly changed. Having said that, this chapter has **_**The Nox**_** as its main focus. Other chapters about episodes will not be as involved, and some may be more so. It depends on what I think Harry's impact would have been to the main storyline. I will do my best to include each episode that is covered in the Authors Notes, just so those of you with more knowledge of SG-1 can see where we are in the time-line. Also, I want your opinions people. If something is screwy, or you think that Harry's actions in another episode would have made the one I am covering obsolete or unnecessary, let me know.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Two: A Day of Firsts

General Hammond and SG-1 were in the control room, getting ready to watch another SG team step through on a standard recon mission. Hammond turned to the other man standing next to them. "Better hang on to something Mr. Secretary. This is how we open the front door around here."

"Chevron Seven, LOCKED!" With what Harry called the _kawoosh_ effect, the Stargate stabilized, and watched as SG-5 started to walk forward.

"My God. General, it..."

"We thought you might be impressed."

"What exactly am I looking at here?"

As Harry had already come to expect in the few days he had been here, all eyes turned to Carter. "Well sir, we think you are looking at the event horizon of an artificial wormhole, through our space-time to a point tens, even hundreds of light-years away sir."

The secretary had a glazed over look in his eye, offering only a single "uh-huh" to show he had followed any of that.

Harry watched as Walter leaned forward to the mike. "SG-5, you are go for standard recon"

The Secretary turned to General Hammond. "Do we know where they're going?"

Hammond walked over to the map of the galaxy with the Stargates they had visited or knew existed marked out on it. "The planet's designation is P3C-117"

"Do you have any idea what's out there?"

This time it was Jack that answered, in a voice that said he thought the question was a completely idiotic thing to ask. "No sir, that's why we're going."

Perhaps angered by Jack's tone, the Secretary rounded on him. "Is it, Colonel? I'm not so sure. Because quite frankly, the administration is not satisfied with the current progress of the Stargate program. The President and Joint Chiefs were under the impression that the SG teams would bring back superior technology to defend ourselves against the Goa'uld."

Daniel stood up from the corner he had been watching from, the distaste for the Secretary clear on his face to Harry. "I'm sorry, I thought we were explorers?"

"Oh you are Dr. Jackson, but even Marco Polo brought back more than some spices. Let me ask you something Colonel. What exactly, have you brought back through the gate that would help us defend ourselves if the Goa'uld attacked right now?"

"What technology do you seek?" This came not from the Colonel, but Teal'c, whom the Secretary regarded with interest.

"You tell me. What's out there?"

"There are technologies even the Goa'uld still seek. There is a creature on an unpopulated world, it possesses powers of invisibility."

"As in stealth?"

"That is correct. It can appear and disappear at will. I was once commanded to retrieve the creature, to learn it's secrets. Apophis took the lives of two of my men as punishment for failure to retrieve it."

"Sir, if we could capture one alive, it could provide us with a serious tactical advantage the next time we came against the Goa'uld." Harry could already see the way Carter's eyes were lighting up in excitement about something new to study.

O'Neill noticed the same thing. "Sounds like a mission to me sir."

"One I need to go on." All eyes turned to Harry. "I know I haven't really gotten started training yet, but if you are looking to catch this thing alive, there are a few spells I can use that will aid us, plus they would be more effective than tranquilizers. With those you will have to guess at how much to use so as not to kill the creature. My spells just knock something out. It might take one or two hits, but it won't kill it."

The Secretary turned towards Harry, a guarded look in his eyes. "I am a little wary of sending in someone from outside our universe who hasn't been trained yet, General. Plus, claims of magic powers always make me...uneasy."

"I could demonstrate for you sir, if you want?"

"Fine, show me what you can do."

"_Stupefy!"_ With a flash of red light, the Secretary crumpled to the ground, knocked unconscious. As the General switched his sight from one to the other, Harry only smiled innocently. "What, he said he wanted a demonstration."

"The kid has a point General."

"I know Jack, but still..." Hammond shook his head, turning to Teal'c and the others "Give the address to Walter and have the computer calculate the galactic shift." Turning to look at the Secretary, he turned back to Harry. "How long till he wakes up?"

"Naturally? A couple of hours, feeling refreshed and ready to roll."

"I want the MALP sent to check this planet, and all of you gone before he wakes up. It will be less trouble that way."

"Yes sir."

As the group walked out to go prepare, Daniel turned to Harry. "You said naturally, that mean you have a spell to get him up now?"

"Of course, but what the General doesn't know, the Secretary can't get him in trouble for. Plus, I didn't really like the guy."

Jack, having overheard the conversation, starting laughing. "Oh you're going to fit in this merry bunch of misfits just fine kid."

Teal'c, having also listened in, raised a single eyebrow. "Indeed."

SG-1 started walking off to go prepare, their amusement clear for the entire base to see.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Jack stepped through the gate right behind Harry, and as it closed behind him he immediately took notice of the fact that Harry was the only one he could see. He stared calling out to the others. "Carter? Daniel?" No answer. He cocked his gun, noticing Harry tensing as well, raising his wand. "Teal'c!"

"Here, sir!" He turned and noticed Carter walking up behind the gate, Daniel and Teal'c nearby as well. "I thought I saw something, sir."

"Teal'c, did we score already?"

"Perhaps O'Neill. I too saw movement. This way."

Jack prepped his gun as they started walking. "So, you sure about how big these things are? There's enough tranquilizer in these darts to take out a rhino."

"It is very large, yet extremely mobile in the air. We will find them most vulnerable when they hover."

"Sounds like a oversized golden snitch from my world."

"Yes, or a hummingbird."

"Indeed. With teeth."

After looking around for any disturbances, Jack turns back to the others. "Well there isn't anything here, let's get the supplies...where's the Stargate?"

Harry and the others turned around, all looking back the way they had come to see nothing but a grassy field. The gate, the gear, and the DHD were gone. The group began heading back to that gate, and Jack overheard Daniel talking with Teal'c. "Did anything like this ever happen to you before?"

"It has not Daniel Jackson. If we became misdirected, and needed to locate the Stargate, we had a Goa'uld homing device to find it."

"Jack, do we have a homing device?"

"Course we do, it's with the gear."

"Which is by the Stargate. Harry, any spells that could help us here?"

"Maybe one." All eyes turned to Harry, to see him holding his wand in the flat of his hand. "_Point Me Stargate." _The wand spun in a circle once, before the tip came to rest pointing back to where the gate had been, then spinning wildly before Harry grabbed the end.. "Sorry guys, guess not. Normally that will point in the direction of whatever I am looking for. Only known it to fail when their have been charms or wards interfering."

"Nice effort anyway Harry. Alright Captain, let's start a box search. You and Teal'c take off in that direction, and stay in radio contact."

"Yes, sir."

"Daniel, Harry, you two with me."

As the group split up, Harry tried the spell again, only to have it repeat the same motion, a brief point to where the gate had been, then wild spinning. "Weird. Then again, this is my first time off-world. Maybe something on this planet is interfering with my magic, or maybe something on Earth makes it act they way it does normally."

Daniel nodded his head. "Maybe, something to talk about with Sam later...Jack, over here!" Harry and Daniel had stopped, noticing a distortion in the air, with trees and grass moving from the wind. The creature was apparently hovering and moving its wings at high speed if the sound was anything to go by. "Hope it becomes visible once we tranq it, otherwise we may never find it."

"Maybe. Harry, want to try your spell first, then if it is messing up like the other one I can shot it?"

"Sounds good. _Stup-_" Harry cut himself off in mid-spell as a staff blast scared the creature off.

Jack grabbed his radio and called the other two members of SG-1. "Teal'c, what the hell are you doing?"

"It did not come from me O'Neill."

The three men watched as a Jaffa came running out, followed by a figure that made Jack and Daniel tense up. Harry could feel the two men tense, and was curious. "Is that?"

He found his question answered before the two men spoke up, as even from this distance he could see the eyes flash in what the two had told him was distinctive of the Goa'uld. "Apophis."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"You are certain it was Apophis O'Neill?"

"Oh yeah T."

"So what are we going to do?" Seeing their eyes turning towards him in disbelief, Daniel raised his voice a bit. "We have to do something!"

Jack, still with that look of disbelief on his face, had to remind Daniel of one thing. "That's not our mission."

"Just forget our mission. Now he's the only one who knows where Sha're and Skarra are."

Jack stopped, considering, before turning to Teal'c. "What kind of entourage will he have?"

"Two, perhaps three guards."

Sam felt it was her duty to interrupt here. "Sir, are we really considering going after Apophis?" At his nod, she started getting a bit frantic herself. "Sir, we're not prepared for an attack! Half of our ordinance is tranquilizer darts."

"Exactly, we can use them to knock him out. He wakes up without guards, without power, without technology in our holding cells. He wont have a choice but to answer, especially if Harry knows any spells that could help once we get back on Earth."

"That's another thing. Despite that Harry is a very capable wizard, he is still a minor. No offense Harry, but I don't like the idea of you going into combat without knowing if your magic is working or not."

"None taken Sam. I can try something really quick. Move off that rock." As she did, Harry pointed his wand at it. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The rock rose and begin spinning in place, following the motions Harry made. "Seems to be working fine. It may just be this planets EMF messing it up, the 'point me' spell uses that to determine direction and location. Combat spells should work fine."

"Well, what about when we capture Apophis, we still don't know where the Stargate is."

Teal'c reminded them all of a very important fact. "He will have the Goa'uld homing device."

Daniel seemed to think that settled the matter. "There you go then."

Jack turned to Teal'c, seeking his opinion. "You have the most knowledge of these guys. Can we do this?"

Teal'c considered them all before replying. "We have the element of surprise. I have my staff-weapon, and Harry Potter has his magic. If we eliminate his personal guard, I believe so."

"Teal'c, this character used to be a god to you, you're sure you're okay with this?"

"I am okay O'Neill."

"Okay then. Carter?"

"If we're going to do this, we better plan the attack very carefully."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry and the rest of SG-1 stood in the shadows, hiding from the approaching Goa'uld. He hoped that he was right about the rest of his magic working correctly. He had a tranq gun that he would be using, no need to let Apophis know about his magic if it could be avoided. At the nod from Jack, he and Teal'c jumped out, Teal'c firing his staff weapon. As the Jaffa ducked, Harry shot him with the tranquilizer, effectively knocking him out of the fight. Sam and Daniel started shooting next, although their shots were holding the Jaffa down, they weren't finding a way through the armor like Harry's shot had. Suddenly, Harry heard Apophis shout, and as he turned Harry watched in horror as Jack's shots were deflected by some sort of shield. The shield didn't stop the staff weapon thrown to him by his guard, and as Jack ran to cover, Harry saw Apophis land a hit with a staff blast.

Jack didn't get up.

"SIR!" Carter yelled out, drawing attention to herself, and she was the next to fall. As Harry started to pull his wand, hiding his magic be damned, he felt a searing pain in his back, and realized that the Jaffa he thought he had hit earlier had merely been lying in wait. He struggled to stay conscious, knowing that if he fell now odds were he was dead. He saw Daniel falling from a blast, and Teal'c facing down his former god after killing one of the guards.

Teal'c looked at his fallen friends before standing tall and proud. "Tal shakka mel. I die free."

Harry lost his battle then, and knew he was dead.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

_Wonder if I went to heaven or not. Then again, with my track record for breaking rules and killing Quirrell a few years ago, maybe I should keep my eyes closed._

With that thought, Harry realized he wasn't dead. No way he would be considering where he was in the afterlife if he was actually there. He slowly stood up, looking around the hut he found himself in. It appeared to be made of materials found in the woods. He saw Daniel stirring a few cots over, with Sam and Jack still out of it. "Daniel?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Did we die?"

"Yeah Harry."

"But we aren't now?"

"Nope. You know about Sam or Jack? What about Teal'c?"

"Last I saw of Teal'c, Apophis was about to blast him. No idea to any of them currently. You check Jack, I'll check Sam."

"Right."

As Daniel moved over the beds to Jack, Harry stepped closer to Sam. He could see where she had been hit, the clothing was ripped to shreds. He didn't see a wound though. Not thinking about it, he started to feel around for a wound, wondering if whoever had saved them had moved the clothes over it. He didn't even realize what he was doing till Sam woke up and grabbed his hand. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Realizing what it must have looked like, he started to blush a fetching shade of red. "Sorry, just...I saw you get hit with a staff blast. I got hit too. I felt it kill me, or least it should have."

"Yeah I know. How are the others."

"Daniel's checking on Jack now."

Apparently Jack was fine as well, as he and Daniel were talking. "Sir"

"Carter. Wasn't I just..."

"Killed."

"Killed. As in..."

"Dead."

"Dead."

"Yes sir. We saw it happen, then felt it happen to all of us."

Jack looked around at his apparently very alive team. "Well this is a surprise then."

"And none of us have any idea what happened to Teal'c."

Sam started to look around and feel on her clothes, Harry keeping his eyes locked firmly away after the last bit of embarrassment. "Sir, my side-arm is gone."

This started a flurry of movement from everyone, checking various pouches and pockets. "Mine too."

"Didn't have one, but I don't see the tranquilizers anywhere."

"Only thing I have left is my wand."

"Well that's something at least."

They were interrupted by the arrival of a man in the doorway to the hut. Harry studied him for a minute, noticing that he seemed to have plants and vines growing intermingled with his hair, and his clothes seemed to be made from the woods, as did everything else here. A woman entered behind him, wearing the same clothing and having a look of peace about her. Daniel, the unspoken choice to represent themselves, stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Daniel Jackson, that's Captain Carter, he's Harry Potter, and that's..."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, SG-1. Sorry to drop in on you unannounced, but we were...dead. Do you know where our friend is, another in clothing like ours? Big guy, gold on his head?" The couple motion for them to follow them out, and as they did, SG-1 saw they had two others outside. One that appeared much older, and one that was very young. They motioned to the fruit basket in front of them, before throwing a few to each member. "Ah fruit. Nothing like being coming back from the dead to build up an appetite."

As the man passed out the fruit to them, Harry felt a featherlight brush against the mental shields he had built after the memory dump from Voldemort. He turned, his magic instinctively letting him know where to look, and found himself staring into the eyes of the woman. She appeared questioning, and he let his shields slip a bit, allowing her entrance. He wouldn't be so care free normally, but there was something about this group that made the idea they would use the information in his head against him ludicrous. She smiled, so he did his best to ignore the mental touch and turned back to the others. He watched as the young boy stood up, before moving away, and saw Teal'c approaching. "Teal'c, hey big guy!"

Jack, upon hearing Harry, turned from trying to get back the weapons. "Teal'c thank God. Any idea what's going on? Or what about Apophis? Or where the Stargate is?"

"I cannot answer any of those O'Neill, though I believe..."

He cut himself off, as all attention turned to the young boy, who was walking up to Carter. He stopped in front of her before pointing to himself. "Nafrayu."

Carter smiled, before putting her hand on his chest. "Nafrayu?" Seeing his nod, she pointed her hand towards herself. "Carter."

Nafrayu smiled, before placing his hand on her shoulder. "Carter."

Both smiled large smiles, working towards building a trust and liking each other, before Jack couldn't hold it in anymore. "No, you can't keep him."

Harry, deciding to get in on the act, turned towards Jack. "Aw, but Jack, pretty please?"

"No Harry. Just, no."

As the group all sat down again, Jack accepting some form of soup, he and Daniel tried to ask about the Stargate. Without success.

"I don't think they understand Jack. Right now I'm trying to figure out if there human."

"I don't think so, sir. Humanoid maybe, but not human."

Suddenly Harry felt that invisible mental touch fade, and when the man who had saved them spoke up, he understood what it had been for. "We will take you to the doorway."

As Jack and Daniel started talking to the man, with comments from Carter occasionally, Harry looked towards the woman, before sending out his own mental probe. He felt himself come in contact with her mind, and did the equivalent of mental knocking. When her eyes snapped towards his, he asked permission with his eyes and a touch of his hand to his head. The woman seemed to pause for a moment, before she nodded with a smile, and he went into her head, seeing and learning. He was vaguely aware of the rest of SG-1 trying to get back their weapons and convince them of Apophis being a bad guy, but as he learned more, he realized they were going about it the wrong way. these were not some primitive creatures or villagers. They were an advanced race, far superior to Earth or the Goa'uld, called the Nox. He decided to interfere before Jack said or did something stupid. "It won't work Colonel, your approach is flawed."

"Say what Harry?"

"They aren't primitive. They aren't stupid or ignorant. These people are the Nox, and they are way smarter than us."

Jack and the rest of SG-1 looked around, taking in the humble dwellings and simplistic tools. "You sure about that Harry?"

"Yes sir. The reason they learned our language so quickly is they have a psychic ability. They were reading our thoughts to get the language so we could talk. I can do kind of the same thing with magic, so with her permission I scanned her mind."

The younger man, Harry knew him to be Anteaus, turned towards the woman in some shock. "Lya!"

"Peace Anteaus." The older man, Opher, spoke then. "As we needed to learn about them, so they too needed to learn about us. We cannot fault them for that, nor for Lya understanding that fact. The boy asked permission, something we did not if you recall."

"Thank you Opher. And Lya actually did ask my permission first." Seeing the old man smile and nod, Harry continued speaking to Jack. "These people have this place because they choose to. If they wanted to, they could protect themselves. They are pure pacifist Jack, holding all life to be sacred. They will not allow any harm to come to a living creature on their world. It isn't the beast, what they call the Fenri, that hides. They hide it."

"That's...impressive."

"Yeah. But while their ways have served them for many years, things are changing. Since I understand it the best, do you mind if I speak to it and try to change their minds?"

"Uh...you sure about that Harry? No offense but Daniel does have a longer time understanding cultures and languages."

"I know, but he doesn't have the knowledge of the situation I do. Let me try Jack, if I mess up, then Daniel can try, no harm done."

After exchanging looks with Daniel, Carter and Teal'c, Jack shrugged his shoulders and gave permission. "Go ahead Harry, couldn't hurt."

"Thanks Jack." He turned towards the Nox, looking at them and lowering his shields again, so they could hopefully detect his honesty. "Your ways are impressive. You brought us back to life, in ways I am not sure we could understand yet, since it is a melding of technology, nature, and a few other things. The fact that you hold all life as sacred is a good thing, one that is very respectable and laudable. But you assume since we attacked the others, that we do not share your ways."

"You attacked them, not in defense of yourselves, but before they made any move towards you."

"Yes we did. But we hold life to be sacred. All life. We are not different in that regard. But where we differ, is the lengths we would go to protect life. These people that we attacked, they do not share your ways. If they ever found out that you had the ability to hide the Fenri and shield it from harm, they would not stop hunting you. And when they couldn't find you, they would destroy this planet. They would come in ships, and blanket it in fire from space. They would destroy everything they could see, every plant, every animal, everything. The Nox are powerful but I doubt even you could hide the entire planet."

Nafrayu looked confused. "Even though we were hidden, they would still try to destroy us? But they do not know the Nox!"

"No they don't, which is why you are still here. You defend life on this planet. But what about on others? The one in the gold armour, that we call Apophis? He is actually two beings. One, whose body it was originally, and the other, a parasite that stole his body. He uses it to commit acts of unspeakable evil, killing, enslaving, torturing, all for his own sick pleasure. We try to stop that. We believe that above life itself, is the freedom to LIVE that life. To be able to work, love, laugh, play, have a family. Everything that makes life worth living. The Goa'uld take that away. Lya saw this in my head, and all I have to go on are the reports my friends have given me. You saw the truth of my words in their heads. So, I ask you, please. Let us knock out Apophis and his guards. We will take them off this planet, and we will leave you in peace."

The Nox shared looks, before Anteaus turned towards Harry and Jack. "You speak the truth, and your words are wise beyond both your own, and your race's years. We will not allow you to take them back to your world. However, if you can promise us that you will leave them unharmed, then you can send them back to their world through the doorway. Then we can continue to talk."

Jack turned towards the others, before looking back to Anteaus. "Let me talk with my team for a bit."

As the Nox went off to another building, Jack and Harry turned towards the others. Daniel seemed very pleased with what Harry had done and made it known. "Nice job Harry, you may have just got us our first major ally against the Goa'uld. An advanced one at that."

"Not bad Harry. If they let us study how they hide themselves and the Fenri I may just forgive you for that grope session in the hut!"

"SAM!" Harry was blushing red from embarrassment, and edging away from Jack who looked to be twitching a bit. "I was not groping you, I was checking for that staff blast wound. So would you stop it, please?"

"Back on topic here people. Should we take the Nox up on their offer? Even if what Harry says about them being advanced is true, we could still learn a lot from Apophis if we take him back to Earth. Hell, we have our own psychic to look into it."

"I don't know if it will work or not Jack. To really get anything I need eye contact, so all I may get would be the trapped mind of Apophis' host. And I think we should go with the Nox's plan. We can hunt them down, I can stun them all, and we can then talk to the Nox a bit more."

"I agree O'Neill. Apophis is a false god whose time will come, but we stand to gain more today by working with the Nox, then trying to deceive them."

"So we are all agreed then?" At their nods, Jack stood up, intending to go talk with the Nox. "Okay folks, we accept your..." Jack had to stop in mid-sentence as he noticed the Nox were working on a Jaffa. "Where did he come from?"

"The one you call Teal'c struck him down in battle. He has resisted our efforts to heal him, but he should awaken soon."

"Not good. HARRY! Could use a bit of magic over here!"

Harry and the rest of SG-1 came running over, stopping short when they saw what Jack had seen. "That's the guy Teal'c shot."

"Indeed. The blow was not a fatal one, and in time his symbiote will heal him."

"That is good."

"Not so much Anteaus. If he tells Apophis of any of this, he will be back with those planet destroying forces I mentioned. Let me cast a couple of spells, non harmful. He wont remember anything after being blasted, and wont wake up till we send him through the gate."

"Very well."

Harry stood in front of the group and pulled his wand, concentrating on where he wanted to start the memory erasure. "_Obliviate! Stupefy!_" With that done, Harry turned towards the others again. "Done. We put him in a field somewhere, he will think that he just laid there injured and that the symbiote healed him."

"Not so fast Harry. We could use this."

"How?"

"Apophis must be looking for him and us. We lay him down in a field, let Apophis find him, and as he tries to help him, we pop out and blast him."

"Okay, couple of problems with that plan Jack. One, no weapons, two, Apophis has a shield, apparently."

"I did not know of such a device Daniel Jackson. If I had..."

"I'm not blaming you Teal'c. We're alive, thanks to the Nox, and you can't be blamed for something you didn't know about. But the problems are legitimate."

Jack turned towards the Nox. "Can we have our weapons back? We need them to knock out the bad guys." With a wave of Anteaus' hand, the group found their weapons in a pile behind them. "Thank you." Jack pulled out a single tranq dart, before he started to use some wire and a branch to make a crude spear. "This should do."

"Uh...Sir?"

"You notice what happened when that Jaffa threw the staff weapon to Apophis, Carter?"

"Yeah, it passed right through the shield...of course! You're guessing that the shield's deflection capability is directly proportional to the amount of kinetic energy being directed at it?"

"Yeah. I throw this, rather than shoot it, it should pass right through. And if not, Harry, you think you have a few spells that could break through that shield?"

"Maybe, but either way it is a big gamble Jack."

"One we will have to take. Teal'c, you carry your buddy over there, let's move out."

As SG-1 began moving out, Lya came running out. "Anteaus, where is Nafrayu?"

The group looked around, unable to find the young Nox. "I don't see him, how about you guys?"

After receiving negative replies from the rest of SG-1, Lya paled dramatically. "Oh no. He mentioned wanting to see a Goa'uld, to try to understand them."

"I told him no! But the very young do not always do as they are told..."

"Damn it, our plans never go smooth, do they. Teal'c, leave him be and get to tracking."

"Hang on guys, might have a better way." Harry turned to the Nox. "Earlier when we tried to find the gate, I couldn't use my spell. Was that because of you? Hiding the gate?"

"Yes."

"Will Nafrayu be hiding himself since he wants to find Apophis?"

"He should not be doing so."

"_Point me Nafrayu!"_ As the wand spun, it stopped, pointing to the left of their position. "This way!" SG-1 grabbed their weapons and began running after the boy, hoping they would be in time. The wand moved and jerked as they ran, finally they approached a clearing where they could hear voices. SG-1 watched as Apophis started to use the hand device on Nafrayu. "_Stupefy!"_ With a blast of red light, one of the Jaffa fell. The others turned around, as did Apophis, to find SG-1 standing ready. Daniel, Teal'c and Harry went after the other Jaffa while Carter held Apophis in position with a steady stream of fire. Jack approached carefully, avoiding staff blasts and tranq darts, before he got close enough and threw the spear, passing effortlessly through the shield and striking Apophis. Apophis fell down, just as his other Jaffa guard did.

"Harry, stun both of these guys just in case the snake-heads work the tranquilizer out of their system."

"Got it." With a couple more stunning spells, SG-1 had the group ready for transport.

"You are people of your word." SG-1 turned to find the Nox standing near them, Nafrayu shaken but alright. "But now they know you survived, and the Nox may be exposed."

"Not yet you aren't. Let's head back to your camp." As the group headed back, Harry casting a few feather-light charms to make carrying the prisoners easier, he hung back a bit, talking with Lya. "Thank you by the way, for trusting me. I don't think things would have worked out so well without what I learned form you."

"You are most welcome Harry. Your actions may have saved my people. My trust was well deserved. Let me repay you a bit. I found that you have two sets of memories?"

"Yes. One is mine, the other is from a very bad man, a human version of the Goa'uld, from the reality I come from. You saw I wasn't originally from here, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, he created items called Horcruxes, which stored a piece of his soul, keeping him from ever dieing." At her look of horror, Harry nodded grimly. "Yeah, he purposefully ripped apart his soul. The only reason I know it is because he accidentally put a piece of his soul in me. When he took it back before sending me through the rift, it left me with his memories, everything he had said, done, studied, learned, or experienced before the night he accidentally gave it to me."

"And that knowledge troubles you."

Harry walked a bit slower, letting SG-1 get a bit out of hearing range. "Yes. I'm a good person I think, but everything he did, all the enjoyment he got out of torturing, killing, controlling...I feel it, as if I was him. In my head I know that it is just his memories, an unexpected, unintended side effect. But in my heart, and in the middle of the night when I wake up..."

"It takes a moment to remember that fact."

"Exactly!"

"Your team does not know of this?"

"No. I don't want them to. They know I have the knowledge, but not the experiences. How would they feel to know that the 14 year old on their team has the feelings and enjoyment of those acts as well?"

"You underestimate them. Speak with Teal'c, once you get back to your planet. He will be able to help. I wish I could do more, but our methods require a connection to the planet you do not have."

"Thank you Lya."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

As Teal'c threw the last Jaffa through the gate, Jack turned back to Harry. "You're sure they wont remember us?"

"Nope, all they will remember is that they encountered one of the Fenri, that it attacked and injured Shak'l, and that they high-tailed it back to the gate. No explanation for why they passed out though, but it was the best I could come up with on short notice."

"It was fine." Jack turned back to regard the Nox, a look of unease on his face. "Look, I know Harry says you can protect yourselves, but are you sure you don't want a few teams to come back to help out?"

"You are worried for us O'Neill."

"Yes."

"Why?"

It wasn't Jack that answered, but Teal'c, turning so he could see them all. "As Harry Potter said, our ways are different from yours. We believe the strong should defend the weak, and that allies and friends should protect each other."

Anteaus considered this for a moment, before smiling and turning his back on the group. "Before you go, I feel there is something you must see." Anteaus waved his hand, revealing a huge city floating in the sky. Fenri were buzzing around it, and even from this distance Harry could see some parts of the city were definitely a mix of technology and nature. "Fear not. The Nox are not defenseless, though it has been many generations since we have had to use them. We will go back and let the others know of what transpired here today. The people of Earth, the Tau'ri, have made a friend of the Nox. You will be welcome to return."

Jack stared at the city ship in the air, the fact that Harry was right and the Nox were WAY smarter than they were was obvious in his face. "Yeah sure you betcha."

The group parted ways then, Nafrayu running up to Carter to give her a hug and Lya leaning down to kiss Harry on the cheek. Harry stepped through the gate, blushing like mad, and after a brief disorienting moment, found himself back on the walkway of the SGC.

"Welcome back SG-1. From your lack of animal I am assuming the mission was a failure?"

"Not quite General Hammond. We didn't capture the animal, but we did make allies with an advanced race of aliens who are responsible for hiding it, as well as getting an invitation to come back anytime. All thanks to Harry here."

"That's excellent news SG-1. Full debriefing in 1 hour."

"Yes Sir. I'll even tell you about how Harry here got himself a couple of older girlfriends."

"JACK!"

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry stood outside Teal'c's door, hesitating about knocking. He knew Lya meant well, but to reveal this fact was a big deal. He was about to turn around and walk away, when Teal'c opened the door. "I had wondered who was standing outside my door without knocking for so long. Something troubles you young Harry Potter?"

"Yes...no...yes. Do you have a few minutes Teal'c?"

"Indeed. Come in."

Harry stepped into Teal'c's room, and immediately was hit by the calming scent of incense and candles. There had to be at least a hundred of them, let and casting a soothing glow around the room. "Nice place."

"Thank you Harry Potter. What help do you seek?"

And so Harry began to tell him. The experiences Voldemort had, the revulsion he felt for experiencing his enjoyment of them. The acts of cruelty and mindless depravity. When he was done, he felt a bit apprehensive, wondering if this would change Teal'c's opinion of him. In the short time he had been here all of SG-1, General Hammond, even Doc Fraiser had made themselves available to Harry, made him feel part of a family.

"Tell me Harry Potter. Do you hold me in contempt for what I did as First Prime of Apophis?"

"What? No. Of course not."

"Then how can I, who has committed terrible deeds, hold you who have not done so in anything but respect? You have more strength than I had thought Harry Potter. I knew what I was doing, trying to blunt Apophis' sword and hatred, saving those I could. I resigned myself to that fact, and hated what I was forced to do on many occasions. You are able to use the knowledge of a creature as truly evil as Apophis himself, and use it for good, while remaining untainted by it. Never doubt you have my respect Harry Potter. Nor my friendship."

Harry was struck speechless. He wiped the moisture out of his eyes before facing the taller man, offering a small smile. "Thank you, Teal'c."

"You are welcome. Come, join me in Kelnorim. Perhaps meditation will aid you in putting the memories and the emotions they bring about, both from yourself and the memory of Voldemort, into proper context." The two men sat down on the mats of the room, and as Harry began meditating, he felt that maybe, he could build a life in this universe after all.

**A/N Mark 2: Well, there we go. Harry has started to build himself a place in SG-1, the SGC, and this universe. That doesn't mean he is going to stop looking for a way back people. Just that he will not feel so out of place with the SGC till he does. Look for the next chapter soon, as I have already got a start on it. This NaNoWriMo things is pretty cool. I actually force myself to write at least 5000 words a chapter and it comes out pretty good. So, till next time,**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Bonds and Limitations

**A/N: You guys continue to stun me. This has become by far the most initially well received story I have ever written. For the next chapter, we will be covering the time between **_**Thor's Hammer**_** and **_**Bloodlines**_**. A few people have asked what about the NID or the Goa'uld trying to take Harry as an advanced host. All I can say is...keep reading, all question will be answered eventually. Enjoy the next chapter, and the fourth is at the beta already.**

**Oh, and a quick note. I have decided that when I go into an episode, only the things that are different due to Harry being there will be covered. For example, Harry will be in the maze with Jack and Teal'c, so what happens with Kendra, Sam, and Daniel will not be changed. Therefore, it would be kinda pointless for me to write it. So, if you don't see it, things happened as they did in the episode. Hope that isn't too confusing, but while I love pretty much every episode of SG-1, I don't want to write the transcript of the show.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Three: Family Bonds and Limitations

The next few weeks went by fairly uneventfully, except for a scare given to them by Colonel O'Neill. He had become infected with nanites from a world where those nanites and a computer signal controlled how long the people lived, a total of 100 days. It had been an experiment by a Goa'uld to see how humans may evolve. Harry had wanted to go, desperately, hoping he may have been able to help Jack, but General Hammond had restricted travel to the planet. He had to settle for a few words in a good-bye video. Like Carter had said, "Good-byes really suck". Luckily, SG-1 had figured things out, and Jack was back to normal.

Harry and Daniel had gotten the apartment situation organized, so Harry didn't share a room with some ancient tribal ceremonial masks anymore. And the tutoring sessions had started. The tutors were greatly impressed with Harry's ability to absorb knowledge. He was able to scan his tutors' mind to get the concepts more quickly, so the sessions focused more on practical application, and when to use or do a specific task. Without the Dursleys to beat him down for doing too well, and the knowledge that Voldemort had acquired, he was advancing rapidly. He had already gotten through what the Americans called middle/junior high school, and was about to start high school. With his abilities, and the fact that he wanted to be able to go off-world more often, Harry and Daniel had decided that homeschooling with tutors would allow him to finish his education more quickly, allowing him to get a G.E.D. and work around any training or off-world adventures.

One of which he was preparing for now. Daniel had found a few references that other gods had been aliens, and not all of them had been Goa'uld. Indeed, the Asgard, of Norse mythology, had protected their people from the Ettins, a word that could have meant the Goa'uld. Teal'c had recognized the sign of Thor's Hammer, and SG-1 were about to travel to Cimmeria, a world the Goa'uld feared to travel, as it was protected in some way. Harry was readjusting his pack as General Hammond approached.

"Colonel, we want you to take this along with you. It's a gift."

"Gee, sir, I don't know what to say."

"For the alien friendlies in the event you succeed in your mission and make contact. After the disorganized way we made allies with the Nox, we thought this might be a bit or a better idea."

"How are the Nox General?"

"They're fine Harry. Lya sends her regards, and asked me to send SG-1 back next time we contact them so they can see you all again. Now, Jack, take this thing already will you?"

Harry tried to get a closer look at the box, only to see it taken from Jack's hand as Daniel made a grab for it. "Oh, you had it made. It looks great."

"Yes it does. What is it?"

"We asked the Sagan Institute to imagine a sort of greeting from Earth if they could somehow, hypothetically, get it to a distant world. It's all about who we are, explaining various Earth cultures, religions, histories, etc."

"Chevron One encoded."

As the gate continued to dial, Daniel put the box on the MALP, then joined the rest of the team, waiting for the gate. He joined Harry and Sam, while Jack and Teal'c were a bit further up the ramp. "So, ready?"

"You kidding? The fact that there could be aliens, friendly aliens mind you, that are more powerful than the Goa'uld is great. I hope we can find someone. Imagine if the Hammer is an energy weapon like you believe Daniel, we could start making our own version! Outfit the SG teams with copies of Thor's Hammer, and see the Goa'uld and Jaffa start running from us. Of course, it may not be possible, the power levels could require something more like a ship or..."

Harry smiled as Daniel had gone cross-eyed listening to Sam ramble on about various technical details about something they hadn't even encountered yet. He leaned a bit closer, careful to keep his voice low enough so that Sam couldn't hear. "This is what I put up with every time she asks me to cast a few spells so she can get readings."

"No wonder you limit the time you spend in the lab."

"Chevron Seven, LOCKED!"

As the wormhole stabilized, Jack called the rest of SG-1 to him. "Time to go to work kids."

Harry and the others watched the MALP go through, then made the way themselves. Stargate travel was getting more comfortable as Sam spent more time analyzing how the DHD on other worlds worked, smoothing out the dialing protocols so the transit was a bit easier. SG-1 barely felt the disorientation anymore, though Harry thought that a lot of it was that they were just getting used to it. As the team finished stepping through the gate, they came across several people, pushing some form of wagon, and an tall obelisk in the shape of the Hammer. Rather than the usual aspect of believing SG-1 to be gods, the villagers started laughing at them. Jack summed up their feelings pretty well. "Well this is new. Daniel, you're up."

"Thor, Thor, Thor, Thor..." The people at the base of the Hammer began chanting Thor's name, and the obelisk started to hum.

"Sounds like its building a charge up sir."

"Right, Daniel, dial the gate, we're heading home."

"What, why?"

"Just do it. I got a bad feeling about this."

Right as Jack finished speaking, a bright blue beam was emitted form the jewel in the center of the obelisk. It passed over Daniel as he was dialing home, then Jack and Sam. It paused a bit longer over Harry, before passing on again, landing on Teal'c. As it did, it seemed to cause Teal'c great pain. Harry and Jack both tried to get his attention, urging him to move, but he was for some reason unable to. They both lunged forward, intent on getting Teal'c out of the beam, but right as they mode contact with him, all three disappeared in a beam of light, scattering the villagers and leaving Sam and Daniel behind.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

The two remaining members of SG-1 were knocked out of their shock at the sudden disappearance of the rest of their team by an approaching group of riders. The woman in the lead looked them over. "You're a bit short for gods." As she dismounted, she smiled at the two. "But you came through the portal, unharmed, so you must be from Thor's home in the skies. Hail, and welcome!"

"Um...actually, we aren't. I'm Samantha Carter, and this is Daniel Jackson."

"I am Gairwyn, mistress here. My husband has gone a-viking."

At her confused look, Daniel tried to explain to Sam what that meant. "Trading, fighting."

Gairwyn interrupted him, a smile on her face. "That was the old days. Nowadays they go to the towns to look for work. It has been a hard year for farmers. Water from the mountains was scarce, but you are welcome at my table."

Sam stepped forward, speaking seriously. "Thank you, and I wish I could accept Gairwyn, but we have a bigger problem. Three of the men that came through with us are gone."

"Yes, the men we passed said three Ettins had been taken."

"Ettins, you mean Goa'ulds. You think Harry, Jack, and Teal'c are Goa'ulds?"

"You tricked them here to be rid of them, yes?"

"No! No, they're friends! One is just a young boy! If they are alive we need to find them!"

Gairwyn studied the two before her, before a look of comprehension crossed her face. "You're human, like us aren't you?"

"Yes! You and I may even have some of the same ancestors. We came here from a different world. From Earth."

"What you would know as Midgard."

"Then we are your brothers and sisters! Midgard is the ancient home, form where Thor brought our people originally. He set us here and made the Hammer to keep us safe!"

"Do you know how the Hammer works? Are they dead?"

"That's a magic beyond our ken. It is said that Thor will come back and teach us when we are older."

"Gairwyn, would Thor kill a human in order to kill an Ettin?"

"Never. Our gods are great and powerful warriors, but they are just and true to their word."

Daniel felt a sense of relief overtake him at Gairwyn's words. "So they may be alive?"

Sam felt the same, but realized something else. They were still gone. "Is there anyone who might know where they are?"

"Only one. We call her Kendra. Ten seasons ago she walked through the portal and was taken by the Hammer. That winter some hunters found here wandering in the mountains. If you wish, I can take you there on foot. I'm sorry, but we can't spare the horses."

"No that's fine. Please, take us."

"Follow me then."

The three walked off, heading towards what Sam and Daniel hoped would be the way to find their friends.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Oy. What the hell was that." Jack slowly raised himself up, taking a mental inventory of his body and equipment to see if anything was gone or broken. He turned towards the other two, also slowly rising. "Harry, Teal'c, you guys okay?"

"I'm good Jack. Everything seems to be in proper working order, including my magic." Harry held up his glowing wand as proof, before casting the light over to Teal'c.

"I am fine O'Neill, though whatever that beam was, it caused my symbiote great pain."

"My heart bleeds. Lets try to figure out...whoa!"

Harry turned around, to see what had taken Jack's interest and found a glowing figure of a Hagrid size man, wearing armor and carrying a large hammer. "I am Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet. The high council of Asgard has designated Cimmeria a safe world for developing sentient species, by unanimous decree era 40.73.29. The Goa'uld system lords were so informed."

"Ah, we're not Goa'ulds. He carries one around in him, but he doesn't have much choice in the matter."

"You were warned not to come here, under pain of death."

"Look, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, from Earth. I happen to know you spent some time there in our past..."

"I don't think he can hear you Jack. No shadow when I point the light at him."

Not acknowledging anything said, the figure continued. "For the crimes against the living host, and all those you have murdered and enslaved, the sentence is death." Jack approached the figure, watching for any reaction. Seeing none, he swept his gun through the figure, proving Harry right. "This is your prison. your technology will not function here. There are no luxuries, no worshippers, no slaves to do your bidding, only basic sustenance and time."

"I think we may have just got the answering machine kids."

"We should listen to the remainder of this message O'Neill."

"When you tire of this existence, go to the Hall of Mjolnir, and face the Hammer. There is no escape. Only the host can leave this place alive."

As the image faded away, Jack turned towards the others. "So, Goa'uld trap?"

"So it would seem. If I attempt to leave this place, the Goa'uld I carry will be destroyed. You must leave without me. If I stay I will remain safe."

"Not a chance in hell Teal'c. Who would help me with Kelnorim if you stayed here?"

"While I don't share the meditation kick you two do, Harry is right. We aren't going anywhere. Let's just find this...Hall of Mohair, whatever it's called."

"Mjolnir"

"That's what I said Harry. Mohair."

"No its...I've been hanging around Daniel too much, haven't I?"

"Just a bit."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"OK, it is official. I hate mazes. I hate Voldemort, I hate Wormtail, I hate creepy bones with teeth marks on them. But more than any of those, I...HATE...MAZES!"

"Feel better Harry?"

"A bit."

"Any spells that could help us? Why not just say 'Point me exit'?"

"It doesn't work like that Jack. I have to know what I am looking for. I have to know what it looks like, be able to picture it in my mind's eye. Magic can do the rest, but I have to have the starting point. Even the original use of the charm, to find North, like a compass, wouldn't help us here. We don't know if North leads out or to whatever had made those bones its chew toy."

"So no magic solution then."

"Magic is a tool Jack, one that provides a lot of uses, but still just a tool, not a be-all-end-all problem solver."

"The two of you should not have attempted to save me. If you had not then you would not have been taken by the beam with me."

"You would do the same for any of us Teal'c."

"Once again, Harry's right. Course, it wouldn't have happened to us since you wont find us walking around with a Goa'uld in our stomach, but its the thought that counts." Jack looks to a lamp on the wall, then to Teal'c's staff weapon, then back to the lamp. "Hey Teal'c, take a shot at that thing, will you?"

Teal'c raised the weapon and prepared to fire, only for nothing but a few clicks to happen. "It will not function O'Neill."

"That's what the hologram or whatever it was said would happen." Jack then proceeded to blast the lamp with his gun. "Guess mine works. And Harry has his magic." He pulled his side-arm and passed it over to Teal'c. "Just in case."

As they started to walk away, Harry remembered something. "Hey Jack, it also said only the host could leave here alive."

"Yeah."

"It could help your friend, Skarra."

"Indeed O'Neill. And the wife of Daniel Jackson. If they can be brought here perhaps the Hammer device will be able to purge the Goa'uld from them."

"That's what I'm hoping." Jack placed his hand on the wall for support, only to move when he felt the wet stone. "Water. Give it enough time and it will break down walls. Even walls like these. Give us a hundred years and we might be free. Hey, there's an idea. Harry, can you...what is that?"

Harry and Teal'c had noticed it too. A creature rising from the shadows, eyes glowing in that distinctive Goa'uld fashion. It spoke, its voice deep and inherently evil. "Jaffa. I am Unas. The first one."

Teal'c's eyes widened a fraction, practically shouting his fear of this creature. "You do not exist."

"Kill the humans, and we will feast together."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, feast? On us? No thanks."

"I no longer serve the Goa'uld."

"We shall see Jaffa." The creature burst into action then, moving at speeds no being of its size should have. It knocked Teal'c out of the way, rushing towards Harry.

_"Impedimenta!" _Harry managed to land a spell, just as Jack swung around his gun and fired a full mag of rounds into the creature. It staggered back against the wall before collapsing. Teal'c slowly stood up, and reached down to feel its neck. "Is it dead big guy?"

"It is Harry Potter. Both it and the symbiote."

"Good."

"Right, let's get moving. We have to be close to the exit by now." As the three walk off, Harry turned, looking on the creature one more time. It hadn't moved. He turned around again, intent on following the other two, and so missed the slow glowing of the creatures eyes.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"So this must be the exit." The three members of SG-1 stood looking at what appeared to be a structure built into the rock, shaped like the Hammer. Harry stepped through with no ill effects, but when Teal'c tried to step through, the device activated, encasing Teal'c in a burning red light that seemed to be causing him a lot of pain. "Teal'c get out of there!" Jack reached forward to yank Teal'c back in while at the same time Harry pushed through from the other side, and the three fell back into the hall. While recovering they heard a loud roar, sounding like the Unas had. "Oh crap. Teal'c you said that thing was dead!"

"It was O'Neill, but it is said that the Unas possess great restorative capabilities when they are paired with a symbiote."

"And you didn't think to mention this before, when we had a wizard who could have stunned the damn thing!"

"I believed it to be dead." The roars are getting closer now, coming much faster than the three of them had traveled.

"Damn it. Here, split the mags. Think you can survive going through that thing again, maybe Harry and I can pull you out through the other side."

"In a few more moments perhaps, but my symbiote will die if I step in again too soon."

"Either way you will be DEAD Jaffa!" The Unas had arrived. It set its sights on Harry, and its eyes lit up with fury. "You boy, your powers may have slowed my healing but they did not stop it completely! I know the secrets of the labyrinth. You will never escape me, and you foolish humans will not leave the Jaffa behind. I offer all of you a choice. Kill the other two and I will let the other live and feast with me."

"Oh there's not a chance in hell. _Reducto!_" Harry's spell lead to an all out assault on the Unas. It seemed to be able to avoid most of the bullets and spells sent its way, or had developed a resistance to them, because it was still coming. The three were backed into a corner, facing the Unas with the hammer device at their back. Teal'c, out of ammunition, threw his weapon to the ground and grabbed for the creature, throwing both it and himself into the beam. "TEAL'C!"

"There is no other way Harry Potter!"

"Teal'c, leave him in the beam and let go!" After Teal'c had separated from the beast, Harry pointed his wand at him. "_Accio Teal'c!_" With a jerk, Teal'c was pulled out of the beam, leaving the Unas to face the beam alone. As the last of the Goa'uld was eliminated, the creature fell to the ground, and finally died. As the last of its breath left its body, Daniel, Sam, and a woman the others did not know appeared. "Hey guys, nice of you to show up."

"Teal'c, you okay? We saw you in that beam..."

"I am fine for now Daniel Jackson, though I do not believe I can pass through the beam again." He moved forward slowly, careful to avoid entering the Hammer device. "Without the healing powers of the Goa'uld, it can no longer regenerate."

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself for them. I see now why they call you friend." Jack turned towards the unknown woman, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Oh, Jack, this is Kendra. She helped us find you. She had first hand knowledge, since the Hammer drove the Goa'uld from her body. This means the Hammer works! Jack, do you know what that could mean for Skarra and Sha're?"

"Yes Daniel, but Teal'c is here now. With what that beam did already there is no way he can get through and survive."

"Then here I shall remain. I will not allow you to sacrifice this chance O'Neill."

"No way. You're part of our family now Teal'c. We are not leaving you behind." Jack grabbed the staff-weapon from where it had fallen, then threw it to Daniel. "That thing wont work in here, but maybe out there, it will."

Daniel took the staff, and reluctantly raised it, just as he was about to fire, Harry had an idea. "Daniel, wait." All eyes turned towards Harry, and he laid out his plan. "Thanks to Voldemort, I can do what's called Apparating. I can move myself from one spot to another instantaneously. I stop existing in one point, and start existing in another. I can also carry passengers. Maybe if I try that, aiming for the other side of the Hammer, it won't activate, and we can keep it intact and get Teal'c out of here at the same time."

"Sounds good Harry. So, I have to ask, what's the catch?"

"No catch really. There is a slight risk involved but its really minor."

Sam stepped forward, concern evident on her face. "Define slight risk."

"I've never actually done it myself. And there is the danger of splinching. It's where I leave a part of myself behind. Normally it wouldn't be that big of a deal, I could send a message off to the Ministry and they would send a couple of healers to patch me up. The problem is, with no Ministry, I might be stuck like that. And moving another person Side-Along increases the danger."

"No way Harry. What if you leave behind your arms, or a piece of your vital organs?"

"I have to try Sam. We can't leave Teal'c here and the Hammer is too important to Cimmeria to destroy it. This is our only option."

"Damn it Harry, you are a great asset to this team and a good kid, but you are still a kid! You can't risk yourself like this!"

"I'm the only one who can Sam! And once again, this is literally our only option!"

Jack listened to the two argue back and forth, weighing both sides. "Harry. You really think you can do this?" At his nod, Jack sighed. "And if I told you not to, you would probably ignore me and try anyway, wouldn't you?" Again, a nod followed by a sigh. "General Hammond is going to bust me down to Airman for agreeing to this. You try this alone first. It works, we can try it with Teal'c. It doesn't, I grab whatever you leave behind, Daniel blasts it, and we high-tail it back to the Stargate. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Go ahead then." Seeing Carter's disapproving frown, Jack knew he was in for it. But with a pop of displaced air, suddenly he was looking at Carter standing behind Harry. "Holy buckets. It worked." Looking around, Jack didn't see any body parts lying around, so he turned to Harry. "You all in one piece?"

"Yeah Jack."

"Alright. Walk back over here and let's try this."

As Harry walked forward, Teal'c raised a hand, stopping him before he could grab his arm. "I can not ask you to risk this Harry Potter. The danger to you is too great."

"That's the thing Teal'c. You will never have to ask." Harry grabbed Teal'c by the arm before anymore words could be said, and pulled both himself and Teal'c to the other side of the Hammer.

"It worked! Harry, Teal'c, you okay?"

"I am fine Daniel Jackson."

"I'm good. Think that's the last time I want to try that without massive amounts of practice by myself first though."

"Good, now that I know you are okay..." Carter leaned forward and grabbed Harry by the ear, pulling him towards the exit. "HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I SWEAR TO ALL THAT'S SACRED AND HOLY..."

As Sam dragged a protesting Harry down the path, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c turned their heads towards each other. Jack voiced their thoughts. "Scary."

"Indeed."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry was sulking off by himself, waiting for the rest of the crew to get ready to go home. Teal'c was waiting outside the range of the obelisk, and Harry would summon him just as he was about to step through. It would mean a bit of a rough landing on Teal'c's part, but at least they would get past the obelisk. Daniel was handing the Sagan Box to Kendra, telling her to give it to Thor the next time they see him. As thunder split the sky, Kendra smiled at SG-1. "Thor is pleased. Fair winds and prosperous voyages to you my friends."

"That's great. Daniel, want to dial home before it starts raining?" As Daniel dialed the gate, Harry prepared himself, and right after the MALP went through, cast the summoning charm on Teal'c. The Jaffa flew through the gate, avoiding activating the obelisk. Harry stepped up to the event horizon, rubbing his ear.

"Still hurt?" He turned towards Sam and nodded. "Good. Next time you think about risking your life like that maybe you will remember the pain." With a smirk of her own and a pat of the head, she stepped through, followed by Jack. Just before stepping though himself, Daniel put his hand on his shoulder.

"You know, she's right. We like you Harry. You are like a little brother to me. I've don't have any other family, so don't risk yourself unless there isn't another choice. I would have blasted the Hammer. We at least knew it could be done. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I didn't have to, but try not to risk yourself like that again unless you have absolutely no other choice, okay?"

Harry nodded his head, unable to speak. It was nice to have family. The Weasleys were great, but he felt like an intruder sometimes. Here, with SG-1, he felt included. He had a family. "Thanks Daniel. I can't repay you guys for what you've done."

"Just get me a really good birthday gift and we can call it even. It's coming up soon, July 8th, remember that." Laughing, the two stepped through the gate back to Earth.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Thousands of light-years away, on the edge separating the Ida and Milky Way galaxy's, the Asgard flagship _Beliskner_ was taking a few readings, trying to detect any of the Asgard race's main enemy in the area, when it received an alert of a long-range information dump. Thor, the ships sole occupant, moved towards a different panel. "Interesting, a sensor data pack from Cimmeria."

Thor had long ago set the obelisk in front of the Stargate to send him a scan of any beings that it transported to the labyrinth. The data packs were few and far between these days, as most Goa'uld stayed far away from that planet. Last time it had been a young woman, infested by a Goa'uld. This time...A Jaffa had been the cause of transport, but apparently two others had been transported with him. A human with the Ancient Gene, rare but not unheard of, and...a human whose genetics had a significant difference in certain areas. This bore further exploration, as soon as he was able to get to Cimmeria. Plus, it had been a while since he had been on that world, it might be interesting to see how far they had come.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

A few weeks later, Daniel was going over a few old video files from the early days of experimentation on the Stargate. He had just reached an interesting point when Jack walked in.

"Daniel! Would you come on. You know we are supposed to be at that physical assessment thing. Doc Fraiser has already threatened to have Harry come and hex you if I don't get you down there now." Personally Jack thought that Doc Fraiser and Harry were an unholy alliance bent on subjecting them all to sharp, pointy, or bright things, whether it be needles, medicine, and penlights, or wooden wands and spells. But wanting to stay on the good side of that alliance, he kept it to himself.

"I'll go Jack, its just...this is really interesting. I mean look at this, they are manually dialing the gate, back in 1945. They actually have 5 chevrons encoded. You don't find this the least bit interesting? Especially considering that the experiments suddenly stopped for no reason I can find?"

"They could have lost entire boxes worth of files. It's the Pentagon after all, they've lost entire countries! Now come on, before Harry has to stun you."

As Jack walked out of the room, Daniel agreed and began packing away his files. "Fine, let me pause...Jack. JACK!"

"What?" Upon re-entering the room, Jack saw what Daniel had. The video of the experiments on the gate, showing a fully formed, stable worm-hole. "That's impossible."

"Obviously not. Why didn't we know about them turning on the gate? Hell, why did they stop if they actually got the damn thing working?" Daniel and Jack watched as a man put on one of the old fashioned diving suits and stepped through the gate. A few seconds later, the gate shut down, severing the cord that was attached to the suit. The reel of film ended there, with a scientist holding onto the broken cord.

"Holy crap."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Once Daniel had taken Harry away from the infirmary, the two made their way to Catherine Langford's house. Daniel had told Harry all about the woman who was the mind behind getting the Stargate program up and running back before the first mission to Abydos, and a good friend to almost everyone in SG-1, minus Harry and Teal'c whom she had never met. Harry was walking around, looking at the various pictures and figurines, as was Daniel, when they heard a voice.

"Oh my God."

"Hello." Realizing he was holding one of her statues, Daniel quickly put it back, Harry doing the same. "Sorry, hope you don't mind."

Apparently not, as she moved forward and grabbed him in a strong hug. "How long have you been back? Oh God, why are you back? Colonel O'Neill said you stayed on Abydos. And who is this young man? He looks a bit like you, but as far as I know you don't have a son, let alone one this old."

Daniel searched for a way to answer everything without getting her mad at him, stalling for time. "Thanks for having me listed as a consultant all that time. The money really came in handy now. I see you got the amulet I sent back to you?"

"Of course, I never take it off. And you're welcome. Now quit avoiding the questions."

"She's got you there Daniel. Since his manners seem to have disappeared on him, I'll introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter. Daniel has been acting as my guardian for a while."

"A while? So you've been back for a while and just now come to see me?"

"Thanks Harry. Let me do the explaining please?" Harry motioned that he was zipping his lips closed, before going back to examining the trinkets and figures in the room. Daniel proceeded to tell Catherine everything that had happened the last sixth months since he had come back. From finding out about the cartouche with thousands of Stargate addresses on it, to coming back, joining SG-1, and the missions that they had been on since then. He was about to tell about Harry, when they both heard a sound of something breaking.

They turned to find Harry staring at a broken picture frame, an older picture inside it. "Sorry. Daniel, can I?"

'I was about to tell her anyway, so I guess its okay."

"Sweet." Harry pulled his wand, noticing Catherine's face, half irritation at the broken frame, half curiosity what he would do with a wooden stick. Harry smiled to himself, he had grown to love seeing the face of people when they first learned of magic. "_Reparo!_" He heard Catherine gasp as the frame leaped back to its spot on the table, the glass flying back together, before joining seamlessly, as good as new.

"What-how-Daniel?"

"I was just getting to that." He went on to explaining Harry's arrival, his joining of SG-1, the meeting with the Nox and the people of Cimmeria. Catherine had apparently had enough and got up, heading towards the kitchen. "Catherine I couldn't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Because it was classified, they wouldn't let me!"

"When did you become an upstanding member of the military?"

"I'm not, exactly. That's why I'm here!"

"Yes, six months later! Thousands of Stargates, galactic shift. Not to mention alternate realities with magic for God's sake. Didn't anyone think I would be interested? You should have told me sooner Daniel."

"Oh, like you told me about the experiments of the gate back in 1945?"

"Um...guys?" Both turned to Harry, and he shrunk a bit from the combined looks of irritation. "I know I'm just the outsider here, and a kid at that, but aren't you both being a little hard on the other?"

The two calmed down a bit, before Catherine looked at Daniel. "He do that a lot?"

"Make me feel like the child and him the adult? Oh yeah. He and Jack both enjoying messing with me."

"Guilty."

Catherine laughed a bit before sitting down on the couch. "I'm sorry Daniel. The experiments were done by my father, he lead the team after President Roosevelt ordered it to be studied. They wanted to know any capabilities it had as a weapon. Nothing ever came of it. How did you even know about it?"

"The Pentagon found a few files detailing the experimentation done. They declassified them then sent them to us."

"Really? They had files about it?"

"You weren't part of the research team?"

"The military had little use for a 21 year old girl at the time. What little I know is from overhearing my father and Ernest talking."

"Ernest, who's Ernest?"

"My fiancee. He was on the team with my father."

"So...you didn't know the pentagon kept any files?"

"I had my father's notes. He told me that was it. After the amount of time and administrations that I went through trying to get the program started up again, the files where classified and buried. I never asked for them because I thought I had them, and General West never offered them so he may not have even known they existed."

Harry and Daniel exchanged a look of comprehension. "So you don't know they managed to get the gate open in 1945?"

"What? They made a connection?"

"Yes."

"No, I had no idea. It wasn't in my father's notes, and he certainly never told me about it."

"Then there is something else you should see."

As Daniel put the tape into the VCR, Harry watched as the man began to suit up in an old-fashioned diving suit. when he saw his face, Harry thought he looked familiar, but it wasn't until Catherine made a quiet "My god." that he realized where he had seen it before. Sure enough, the man in the picture was the same man going through the gate. "That's Ernest. My father must have lied to me, he said Ernest dies in a explosion at the lab. He probably thought he was protecting me."

"Protecting you from what?"

"From the knowledge that the man I was going to marry put his work ahead of me. He went through the gate without even talking to me about it."

Daniel looked a bit uncomfortable at this, and tried to offer her some comfort. "I'm sure he thought he could come back."

"You and he were a lot alike you know Daniel. So full of life and passion. It's why I knew you would be the one to figure out the gate."

Daniel seemed to struggle for a bit, before he moved over to the table. "I wasn't supposed to show you these Catherine, but then again, I wasn't supposed to tell you any of this." He pulled out a bunch of pictures, highlighting the different chevrons. "Computer enhanced from the film. It has the coordinates of the planet."

"Not Abydos?"

"No, though they share 4 points. Its another world. And we can go there."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Dr Jackson, have you completely lost your mind? You broke the confidentiality agreement to a civilian. What could have possibly convinced you to do that?"

"If you would just let me explain..."

"We have these rules for a reason! Do you think you are above them? And you Harry, I'm sure you have a spell or two that could have prevented this. Do you think that just because you come from another reality you can ignore our rules? That because of your powers you can decide when to follow them and when not?"

"General, I could have but I won't use magic on another human being for no reason. In a fight or against an enemy, even as part of a joke or prank, fine, but not to stop someone from doing something I agree with, not unless you or Jack order me to."

"Harry had nothing to do with this General, he had no idea I was going to tell Catherine anything. Once I was there, he would have had to reveal his powers to stop me anyway, so it would have amounted to the same thing."

As Daniel was pleading his case, Jack and Teal'c walked in. Jack immediately spotted the older woman. "Catherine! Good to see you. I trust the General is making you feel at home?"

"Hello Jack. So far he seems almost as bad as General West."

"Ah, he's a teddy bear at heart."

"Colonel, did you authorize Dr. Jackson or Harry Potter to reveal classified information to this civilian?"

"Absolutely not, sir. In fact, I advised him NOT to say anything to her, despite the fact that she used to run the entire program and is responsible for most of our current knowledge about the gate."

"I'm well aware of who she is Colonel."

As his two direct superiors talked, Daniel introduced Catherine to the last member of SG-1. "Catherine this is Teal'c, Teal'c, Catherine."

"Daniel and Harry told me all about you. It is a pleasure." With a firm handshake and a bow of his head, Teal'c turned back to the discussion between O'Neill and Hammond.

"Colonel, are you aware of the most recent request made by Dr. Jackson?"

Jack stopped short, before turning towards Daniel. "You've just got to go that one step further, don't you?"

"Now Jack, the man that went through the gate back in 1945 was Catherine's fiancee. Now I have the address of the planet he went to and we can go there."

Catherine put in her two cents at that point. "And I'm coming with you."

Daniel, after pausing a minute to let that thought digest that statement. "General, we know where Ernest Littlefield went. He could still be alive. A man who had the vision to see the Stargate for what it really was, a half century before anyone else."

"He sounds like a genuine American hero sir."

"Sirs, there may be another reason to check out the planet."

As all eyes turned towards the entrance, Catherine called out to the entering figure first, moving towards her for a hug. "Samantha!

"Catherine! Good to see you."

"Captain Carter?"

Breaking form her hug with Catherine, Sam stood up. "Yes sir. It seems that the planet in question is close to Abydos, so it uses many of the same points in space. Which explains why the team in '45 could dial in without compensating for planetary shift. But sir, the planet in question is not on the cartouche we found on Abydos."

"What's the significance of that?"

"The Goa'uld haven't charted it. They may not have even have been there."

"If the Goa'ulds haven't been to this planet, and there is obviously a gate there, then we would have unquestionable proof that they didn't build the Stargates."

"The Goa'uld are scavengers." All eyes turned to Teal'c as he spoke for the first time in this meeting. "Since they have not traveled to this planet, we could find technology to use against them."

General Hammond considered all the people in the room. "Thank you for your very complete analysis of the situation, but I was already convinced by Dr. Jackson's initial argument. Ernest Littlefield could still be alive, and we should try to find him. You have a go."

"Alright SG-1, suit up. We leave in 20."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry walked with Jack, Daniel, and Catherine through the gate, the two older men steadying her as she stepped through to the other side. "That was some piece of cake Jack."

Harry spoke up from in front of them. "You get used to it. Trust me, it has nothing on Portkey travel." As the other two men began to walk around, Harry stayed back with Catherine, wanting to talk more with the woman behind the Stargate program. Not knowing her that well, he was stuck for what to start a conversation with. Finally, he decided on asking about her amulet. "So, that necklace thing Daniel mentioned, what does it mean?"

"Oh this? It's a symbol for Ra. I found it when my father discovered the gate in Giza."

"Ra was the Supreme System Lord that Daniel and Jack took out in that first mission, right?"

"That's right. You hear about that from Jack?"

"Some, other bits I pieced together from reading the reports. Outside of my tutoring, training, and off-world trips I really don't have all that much to do. Sometimes Sam wants to run a few tests on my magic, other times I read old SG files."

"You don't watch TV or play games?"

"Not really. Magic requires a lot of study, but a lot of things can be done with it. Wizards really don't need television, we have music and magic to keep our lives interesting. I'm starting to get into a few shows, but I don't watch all that much."

"Hard to believe that magic exists, even if it is in another universe."

"Sam explained it to me once, you know the multiverse theory?"

"Oh yes."

"She says that the probability of my universe being the only one with magic is extremely unlikely, just like the probability of this universe being the only one without magic. It was pure luck that the spell opened up a rift to this one and dropped me here. I'm glad it did though. These guys are like family."

Just as Harry and Catherine were beginning a nice conversation, they were interrupted by Sam uttering a quiet "Oh boy." Turning, they both saw what she had. A figure of a man, unfortunately naked. He walked up to them, slowly, as if unsure of what he was seeing.

Daniel decided to break the silence. "Dr. Littlefield? Ernest?" The old man raised a pair of broken glasses to his face, trying to see more clearly. "My name is Daniel Jackson. We came through the Stargate, that thing." As Daniel pointed back towards the gate, Ernest raised a hand, and lightly shoved Daniel. Realizing what it meant, Daniel smiled and spoke softly. "Yes, we're real."

The old man moved forward. Embracing Daniel, he collapsed against him in sobs. "Its...about...time." He moved to Jack, and attempted to do the same to Sam, but she ducked out of the way, standing next to Harry and Catherine, while Ernest hugged Teal'c.

"Dr. Littlefield?" Hearing his name, he looked at Daniel, who pointed back towards Catherine.

"Ca-Cat-Catherine?" She nodded, and then Ernest surprised them all. "Hmm." He grumbled a bit, then turned around walking away.

She seemed more shocked than anyone else. "50 years, that's all he has to say."

Daniel, perhaps sensing her disappointment, volunteered to go find him. Harry decided to go along. They stepped a room at the end of the hall, a covered pedestal the only piece of furniture in the room. "Still here?" the two turned towards the voice, finding themselves shifting their eyes away from the still undressed man.

"Uh...do you have anything to wear?"

"Oh!" Ernest seemed to realize that he was naked, and bent down to retrieve his old diver's outfit. "Going home."

"Yeah, we're going to take you home."

"It's been so long. Did no one try again?"

"That's a long story, and one best left for when we are back on Earth." Daniel looked around again, taking stock of the place, before Ernest handed him and Harry a piece of fruit. "Is there anyone else here?" A head shake, no. "How about nearby?" Another head shake.

"Bloody hell, you've been alone since 1945?" Harry couldn't fathom that. Totally alone for so long...

"Eat." As Harry and Daniel bit down onto the rather good tasting fruit, Ernest found a few scraps of paper, handing one to Daniel. It was full of hash marks. He pointed to one, before speaking again. "Last day."

"This...this is a calendar, right? Have you figured out who built this place, what it is?"

"Heliopolis."

"Heliopolis?"

"Repository, philosophy, astronomy."

"I assume you mean the ancient Egyptian city. People would come from everywhere to gather, scholars, community leaders. It was also a central place of worship for...Ra."

"Bollocks. This could be bad Daniel."

"I know. Ernest, are there ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphs here? Symbols that indicate Ra? It could be very important."

"Symbols, but not hieroglyphs."

"If not hieroglyphs then what?" Rather than answer verbally, Ernest grabbed a book and Gave it to Daniel. Daniel opened it up, and started to read out loud. "It's a journal. 'Four distinct languages, writing is unlike anything I have seen on Earth. Catherine says they're probably alien.'" Looking up, Daniel found himself wondering. "Catherine says?"

The old man smiled a bit. "She found me long ago."

Daniel had no response for that, so he began to read again. "'We walked for miles today, but still found no signs of civilization. Catherine seems concerned but I am not. As long as she is here with me, I will never feel alone. It seems impossible, but everyday we're here together, I love her more."

Harry looked up as he heard a scuffling noise, and realized that Catherine was there, and had been for some time apparently. She spoke up, alerting the other two to her presence. "My father lied to me."

At here voice, Daniel and Ernest looked up. "Oh."

"Harry and I will leave you two alone for a bit."

Daniel put his hand on Harry's shoulder, steering him out of the room. As they left, he could hear some of the conversation, realizing that Ernest had been alone for so long he had imagined his fiancee with him, so finding out she was really here was even more of a shock than seeing the others. "Poor guy. To be alone all that time."

"I know."

As the two entered the main room, they found Teal'c and Jack gone. As Daniel started to show Sam the journal, they walked back in. "Well, doesn't seem to be anybody else around. This place used to be pretty sweet, but its seen better days if you know what I mean."

"Jack, we think Ernest has been completely alone the entire time he has been here."

"Wow. Pretty impressive he is as well off as he is then."

As Harry was about to say something, a large peel of thunder split the sky, startling Harry as the lightning illuminated the room for a moment. Teal'c, rather unnecessarily in Harry's opinion, spoke from the window. "A storm approaches."

"Master of the obvious, aren't you big guy?"

Jack smiled a bit, always pleased to see Harry be a bit snippy. "A big one one if the clouds are any indication."

"It comes every year." SG-1 turned to find Catherine and Ernest standing in the doorway, looking back at the five of them.

"Every year?"

"Kids, I think its time to go home."

"You're not serious Jack? We just started to explore this place."

"We launched a survey balloon, but this place is perched on a cliff, and I don't think it could take another hit. We can always come back Daniel."

"All right. Ready to go home Ernest?"

"I tried for years to make it work."

"You never tried putting in symbols on this thing?" Daniel pointed back to the DHD. "We call it the Dial Home Device. Basically you enter the correct address then..."

"Daniel." Jack cut in what was sure to be a long, boring explanation. "Why not just show him?" All of SG-1, Catherine, and Ernest walked towards the DHD. It was only when they stepped all the way around that they discovered they had a problem. "What the hell? Carter I thought the probe detected things like this?" The central orb that activated the gate was smashed, only a bit of it intact. Inside the inner workings were clearly in disarray.

"We got visual confirmation of its presence sir, but the damage was obviously concealed."

"It was like that when I got here."

All eyes turned towards Ernest. Catherine, standing closest, reached for his shoulder. "That's why you never came back?"

He nodded, before speaking in a voice filled with a bit of fear. "Does that mean we aren't going home?"

Catherine turned towards Harry, pointing to where he kept his wand. "Can't you use that?"

"Sorry, no. Magic is a good tool, but I have to understand what the final product should be. A broken picture frame, or a column that is split in two? No problem. But the DHD? I have no idea what one is supposed to look like inside, so I wouldn't know if I got it right. I could magic the pieces into place, we put in the address, and end up in Apophis' main base."

"Magic?"

Catherine turned towards Ernest again. "While they work on that, let me tell you a few things." Jack, Daniel, and Harry went around, manually lifting a few pieces of debris while Harry moved a few larger pieces out of the way with a few spells. He could hear Dr. Littlefield getting the quick and dirty rundown of what had been going on while he was away.

After they had been working for a while, and Teal'c and Sam where still trying to figure out how to fix it, Harry heard Ernest stand up. "Well, if we're going to be here for a while longer, there is something you should see. Plus, it's the safest room there is in a storm."

"Carter, Teal'c, keep at it, we'll go check out this room." Jack helped Catherine up, and they left the other two to their work, going back into the room from earlier. Ernest pulled off the cover from the pedestal, and what looked like a DHD minus the glyph rings appeared. Along the walls, the markings from Ernest's journal began to light up, highlighting the four corners. "What is this place?"

Ernest grabbed the book from Daniel, flipping to an earlier entry, before handing it back and point, indicating where Daniel should start reading. "I believe this room is some sort of meeting place, where four alien races, denoted by the symbols and distinctive writing on the walls, would gather, possibly to share knowledge, or discuss relations, like a United Nations of the stars. Catherine agrees."

"You're right, I would have."

Jack stepped up to the pedestal, looking at it closely. "This looks familiar."

"Touch it."

Jack did as Ernest said, and suddenly the entire room lit up in an explosion of color and light, multicolored orbs, high above and being circled by other, smaller orbs, filled the room. "Whoa! Daniel, this mean anything?"

"Well, if this is an alien United Nations, it must mean something."

Catherine stared up at the strange lights, transfixed as they floated lazily. "It's beautiful."

Harry had focused on one set of lights in particular, before calling attention to it. "Hey guys? I know this. We just started going over it in my tutoring sessions."

"Of course, high school chemistry. One proton, one electron. Hydrogen." The others quickly identified other elements they saw, calling them out till only Ernest was speaking. He listed a few more, before giving a total number of 146 elements, over 30 more than there currently were, and even more than what was known during Ernest's time on Earth.

Daniel was looking up, speaking out loud. "The basic elements of life, common everywhere in the universe...Of course! Jack, how do you ensure universal communication?" At Jack's look of complete bewilderment, Daniel went on. "You reduce the method of communication to the most basic elements common to everyone and everything. Jack, this is a true universal language!"

"Turn the page."

Daniel turned back towards Ernest, his excitement growing. "There's more?"

"Turn the page." Ernest put his hand on the central orb, and a new set of lights and elements appeared. Harry recognized a few repeated ones, and realized the first 'page' was so people could recognize what they used, while this probably started the actual text. "I tried to understand it, but there is so much."

"Right, 146 elements, representing words or ideas, this would be the work of a lifetime translating it."

"More."

"Daniel, before your head explodes, might I remind you we have more important things to worry about?"

"Jack how can you say that? Don't you know what this means?"

"Actually, no."

"Me neither Daniel. I get it, its a way to translate a long dead group of aliens writings but..."

"Guys, this is potentially meaning of life stuff here. It could be the key to understanding our very existence!"

"None of which will mean squat if we can't get the gate working again."

Harry left the two to talk back and forth, heading back out to check on Sam and Teal'c. He found them hard at work, attaching wires and other stuff he didn't fully understand from the DHD to the gate. "So I guess we have a plan?"

"We think we have the power source isolated, and are trying to connect it directly to the gate. Where's Daniel and the Colonel?"

"I'm here, Daniel is going crazy over some new toy Ernest showed him. Potential meaning of life stuff apparently."

"Huh. We were about to run a test, so stand back a bit."

"Hey Sam? If you have the power source isolated, let me cast a spell on it. As long as it is mostly intact, it should keep it form overloading." At her nod, Harry cast the spell, a modified form of the repair spell Voldemort had found. It kept things from breaking for a limited time, no matter what happened to it. The gate began powering up, the chevrons lighting.

Catherine, who had entered the room shortly after Jack, smiled at Sam. "You did it!"

They suddenly heard a cracking noise, and the roof began to fall in. Jack grabbed for Sam and Harry "Look out!" Harry beat him to it however, raising a shield that deflected most of the rubble away from the DHD and the other two. One large rock made him stumble, but the shield held. "Nice work Harry. Let me get the other two and we can get out of here." Harry moved, grabbing the little equipment he carried while Sam and Teal'c did the same.

They were ready to go, when Jack came back, Ernest behind him, but no sight of Daniel. "Jack, where's Daniel?"

"The space monkey wouldn't leave. I was about to grab him and drag him away, when I thought you might be able to get him to come. Plus, if you can't, then stun him and float his ass back here."

"On it Jack." Harry walked down to the room, watching Daniel touch the pedestal, changing pages and comparing it to Dr. Littlefield's book. "Daniel, we have to go. Sam got the gate working again, and my magic is helping it to stay working, but we almost lost the DHD. No telling what is going to happen with this storm."

"All the more reason for me to stay. I can uncover the gate if something causes the room to collapse and bury it."

"Daniel?"

"I have to stay Harry, this is more important than anything we have uncovered yet!"

"And what happens if the gate gets crushed completely? I just found I like having an older brother Daniel, I don't want to lose him!"

Daniel stopped short, his arguments dying on his lips. He nodded softly, grabbing the book and following Harry back to the gate. When Jack saw them, he sent Catherine and Ernest through, followed by Carter and Teal'c. "Let's go boys, homeward bound." As the three stepped to the gate, the building started to shake ominously, the gate flickering in and out of stability. "Harry?"

"The spell is failing, and I think its making the room even more unstable!"

"Into the wormhole, now!" the three men dived through the gate, landing on the ramp back at the SGC as the wormhole collapsed completely. Jack looked back, noticing the wormhole had collapsed just as they came through. "Close one."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Hours later, after a debrief and medical scan, Harry stood with Daniel, Jack, Sam, Catherine, and Ernest as Walter tried to dial the planet again. "Chevron Seven...will not lock."

"Damn it. The spell failing overloaded the power source. The explosion must have knocked the room into the sea. Or maybe it was the storm."

"Either way, its safe to say that place is gone."

At Daniel's dejected look, Ernest and Catherine stepped up. "You still have my book."

"And Captain Carter is already planning to work on a computer model."

Jack stood next to Daniel, resting his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "And, you're alive."

"Yeah." Daniel looked towards Harry. "Thanks to you."

Ernest spoke again. "Look at it this way Daniel. You told me that one of the languages was Thor's race. If you ever meet him, you can ask him yourself what it meant."

Catherine smiled, shaking her finger at Daniel. "And you better not wait sixth months to tell me this time either."

"Yes ma'am." Ernest reached out and grabbed Daniel in a hug, prompting Jack to ask Catherine for one. Sam put her arm around Harry's shoulder pulling him in closer. Harry did the same. SG-1 watched as Catherine and Ernest hugged each other next, before Jack turned towards the others. "Well, I'm heading down to the infirmary. Doc Fraiser had a new idea on how to get the symbiote out of Teal'c without killing him. Any big plans for the rest of you?"

"I'm probably going to work on that book a bit more after I see how Teal'c does."

"Figures. What about you Captain? Harry?"

"Actually sir, Harry and I have a date."

Jack stopped for a moment, before raising his eyebrow in a very Teal'c like fashion. "Oh?"

"Sam!" A blushing Harry tried to move away, but Sam held on tight, enjoying embarrassing him. "She wants me to cast a few more spells. She thinks she may be able to replicate their effects if she can isolate the energy patterns. It's not a date!"

"I see how it is Harry. You go from groping me to kissing Lya in a matter of hours, and suddenly you don't love me anymore."

"SAM!"

**HPSG1HPSG1**

When the test didn't work, Teal'c eventually revealed that he had left a son behind on Chulak, one whom was about to become the age where they received a Goa'uld. This made them reliant on the Goa'uld for the rest of their life, and Teal'c wanted to stop it from happening. Jack, Daniel, and Sam had argued and talked the General into authorizing a mission to go and stop the ceremony, retrieving Teal'c's son. General Hammond almost hadn't done so until the truth came out. However, he flatly refused to allow Harry to go. Harry was attempting to plead his case while the rest of the team suited up. He took their absence for what it was, agreement with General Hammond that it was too dangerous for him to go on. He had to try though.

"Sir, please. They could need me, especially on Chulak. What if their ruse fails, and they get caught? A few invisibility spells, a couple of memory charms, an _Expelliarmus_ or two and we are home free!"

"I'm sorry Harry but no. The purpose of you going through the training, which while you are close you have NOT completed yet, was to hide your magic in just such cases as this. Can you work without your magic as well as with yet?"

"Well, no, sir."

"Then the answer is no. This isn't like the Nox world where there are three or four hostiles. That entire planet minus only one man we are sure of is loyal to Apophis. Can you use your memory charm on them all?"

"No sir."

"And if word got back to Apophis or another Goa'uld that you possessed the ability to use magic?"

Harry sighed, knowing he was beaten. "They would stop at nothing to get me, and I couldn't go off-world again."

George walked around, looking Harry in the eye. "I'm sorry son. I know what its like to worry about your family when you can't help them. You've shown remarkable progress, so much so that once you are complete with your training I will let you go off-world as often as you are able to, and that is not a small accomplishment." Harry nodded his head, looking out through the office and briefing room to the gate. "Head down to the gym, or talk to Dr. Fraiser in the infirmary. Find something to do to keep your mind off the fact that they are off-world. It wont stop the worrying, but at least you will be doing something productive while you worry. I promise you that as soon as they get back, I will let you know."

"Thank you sir. I'm going to walk down to the gate room then so I can say good-bye."

"Go ahead son." Harry walked out to the gate room, understanding but upset that he could not go with them to try to keep them safe.

He stopped next to Jack, and without saying a word, grabbed the man in a strong hug. "Stay safe, alright?"

Jack, a little shocked at the sudden contact, returned the hug after a moment. "Sure thing kid."

Harry repeated the hug with all of SG-1, stopping to pause when he felt a metal canister hooked onto Daniel's pack that wasn't normally there. "What's this?"

"Something they gave me to carry back one of the Goa'uld larva."

"Here then." Harry pulled his wand and cast a couple of spells. "Touch it to whatever holds them while you are there, say 'mimicry' and it will mimic its properties. I made it bigger inside too so you can carry more than one."

"Thanks Harry. Try not to worry, we'll be back before you know it." Harry watched as SG-1 went through the wormhole, without him. He slowly walked to the infirmary, wanting to talk to Janet to try to keep his mind clear. He came across Ernest and Catherine heading out, Ernest having been cleared to leave finally.

"Heading home Catherine?"

"Yes. Ernest and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Bye then. I'm glad it worked out okay."

Ernest ruffled Harry's hair, smiling down at him. "I am too, my only regret is we lost the knowledge of the pedestal."

That sparked an idea in Harry's head, something that Daniel would love for his birthday and that would require his concentration. "Hang on a second." He ran into the infirmary, spying Janet filling out some paperwork. "Hey Doc, you have something I can use to hold a liquid in, like a thermos or something?" Janet looked up at Harry, raising her eyebrows in inquiry. "You'll get it back, I just need to borrow it for a few hours while I work on something, a gift for Daniel's birthday." She nodded her head, pointing to a container like the one Harry had seen Daniel carrying earlier. "Perfect, thanks Doc!"

"No problem Harry. I was about to head to dinner if you want to join me while we wait on SG-1 to come back."

"OK, just give me a minute." Harry went back out to Catherine and Ernest, smiling at the two of them. "Ernest, did you look at every page in the pedestal?" At his nod, Harry smiled wider. "Smashing. Will you trust me to cast a spell on you? Its something that you and Daniel would both appreciate."

Seeing Catherine nod her head in trust of the young wizard,.Ernest agreed. "Very well. What do you need me to do?"

"Just focus on the memories of each page of the book. Focus on them, see them in your minds eye as if you were rapidly flipping through them." when Ernest nodded to show he was doing so, Harry raised the wand to the older mans temple, and began to pull a silvery substance out, leading it into the canister. After a couple of minutes, the stream ended, leaving Ernest wondering what had happened. "I copied the memories. I can build something that will act like a holographic presentation. It's not like that hologram thing on Star Trek, but it will work for two or three people at a time to go in and see the room again."

"Remarkable. Daniel will be thrilled. And just in time for his birthday too." Catherine smiled at the young boy, glad he was thinking of others and keeping himself occupied.

"Yep, I'm going to get started after dinner with Doc Fraiser. Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem. Just promise to let me see it sometime too. I spent the last 50 years trying to figure that torment of Tantalus out, I would like to keep trying."

"Not tonight though, tonight we are going home." Catherine's tone allowed no room for argument, so the three parted ways. Catherine and Ernest to reconnect, and a much less troubled Harry to get dinner. He was still worried, but it was like General Hammond said, better to be worried and productive then just worried.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

On the other side of the planet, in England. A man sat in his office at MI-6, working on a few sheets of paperwork. At a knock on his door, the man raised his head, shaggy hair obscuring gray eyes that locked onto the door. "Come in." A young aid entered the room, his youth a reminder to the one at the desk that he was getting a bit older. "What is it son?"

"Sir, you wanted to know who was requesting those files on the Potters?"

"About bloody time, that was weeks ago."

"Yes sir. We were actually lucky we got what we did. I haven't read the files, but apparently it took our using our contact in the NID to get the information. We couldn't get to it any other way."

"What the bloody hell does something so secret it has the NID as oversight want with two of my agent's DNA profiles?"

"No idea sir."

"Thank you son, dismissed." The man began picking through the files, rushing through the "for your eyes only" sections. When he got to the meat of the report, his eyes grew steadily wider and wider. "Bloody hell. I'd ask if this was some kind of joke, but our NID contact wouldn't joke about something like this." The man picked up his phone, placing a call directly to the Prime Minister. "Sir, I think we may have a situation that needs some attention. The Americans have got something huge going on, and I think it would benefit us to get in on it." As he explained the situation, his eyes again fell to the files in front of him, marked with three letters. SGC.

**A/N Mark 2: "BAM" said the lady! How you like them apples? Thor is interested in the Tau'ri much earlier than in the main time-line, someone at MI-6 has found out about the Stargate, and Harry has found out the bonds he has with the people at the SGC, and they in turn have learned about some of the limitations magic has. All in all, a good chapter I think.**

**I've decided not to hold myself to a strict word count per chapter. I will decided where I want a chapter to start and stop in my outline, and write till I reach that end point. If that means most chapters are this size, coming in at a HUGE 10,000 plus word count, then so be it. Glad you are liking the fic, and I hope I can keep to the high standards you seem to expect form me.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	4. Chapter 4: International Interstellar In

**A/N: Hey guys and girls. Here we go. Just a few quick notes this time. I am writing these chapters as quick as I can, and sending the next chapter to my beta, Marcus S Lazarus, before I post the current one. That means that when I post this one, he already has the next. So, while I may not respond to your questions or comments until a couple of chapters later, I WILL respond.**

**Some have asked if this would be a slash fic since I have it labeled with Jack and Harry's names.. In all honesty, I am not sure what pairing there will be, if one at all. I choose those two because Harry Potter is the main character of the HP books, and Jack O'Neill...well, he's Jack O'Neill. Both he, and Richard Dean Anderson, are completely bad-ass. And if I do have a pairing, it probably wont be slash. I'm just not that good at writing it.**

**So, with that cleared up, hopefully, onto the chapter. This chapter covers the time between the end of **_**Bloodlines**_** and through **_**Hathor**_**, with a few completely original sections as well, to deal with a few of the things I introduced last chapter.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Four: International Interstellar Information.

SG-1 had come back fine from Chulak. Unfortunately they had no choice but to implant Rya'c, Teal'c's son, with a symbiote in order to save his life. The boys over at Langley Research Center were happy in that they had gotten a few symbiotes to study, and Rya'c and his mother had gone back to Chulak to meet Teal'c's old mentor, Master Bra'tac. Harry had thrown himself into his projects, training and trying to get Daniel's gift ready in time. It had almost been for naught however, when SG-1 had come back, reporting Daniel had died on a recon mission to another planet, apparently consumed by volcanic gas and flame. Harry had shut down a bit then, moving mechanically through everything, non-responsive. Janet had been about to order him to the infirmary when it turned out that SG-1 had been victims of a memory alternating device. Daniel had come back, safe and sound, and Harry was on his way to the infirmary now.

Upon entering the room, he saw Daniel lying in a bed, a couple of nurses working around him. "Hey Harry. I—oof!" Daniel had the breath knocked out of him as Harry plowed into him, unable to say anything but refusing to let go. "I'm alright Harry. I'm alright."

The nurses tried to get Harry to move so they could continue to examine him, but Harry wouldn't budge. The nurses kept trying to move him, and Janet finally intervened. "Leave him be. Daniel's fine, and Harry just got his guardian back from the dead. I think we can afford to give them a few minutes of privacy."

The nurses and Janet walked out, Daniel still on the bed, Harry holding on tightly.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Good to be home." Daniel moved around the apartment, trying to put things back that SG-1 had boxed up thinking he was dead. Seeing the amount of stuff, he put the box back down, turning towards Harry. "I'll work on this tomorrow. I'm heading to bed Harry, you should do the same , you look dead on your feet."

"I will Daniel, but first...I know you probably weren't serious about getting you a good gift, but I made you something for your birthday. Since it is the day after..."

"Really? You didn't have to you know."

"I know, but I wanted to. Plus, I almost didn't get to give it to you at all, so I want to now." Harry moved into his room, coming back out with a large stone basin. "I had to find a rock big enough, hollow it out, then inscribe the runes over the whole thing, but it was worth it." Harry set the stone basin on the table, and Daniel noticed some form of silvery substance floating in it. Harry put his hand on Daniel's shoulder, gripping tightly. "Trust me Daniel, and touch it." The two reached out, and touched a finger to the silvery liquid. Daniel and Harry both felt a pulling sensation, followed by a slow fall into the basin.

Daniel, once he and Harry landed looked around, before turning to Harry. "What is this place? It looks like the knowledge room from Ernest's planet."

"That stone basin is what's called a Pensieve. It lets you go back inside your memories from a third person point of view and explore. I modified this one though. Using a few runes I made it more interactive. Go over there and touch the pedestal."

Daniel moved, placing his hand on the pedestal. It lit up, showing the first page again, and Daniel kept pressing, flipping rapidly through the pages. "Harry, is this?"

"Ernest had looked at every page at least once. I got his permission, then used his memories to make this. Now you can work on it whenever you have a spare moment, but I have to be here with you, otherwise it wont work since you are a Muggle."

Daniel looked around, entranced by the knowledge available to him again. "Harry...thank you." Daniel went over and gave Harry a big hug, one which Harry gladly returned. "Let's get some sleep. As much as I would love to study this now, I know we are both tired. And I think I better take this into the SGC tomorrow, it would be kinda hard to explain should anyone come over." Harry nodded, pulling them both back through to the real world. "Good night Harry."

"Night Daniel."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry and Daniel were setting up the Pensieve in the corner of Daniel's office when Jack walked in. "Hey guys, what's that?"

"Harry made it for my birthday. Called a Pensieve. I can literally go inside it and study the information from Ernest's planet thanks to him."

"Ah! So, always check there first when we can't find you, right?"

"Not quite Jack, I control how much time he spends in there, since I am the one that has to get him in and get him out. There is an eject button, just in case." Harry pointed to a specific rune on the edge, marked in red as opposed to the black of the others. "touch this and say 'Get back here' and whoever is in the Pensieve will be ejected immediately. So even if Daniel somehow convinced me to let him stay, or an emergency happened, if you needed us you could get to us."

"Perfect. Glad I can get you out, otherwise Daniel might spend all day in there."

"Guys, I'm not that bad." A couple of seconds went by, Jack and Harry staring at him incredulously. "OK maybe I am. Harry, can we go in now?"

"No way space monkey. Harry already agreed to come to lunch with me, Carter, and Teal'c. You're coming to."

"I did?"

"Yes Harry, you did, remember?" Jack was staring at Harry, trying to get something across, so Harry used the eye contact to slip into his mind a bit, figuring out what was going on.

Harry smiled, then smacked himself in the forehead. "He's right Daniel, come on, I'm getting hungry. We can go in later." With one last look at the basin, Daniel followed Harry and Jack into the hallway, heading for the mess. "What's on the menu today Jack?"

"Don't know. Hope there's cake though. All they had yesterday was that blue jello Carter likes."

"She has a stash of that stuff in a mini-fridge in her lab, you know?"

"I knew it!"

As the three walked towards the mess, Harry and Jack slowed, letting Daniel lead the way, Jack sending Harry a questioning look. Harry pointed towards his head, then his eyes, mouthing the word "Nox" so Jack would know what he did. Jack nodded in understanding, never breaking stride.

"So Daniel, Harry got you a gift, when was your birthday again?"

"July 8th Jack, remember?"

As the three rounded the corner to the mess hall, Jack smirked a bit. "Yeah, I did."

"SURPRISE!" All of SG-1, Dr. Fraiser, General Hammond, Walter, and a few others were in the mess, where a bright banner wished Daniel a Happy Birthday. Daniel rocked back from the amount of noise coming at him, before his eyes lit up and he spun on the two behind him.

"Which one of you planned this?"

General Hammond walked forward, a glass of punch in hand that he handed to Daniel. "That would be the Colonel. He sold the idea to me as a 'welcome back to life, again/birthday party'."

"Jack, I didn't actually die this time." Daniel stopped for a moment, considering his words. "You know, I never expected that I would work in a place where dieing was reversible, or that it would happen to me. Multiple times."

"Great isn't it?" Harry smiled while moving over to the table, filled with food and gifts. SG-1 was having a grand time, celebrating being back together, laughing and enjoying life.

General Hammond turned towards the others. "I have to go back to my paperwork, and SG-4 is due back soon. Enjoy the rest of the party people, you earned it."

"Thanks General!"

Jack turned towards Harry, who was about to bite down into what looked like a delicious chocolate cake. "Hey Harry?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Couple of questions. How come you always call him the General, but I'm Jack?"

"Because...he's the General. It would feel weird to call him George. With you...I don't know, you are the Colonel, but it feels weird to call you that, so I go with Jack. Does it bother you?

"Nah, not really. Was just curious."

"OK. Other question?

"Did you read my mind to figure out what was going on?"

"Yeah."

"I don't really mind, pun intended, since its you, and I can trust you to stay away from my darker past, but the Nox did it too, right?"

"Yeah, its how they learned our language."

"And that water monster, he did something similar with you, didn't he Daniel?"

"Yes, although he didn't see specifics, just that the knowledge was there."

"Any way we can block that Harry? I asked Carter already and she said she didn't know of one."

Harry chewed on his piece of cake, considering. "Well, Lya couldn't read my thoughts without my permission thanks to my Occlumency shields. Occlumency is the art of shielding and organizing your mind, making it more difficult for someone to read it. It's not completely impossible, but much harder. Occlumency doesn't truly have any magical components to it, so I don't see why I can't teach it to you guys."

"Sounds good, but let's work out a schedule for it later. Now, its time for cake." SG-1 all agreed, digging into the cake with gusto. As they were finishing up, Hammond came back into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone, but we have a bit of a situation."

Jack immediately straightened. "SG-4 sir?"

"No, they came back safe and sound. I just got off the phone with Major Davis. Apparently it has to do with Harry here." SG-1 all focused in then, Teal'c and Sam moving a bit closer to Harry. "Major Davis is flying in with the British ambassador and a high ranking member of MI-6. Somehow, they found out about you Harry, and Major Davis thinks it is from when Dr. Fraiser looked into those files about our universe's James, Lily, and Harry Potter. They did some digging of their own, and they found out about the SGC."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That's...interesting. I thought we had safeguards in place to stop that kind of information leaking out?"

"We do Colonel. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, the leak didn't come from us, but from the NID. The British must have an operative in it, just as I am sure some division of our government has a spy in their equivalent. They don't deny they have an operative, as a show of good faith, but have requested to be fully briefed on the SGC, and on you, Harry."

"Me?"

"Apparently the MI-6 operative was the team leader for the division the Potters worked for. He's very interested in you."

"Damn. This is my fault then?"

"No son. We would have let our allies in on the secret of the SGC eventually, your arrival just accelerated the time table. Jack, I want you and Daniel with Harry and I. Teal'c, you and Captain Carter do not have to be there, nor do you Dr. Fraiser."

"My schedule just opened up sir."

"I will be there General Hammond."

"My nurses can handle the infirmary for a while since SG-4 didn't have any injuries."

Harry felt his eyes watering a bit as the people around him showed their support for him. They didn't even know if whatever this agent wanted was bad, but they were ready, just in case. "Thanks guys."

"You are welcome Harry Potter"

General Hammond nodded a bit, before dismissing the others in the room. A few left, not knowing Harry that well or feeling like they would be intruding. Others, such as Walter, stopped to tell him they were on his side too, and would be there if they could. Harry thanked them all, and then he and the rest of SG-1 went to change into BDUs, deciding without speaking to present a united team.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

SG-1, plus Doctor Fraiser and General Hammond, were in the briefing room overlooking the Stargate, waiting on the arrival of Major Davis and his guests. Harry was in the middle of Sam and Daniel, with Teal'c on Daniel's other side, followed by Doctor Fraiser, and Jack on Sam's, with General Hammond in his customary spot at the head of the table. Harry had his wand on the table in front of him, easy to reach so he could provide the demonstration of magic he was sure would be needed.

Major Davis walked in then, closely followed by two men. Harry knew Major Davis from his help getting Harry listed as an American citizen, under the guardianship of Daniel. The other two he had never seen before, although one looked remarkably familiar. "General, SG-1, Doctor, may I present the ambassador for the United Kingdom, Sir John Kerr."

"Greetings. General, I believe that you and the first holder of my office back in 1791 share the same name."

"He's right actually."

"Thank you Dr. Jackson. And this is the head of the division of MI-6 that the Potters worked for, Agent Black."

Harry suddenly realized why the man looked familiar. Without the years spent in Azkaban and a good life during that time, he was different than Harry had ever seen him, but now that he heard the name, there was no mistaking it. "Sirius?"

The man snapped his attention to Harry, eyes softening a bit. "It's Orion. I haven't gone by my first name in a very long time. Ever since I met a young man named James Potter, who was the only one I knew who could make those damn Sirius/serious jokes without groaning. My God, you look just like James. Except for the eyes, you have..."

"My mum's eyes. That's what they said over in my universe too."

"Uh...Harry? Care to fill in the rest of us here?" Harry turned to find Jack, and everyone else in the room, staring at the two of them. "Sorry sir. This man is your universe's version of Sirius Black, who, back in my world, was my Godfather. He and my dad, along with Remus Lupin and a boy named Peter Pettigrew were all really good friends until Peter turned traitor on them. Pettigrew, or Wormtail, turned my parents over to Voldemort." Harry turned towards the new version of Sirius, curious about this realities versions of his fathers friends

"Here too. Remus was a good friend, but died two years ago actually, complications from a surgery. And Peter never got a chance to betray us as he died in a gang war before we got out of school. After the Potters died in that plane crash I was the last of our group alive."

"The Marauders?"

Orion nodded, fairly certain this actually was a version of Harry Potter now. He knew too many detailed facts about the past, and they matched fairly well with Orion's own past, albeit modified a bit. He supposed that could be blamed on the alternate reality though. "One of the reasons I was so damn curious about what exactly a super-secret section of the U.S. Air Force wanted with my agents and friends DNA profiles. Imagine my surprise when I found out what exactly you all do here."

"Yes, perhaps you could enlighten Agent Black and myself General?" And so the meeting went. General Hammond, along with help from Doctor Fraiser, Major Davis, and SG-1 filled in the two men on the SGC, what they did and why, the mission goals, and how and why Harry was there as a member of SG-1. Harry offered input where it was appropriate, and showed the two men a few spells.

Overall, Sir Kerr seemed impressed. "Well, while I can't say that I am overly happy with some of what happened here, such as the United States' single handed making of an enemy that could threaten life on the entire planet, I can't imagine that my government would have done much different. You seem to have done a truly remarkable job since then General."

"Thank you Mr. Ambassador."

"The fact that you, what is the expression, 'bent over backwards' to aid a British citizen, even one from an alternate universe, is a big plus in my book General, and the fact that your flagship team is so close to him is another."

Jack spoke up then, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry's family sir, and a good member of my team."

"Yes, I can see that Colonel." Now the ambassador leaned back a bit. "While I can understand keeping this from the general populace, you have to accept that my government has some reservations about the SGC being run solely by the U.S.A., now that we know about some of the specifics. It is not a question of your officer's capability General, but rather the fact that what you do here has world-wide consequences, and to put in bluntly, we want in."

"Understandable Mr. Ambassador. I would like to point out that disclosure has always been on the table, we had no intention of not revealing the program to you eventually."

"Thank you General. That should make things go over easier back home. The Minister and the Queen both understand that discoveries tend to stay in the countries they are made for a while. However, Minister Blair has given me full confidence to work something out with you General Hammond, so that we can participate in this program."

"Any final deal will have to be made through the Pentagon, with Major Davis acting as liaison, but I hope we can work something out here "

"Wonderful. He offers this deal: We will offer 30 percent of the operating cost of the program, provided we get access to any technology it will, or currently has, brought back, a number of SG teams made of British nationals, and a decent British presence on base. I was going to ask for a British officer to help run operations here, a counterpoint to you General, but due to the brilliant leadership you have displayed so far, I will recommend that they report to you."

The General's and Major Davis' eyes were wide, this was a deal that was much more reasonable then they had originally believed they would get. Hammond motioned for Major Davis to take over negotiations at this point, as it would be his primary responsibility. "Let's talk specifics here Mr. Ambassador. Your deal is very reasonable, but you realize the amount of money that 30 percent of our operating costs currently is, do you not? With the addition of new SG teams and personnel, that cost will only go up."

"We are aware of that Major, but the Queen, the Prime Minister, and myself agree that this is too much of a good opportunity to pass up. Aside for the obvious potential for new technology, this is something we have to do. Its time for Earth to make its presence known in the galaxy. Then there is the fact that we, humanity as a people, have brothers and sisters out in the stars, under enslavement and oppression. We cannot stand idly by and allow it to happen."

Jack smiled then, already liking this man. "You would fit in well around here Ambassador."

"Thank you Colonel."

Hammond redirected the conversation back to logistics, and the meeting went on for a bit afterward. Eventually, it was decided that, pending approval from their respective governments, that the UK would have 9 SG teams, comprised of SAS, Royal Marines, and MI-6 agents. To avoid confusion, they would be transferred to the US equivalent of their branches, with equivalent ranks, on permanent loan from their respective divisions. As the SGC operations continued and expanded, personnel would be pulled from both governments as they became available and trained. The MI-6 agents would primarily be kept inside the SGC, while the SAS and Royal Marines would be the one to form SG teams.

"Well Mr. Ambassador, pending final approval, I can say that this should benefit both of our countries a great deal."

"Quite right, Major Davis. I would like to request one more thing however?"

"Oh?"

"Yes. A British national in the command structure of the SGC. No need to change anything you currently have, but perhaps have a level below General Hammond, shared by this man and General Hammond's current 2IC, which is..?"

"Colonel O'Neill, sir."

"I am?" This from a surprised looking Jack who had taken to playing Tic Tac Toe with Harry during the meeting. Harry had just won, again, so he was glad of the distraction.

"Yes Jack, you are."

"Oh." Harry smiled at the nonplussed expression on Jack's face. "Anyone in particular in mind to share my, apparent, responsibility?"

"Why yes Colonel, Agent Black."

All eyes turned towards the man who had been sitting quietly for most of the meeting. He smiled a bit at their expressions. "What, you think I came just out of curiosity?"

"May I ask why, Ambassador?"

"My government trusts Agent Black implicitly. He has given my country years of dedicated service, and upon realizing we were going to ask for something like this, he immediately volunteered."

"And why was that Agent Black?"

"As I said Colonel, I was Godfather to at least one version of Harry Potter." He nodded to the young man sitting with the rest of SG-1, smiling slightly. "I can see that this version of Harry has an exemplary group of people who have made him part of their family, and a wonderful guardian in Dr. Jackson, if the protective arm on the shoulder is anything to go on." Daniel looked down then, and saw that he had wrapped an arm around Harry without even realizing it. "I would like more of an opportunity to get to know him however, and it would be hard to do from MI-6. This seemed like the best way to serve Queen and Country while still getting to know him."

General Hammond considered everything for a moment, taking in the expressions around the room. He landed on Harry last, coming to a decision. "Very well Mr. Ambassador. I think that would be a fine idea, with the understanding that any contact between you, Agent Black, and Harry would be up to Harry as to when and how often it takes place."

"Understood General."

"Well then gentlemen, I think its time to welcome you to the SGC. Come down to the control room with us, and we can show you how we do things around here."

The group walked down the stairs into the control room, now a bit more crowded than usual as people stopped to see the visitors. Harry noticed General Hammond nodding his head at Walter after receiving a look from the man, asking if things had gone well. He smiled, flashed a thumbs-up at Harry, then moved to look back to the screen in front of him. "Chevron One, encoded."

General Hammond spoke, letting the other two men know what was happening as Walter continued to call out the chevrons. "We are about to send SG-3 on a standard recon mission to a planet that the computer recently calculated the galactic shift for. The MALP, our advanced scouting probe, already went through before you arrived, and the readings show high concentrations of the elements naquadah and trinium. Normally, all we can find of these elements are amounts left behind after the Goa'uld have stripped them from the planet. However, they seem to have left this planet alone. We are planning to not only mine the elements, but find out if there is a reason the Goa'uld avoid the planet. If there is one, it could become an Alpha Site for us in the case of a Goa'uld invasion."

"Chevron Seven, LOCKED!"

They all watched as the wormhole burst into existence, before stabilizing into its standard upright puddle. Sir Kerr and Agent Black stared in wonder as the light played across the room. "My God General. It's magnificent. I know it is not official yet, but I can say with certainty, Britain will be a proud to be a partner in the Stargate Program."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

The new members of the SGC began arriving the next week, after the US and UK government had given their stamps of approval to the arranged deal. They settled in pretty quickly and a few of the SG teams were almost off-world ready due to their previous training. Janet was very happy with the additions to her medical staff, and Daniel was practically salivating at the languages the people in his department knew. Harry and Orion, as he had decided to call him to keep them straight in his mind, were about to have lunch to talk, Daniel deciding to come along at the last minute.

The two had gotten their food, and were just about to sit down to wait when Harry spotted Orion in the corner working on paperwork. He motioned for Daniel to be quiet, then walked up behind him. He may be calling him Orion in his head, but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. "Why so serious, Sirius?"

Both older men groaned out loud, Daniel reaching around and flicking Harry on the forehead. It didn't stop Harry laughing though. "Really Harry? You've been hanging around Jack to much."

"Don't blame the Colonel, Dr. Jackson, its in the genes. Like I said in the original meeting, the whole reason I switched to Orion was because of his father. Sit down, both of you."

Harry sat down, looking towards Orion. "I guess the more things stay the same, the more they change as well. In my universe, you made most of those jokes, and it got so bad I actually thought about inviting you to school just so I could hex you without getting in trouble."

"Really?" Orion seemed interested in Harry's original life, so he asked a few questions. "I can't imagine making those groaners. Were we close in the other reality?"

Harry deflated a bit, recalling chances lost. "Not really. Honestly? I hadn't meet you until last year." At his look of surprise, Harry elaborated on Sirius's unjust imprisonment, and his eventual escape. "So, while we traded letters and what amount to phone calls, we didn't really have enough time to become close."

Orion shook his head, knowing Harry had no reason to lie but also finding it hard to believe about beings that could suck your soul out of you body, or by their very presence leave you with nothing but bad memories. Then again, they were sitting 22 floors down in a complex that 6 levels lower housed a ring that allowed near instant transport to different worlds across the galaxy. "You must have had one of those old Chinese curses placed on you Harry. There is one, something about interesting life, isn't there Dr. Jackson?"

"'May you live in interesting times.' That pretty much describes everyone of us on SG-1." The rest of the meal was spent talking about inconsequential things, just getting to know one another. Daniel had been a bit apprehensive about it, afraid he might lose his newly found 'little brother'/son, but Harry had made it clear that he wanted to stay with Daniel. It had been what made Daniel decide what to get Harry for his birthday. After the party on his birthday, he had asked Jack, Sam, and Teal'c for help organizing one for Harry. He had wanted it to be off-base, but if what Teal'c and General Hammond had planned as gifts went through, it would be better to be held here.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

A few days later, Harry, Jack, Daniel, and General Hammond were standing around the gate room, staring at a gold box covered in hieroglyphs. Harry looked at it, and finally turned to Daniel. "OK, I give. What is this thing?"

"Its a sarcophagus. It was found in a Mayan temple, along with two dead researchers. The authorities think it was grave robbers looking for smaller loot since the chamber was empty of any easily carried objects."

"Okay, next question. Why did they send it to you?"

"The other people on the dig realized the significance of an Egyptian sarcophagus in a Mayan temple. I am the only one to ever research cross-pollination of ancient cultures, so they tracked me down and sent it to me."

Jack was staring intently at the box, before looking towards Daniel. "I know this thing. It looks exactly like..."

"The device Ra had that brought Sha're and I back to life."

Hammond turned curious eyes towards the two men. "How is that possible?"

"Well, the Goa'uld did rule as gods here for a while. It would also explain why it was found empty as well. When they left it got left behind."

"General." The four men turned to look at the young airmen who had entered. "Sir, a woman was just caught trying to enter the mountain."

"It happens from time to time, let the police handle her."

"Major Lowel thought you would want to talk to her yourself sir."

"Why?"

"She knows about the Stargate. And knew it was here"

The three older men exchanged glances, before they decided to head to interrogate this woman. Harry was about to come with them, before Jack raised his hand. "Not this time Harry. If she isn't just some crazy who got really lucky, then she knows about the biggest secret on Earth. I want to know how and why."

"I can help with that Jack, mind-reading spells here, remember?"

"I want to keep you in reserve, just in case. If she is just a lucky loon, then no need for the potential security leak about magic."

"I agree Colonel. Sit this one out Harry, if all else fails, we can ask for your help, but I doubt it will be needed."

"Alright, I guess."

Daniel clapped Harry on the shoulder, smiling slightly. "Head down to see Sam, Janet, or Orion, its been a while since you just talked with any of them."

Harry shuddered a bit, and at Daniel's look, explained. "Sam is after me for a few more tests, I don't mind normally but I think I've reached the limit of times I can cast a shield for no reason for the week. It's getting ridiculous. I've been avoiding her lab. And Orion went back to report on the integration of the British units into the SGC. No reason to avoid Doctor Fraiser though."

"Except for her penlights of doom."

"True. Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

As Jack turned towards him, Harry held up his wand, pointing directly at Jack's eyes. "_Lumos!_" His wand -tip light up, shining directly into Jack's eyes. Jack grunted in surprise, raising his hands to cover his eyes. "Later!" Harry apparated outside of the gate room and stated running for the elevator. As he got in he heard Jack swearing retribution and couldn't help but smile. "Mischief Managed."

He made his way to the, thankfully empty, infirmary, and found Janet working in her office. "Hey Doc!"

Janet looked up, a smile gracing her face as Harry slid into the seat in front of her. "Harry! I was beginning to think you had forgotten where I worked."

"Well what can I say, back in my universe I had to spend so much time in the Hospital Wing at school that they gave me my own bed, carved initials and everything. I tend to avoid hospitals if I can."

"Well, while I am glad you don't spend so much time here as a patient, especially considering Daniel and Siler are so accident prone and I couldn't handle another of you like that, you need to come see me more often, got it young man?"

Harry nodded, feeling like he was being scolded by McGonagall again. "Yes ma'am." They spent the next couple of hours talking, Harry occasionally helping Janet out as she took inventory and other menial tasks. She had plenty of nurses that could be doing this, but she liked to do it once a week, just to make sure she knew everything that was happening in her domain. They heard bits and pieces of conversation from the staff, apparently Daniel believed that their visitor was a Goa'uld who was on their side. Apparently she was Hathor, an ancient god of Egypt that was an enemy of Ra. She was still on Earth, having been sealed away by Ra till her sarcophagus was uncovered. The men of the base all seemed to be acting strangely, and Harry felt a bit of unease at their dreamy expressions when talking about Hathor. It reminded him too much of the expressions people under love spells and potions had. Still, he knew she didn't have access to any of them, so while he didn't go raising any alarms yet, he was suddenly grateful to be left out of the interrogation, and made sure his wand was in reach.

The two left the infirmary for dinner in the mess, noticing more men acting strangely, before heading back. Upon returning they found Sam bent over a computer terminal, hard at work. Janet asked the question first. "Captain Carter? What are you doing?"

Rather than answer, she looked up at the two of them, a curious expression on her face. "Have either of you noticed the men of the base are acting..."

"Weird?"

"Exactly Harry."

"Thank God, Harry and I thought it was just us."

"No. It all seems tied to this Hathor person, or whoever she is. I'm researching her down here to avoid the Colonel. He, Daniel, and General Hammond seem as affected as all the other men."

"What have you found?"

"This is really Daniel's field so I'm kinda starting from scratch. This one academics web page theorizes that a bunch of the sex goddesses from different cultures—Aphrodite, Ishtar, Ceres- were all the same woman, Hathor."

"Sounds like she got around."

"Yeah. And she's pretty loved in all of the mythology, except for a period in ancient Egypt where, according to one of the stories, she was sent by Ra to destroy mankind. And then Ra changed his mind and they became enemies."

"So she may not be lying about being Ra's enemy?"

"Yeah, but here's the interesting thing. According to the stories, this woman had magical powers over men."

"Magic?"

"Yeah Harry. It's what the stories say, but I don't think she actually can use it like you. She was supposed to be able to seduce them into doing anything for her. In almost every case, it describes them as 'drunk with her presence'".

"Well that's how I would describe our boys."

"Yeah. Now, given it is unlikely that this would be the one being in our universe that can use magic, it must be some form of Goa'uld technology. Any ideas?"

"My guess would be some sort of chemical we've never seen, a sort of super pheromone combined with something like Sodium Pentothal. Probably airborne delivery."

"Great. How do we reverse it?"

"May not be reversible. And if it is, it may take years."

"We probably don't even have days before this Goa'uld does whatever it is she's trying to do."

"It may not be that bad ladies."

"Harry?"

"Whatever she's using, it acts like love potions and love spells from my universe. They don't create the emotions, but they can make the subject think they are experiencing them. They don't last long either, without repeated exposure and close proximity."

"So if we can take her out, keep her away from the men of the base..."

"They should go back to normal."

"Perfect. Now we just have to accomplish it."

The three made their way to the control room, changing into BDUs, stopping by the armory, and getting a few more of the female population of the base on their side. Sam was currently handing out weapons. "Okay, here's what we know. Some form of Goa'uld, calling itself Hathor, has the men enthralled. Who knows what defenses or weapons she has access to, so we have to hit her hard from multiple angles. Harry will be the primary shooter responsible for taking out our men, as I couldn't find any tranquilizers. He will stun them, while we prepare to take her out. Let me make sure you understand that. Harry is going to be using magic in front of Hathor. We cannot allow her to leave this base alive with the knowledge that a human being can use magic. If she did, the Goa'uld would stop at nothing to get Harry to study him and replicate his powers for themselves, or take him for a host. Aside from the fact that Harry is part of our family here, we cannot have magic using, technologically advanced bad-guys. Any questions?" Receiving none, she handed out the last of the weapons, giving one each to Harry and Janet as well. "You two know how to use these?"

"Yeah Sam. Teal'c and Jack showed me how to use them. I'm not a perfect shot, but I can aim pretty good. Comes from having to aim spells I guess."

Janet was a bit more hesitant. "I had some training, but I haven't touched one of these things in years."

"It's pretty simple, all you do is line up the sights and pull the trigger."

"Captain Carter." All eyes swung to Teal'c, as did some of the weapons. He raised his eyebrow. "We must speak of Hathor. Do you not trust me Captain Carter?"

"Sorry Teal'c, but all the men on base are under her power, and you are a male."

Teal'c nodded his head before raising his hands slowly, showing they were empty. "But I am Jaffa. My symbiote protects me from Hathor's powers. If we work together our chance at success is much higher. We must stop her."

"From doing what exactly?"

"It is legend among the Jaffa that all Goa'uld come from Goa'uld queens."

"And you think Hathor is one of them?"

"Yes. If I am correct, she will use this place as her new nest, spreading Goa'uld across this planet and this galaxy. We cannot allow that to happen Captain Carter. I cannot."

Sam studied his face, before nodding. "I believe you Teal'c, but just to be safe, Harry, can you scan him to see if this is a Hathor plot?"

"Sure thing Sam. Teal'c, can you lower the shields you started to build?"

"I can Harry Potter." Teal'c had been Harry's trial run to see if he could teach the rest of SG-1 Occlumency. Already used to meditation with Kelnorim, Teal'c's mind had some semblance of organization already, making it easier to teach him the next steps. He had already built some defenses, which Harry felt him lowering as he attempted to scan his thoughts. Detecting no deception, Harry pulled back before he dived too deep into Teal'c's private memories. "He's good Sam. Thanks Teal'c, go ahead and raise them. Who knows, maybe they helped you resist long enough for the symbiote to clean out your system."

"Perhaps." After a moment, Teal'c nodded his head, and accepted a gun from Sam. The group explored the base, finding Daniel dazed, sitting on a bed in Hathor's quarters. He didn't respond when Sam attempted to get him to tell them where Hathor was, but one of the other women saw her heading into the locker room.

Harry cast a spell to make the wall transparent from their side, and saw Hathor lying in a bath tub, filled with Goa'uld larva. He didn't see anyone else in the room though. "This isn't right Sam. No way a Goa'uld would leave themselves this vulnerable, especially if her plan is to infest the planet with the larva in the tub."

"You are correct Harry Potter, but I do not see how this changes the situation."

"Just...hang on." Sam thought for a minute, before brightening. "Teal'c, how quietly can you move?"

"As quietly as is needed."

"Perfect. Answer this for me Teal'c, if this was your command, how would you set up an ambush?"

"I would lie in wait, hidden on the other side of the room, while members of my team circled around to entrap us."

"So that's what they are probably doing then."

"Most likely Harry Potter."

"Alright then. We need to take out the people on the other side first, so we have an escape route if needed. Without being detected."

"I got it Sam. I'm going to cast a spell to make it very difficult to see us. It's not perfect like the Nox abilities, but it should be much more difficult as long as we move slowly and quietly." Harry canceled the spell, before he started to cast the Disillusionment charm on himself. As the egg yoke feeling started, he muttered to himself, "Wish I had my invisibility cloak." Once the charm was complete, he cast the spell on Teal'c as well.

Sam looked at the spot the two had been, a slight shimmering the only indicator of where they were. "Ready?"

"Indeed."

"You got it Sam."

"Alright then. Teal'c, if there are too many of them for you to take out quietly, drop a flash-bomb where Harry can stun them without them seeing it. When we see/hear it go off we will move into the room and leave guards pointing back the way we came. Move out, and for God's sake be careful!"

The two men moved quietly, slipping through the room without Hathor noticing. Harry was actually grateful for the Goa'uld larva, as their squealing was covering the small amount of noise they were making. When he and Teal'c got to the other side, they found several men standing, waiting for a signal, including Jack and General Hammond. Harry saw Teal'c's arms move in the distinctive gesture of arming a grenade, and covered his eyes and ears. When he felt the sound wave pass, he stared stunning as quickly as he could.

Hathor turned at the blast, and witnessed Harry casting spells. Her moment of distraction allowed the rest of the women to get into the room and surround her. After he had finished stunning the men in the back, he raced back around the room and took out the ones approaching from their previous position. He turned back to Hathor just as she raised a hand device and blasted Sam and the others against the wall, injuring them, in some cases pretty badly. He ducked behind the wall, dodging the blast, before stepping out and holding his wand on her. "Don't move snake-head."

Hathor stopped as she was rising, pointing the hand device back at Sam. Harry made sure to keep his arm steady as possible. "You are an interesting specimen of human, young one. What is your name?"

"Nothing you need to know. Now point that hand device away from my friends."

"I do not think so, young one. Tell me, what was that power you used?"

"Mine."

"You would make an excellent donor for the code of life. Your powers would transfer to my children."

Harry began to consider it, after all Hathor was pretty attractive. He could help her this once, surely it wouldn't be too bad of a thing...Harry shook his head a bit, clearing it, before moving his wand. Hathor smiled, but that smile dropped when Harry cast a bubble-head charm, effectively cutting off the pheromone but leaving Harry with clean air to breath, and pointing it back at her. "Good try, but not going to happen, now move the hand device so its pointing at you or I kill you where you stand."

"Put down that device or I will kill your friend." The two were at an impasse, Harry unwilling to fire for fear she would still be able to kill Sam, and Hathor unable to fire for fear that his powers could kill her.

The two stared each other down, when Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye. Janet was getting up, pointing her gun at Hathor's arm, and counting down with her fingers. Careful not to move, Harry aimed for Hathor's stomach, wanting the widest possible target, and knowing that all the people behind her where on the ground, either hurt or unconscious. Janet fired, and Hathor recoiled her arm reflexively from the shot. Harry took his chance. "_Avada Kedavra!" _The jet of green light, so familiar from Harry's own nightmares and Voldemort's memories, rushed out and struck Hathor dead center. She dropped like a stone, dead before she hit the floor. Harry saw the others stirring, but focused on the Goa'uld in the tub. Remembering that the Langley boys had found that the symbiote body was highly flammable, one of the reasons they stayed in aquatic environments without a host to shield them, Harry moved his wand back to the tub. _"Incendio."_ With a jet of flames from his wand pouring down, they eventually caught fire, turning the water in the tub to steam, and killing the larva. Only once they were all dead and the others were being taken care of by Janet, did Harry allow himself to collapse.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry awoke in the infirmary, with SG-1 talking quietly a bit away. He tried to say something to get their attention, but a coughing fit hit him just then, and it worked just as well. "Hey guys. What did I miss?"

"Not Hathor for one thing. Nice shot Harry."

"Thanks Sam. You okay?"

"Yeah. Good as new. The General is even putting Janet and I in for a commendation for keeping our heads. He's also reporting you as a vital part in saving this base and quite possibly the world."

"But I just did what needed to be done."

"Don't downplay this Harry. You did good, so you deserve some credit."

"Thanks Jack. So you back to normal now?"

"We all are Harry. Thank you."

"No problem Daniel. It's what we do isn't it?"

SG-1 smiled and relaxed, talking for a bit. Harry enjoyed their company, but his mind was still on the fact that he had cast that damn curse. Jack noticed that Harry wasn't fully there with them yet, so decided to take action. "Carter, could you let General Hammond know Harry's awake? Daniel, he may want a change of clothes from home, and Teal'c, head to the commissary will you? I think something besides hospital food is in order for the kid that saved our butts."

Seeing the dismissal for what it was, the three left, giving Jack and Harry some time alone. Jack let the silence linger for a bit, before speaking. "What's bothering you Harry?"

Harry looked up, unsure how to explain it. He gathered his thoughts and started speaking. "I know that the Goa'uld and Earth are at war, and that their will be killing involved. You and Teal'c have both told me that. I've accepted it. I don't like it, and never will, but I accept it. That's not what's bothering me. Its how I did it."

"What do you mean?"

"That curse...back in the my universe, that curse and two others are called the Unforgivable Curses. A lot of spells can kill, especially if done wrong or by accident. I could cast a levitation spell on someone and lose concentration for a second, and they could fall to their deaths, hypothetically. But that curse...its designed for one purpose Jack. To kill. And the reason its called one of the Unforgivable? Intent. Each of the three Unforgivable Curses requires massive amounts of intent. You have to want their effects to happen. I wanted to kill Hathor. She had hurt all of you, was threatening Sam, and I wanted her dead."

"I'm still not seeing the issue here Harry. You did what was necessary to save lives, and Hathor had too much control. No way she would have ever stayed in prison, if all she had to do was kiss one of the guards and get him to do whatever she wanted."

"It's the curse Jack. It's Voldemort's favorite curse. He uses it, is using it, against anyone he wants to that gets in his way. He enjoys seeing them dead, after he tortures them. Anything that gets in his way he kills with it! I used it, the most vile curse known to wizard-kind, and I would do it again in a second if it meant saving any of you!"

"Now stop Harry. Listen to what you just said. 'If it meant saving any of you.' I'm career military Harry, and have been in Special Ops. I've done a lot of things that most would not classify as good. But I did them because in the end, I trust that my actions protect others. Voldemort's an evil bastard, no denying it from what you've told me, but you can never be like him. Just because you use a tool he uses, doesn't mean you are becoming like him. Its not what we do, but _why_ we do it that defines us. He does it because he wants to rule the world. You do it to save lives. And that puts you firmly on the side of the angels kid. Not a doubt about it." Jack wrapped Harry in a hug then, allowing the young man to vent his emotions in tears. By the time the others got back, Harry was mostly recovered and felt much better if his level of talking was anything to go by. Jack would keep an eye on him for a few more days though, just in case. Harry was one of his, and say what you want about Jack O'Neill, he always looked out for one of his.

**A/N Mark 2: So, we come to our first major deviation in SG-1 canon. The American government is cooperating with the UK, meaning less cost and more people involved. Plus, Hathor is dead, and the SGC has a working sarcophagus. That means, at the least, no capture by Hathor for SG-1. And Harry has to deal with some emotional baggage about his spell use. Hope I made it realistic enough for you all.**

**And I have to ask, who recognized Sirius from the description of the MI-6 agent last chapter? I put it in as a subtle clue to see if anyone would, and a few sent in reviews about it. So be honest and if you didn't get it, no big, but if you did guess it, I want to know!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	5. Chapter 5: Endings and Beginnings

**A/N: Welcome all to the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed the last, and are ready for more. Now, I do need to point out a few things. Number one, a few people have commented on Harry and SG-1's interactions being a bit too forced or rushed since he hasn't been there that long. Don't forget however, that we are only seeing bits and pieces of the time he spent there. I decided at the beginning of this project that certain facts would be the constant.**

**Fact One: ****Time-lines move at the same pace, unless affected by something else. The time that passes in one universe passes exactly the same in another normally. **

**Fact Two: Although the actual movement of time would be the same, months would be a bit off. So while it was late June 1995 in HP and the GoF, in SG-1 it was March of 97, over a year later. I did that for a few reasons. First reason being I wanted the time-lines to synchronize during the **_**Window of Opportunity**_** episode. Another reason being I wanted, at least in this first year, for a few months to have passed "off-screen". In that time, Harry has been training, learning, and interacting with SG-1, and as such has become close to all of them as he spent most of his time with them. So with that in mind, I don't think SG-1 has become too close too quickly. **

**Next we come to Jack and General Hammond allowing Harry to be on SG-1. The reason behind it will be apparent this chapter. Another issue that has been raised is Harry ignoring some of the knowledge and abilities he got form Voldemort. I will address that next chapter, and had always planned to. Sorry about the wait and good instincts on calling me out on it, but I am one step ahead of you guys this time. Keep asking questions and pointing out things you don't think make sense, it challenges me to write better, and shows me you are paying attention to the story!**

**I also have a REQUEST. Anyone that has the time and inclination that wants to create a copy of Daniel's gift to Harry, I would greatly appreciate it. I tried to describe it so people could see it in their mind's eye, but sometimes visual aids are awesome. So, without further ado, on to the chapter! This one covers the time between **_**Singularity**_** and **_**Enigma**_**.**

**Peace, Out, and Merry Christmas!**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Five: Ending and Beginnings

Harry awoke at six in the morning on July 31st, feeling like he could use a few more hours of sleep. He had stayed up till midnight the night before out of habit, despite knowing that his friends in the wizarding world had no way to send him anything. Plus for them his birthday was months ago. He had found it a bit odd that the time-line here was a bit further ahead than his original, but when he had asked about it Sam had launched into this huge technical analysis. So he had taken a page out of Jack's book.

Smile and nod at the right places.

Smiling a bit at the reminder of his new friends and their personality quirks, he got up and began getting ready for the day. When he headed down to breakfast, he found a stack of pancakes and Daniel waiting on him. "Good morning, and Happy Birthday Harry!"

"Morning, and thanks!" Harry was kinda sad that the rest of SG-1 hadn't said anything about a party like they had for Daniel, but Harry was hoping for a surprise one at some point during the day and was going to wait till night to feel bad about it. Conversation was disregarded between the two for the most part as they enjoyed breakfast, and on the way to the SGC they chatted about inconsequential things. Upon arriving Harry spent his morning working on his assignments while Daniel spent time in the Pensieve working of translating its content more. A few others had come by looking for Daniel, wishing Harry a happy birthday as well, before it was time for lunch.

As he walked, Harry discreetly tried to find out if a party was planned, only to be rebuffed by Daniel's mental shields. Daniel smiled at him, before adopting a sterner expression. "No peeking in my head for secrets."

"I wasn't looking, exactly...more like, testing what you have built up. For only working on it for a week, you Jack, and Sam are pretty far along, you can all keep me out unless I put some force behind it. And Teal'c is even better. I can't get a read on him anymore unless I focus a lot of my energy on the spell." Harry smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Uh-huh. You get that poker face from Jack or Teal'c?"

"Jack."

Daniel smiled before reaching out and ruffling Harry's hair. As they turned the corner to the commissary, Harry had a sense of deja vu. "Happy Birthday!" was shouted form all directions. Harry smiled and ran up to SG-1, giving hugs all around, before they settled down to enjoy Harry's party. When it came time for the gifts, Harry got a pretty good haul. From Sam and Janet he got his own top of the line laptop, so he didn't have to borrow one anymore. Jack got him a Game Boy and a few games, along with a connector cable so he and Jack could play together on longer missions. Orion had gotten him a new TV, bigger than the one he currently had, with a built in VCR. Teal'c got him a dagger, and had to explain why to the young wizard.

"It is my understanding that on Earth, upon completion of training, the student receives a symbol to indicate that he has done so. Is that not correct?"

"Well yeah I guess but..." Harry stopped, his brain processing what Teal'c had told him. "Are you saying I finished with the training big guy?"

"You absorbed the knowledge quickly, perhaps due to your Occlumency, and now all that is left is for you to design and create your own style Harry Potter, mixing what I have taught you with your magic and other skills, and to maintain the exercise regime I have constructed for you. While you will never be as proficient as someone like myself who has dedicated his life to the art, you are capable of defending yourself, and combined with your magic and training in weapons, I will be glad to fight at your side."

General Hammond spoke up then. "That's leads to my gift then Harry." George slid a small box across the table, and upon opening it, Harry found the Earth and SG-1 mission patches, with a letter welcoming him to the SGC. "Congratulations son. You are a full member of SG-1, with the rights and privileges therein. While you still aren't in the military, you are now a full member of this command, rather than just a provisional one as you have been till this point. Well done." Harry smiled, before slapping the two patches into place on his BDU, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

Daniel smiled at Harry before pulling out a thin package, handing it over. "Well, don't know if this will be on the level of the Pensieve you got me Harry, but here is my gift." Harry tore it open, then froze as he caught sight of the image in the picture frame. The bottom half of the frame was taken up by a picture of SG-1, General Hammond, Agent Black, and Dr. Fraiser in front of the gate. Harry remembered when Walter had taken it, at Orion's request. He had said he wanted one to put in a scrapbook he was making of his time here. Harry guessed that Daniel had gotten a copy or else the scrapbook thing was just a ruse.

But what caught Harry's attention, was the image in the upper half of the frame. The symbol of the SGC was placed in the middle of a Stargate like figure, and above each chevron was a coat of arms, except for the very top one and one on the bottom right. In the top position was the SG-1 patch symbol. Next on the right came what Harry recognized as the Potter coat of arms. He looked at Daniel, silently asking about the others. Daniel started after the Potter one. "Jackson, Carter, Teal'c's symbol, Hammond, Fraiser, Black and, O'Neill. I wanted to give you something that showed that no matter what happens now, we are all interconnected, as a family." Harry rubbed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from spilling out. Unable to say anything, he just grabbed Daniel in a fierce hug, and went around giving one to the others as well. He set down again, eyes still watery. "Thanks guys."

"No problem Harry. Now, finish your cake. In a few hours we are heading out to Hanka to see the black hole."

SG-1 finished enjoying the party, and in a couple of hours were standing at the gate, ready to go. Daniel was still curious though, as was Harry. Harry turned towards Jack, prompting Daniel to do the same.

"So what exactly are we going to be looking at?"

"Yeah Jack, what will be there when the eclipse gets going? I mean its black, and its a hole."

Jack smiled before offering innocently, "Could be a black hole."

Harry groaned before looking towards Daniel. "You set that one up Daniel."

"Yeah I did, let me rephrase the question."

Carter walked up behind the three men, adjusting her pack. "No Daniel, you're right. You can't see the singularity itself, its too massive for even light to escape it. But during the totality phase of the eclipse, we should see matter spiraling towards it."

Jack spoke up then, surprising Harry. "Actually its called the Accretion Disk."

Sam and Teal'c turn in surprise to the Colonel, while Daniel rattled on. "Well I guess its easy to see why the local population could be scared of something like that..." He stopped himself, realizing what Jack had said that, not Sam, and rounded on the other man. "What did you just say?"

Jack looked completely confused at Daniel's reaction, but his eyes showed his amusement. "It's just an astronomical term Daniel."

Sam spoke up then, getting in on the act of ribbing Daniel. "What, you think that telescope on the Colonel's house was just for spying on the neighbors?"

Harry smiled to himself, before pushing a still surprised and confused Daniel through the gate. "You know Jack, you are right. That is fun." He stepped in, followed by the rest of a laughing SG-1. "Hey Sam, something I'm curious about. How come most of the planets we go to seem to have day and night in relatively the same time as ours?"

"They don't really. Its just the few times you have been off-world they matched up. Of the planets we visited so far I think only 12 have similar cycles. Others have longer or shorter, and one is actually the exact opposite of Earth's, so when its night at the SGC its day there."

"So just luck that I've been on these particular ones then?"

"Yep."

Teal'c walked behind the others, looking around and helping Daniel to his feet. "Should SG-7 not have sent someone to meet us?"

Jack looked around, seeing no one there. "They should be setting up the telescope for the big event tonight. They could have just lost track of time." SG-1 walked down the path, looking around at the planet to see if they could see anyone coming. As they walked, they spotted a man laying on the side of the road. They sprinted forward, Jack getting there first. When he turned the person over, they found that he was most definitely dead, covered in open sores and boils. "Oh God. Alright MOPP 4" The group quickly pulled out their masks and put them on, minus Teal'c who was immune thanks to his symbiote. Harry then cast a modified Bubble-head charm on the front of the mask on everyone, including Teal'c, giving an extra layer of security. "Good thinking Harry. You go with Daniel and Teal'c, check the village for any signs of why no one is missing this guy. Carter and I have the observatory."

As the group split up, Harry turned towards Daniel. "Want me to apparate ahead, scout a bit?"

"Not until we know what happened. I don't want to risk being more split up than we already are." The group walked to the village, but had to stop upon entering. "My God..." The people of the village where laying around, all of them with the same sores and boils as the other man they had found, and all of the dead. "We have to find Jack and Sam." The three ran off, heading for the observatory, passing more dead bodies as they did so. When they entered the building, Daniel started calling out. "Jack! JACK!" They found Jack and Sam, along with the dead bodies of SG-7. "Everyone in the village. They're all dead."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Janet came through along with a medical team, cleaning the entire telescope complex. SG-1 went through decontamination after they had set everything up. When it was over they stepped through into the lab again. Janet looked over the five of them. "Well, this place is completely decontaminated. How many dead?"

"At least a thousand."

"Colonel, you said you actually touched one of them before you got your gloves on?"

"Yeah, but I used that decontaminating stuff right after to wash my hands."

"Don't care. I'm going to examine you first, followed by the rest of SG-1"

"There could still be survivors out there, shouldn't we go look for them?"

"Not until I have examined you all, including you Teal'c. Just in case."

As SG-1 headed to the barracks room where Dr. Fraiser had set up, the were still talking about what could have happened. "Why didn't SG-7 let us know what was going on?"

"Don't know Captain."

"Maybe they couldn't Jack. It could have happened very quickly." Daniel choose that moment to sneeze, loudly.

The rest of SG-1 looked at him in alarm, before Jack reminded them all. "Allergies, right?" When Daniel didn't answer he turned to Doctor Fraiser, his tone getting a bit more worried. "Right?"

"Right. Just to be safe though, you're after the Colonel, Daniel."

After SG-1 had been cleared, they threw on some bio-hazard gear, Harry again casting a bubble-head charm, this time on the inside of the mask, as extra protection. He volunteered to do the same for the rest of the teams exploring the planet, however all but one had already gone out. He still cast the charm for SG-14, one of the all British teams, then headed out with the others. "So Sam, what are we doing?"

"Doctor Fraiser wants us to tag all the dead bodies so she can find their locations later for burial. Here."

Sam passed out the tags, each member holding a few, before Jack had them start tagging bodies. Harry just stood there for a second, noticing Sam was waiting to make sure he was okay. Harry looked around at the dead bodies, still disbelieving that this could happen to so many. "I've studied about mass death and diseases, thanks to Voldemort and my tutoring in history, but this..."

Sam reached out and patted him on the shoulder, pulling him closer and leaving her hand there on his shoulder to offer comfort while they walked. "Bit different to see it for yourself, huh?"

"No kidding."

"I'm sorry Harry. Sorry that your circumstances forced you to have your innocence taken from you. Sorry you had to see something like this, especially on your birthday."

"It's not your fault Sam. I love you guys. Like Daniel said, we are family. So don't feel bad about taking something away that I am not sure I had to begin with. Instead, know I really appreciate you guys giving me something I didn't have."

Sam wrapped Harry in a hug, wishing she could wipe her eyes but having to leave the helmet on. "I love you too Harry. We all do. Now, let's get to work, yeah?"

"Right." Harry moved off then, moving to tag a body as Sam did the same, when he started to move on though, he heard Sam call out to someone. He looked and she seemed to be talking to someone in the bushes. As he approached, he noticed Jack and the others coming closer as well.

Sam noticed them too. "Sir, there's someone in the bushes and they won't come out."

Jack turned towards Teal'c, who was looking on in curiosity. "You're not wearing a suit, go in there, show them your face." At Teal'c's incredulous look, Jack felt he had to add one more thing. "Try to look friendly." Teal'c walked off, and Harry watched as he spoke quietly to what turned out to be a girl. She looked to be a few years younger than Harry, and was clutching tightly to the red tag that Sam had placed on the body. "Alright people let's get her back to the observatory so Doc Fraiser can look her over."

"Yes sir." As the group walked off, Harry noticed the girl standing close to Sam and Teal'c, as if afraid they too would fall over dead. Harry couldn't blame her. If he had seen his world die he would have been clinging to the person who found him as well.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry was waiting with Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c to see what Doc Fraiser said about the girl. As she and Sam approached. Harry stood and walked over. "What's up Doc?"

She smiled a bit before looking at Harry. "No more Looney Tunes for you. Anyway I have some bad news. It seems whatever this thing is, it can survive in a lot of different environments. It doesn't seem to be airborne, but samples show the entire area to be infected, ground and water."

Daniel, a worried look on his face, pulled Harry a bit closer. "What about Harry and the rest of us?"

"Your tests all came back fine."

"And the girl?"

"Except for not speaking still she is fine. No sign of the infection and as a precaution I did an ultrasound to make sure she wasn't parasitically infected with a Goa'uld."

Jack looked to the Doc, wanting confirmation. "So she comes back with us then?"

After Janet's nod, Sam spoke up. "Doctor, would it be safe for someone to stay a little while longer? I mean we're safe right now aren't we?" At Jack's look, Sam rushed to explain. "Sir, the eclipse happens in less than one day. This is our only opportunity to use this window of darkness, to photograph this black hole with this telescope. It could change the course of human history. I don't want to belittle what's happened here, but if we just pack up and leave, SG-7 and all these people will have died for nothing." As she finished speaking, Harry noticed the girl come up and hide behind Sam, grabbing a hold of her.

"Well you wont be staying Captain." Jack had apparently noticed the same thing.

"I will remain. My symbiote grants me immunity. I am not at risk."

Jack sighed, looking at the girl clinging to Carter. "Yeah I'll stay too."

Harry decided to volunteer as well, leaving Sam free and clear to go back to Earth. "Guess I'll get to try out that Game Boy a bit earlier than planned, eh Jack?"

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Time had passed, with Harry and Jack having played a few games. Teal'c sat quietly, going through his cycle of Kelnorim, and it was nearly time for the big event. "Hey Jack? What exactly is a black hole? I know a bunch more about space stuff than when I first came here, thanks to my tutoring sessions, but could you explain this to me? We haven't gotten to it yet."

"I too would like to know more of this black hole O'Neill."

"Alright. Well its this really massive...hole...out there."

"Yeah, we kinda got that Jack. I know you are smarter than you want us to think, I've been in your head, remember?"

Jack, who had been about to retort, snapped his jaw shut. "That's just not fair you know."

"I'm a 15 year old on a team that faces aliens bent on galactic domination. For me 'not fair' doesn't exist."

Jack, when faced with that logic, had to agree. "True. Well as far as I know, some stars get so heavy that they are no longer able to sustain their shape. Lack of fuel or something, I'm not really sure. But when it happens, the star collapses in on itself, pulling in the remaining matter. As that matter gets crunched up into what I think is called a singularity, it forms an event horizon, a place a distance away from the singularity that nothing can escape from, including light. But, as the gravity field continues to pull in matter, it forms a spiraling disk, what you heard me call the Accretion Disk earlier, which lets us observe it. Its the only way to observe it, as without that spiral caused by the massive gravity, it would just be a dark region in space. And that's really all I know about it. Carter would know more."

"Thanks Jack."

"Most informative O'Neill."

"Yeah yeah, just don't tell Daniel or Carter, they would never let me hear the end of it."

"Lips are sealed Jack."

"Indeed."

As the three men moved into position, Jack's watch started to beep and the ceiling of the observatory made room for the telescope. "It's show time."

"Systems are coming online O'Neill."

"Recording systems are go Jack."

"Good, 'cause this is beyond cool." Harry and Teal'c watched on a computer screen as Jack stared through the telescope, after a few minutes, the moon completely covered the sun.

"The eclipse has entered its totality O'Neill."

"Wow."

"Amen Jack."

"Come up here and have a look through the scope Harry."

As Harry moved to the scope, he had to admit that Jack had it right. Beyond cool. As he started to pull away, he noticing something in the bottom right hand of the scope's field of view. "Hey Jack, what's that glowing in the bottom right there?"

"I don't know."

"Perhaps a star."

"Let's see, hit the zoom Teal'c." As Teal'c zoomed in closer, Harry pulled away from the scope, letting Jack take his place again. When he looked at the screen all he saw was bright light being reflected. "Well whatever it is it's way to close to be a star. Back up T." The object in question became clear, some form of pyramid like structure, with a black ring set up around it. "What the hell is that?"

"It is a Goa'uld attack vessel." Harry turned to Teal'c in alarm, then back to the computer. "It is the Goa'uld Nirrti, an enemy of Apophis."

"That going to help us at all since we are fighting him to?"

"It will not Harry Potter." As Harry watched, he noticed several smaller ships leaving the larger one. "We must go, Death Gliders are on their way."

As the other two ran out, Harry ejected the recording, intent on getting it to Sam, before he apparated to where the other two were. As they ran, the Death Gliders approached, starting to fire away. The blasts were way too close, knocking up debris less than 10 feet behind the three men. They ducked behind a tree grove, taking shelter for a minute as the Gliders lost them from the dirt kicked up by the blast. It wouldn't last, but it let the men catch their breath. Teal'c looked towards the other two, fear apparent on his face. "We must get back to the Stargate!"

"No argument from me!"

"You do not understand O'Neill! This Goa'uld Nirrti, she once once sent an envoy of peace to negotiate with Apophis about a Stargate he had taken control of. It was a ploy and the Stargate was destroyed, along with the complex itself!"

"How?"

"As soon as he entered the gate to return to Nirrti, there was a massive explosion!"

Harry caught on to what Teal'c was saying a second before Jack. "My God..."

"The girl!"

At Teal'c's nod, Harry pulled his GDO and turned it on. "I can see the DHD, I'll apparate ahead, turn on the gate and send the code, run as fast as you can."

"Good plan. As soon as you get that gate open you get to the SGC and warn them, don't wait on us. Understood?"

"Got it Jack." Harry apparated to the DHD, looking for the symbols to Earth. As he started to dial, he heard the Gliders approaching, and looked back to see them firing on Teal'c and Jack. He input the last symbol, and ran around the DHD, putting in his ID code, intent on getting to the SGC before the girl came near the gate. He had been standing in one place dialing for too long though, and the last thing he knew was a searing heat, followed by a wave of force sending him flying into the inner ring of the gate.

Jack watched Harry slam into the gate, and when he didn't get up he feared the worst. He grabbed him, not seeing any damage but knowing the force he hit with could have left internal injuries, and he and Teal'c jumped into the wormhole, disappearing as the Gliders started blasting again. Upon arrival, Jack saw Carter and the girl in haz-mat gear at the base of the gate. "Close the iris! Get the girl away from the gate, we need a med team here!"

As he held Harry, he took note that the boy was breathing fine, so he hoped the impact had just knocked him unconscious. As Janet came running in with nurses and a stretcher, he laid Harry out on to it. "I don't think it hit him, but we had Gliders shooting at us, the impact wave knocked him into the inner ring of the gate. I think he hit his head."

"Get me a CAT scan set up ready, and an X-ray, I want to make sure the impact didn't cause any internal injuries!" As they moved off, he turned towards Carter. "Captain, what's going on?"

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry awoke in the infirmary, attached to the equipment that he was coming to loathe as much as Madam Pomfrey's potions. He started to sit up, but stopped when his head started pounding. "Ugh. What hit me?"

"From what Colonel O'Neill told me, the concussive wave of a Glider plasma blast followed by the Stargate." Harry moved his head slowly, looking up at the Doc. "I thought we agreed you would avoid being a patient of mine Harry?"

"What can I say Doc, best laid plans of mice and men."

"They oft go astray. I swear that phrase and Murphy's Law must have been made with the SGC in mind sometimes." Janet moved around, checking the machines and Harry's own responses to her penlight and reflex tests. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit in the head with several tons of naquadah."

Janet smiled, knowing that if Harry was able to joke about what happened he was feeling better. "Funny, that's what happened. The impact knocked you out for a couple of days but luckily the helmet took most of the initial impact. Your CAT scan shows your brain is alright, though it is running a bit more than others normally are. I'm assuming its from the memory dump Voldemort gave you. You managed to crack a few ribs, though none hit any vital organs. Stay off your feet for a while until your ribs heal and you'll be good to go."

"Thanks Doc." As Harry laid back down he thought back to the girl. "Hey Doc, what happened to the girl?"

"They had planned to send her back to the planet, but Jack came through just in time to stop it. Turns out that the Goa'uld that attacked you, Nirrti, had implanted a device into Cassandra intending to destroy the gate."

"Cassandra?"

"That's the girl's name. The device would have caused an explosion that took out the entire area, so General Hammond had no choice but to send her back. When it turned out sending her back would cause an early detonation, SG-1 actually took her to an old nuclear testing area, no choice but to let it go off underground."

"You mean that she would have died?"

"Yes. Luckily, when she didn't go back through the gate, the device was dissolved into her body, leaving her with a bit of naquadah in her blood, but otherwise she is fine. The rest of SG-1 is actually out with her now, getting her enrolled in school. She's coming home with me until we find someone that can adopt her."

"What about Sam? She seemed to have bonded with her."

"Going off-world for weeks at a time is not the best environment for a young child Harry. It works for you and Daniel since you go off-world with them or stay here in the mountain, but not for a 12 year old girl who just lost her entire world to death because a Goa'uld wanted to kill us here on Earth. I may actually end up adopting her myself."

"That's great Doc, you'd be a great mom!"

Janet smiled despite herself, already leaning towards adopting the girl but appreciating Harry giving her a vote of confidence. "Thanks Harry. Now, try to get some sleep, the more your body rests, the more time it has to heal."

"How much time exactly?"

"Ribs are tricky, it depends a lot on the person. Luckily thanks to Teal'c you are in great shape for your age, so I'd say no more than a week here, but a month before gate travel."

"A month!"

"Sorry Harry, but that's the earliest I will clear you for off-world travel."

Harry sank back into his pillows, pouting a bit. "Great, finally get permission to go off-world whenever I can and I'm grounded for a month."

Janet smiled despite herself, before patting him on the arm. "Be thankful you didn't puncture a lung. A month is better than never, right?"

Harry nodded, knowing better to argue with her when she had that look on her face, before sighing again. "Well, good thing Jack got me a few games for that Game Boy then."

"That's the spirit. I'm going to go call the Colonel. The only way he and the others would leave is if I promised to call and let them know if you woke up. They felt really torn, not wanting to leave but knowing Cassandra wanted them to help as well."

"They made the right choice. I'm hardly going to begrudge someone who lost their world the comfort they need. I'm all too familiar with the pain myself."

Janet sighed, remembering that Harry had effectively lost his world too, at least until they could find him a way home. "Unfortunately true. Do you need anything while I make the call?"

"Something to eat?"

"I must be psychic." Janet and Harry turned to see Orion standing in the doorway, a tray of food in each hand. "Someone want lunch?" As Janet went to place the phone call Harry and Orion chatted for a while, eating and enjoying spending time together. Janet joined in herself a few minutes later, followed by General Hammond, SG-1, and Cassandra. Harry thought that this was the best medicine he could ever get, the love from these people, shared with him and each other.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"So what did the MALP show?"

"Some kind of village. It looked abandoned, but had signs of being recently inhabited. We're going to check it out soon."

"It sucks I can't go with you guys. Think you could talk to the Doc for me Daniel?"

"No way Harry. As much time as I seem destined to spend in there, I am not aggravating the woman with access to big needles." Daniel and Harry were sitting down to eat lunch in the mess hall, a couple of weeks after the events on Hanka. True to her word, Doc Fraiser had allowed Harry to leave the infirmary and the base, but had restricted his gate access.

General Hammond was there as well, enjoying a meal with Orion, and overheard the conversation. "And don't even think about sneaking through Harry. That charm of yours that makes you nearly invisible still leaves a heat signature, and if I have to I will be in the control room with a pair of infrared goggles."

Harry sighed. So much for that plan. "Yes General."

Orion let out a bark of laughter, before he picked up his tray to put it away and head back to his office. "If you are completely bored you can head up to my office after SG-1 heads out. We could talk for a while, maybe I can even get you to help me get some of this paperwork done."

"Joy."

General Hammond let out a laugh at Harry's tone, before he to moved to leave. "SG-1 leaves in 20 Dr. Jackson, best be finishing up."

"Yes sir."

The two finished up, and Harry went with Daniel to wish SG-1 a good trip. "Be safe guys, yeah?"

"Sure thing Harry."

Sam smiled down at him from the top of the ramp. "Relax, we will be back before you know it." With that she stepped through, followed by the others.

Harry sighed, before looking up at the control room to find Walter handing back a pair of infrared goggles to an airman. He stared incredulously for a minute, before Walter caught sight, shrugged, and pointed up to indicate General Hammond's office. Harry shook his head, smiling despite himself, before heading to chat with Orion. He found the older man working through a pile of paperwork, reading and signing away as needed. "So, serious work ahead, Sirius?" Harry ducked the incoming stress ball, impressed that Orion hadn't even had to look up to throw accurately. "Nice aim."

"Thanks." With a flourish, Orion finished the pile he was currently working on, before sighing as he caught sight of the two bigger piles waiting. "You know, one thing about being in a position of power. The paperwork never ends. I think it indicates a level of insanity to want to reach this position."

"What's that say about you?"

"I'm certifiable." Harry and Orion shared a laugh, before Orion turned serious for a moment. "Harry, I know Daniel is your guardian here, but I care about you too. I have to ask. Why do you go through the gate? You know as well as I do that the people here would look for a way to send you home whether you worked with them or not. I mean bloody hell, Captain Carter thinks she may actually be close to a working personal shield thanks to the time you spent in her lab. You don't have to go through the gate. It's obviously dangerous, you actually died once and could have on Hanka. While you obviously care for SG-1 and want to look out for them, and that is commendable, you are still a kid. Shouldn't you be out enjoying life? Look at Cassandra. She's only a bit younger than you but she is out in the world, creating a life for herself."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm Harry Potter."

"So what?"

Harry sighed again. "The difference is that Cassandra lost her world completely. Everything is gone, thanks to Nirrti. My world still exists out there, and I have a destiny in it. I have to find a way back to my reality. I have to find a way to stop Voldemort. I have to find his Horcruxes, destroy them, then kill the bastard. If I don't, no one can. Prophecy exists in my reality, and he and I are bound in one. But at the same time I know that if that is all I focus on for however long it takes me to accomplish, once it is done I will have nothing left. I like being here. I like helping the SGC, and I like building a life here. If I have my way, I am thinking about coming back here if at all possible once I find a way back and do what I have to."

Orion felt a bit of tension leave his body at that. He had just gotten back his Godson in a way, and was half afraid that once Harry found a way back to his reality, he would stay there, leaving them all after they had grown attached to him. None of them would have blamed him in the slightest, but they would have felt the loss. "I'm glad to hear that, and I am sure the others are too."

"Yeah, Daniel actually had this conversation with me a few nights ago. He understands the need to be out there doing something. His paperwork pile looks bigger than yours sometimes, with him heading the archeology department, but he and I share the need to be out doing something. He needs to be out fighting the Goa'uld and looking for Sha're and Skarra, I need to be out looking for a way to get back to the wizarding world."

Orion sighed, before nodding his head. "Then if you've talked it over with Daniel, I'll say no more on the subject. But be careful out there, okay?"

"Got it. Now, lets leave the serious stuff behind." Harry smiled, holding the stress ball from earlier in his hand, throwing it up and down in the air. "I mean seriously, Black. Lighten up." As Harry laughed, he never noticed the other stress ball flying towards him. "Hey!"

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Harry ran up to the control room, wand at the ready just in case. If something happened he could apparate into the gate room and start slinging spells. He stood next to General Hammond, waiting on Walter to say if there was a code or not. "Receiving IDC sir, SG-1."

"Open the iris." As the iris opened, Harry, General Hammond, and another officer walked down to the gate room and met Sam and Jack at the base of the gate ramp. "Colonel, where are Daniel and Teal'c?"

"We will explain sir, but I need you to mobilize a combat unit for return to that planet ASAP."

General Hammond turned towards the other officer Harry did not know. "Do it." As the man rushed of, the General turned back to Jack. "Now, lets head to the briefing room and you can fill me in."

Harry walked behind the others, next to Sam. He turned to the blonde, afraid to ask but knowing he had to. "Are Daniel and Teal'c okay?"

Sam looked to her friend, an anxious expression on her face. "Daniel is fine, and will be physically fine no matter what. Teal'c got into some trouble." As they arrived at the briefing room, Jack told Harry and the General about what had gone on when they arrived at the planet. Apparently Teal'c had been to that planet before, when in service of Apophis. He had been forced to kill an older man to save others, but the man had a child, who had placed Teal'c under arrest. He was the head of the planet's version of a trial, and Teal'c had admitted to the killing. SG-1 had been attempting to get the man to see that allowing Teal'c to live would be more beneficial than killing him, but the man was blinded by rage and a need for vengeance. Jack fully believed that he was going to sentence Teal'c to death and wanted a team to go in an extract him.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but are these people hostile in anyway? From what you describe it seems that the rest of the team was treated with the utmost respect."

"Yes sir, we were. And they have Teal'c prisoner. I consider that pretty hostile."

"And because of that you want to launch an assault on them, despite the fact that they are acting within their laws and at your own admission treated the rest of you as valued guests."

"No sir. I'm hoping once they see our superior numbers and firepower, they'll release him without incident."

"Jack? Is that really what you want to do? Threaten these people with force unless they agree to your demands?"

"I don't want to Harry. But at this point I don't see any other options."

"I can go get him out. A disillusionment charm, a couple of stunning spells, and an apparate later I can have Teal'c back in time for dinner. I think even Doc would let me go to save one of our own."

General Hammond spoke up before Jack could respond. "While I admire the sentiment Harry the answer is no, to both your and the Colonel's requests. The United States is not in the business of interfering in other people's affairs."

Harry noticed Sam and Jack share a look before Jack turned back to the General. "Since when sir?"

"Since this administration was elected."

"Well I don't think that the president would have a problem with us going in and trying to rescue one of our own."

"That's the problem Colonel. Teal's is not one of our own."

This time it was Sam who was incredulous. "He's not?"

"In the eyes of the government, no. He's not even an Earth citizen, let alone an American one."

Jack looked like he was ready to explode. "I can't believe I am hearing this from you sir."

"These people's laws are no different from our own in this case Jack. We don't stop pursuing war criminals because they have a change of heart."

"War criminals!"

"Yes, Colonel, he is. Like it or not, what the Jaffa have done to these and thousands of other people under orders form the Goa'uld is a war crime. Teal'c spent many years serving the Goa'uld, doing some damned distasteful things. Surely both of you must have realized that this was a likely possibility?"

"General Hammond, I have spent a lot of years in the service of my country, and I have been ordered to do some damned distasteful things. I will NOT allow them to execute my friend!"

Sam spoke up then, trying to save Jack from getting any more out of line than he already was. "Sir, Teal'c has proven his loyalty to us countless times. Aside from the valuable information he has, don't you think we should do the same?"

"My own personal opinions says yes, but the government policies under which I must weigh my decisions say no."

"Well fine, let's call the president!"

"That is enough Colonel! You are so blinded by this that you are missing the point that Harry is right. We are visitors to that planet, and we are NOT at war with them. To authorize any kind of assault, covet, pretend, or otherwise, is an act of war and terrorism that we will NOT be making. Not while I am in charge of this facility! Do I make myself clear?"

Jack snapped his mouth shut, the anger in his eyes clear. "Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

Jack stormed out of the room, only his respect for the General keeping his mouth shut and his steps steady. Sam stayed for a minute, as did Harry. "Sir, while I understand your position. We don't have a lot of time. Permission to go back to the planet, and at least stay with Teal'c till the end?"

"Granted Captain. But you will go with Jack and Harry only. I will clear it with Doctor Fraiser. I am sorry, but I cannot authorize a mission that is at best, morally ambiguous."

"I understand sir, but I don't think the Colonel will agree with you."

"He has every right to disagree, but not to disobey orders." With that, Sam left, leaving Harry alone with the General. "Harry, Jack mentioned that we have to do some damned distasteful things in our line of work, you understand that, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Then understand that this is something I hate having to do, but the Colonel's actions in the past and his attitude have forced my hand. In the event that Jack attempts to free Teal'c by force, I am ordering you to prevent it, using whatever non-lethal means you can. I cannot have our actions make us even more enemies out there. We have a big enough one in the Goa'uld as it is. Should word spread that we use those kind of methods to get what we want from other planets, they may just turn in our men to the Goa'uld before we can show them that we are the good guys, or any friendlies we encounter could turn us away before we have a chance to speak with them. It is not something I can risk. So, if you have to stun him every 2 minutes you do it son, understood?"

Harry gulped, before looking down. "I do sir. But I want to say, for the record, that I agree with Jack. We shouldn't let Teal'c die."

"I agree son. I do. But Teal'c knew what he was doing when he took actions as Apophis' first prime. This was always a possibility, and even if the people there let him go this time, it may be that another world will not. The United States is not a terrorist organization, and will not use threats and violence against someone we are not at war with. If he is sentenced in accordance with the laws of that planet, then he must face the consequences of his actions."

"Even though it may have saved the rest of the people's lives, like Jack and Daniel thought?"

"The lesser of two evils is still evil Harry, remember that. I do not think Jack will do anything. He will want to, and it will kill him not to, but I think I know Jack O'Neill well enough that he won't try to free Teal'c against my orders. Because in some part of him he understands the facts of the matter the same as I do. But as commander of this facility and our first line of defense and contact with alien worlds, it is my responsibility to prepare for all contingencies. So therefore, in this case, it's I that must choose the lesser of two evils. I would never ask this of you normally Harry, but I have no other choice."

"Yes sir. Permission to go prepare sir?"

"Granted. And Harry? I know you are not in the military, and this may seem harsh to you but..."

"I understand it sir. I do. The Greater Good is a concept that spans into my reality as well. If we use force to accomplish our goals this time, ignoring the will and laws of the people we are inflicting that force upon, we are no better than the Goa'uld or Voldemort. I hate that because of an impossible choice my friend may lose his life. I hate the fact that the choice you are making will eat at you inside for a long time if Teal'c does die. I hate the fact that I get where you are coming from, and that I, in some part of me, agree and understand enough that I will do what you ask, though it will kill me inside a bit to do so. But I do understand, and I hate that most of all."

"I think that more than anything convinces me that I made the right choice letting you become a member of SG-1. I wish you didn't have to understand it though."

"Same here, sir."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry, Jack and Sam stepped through the gate to find the village in ruins around them. Carts were overturned, shops were on fire, overall the place looked like a war had happened there. Jack and Sam prepped their weapons, Harry doing the same with his side-arm. He knew better than to use magic until they could see what the situation was like. They spotted a few serpent guards walking other people towards somewhere. Jack lead them to the cell where Harry assumed Teal'c had been kept. "Byrsa must have taken them with them."

Sam thought of another possibility and pointed it out. "Hope it was the Byrsa anyway."

"Move out."

The three moved in pattern, taking cover and hiding before moving again. Harry waited as Sam and Jack took out one of the serpent guards, taking the staff weapon as they left. They followed the group they had seen earlier to the Stargate, when a group of the locals attacked, distracting the other serpent guards long enough for Jack, Harry, and Sam to take them out while the former prisoners fled to the woods. One of the attackers stepped forward. "I am surprised to see you O'Neill."

"I told you that we were the good guys Hanno, including Teal'c. Where are the rest of your people?"

"This way."

The group moved back towards the village, coming upon the scene where a free Teal'c was fighting off a few Jaffa. One was about to blast him, but Jack shot him before he could fire. Daniel looked at Teal'c's leg, which appeared injured. "Oh, that looks bad. Let's get you back to the SGC."

Teal' shook his head, turning his eyes to the others. "No." He handed the staff weapon to the one Jack had said was named Hanno, before standing tall. "It is mid-day. I am prepared for my punishment."

Hanno looked confused, from the staff weapon up to Teal'c. "You would save those who wish to kill you?"

Teal'c shook his head, before correcting the man. "I would save those who deserve to live."

Hanno stood tall with the staff weapon in his hand, before lowering it and using it as prop to support his weight. "I was mistaken. You are not the same man who murdered my father."

"I am that man."

"No. That Jaffa is dead. You have killed him." He turned towards Jack and Daniel. "I see now what you meant. I understand. We have our own wounded to tend to, I suggest you take your friend home."

Jack nodded, understanding the gesture for what it was. "We can help you defend yourselves, if you want."

"We would appreciate that." As Hanno moved to help take care of his people, Harry cast one of the few medical charms he knew on Teal'c. "There you go T. It's not perfect, but it should be easier to walk back to the gate now." Then Harry let his emotions out, giving the larger man a strong hug. "Glad you are sticking around big guy."

"I am as well Harry Potter."

The rest of SG-1 moved around then, an the made their way back to the gate. After stepping through, Harry found General Hammond waiting on them. Before the General could say anything, Harry decided to speak. "Need a med team for Teal'c sir, I cast a spell to help him but it wont last for long. After the locals let us go we made our way to the gate with no problem but I'm sure its going to fail soon." Harry hoped that the General got the message, that they hadn't fought their way out, that Teal'c had been let go. Apparently he did.

"Understood. Colonel, full debriefing in one hour."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry was back in the infirmary, getting his final check up before Doc Fraiser would clear him for gate travel. "So Doc, what's the word? I already missed today's mission, but can I go on the next one?"

Janet put away her instruments, smiling down at the young wizard. "Well it looks like everything healed up nicely, no trouble breathing right?"

"Nope."

"Then yes, you can start going off-world again."

Harry let out a whoop of delight, grabbing Janet in a hug before blowing out of the infirmary, waving hi to Cassandra as he passed. Harry was heading to the control room, intent on getting Walter to dial the planet SG-1 had been to so he could join then. Suddenly, the base klaxons started blaring. "Unscheduled off-world activation!" Harry made a quick decision and apparated directly into the control room. Walter and General Hammond, used to Harry popping in whenever he was on base, didn't even react anymore. "Receiving IDC. It's SG-1 General."

"Open the iris and prepare a medical team. They just left, no reason for them to be back so soon unless they are in danger."

"Yes sir." Sure enough, a medical team was needed, but not for SG-1. The planet they were on had intense volcanic activity, and they had found a mass of people dead or dying, saving those they could. After Janet had checked them out, SG-1 reported to the briefing room to tell the General everything. After hearing their story, he was very impressed. "You evacuated ten people of that planet Jack, one hell of a rescue operation. Well done."

"Thank you sir."

"Any indication of how they got there?"

"No sir, though from the look of things, they were attempting to get back to the gate."

"Any indication of what those devices on their arms are Captain?"

"Well, they all emit low levels of radiation indicating an operating energy source, but there's no circuitry, moving parts or chips. We've never seen anything like it."

"So no idea then?"

"No Harry, we have no idea yet." Sam reached around him and lightly smacked Harry's head, making him rub it and glare at her.

Daniel smiled at Harry's expression before turning back to the General. "I thought at first they were from a parallel culture, but it looks like they might be way ahead of us."

General Hammond looked perplexed. "We've determined humans on other planets originated here on Earth, right?" At Daniel's nod, the General continued. "Then given our present state of technology, could they be ahead of us?"

"Yes." At the looks he was receiving, Daniel had to explain. "Umm...we would be colonizing space right now if it hadn't been for the Dark Ages. There was a period of over eight hundred years where science was heresy and anathema. Maybe they didn't have that set-back."

"General Hammond?" All eyes turned to one of the young airwomen that had entered the room. "The spokesperson for the rescued people is awake, and he'd like to speak with you. All of you."

SG-1 and General Hammond made their way down to the infirmary, and to the bed indicated as the one with someone who wanted to talk to them. Harry stood off to the side, with Daniel and Jack. The man on the hospital bed removed his mask to speak. "Who are you?"

"I'm Major General George Hammond. This is Colonel O'Neill."

"Jack."

"Samantha Carter"

"Harry Potter"

"Uh...Daniel Jackson"

As each member introduced himself, the man's eyes scanned them, before he spoke again. "Where is this place?"

"You're on a planet called Earth. These people saved you."

"Nothing could be further from the truth."

"Um, sorry, I know I am the youngest here but unless I missed something, you're better off here, alive, than there, dead."

"There was a rescue transport on the way."

"Well, considering my team found half of your people already dead, I don't think it would have gotten there in time."

"Perhaps, but our medical science is more advance from what I can tell. I find it unbelievable that anyone so primitive could have deciphered the gate system."

Jack, never one to leave things quietly, spoke up. "Excuse me, did you say primitive?"

"I too am from a world very different from this one. Here life is highly valued."

"Quite a statement from a Jaffa."

At his admitting to knowing what Teal'c was, General Hammond became more business like. "Sir, I'd like to know who you are and what you know about the Goa'uld."

"I am Omoc, and our world is called Tollan"

"And the other part of my question?"

"We're aware of them, we don't interact with them."

"The we share a common enemy."

"Did I mention an enemy?"

Harry stared incredulously at Omoc, his distaste for the man becoming clear as he spoke. "Are you telling me that you have technology sufficiently advanced to fight off the Goa'uld so they leave you alone, but don't help the other planets with humans on them?"

"We have no obligation to do so."

"How about basic human compassion!"

"Harry that's enough." Harry silenced himself, hating Omoc's attitude but knowing better than to mouth off to General Hammond in the presence of others. "What I meant Mr. Omoc, is that it might benefit everyone if your people and ours could be friends."

Omoc ignored the statement, making demands of his own. "I demand you return everything that you have taken from us and allow us to go home."

Daniel, sensing the fraying nerves and patience of his team members, spoke up. "Well, it could take a while for those volcanoes to quiet down. In the meantime, I'm a bit of a culture buff, I'd like to learn about your history and customs."

"I've said enough, I'll say no more."

As Hammond and SG-1 left, Harry was visibly agitated. Not normally one to speak about others, Harry made his opinions known. "I say if they don't want to be here, send them back and let them deal with the ash and sulfur."

"Calm down Harry." General Hammond and an airwoman entered the elevator. Before it left, Hammond turned to Sam. "Captain, I want you to monitor the situation on Tollan closely. As soon as it's safe, get these people out of my base."

"Yes sir."

As the doors closed, Sam started to walk off towards one of the maintenance bays. She turned to Harry, noticing Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel going back to the infirmary, probably trying to get some information from the other Tollan. "Why don't you come with me Harry. You can try out the UAV simulator while I prep it for a survey of Tollan."

"Thanks Sam. I could use a distraction right now."

Sam looked down at her young friend in concern. "Harry? Normally you are able to stay much more calm. What's wrong?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair, feeling the tension leave his body as he got further away from the infirmary. "Omoc's attitude. It's that kind of 'not my problem' thinking that lead to my neglect at the hands of the Dursleys for almost a decade. Plus, I can't understand why people that can help a lot of times don't. I mean, hell, here we are, obviously at a disadvantage when it comes the the Goa'uld, yet we are still trying to save lives out there. And then there are people like Omoc, who probably could save others, and if his planet shares his attitude, then they probably just sit there and let thousands upon thousands suffer and die!" As Harry's temper flared, so did the lights and electricity surrounding him. With a pop, one of the lights in the corridor shattered. "And now I'm having accidental magic like an ickle first year. Bloody hell."

Sam pulled him close, walking as she gave him a one arm hug. "Don't worry about it Harry. Some people are ignorant. Some people are unmotivated, but some are just idiots. And no matter how advanced their technology may be, if Omoc's attitude is the prevalent one, then the Tollan are just plain stupid. And you can't fix stupid."

"I guess."

As they arrived at the UAV bay, Harry sat himself down at the simulator controls while Sam was working on adding a few sensor packs to it. After a while, he got the hang of the controls, scoring fairly high. When Sam saw his scores, she stopped what she was doing to come look closer, not believing her eyes. "Nice work Harry! That's even better than my score."

"I told you Sam, I'm a natural when it comes to flying. Give me some time to get to know the system and I can really do some cool stuff with this thing."

"Actually, if the General gives the okay I might have you fly it once it goes through the gate. It would let me focus on the sensor readings."

"Wicked!"

Just then Daniel stepped in, carrying a cup of coffee. He noticed the two of them playing around on the computer and couldn't help but comment. He blamed it on spending to much time with Jack. "New hobby?"

"Daniel come look at this. Harry is doing great!" Daniel stepped over and watched as Harry used the simulator to pilot a virtual UAV around, executing different movements and maneuvers. "So what's up?"

"Oh, the Tollan. They ask a lot of questions but don't answer many. One of them was asking a lot of questions about you."

"I thought they weren't interested in us."

"I didn't say us, I said you. General Hammond wants to see you when you get down with the sensor packs. He thinks you'll have better luck getting some answers."

Sam looked confused for a minute, before nodding. "OK, you can actually finish for me. Just secure the sensor pack to the plane, I've got the software uploaded already."

"Got it."

As Sam walked out, Harry turned off the simulator, watching her go. He turned back to Daniel, a little grin on his face. "She has no idea what you are talking about, does she?"

"I don't think so." The two men laughed a little, before Daniel went back to work and Harry to the simulator.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

It turned out that the planet was inhospitable to life, so the Tollans were now considered refugees. After Sam had told Omoc that, he had revealed that it was only a matter of time as Tollan was a world in cataclysm. He then told her that their new world was outside of the gate system, and since Earth didn't have spaceships capable of that kind of flight, the Tollan were stuck here. She and a few others had reorganized one of the multipurpose rooms into a temporary living quarters until they found a planet willing to host them. General Hammond, Daniel, and Harry were telling Omoc this now, and giving back the technology the technicians had studied.

As he handed Omoc the box containing the devices, General Hammond decided to once again try to make friends with the Tollan. "As an act of good faith, we are returning the devices you were wearing."

Omoc reached into the box, pulling one out. "They are not weapons."

"That's what our technicians thought."

"So you had them tested? Not much of an act of good faith."

Harry snorted, disbelief clear on his face. "Right, because you would let some strange device from a civilization more advanced than yours go without at least trying to make sure it was safe."

Daniel threw a disapproving look at Harry, who made a zipper motion across his mouth, before speaking to Omoc. "Well actually we couldn't figure out what they were, so we are taking your word for it that they aren't weapons."

"True, I suppose." Omoc attached the device onto his arm, before looking at the three of them again. "How long will we be here General?"

"I want to assure you Omoc that we are doing all we can to relocate your people."

"Are we to have some say in the matter?"

"Of course. Self-determination is a concept that's very important to us."

"Thank you Doctor Jackson. Now Omoc, we will do whatever we can, but I want you to understand that while we will make you as comfortable as possible, you are restricted to the immediate premises."

"Are we prisoners?"

"Absolutely not."

"But you are from an alien environment. It's as much for your safety as for ours."

"Plus I am sure that if you have some need to go outside the base, the General would be glad to arrange it. The Stargate is a secret on our world. The majority of the population is not ready to handle the concept of what is really out there, let alone the correction of centuries worth of thought and study of the ancient gods and goddesses that the Goa'uld portray."

"Exactly right Harry. Now, is there anything else you need Omoc?"

"No, we are fine."

As the three men left, Harry turned to the General. "Sorry sir. I didn't mean to step on any toes but speaking from experience, they would have felt like prisoners if they couldn't leave at all. I may not like them but I doubt we want to offend them."

"It's all right son. Though next time, confer with me first. I would have agreed."

"Yes sir."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"_Point me Omoc!_" Harry lead the searchers, trying to find the missing Tollans. They had vanished from their quarters, and they weren't on base. The last time General Hammond had talked to Omoc had been when they had received their arm devices back, so this was not something he had approved. Harry knew where Omoc was then the others be. Sure enough, he came across them all, looking up into the sky. "You're an idiot Omoc."

"We were merely observing the stars."

Jack came up then, the armed searchers right behind them. "Well, you are going to have to come back in now."

Omoc nodded, a satisfied look to his face. "So we are prisoners."

Harry looked about ready to stun them all, so Jack moved between them and started herding the Tollans back to the entrance to the mountain. "We have someone who is willing to host your people coming in soon. A man named Tuplo from a world we visited that he calls the Land of Light. Its a nice place, so come back inside and talk to him, maybe his world can become a good home for you."

Harry followed Jack as they headed into the meeting. Sam was talking with another Tollan, Narim Harry thought, and the other Tollans went back to their quarters while Omoc went to speak with Tuplo. From what Harry remembered about the report on the Land of Light, this probably wouldn't end well. Sure enough, less than five minutes in, Omoc had insulted Tuplo and refused his offer of assistance. Harry walked with Jack and Omoc back to the Tollan quarters, fuming silently the whole time. He was ready to curse Omoc and wipe that superior attitude right off his face. Jack wasn't much better. "That was a good ally of ours, willing to share food and shelter with you. What is your problem Omoc!"

"As I said, he was even more primitive than you."

"You know Omoc, I am really beginning to hate that word. What makes us so primitive in your eyes huh? Our lack of technology? Because let me tell you something, from where I am standing while your people may be more advanced in the sciences, we are more advanced as human beings. We actually care about others, and are willing to help them whether they are equal to us or not!"

"Your young friend should hold his tongue Colonel. He speaks of matters he does not understand."

"My name is Harry Potter, you bloody wanker. And I understand enough."

Omoc walked into the room, finding Sam and Narim talking. Harry stood still for a moment, trying to cool off, when Jack came up behind him. "Nice. Very nice Harry. I give it a 8 out of 10."

Harry smiled as Jack gave his approval for what Harry had said. "Only 8?"

"You didn't curse him."

"Ah."

Feeling slightly calmer, Harry walked into the room, just as Omoc was starting to rant again. "Our escape was a test. You did exactly what I knew you would do. Use force and threat to solve your problem."

Sam stood up, seeing Harry starting to tense again and having heard him yelling from inside the room. "You didn't give us a lot of options. You left without permission, what other choice did we have?"

"You could have come unarmed."

Jack spoke up this time, his distaste at the same level as Harry's. "Hey! You haven't exactly been a model behavior guest. Frankly I don't like or trust you, and until you prove me wrong I am not going to put my team at risk."

"And I will not risk my people in your care."

"Oy, wanker. If you are so advanced, let your people decide for themselves."

"Harry is right." Sam looked to the Tollan she had been making friends with. "Narim, this is a free country. Every year we take in thousands of refugees fleeing repression. If you request asylum, you can stay here no matter what Omoc wants."

Omoc spoke before Narim could. "You people don't care about Narim or his rights. You only want our technology."

"Wrong. We believe in the freedom of choice. While I would love to know how you got the hell out of this place, technically speaking of course, its the freedom of your people we care about."

Ignoring the rest of what Jack was saying, Omoc focused on the part about their technology. "You don't need to know how we escaped, only that we did, and we can do it again any time we ne..."

"_Silencio!_" Omoc tried to keep speaking, but found he had lost his voice. All eyes turned to Harry, who was pointing his wand dead center at Omoc. "You are an idiot. Narim, the choice is yours, not Omoc's. Think about it at least. _Finite Incantatem._"

As Harry lifted the spell, Omoc, rather than being angry, had a curious look to his face. "How did you do that?"

Harry threw his words back at him. "You don't need to know how, only that I did, and that I can do it again. And keeping you quiet is the least of my abilities. You accuse us of not wanting anything but your technology. If that were truly the case Omoc, I could have you spilling every secret and technological advance you knew about with no effort on my part."

"How?"

Harry, still pissed at Omoc, decided to use a bit of Voldemort's knowledge. It was drastic, but maybe it would get the point across to this moron. "Like this. _Imperio!_" The spell hit Omoc, and Harry lowered his wand, focusing his attention on the man. While the spell could be resisted by magical people with a strong enough will, Muggles rarely had the ability. And even if Omoc could, Harry was fairly certain his will was the stronger at the moment. "Hop on one foot while spelling your name." Omoc did, with no hesitation. "Dance." Omoc did. "Say 'I'm sorry for being such a dunderhead'."

"I'm sorry for being such a dunderhead." Harry ended the spell, point made. As Omoc gained control of himself again, he turned wide eyes towards Harry. "What was that?"

"A magic spell. I don't come from this universe originally. I was sent here, by a madman. In my reality magic exists and it can do many wonderful, terrible things. Thanks to an accident I have the knowledge of the strongest evil wizard of all time locked in my head, at my use when I need it. The curse I hit you with was an Imperius. It robs your free will, making you no more than a servant to my every whim. As you can see, it is quite effective. I don't even need to vocalize the commands, I did that to make a point. I could have forced you to stay in the room. I could have knocked you all out, I could have forced you to spill everything we wanted to know about your technology. I didn't." Harry looked directly into Omoc's eyes, his own eyes still glowing emerald with suppressed magic. "Still think all we care about is your technical knowledge?"

"Sir?" Harry and the others turned to find an airman had entered the room. "General Hammond would like to see you and your team sir."

"Alright. Let's go SG-1. Harry, I want to talk to you on the way."

"Yes sir."

As they walked out of the room, Harry hoped he had made an impression on Omoc, and that it was a good one. Jack let him think for a minute before speaking. "That wasn't the brightest idea Harry."

"I know Jack, and I'm sorry. I just can't stand people like that, who let atrocities, abuse, and neglect happen when they could stop it. It is one of the issues I have with Dumbledore from my first reality. He left me at the Dursleys, and never checked on me. I was neglected and mentally abused for nearly a decade. It made a bad impression, and now I can't stand people like that."

"I understand that. I do. But I still want you to tell the General about this. It could be really bad for you Harry, you owning up to it will help."

"I know."

"Good, now that the serious stuff is out of the way, that 8 out 10 I mentioned earlier? Perfect score now."

Harry smiled again, feeling a bit better. "Thanks Jack."

SG-1 walked into the control room, finding Walter and the general at one of the monitors scattered around the area. Walter, upon spying them, waved them over. "We were able to recover the security footage from the Tollan escape. You're not going to believe this, and considering you have a wizard on team, that's saying something."

SG-1 watched as Omoc activated his arm device, before the wall seemed to bend and flex outwards. The Tollan then walked right through it as if the wall wasn't even there. Jack summed up their feelings pretty well. "Whoa. Cool!"

Sam agreed, but pointed something out. "And completely impossible as far as our limited science goes."

Teal'c, both eyebrows raised, was the next to speak. "This is technology far beyond that of the Goa'uld."

"That's exactly what the Joint Chiefs want to hear." The heads of everyone in the room turned towards the new voice, finding a man in dress blues standing there. He saluted the General. "Colonel Maybourne, sir. NID."

Jack looked at the other man for a moment, confused. "Intelligence? What happened to Kennedy?"

"Promoted. I took his place."

"Promoted? Talk about failing upwards."

"Colonel O'Neill. I read about your conflict with Colonel Kennedy in his report. I assure you, such an attitude will not prevail with me, in either direction."

"I sense that."

"Good." Maybourne's eyes turned towards Harry, sparking with interest. "Ah, and this must be the young wizard from another reality. Harry Potter, right?"

"That's right."

"I was very interested to hear about your arrival. In fact, had it not been for General Hammond here, you and I would have known each other before now. I would love to see you cast a few spells in a lab for study."

"No offense sir, but I do that for Captain Carter all the time."

"Yes, but I was thinking on a more...permanent basis. General Hammond stopped that before it could begin though, didn't you General?"

"You're damn right. What are you here for Colonel?"

"You didn't get my advance?" Maybourne seemed honestly curious, before heading up the stairs into the briefing room, followed by SG-1 and General Hammond. He pulled a file from his briefcase and handed it to the General. "That's a presidential order that releases the Tollans to our section. You are to be congratulated General, the Stargate Program is finally paying off. This was quite a coup."

"Excuse me?" Daniel spoke up from his place beside Harry. After what Maybourne had said he wasn't leaving his side till Maybourne left the base. "These are people we are talking about. They have rights."

"Do they, under what nation's jurisdiction?"

"How about human rights you ponce?"

Before Maybourne could respond to Harry's insult, General Hammond intervened. "I can't release them to you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't believe the President meant to release these people until they have been through quarantine. We don't have any idea what kinds of diseases they might be carrying."

Maybourne stood up, a look of irritation on his face. "You are out of your league here, General. I have the full authority of the President."

"So do I Colonel, or can you not see that red phone sitting on my desk? And the British ambassador must be consulted as well. Airman, escort this man to our guest quarters."

"That's OK, I'll wait."

"That wasn't a suggestion Colonel. It was an ORDER." Maybourne, when faced with that, had no choice but to leave.

After he had left, Jack spoke from his spot at the table. "General? Didn't Dr. Fraiser give the Tollans a clean bill of health?"

"Just don't tell Maybourne that Jack. I've bought us a day at most people, find me alternatives."

"You're a good man General."

As Jack, Sam, and Teal'c walked out, Daniel and Harry followed the General into his office. "Sir?"

"What is it Dr. Jackson?"

"I would like to know what Maybourne meant sir, and then Harry has something he needs to tell you."

"It's simple really. I knew that the NID would love to get their hands on Harry. I mean, honestly who wouldn't? Magic, gentlemen, offers up possibilities we have not known were available, let alone considered. But I know that Harry is a young man who wants to try to find a way back to his friends to help them, not some lab rat like the NID would turn him into. So I had him assigned here as a member of the SGC and had Major Davis rush the paperwork to get him citizenship, you guardianship Daniel, and a job as a civilian consultant here. The NID can't touch him now without your permission."

Harry slumped a bit into his chair in relief, half afraid that once they got done with the Tollan he would be next on the chopping block. "Thanks General. Is that why you didn't put up more resistance to me being a member of SG-1?"

"Part of it. Jack felt the same. He and I had originally intended for it to be provisional for a much longer amount of time, but you have proven yourself a capable, effective member of the team. You fight for a world that is not yours Harry, against odds too great to consider. You are a valued member of this command, and one whom I am proud to have here."

"Again, thanks General."

"It was no problem son. Now, what did you need to tell me?"

"Well, in an effort to get Omoc to see we weren't just after his technology, I kinda cursed him and told him about magic."

"What spell did you use?"

"Two different ones. The silencing spell and and Imperius."

"Imperius? One of the Unforgivable Curses you told me about?"

"Yes sir."

General Hammond was silent for a moment, considering before speaking. Finally he asked, "And what was Omoc's reaction?"

"He didn't react at all, I think he as still digesting it when you called for us sir."

General Hammond rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stave of a headache. "That was a stupid thing to do son. Depending on their reaction I may have to take some disciplinary action here Harry."

"I know sir."

General Hammond was about to say more, when the red phone started to ring. "Dismissed for now, we will deal with this later."

As General Hammond picked up the phone and began talking, Harry and Daniel left to find Maybourne had returned. "I see that General Hammond got a phone call."

Daniel and Harry both narrowed their eyes at the man in front of them. Harry said nothing, merely made sure his wand was in easy reach, just in case. Daniel was a bit more vocal. "What did you do?"

Before Maybourne could answer, Jack and the rest of SG-1 came in. Soon after, General Hammond came out of his office, his demeanor showing his displeasure. "It's seems that Colonel Maybourne spoke with the President."

"I did tell you I had his ear, General."

"He has told me that while he originally agreed with our position here at SGC, he had been convinced by the NID and the Joint Chiefs that this is an opportunity too good to pass up. Not to mention that the British ambassador, upon learning the Joint Chiefs position, has agreed as well. Colonel Maybourne has full authorization to relocate the Tollans, immediately, though I find myself curious as to where."

"A secure facility here in the Rockies, General."

Jack spoke up, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Nice little community, the high walls keep out the pests, the armed guards encourage feelings of safety, and the barbed wire adds that last home-maker touch."

Maybourne didn't bother denying those facts, merely smiling. "They are a valuable asset. They need to be protected."

Harry spoke next, unable to keep quiet. "You are talking about living breathing human beings here Colonel Maybourne, not animals to be kept in cages."

"These aliens will live better lives than most Americans young man. A great view, every convenience, hell, everything they will ever need."

Daniel interrupted this time. "I really don't think that they need forced intellectual labor."

"Nor life imprisonment."

"Such a harsh outlook Captain. I prefer to think of it as the ideal life away from the world."

"With everything **except** a life."

"That's your opinion Colonel. Have the Tollans ready for transport at 0600 tomorrow morning. Oh, and just to make sure you don't get any funny ideas, I am going to have two of my men in the control room at all times."

As Maybourne walked out of the room, SG-1 held a quick discussion, before Jack turned towards the General. "Sir, can we have a word? In private?"

"I can't change the President's mind Jack, I tried."

"I know that sir, this is about something else. Although, you care if we talk outside? Doc Fraiser said that Harry needs to get a bit more fresh air now that his ribs are back to 100 percent."

General Hammond considered SG-1, knowing that Doctor Fraiser had said no such thing. Deciding that he had better find out what was going on, he agreed, then followed his flagship team out of the base. "Alright Jack, now that I'm out here, want to tell me why?"

"Because Maybourne isn't, sir."

Sam spoke up then, trying to get the conversation on track. "Sir, we wanted to talk to you about what we could do to keep Maybourne from taking the Tollan."

"We must ensure the Tollans escape General Hammond."

"I can't let you do that. We'd all be under court martial as soon as Maybourne got back to Washington."

Jack spoke up then, wanting to drive the point home. "General, I'm about a hair away from not caring. However, Daniel and Harry...

"I can't be placed under court martial, sir."

"Neither can I, and I want to help General, as a way to apologize to Omoc for letting my emotions get the better of me and cursing him."

Hammond considered the two for a moment before nodding his head. "You realize the potential consequences?"

"Yes sir."

"You still have a problem. Where to send them."

"Actually sir, Harry here pointed out something we should have considered from the beginning."

"Is that right Colonel. What is it son?"

Harry nodded, feeling a bit sheepish. "The Nox sir. They have to be just as advanced as the Tollan, if not more so. That should suit Omoc's needs."

Hammond stared at Harry before shaking his head. "You're right Harry, we should have thought of them to begin with. Now we can't contact them with Maybourne's men in the control room."

"We might not be able to, but the Tollan might have a way."

"Find out Dr. Jackson. Then proceed with your best judgment."

Harry and Daniel walked down to the multipurpose room where the Tollan were staying, to find an irate Omoc waiting on them. Harry thought he was upset about being cursed, but it turned out that Maybourne's men had been in to question them. Once they explained that Maybourne was not in their group, but from a different part of the government, Omoc was willing to listen. Harry stayed silent, letting Daniel explain about the Nox and there lack of ability to communicate with them with Maybourne's men in the control room. "We were hoping that you had some way to contact them."

"Do you have the coordinates?"

"Right here."

"Then we have to go back to the mountaintop."

"I can't get you out of here."

"That's not a problem."

"Oh! Right...but um, Harry and I have to go with you."

Omoc's face closed down for a minute. "This is another trick to get access to our technology."

"No, I just want to help you."

Omoc studied his face for a minute, then seemed to accept it. He turned to Harry. "I think that's its been obvious that you don't like me. Why are you willing to help?"

Harry sighed, before speaking. "First, I'm sorry. I should never have used those curses on you without your permission. Why I lost my cool is a long story that this is not the time to tell. But I shouldn't have. This is a way to make it up to you, and because no matter that I don't like your attitude, no one deserves to be forced to be a lab rat for the rest of their lives. My personal opinions about the person are irrelevant."

Omoc nodded, before moving towards the wall. "Give me your hands." Harry and Daniel did, and they watched as Omoc activated something on his wrist. The wall seemed to bend and warp, then the three walked straight through it. They made their way to the top of the mountain, avoiding the patrols by just walking straight through the walls. As they reached the top, Omoc reached out towards Daniel. "The co-ordinates?"

"Here." Omoc took the sheet, pulled another device, and seemed to be thinking hard for a moment, then he set the device down. Daniel and Harry watched as it shot a beam of light into the night sky. Daniel was a little worried, so turned back towards Omoc. "Listen, I'm no astronomer, but won't that take thousands of years to reach the Nox world?"

"Why would it?"

"Well that's just a laser right? I mean...light takes a long time to travel that far."

Omoc seemed to understand, before pulling a twig from the ground. He held the ends of the stick shoulder length apart, before starting to speak. "The distance between these two points seems far, until you do this." He then bent the twig to where the ends where nearly touching.

Daniel lit up in understanding. "OK, I remember this from college physics. One of our scientists, Einstein, explained this the same way. You are talking about actually folding space."

Omoc shook his head. "No. You wouldn't understand."

"Is it like what I do when I apparate, cease to exist in one point of space time and start existing in another?"

"Closer, but still not right. You have many talents young Harry."

"Yeah, magic is great. Sam, the one Narim was talking to? She has been working on replicating some of the effects."

"Impressive." Omoc seemed to struggle with himself, before coming to a decision. "Before we go back into the mountain, I must apologize. I have not acted as a Tollan should. But perhaps if I tell you why, you may be able to understand. Years ago, when we began exploring space, we found out the planet closest to ours, Surita, was inhabited. We waited till they had reached a level similar to yours, then made contact. We offered them a device capable of producing unlimited productive energy. In a single day, they had destroyed their planet, and the effects shifted our orbit so much that what you saw earlier happened. Our world was lost because we gave technology to people who were not ready for it. So our government decided that we would no longer interfere with the affairs of others who were not as advanced as us."

Harry and Daniel were appalled that an entire world was destroyed in a single day, and that it lead to the death of another. "I can see why you seem reluctant to help or share technology."

"Yes. But, your own actions have proven to me that a change in our thinking may be in order." At Harry's surprised look, Omoc almost smiled. "You actions, though based on anger, showed me that your people spoke the truth. You truly care about our well-being, despite the fact that we didn't offer to share any technology with you. I make no promises, but while I doubt that our government will allow us to share any technology that could be used as weapons, I will talk with them when we return. Perhaps medical knowledge or a few defensive implements would not be harmful."

Harry was struck speechless, leaving Daniel to respond. "Thank you."

Omoc was about to speak again, when a bright light came down, striking his arm device. He concentrated for a moment, before truly smiling. "The Nox have agreed to let us stay with them until a ship can return for us. Their world is much closer to our new home than yours. My people and I will be able to go to our new home within three of your weeks. We must hurry though. They will be coming through the Stargate in 3 hours."

"Great news Omoc. Let's get going." The three men headed back into the mountain, Omoc leaving Daniel and Harry to go prepare his people. The two members of SG-1 walked into Sam's lab to find her and Narim otherwise occupied with a passionate kiss. "Whoops." As the two separated, Harry made sure to file this incident away for later. Sam teased him enough, its about time he got some payback. "Sorry, but I kinda need to do some stuff in here. Actually I'll need your help Sam."

She nodded, before turning to Narim, who left with a sad smile. Sam turned back towards the other two, eyes locking on Harry. "Not a word Harry."

"Wouldn't dream of it Sam, at least until Maybourne leaves."

Sam sighed a bit. "Fine. What do you need Daniel?"

"I need the blast shield to be down over the control room window in about 2 and ½ hours. I also need the iris to fail and the computers to glitch up badly."

"Saving the Tollan?"

"Yep."

"Let's get to work then." The two older members began to work, Harry keeping a look out for Maybourne or his men.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Attention, unscheduled off-world activation. Security team to the gate room!"

Harry heard the klaxons blaring across the base, and watched as the security detail ran in. They found the Tollan, Harry, Daniel, and Teal'c all in the gate room. The SF members were reluctant to raise their weapons against the aliens or SG-1, so they merely took up positions around the gate and ramp. Harry heard the blast shield raising, so he turned and waved at Maybourne and the others in the control room. He watched as Maybourne activated the mike into the gate room. "Dr. Jackson, what you are doing is a court martial-able offense."

Harry nearly lost it when Daniel acted like he couldn't hear. Maybourne had left the mike on, so he had no problem hearing what was being said in the control room when Jack pointed out a few facts. "Daniel and Harry aren't in the military Colonel, and I think it'll be kind of tough to find a civilian law that covers this."

Maybourne, realizing Jack was right, tried a new tactic. "I'll have you removed from this program forever if you do this!"

Sam spoke up, pointing something out. "That's a hollow threat. No way the president or prime minister will let someone like Daniel, who actually figured out the gate system for us, or Harry, who is willingly let us study his magic in an effort to recreate it, be removed from the program."

Walter smiled, just reading off the numbers as the gate dialed in. "Chevron seven is locked! Incoming wormhole!"

With its typical awe inspiring sight, the gate popped into existence. Maybourne tried again. "Wherever you are sending them, we will hunt them down!"

"It's an incoming wormhole sir."

"Meaning what sergeant?"

"Meaning that we aren't sending them anywhere, they are being sent for."

"By who?"

With the typical sound of gate travel, a familiar figure to SG-1 stepped through the gate. Harry knew he would probably catch hell for this from Sam later, but he had ammunition of his own now. As the gate shut down, he ran up and grabbed Lya in a strong hug, receiving one in return. "Hi Lya."

"Hello Harry."

Harry was quickly followed by Daniel, who gave his own greetings. They were interrupted by Maybourne, who was apparently done trying to talk his way into getting what he wanted. "All personnel in the gate room, this is Colonel Maybourne. I have a Presidential order to take the aliens with me. Do not let them pass. Use force if necessary!"

Harry watched as the soldiers reluctantly raised their weapons, the distaste for doing so clear on several faces. Lya sighed, before turning to them. "It seems some of your race is not as wise as your team, Harry."

"While that's true, Maybourne up there is a special brand of idiot."

Lya smiled again, before raising her hands. As she did so, the gate formed a stable wormhole, without dialing or having an unstable vortex created. "The Tollans are most welcome to join the Nox for a time. Please, come."

As the Tollans stepped forward, Omoc turned towards Daniel and Harry. "When we are settled on our new world, I will speak to my people. Perhaps we will meet again soon."

Maybourne, seeing his prize slipping away, became desperate. "STOP! Take one more step and I'll be forced to have them open fire!"

As the soldier's raised their guns, Harry prepared to cast a special shield Voldemort had found in his travels. It should cause the bullets to disintegrate upon impact. It wouldn't last as long as a regular shield which would stop the bullets, but it would cover a larger area. Lya placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head no, before gesturing towards the Tollan with her other hand. Harry watched as they disappeared from sight. He heard them as they traveled trough the gate, away from Maybourne, who finally lost what little cool he had. "FIRE! FIRE!"

Again Lya waved her hand, and this time it wasn't people, but the guns themselves that disappeared. Harry turned towards her. "You may want to bury the gate until the Tollan are gone. I wouldn't put it past the moron to try to get them from your world."

"We will."

"We will dial you once three weeks have passed, then once a day until the gate is open again."

"Good-bye my friends."

"Bye Lya." With a kiss on the cheek to Harry, Lya stepped through the gate, it closing behind her.

Jack, ever the voice that wouldn't be silenced, spoke SG-1's thoughts. "God I love those people!" As Maybourne stormed out in a fury, everyone else went to the gate room. Jack clapped Daniel on the shoulder, before turning to Harry. "You guys did good."

Teal'c nodded next. "Indeed. But what of Maybourne?"

Sam shook her head, coming to stand next to Jack and Harry. "Oh he was not a happy camper."

General Hammond considered them all seriously for a moment. "There will be hell to pay when he comes back. So, I want you on a mission in the next three hours. We found a new world that seems hospitable from the cartouche, so get prepped and get ready to go. And if you are off on recon then I have more time to speak with the President."

"Yes sir." As General Hammond walked away, Jack turned back towards the team, noticing Daniel with a goofy look on his face. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about what Anteaus said that time we first met the Nox."

Harry smiled himself, realizing what Daniel was getting at. "The very young do not always do as they're told."

"True. Alright kids, gear up. Let's get this show on the road."

**A/N Mark 2: Holy Crap! This chapter turned into a beast beyond control very quickly. Word count puts it at nearly 17,000! I hope you all enjoyed, and that some of your questions, particularly those who have asked why Jack and General Hammond were so accepting of Harry on SG-1 and why the NID hadn't tried to confine Harry to a lab, have been answered. Next time we cover from **_**Solitudes **_**till the end of **_**Politics. **_**Merry Christmas!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	6. Chapter 6: Discoveries and Discussions

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. Had a few Real Life problems to take care of, but its all good now. I am glad so many people liked the fact that I brought Sirius in. What can I say, you can't keep an old dog down. Plus, it gives me one more character I can use to interact with Harry and the SGC, like what happens in this chapter. This one covers the time between **_**Solitudes**_** and **_**Politics**_**,. I never imagined the amount of praise and constructive reviews I would get, and I still blows my mind. You guys are all awesome.**

**Now don't worry. Originally this was supposed to be a quick challenge to get me back into the swing of writing. Well it has done that, but the positive response to it has been completely overwhelming. So, while I will be going back to working on my other stories, I will continue to update this one fairly regularly, with the same size chapters. Just not as often as I did during NaNoWriMo. No promises, but I will try at least three times a month. **

**Now, SG-1 has to face down discoveries, repercussions, and Kinsey. But, with the changes I have made, things are going to be different. We have some unexpected faces, some much loved, some loathed, some both depending on the time and what episode. Hope you guys enjoy! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the next chapter. **

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Six: Discoveries and Discussions

Harry awoke with a start, his brain fuzzy and his body cold. He looked around, finding himself surrounded by ice and laying on his back. It was surprisingly comfortable. He tried to find anyone else around him. "Sam, Daniel? Anybody?"

"Over here Harry."

He turned to find Sam and Jack working on merging their supplies, taking inventory. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"We had just gone to do recon, there was a few energy blasts..." As he started talking, Harry remembered more and more. They had been exploring pretty often, avoiding being on Earth while Hammond tried to straighten things out with the President. This was the 5th planet they had been to in 2 weeks. They had come under heavy fire as soon as they had been on the other side, some kind of energy weapon. Daniel had dialed home, getting the gate open fast. He and Teal'c had gone through. As Harry, Sam, and Jack followed, a blast hit the gate, sending sparks flying. As Harry had come out the other side, he noticed several things in a flash. They weren't in the SGC, ice and rocks were all around, and he was moving way to fast. He only had a few seconds, so he looked back, saw Sam and Jack come through, and cast a few spells to cushion their landing and slow their momentum. His body was still twisting when he hit something hard, the impact jerking his head back and causing it to impact with something. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. You got lucky that you spun around to cast those spells. Your pack took most of the impact, so you just have a nasty bump." Harry reached up and felt his head, wincing away when he came across the bump Jack mentioned. "Yep, nice little bruise for Doc Fraiser to strap you into a medical bed for a few days with."

"Great. I just got out!"

"Welcome to SG-1 Harry."

"Ha. Ha. Where's my wand?" He looked around, suddenly afraid. At the speed he had been moving it could have easily broken.

"Over here. We found it off to the side of where you landed. Moved it over here with the rest of the supplies. We all seem to be alright, thanks to you."

"Thanks Jack. Lucky it didn't break. I haven't really practiced wandless magic a lot."

"Wandless? You mean you don't need it to cast spells?"

"Yes and No. Voldemort can do a few things without his wand, so I know the theory, just haven't tried it myself. It's possible though."

"Good. Start practicing that when we get back. That wand gets broken and you are in trouble."

"No kidding." Harry got up and walked over to the other two. "So, how do we get home? I'm assuming that since we are still here that the DHD is missing."

"Yep. I want to know where Daniel and Teal'c are too, since they aren't around."

"I don't understand how we got here at all. I saw the symbols Daniel entered, they were Earth's."

"Are you sure Harry?" At his nod, Sam continued. "Then I don't know. But I think that there are only two explanations. The Stargate malfunctioned, sending them to Earth but us here, or it sent us to this planet and them to another."

"What's the third option Captain?"

"There is no three, sir."

"It's after two."

"Not this time."

"Well then let's assume they made it back to Earth. They will start sending search parties."

"Um Jack? Not to be a downer here, but aren't there thousands of potential Stargates? A search of them all could take years."

"Not if they search here first Harry."

"Sir, the odds of them searching for this particular Stargate..."

"Captain."

At Jack's warning tone, Sam quieted, before smiling slightly. "Sorry sir, I think too much sometimes."

"My God, where's a camera? I need to record this moment for future generations. Sam admitted she thinks too much."

"Blow it out your ass Harry."

"Children, do I need to send you to the corner for a time-out?" Jack smiled at his bickering team. "In all seriousness, we have enough supplies for 5 days between the three of us, but we can stretch that."

"Longer than you think Jack. I can't conjure food, as it will eventually disappear, even if it has already been ingested, but I can make what we have bigger. One MRE could feed the three of us for a day by itself at least. I can do the same to the water purification tablets. And since I can conjure fire to use to prepare our food and melt the ice for drinking water, we can save fuel as well."

"Then we are in better shape than I thought. Can you find the DHD for us?"

"Sure, if its still here." Grabbing his wand, Harry laid it flat in his hand. "_Point me DHD._" The wand spun, before pointing at a pile of snow and ice. Harry, Jack, and Sam moved towards it, wiping away what they could, to reveal the DHD, intact below the ice. "Anything else you need?"

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Orion rushed towards the General's office, having heard about SG-1's latest mishap. As he arrived, he was told the General was down in the infirmary. Fearing the worst, he headed that way, wishing not for the first time to be able to do that teleporting thing Harry did. As he arrived, he found Teal'c and Daniel in beds, with Daniel still out of it. He didn't see the rest of SG-1. "General Hammond?"

"Agent Black. I take you've heard then."

"Only the barest information. Where are Jack, Sam, and Harry?"

"Teal'c says they were right behind him, so at this point, we don't know."

"We must go back to the planet General Hammond."

"Not with an army on the other side, and not till repairs are completed."

"Repairs?"

"The gate overloaded for some reason, we don't know why."

"Sir." All eyes turned towards the entrance to find Walter standing there with a report in his hand. "Preliminary report on the repairs and materials needed. Siler would like to speak to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

As he left, Teal'c spoke again. "I suggest we send a probe through as soon as possible."

"Agreed. Teal'c, Agent Black, come with me to see Sergeant Siler." As the three men left, they were oddly silent, each concerned for the members of SG-1. Finally, it was General Hammond that broke the silence. "We may need a few extra teams to get them out of there if they are stuck in hostile territory Agent Black."

"All but one of the all British teams are on base. The other is at the proposed Alpha Site, helping it get ready."

"Good. I know they are all technically under my command but it would probably be best if you asked for volunteers. They still don't know me that well."

"Understood sir. Although I think you underestimate the respect they have for you."

"Indeed General Hammond. You are a worthy leader, whom all I have encountered respect."

As the two men arrived in the gate room, they found Siler and several other techs working on the gate. "Report Sergeant."

"All the superconductive interfaces will have to be replaced General. Whatever caused the gate to overload blew them all out."

Agent Black spoke, seeing the welding and repairs going on. "How much time?"

"Minimum 12 hours sir."

"Captain Carter, Colonel O'Neill, and Harry Potter may not have that long."

General Hammond nodded, before turning back to Siler. "I'll give you half that."

"No sir. It doesn't work that way. It would have been 24 hours without the technicians, support staff, and material provided by the British. 12 is the best I can do."

"Then get back to work Sergeant. Let me know the minute a probe can be sent through."

"Yes sir." Siler turned back towards his staff. "You heard the man, get to work people. We have three of our own still out there." As the crew doubled their pace, Orion wondered if they may already be to late.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Jack, you sure you don't want me to just melt the ice away? Or I could try the cutting curse, it would at least make cutting it easier."

"No idea if there are any cracks in the DHD that would let the water in, or how the flames would effect it. And the ice and water distort the image of the DHD. You may cut into it without even realizing it and we would be sunk. Just chip away with that knife."

"Yes sir." Harry began to chip away again. There were a few other spells he could have tried, but the knifes were making progress, and Jack had a point about not knowing what condition the DHD was in. So far things weren't terrible. Aside from being stuck there they were doing okay as far as rations and water were concerned thanks to Harry. Now it was just the tedious task of digging out the DHD. It was only a matter of time.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Charging. Circuit has reached 100 percent. Reset and stand-by." Siler looked up to the control room, finding General Hammond and Orion already there, with Walter, Teal'c, and the recently awakened Daniel with them. "She's all yours General."

"Well done Sergeant." As Siler and his men left the room, Hammond turned towards Walter. "You heard the man. Dial it up."

"Yes sir." As the massive inner ring began to spin, Walter called out as the chevrons were programmed. "Chevron one encoded."

Orion took the microphone, speaking to the men in the gate room. "All security teams stand on high alert. The hostiles may have both our address and our transmitter codes. They could have been waiting for us to fix our gate then dial in themselves."

As the forces in the room readied themselves, Daniel turned towards commanding officers. "You really don't think they would give up their codes to an enemy, do you?"

"Not willingly, no I don't."

"Then why the concern General?"

It wasn't General Hammond that answered, but Orion. "Because they could have been compromised without even realizing it. Remember Hathor had a compound that made the men her slaves essentially. Who is to say she is the only Goa'uld to have something like that?"

"I know of no other Goa'uld that uses such a technique Agent Black."

"Have you met every Goa'uld?"

"No."

"Then the security team stays on alert."

"Chevron five encoded."

"Teal'c, in the event that we find no sightings of enemy activity from the MALP, you will coordinate with Colonel Makepeace and SG-3, and Major Edensfield from SG-14 on the rescue mission. You find them captured and don't think you can rescue them with the forces you have, you dial back for reinforcements. I'll send any man willing."

"I understand General."

"Chevron seven, LOCKED!" As the wormhole stabilized, the MALP was sent through immediately. "MALP should reach P4A-771 in 5 seconds. 4, 3, 2, 1 Probe has arrived, receiving telemetry." The video feed from the MALP showed the same scene that SG-1 had stumbled on earlier. A world that looked fairly peaceful.

Daniel pointed out something he found interesting. "No sign of Harry, Sam, or Jack, but no sign they got into a firefight either." As soon as the words had come out of Daniel's mouth, energy blasts began spewing across the terrain, striking the MALP and destroying it.

General Hammond cursed quietly to himself before speaking louder. "They were waiting for us! Close the iris and disengage the Stargate. SG-3 and SG-14, stand down, this mission is scrubbed." As Daniel and Teal'c walked after the General, Orion stared down at the closed iris, knowing that if the rest of SG-1 was on that planet, they were most likely dead.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Soup's on."

"Thanks Jack." Harry grabbed his knife and sheathed it again, heading to get something to eat. He turned when he didn't hear Sam coming behind him. "Sam, you going to come eat?"

"Just a bit more, I've almost got this section completely cleared."

"Harry?"

"Got it Jack." With a wave of his wand, Sam found herself floating towards the two men, before being sat down in front of her meal. "Dinner time. Even with my warming charms, it will get cold pretty quick."

"Thanks Harry. You too sir. I didn't know you could cook."

"Not a bit. But, my melted ice is to die for." The three sat in silence for a minute, just eating and conserving strength.

Sam, first to finish, started talking soon after she had set her bowl down. "I was thinking about why the Stargate malfunctioned. We still don't really understand it, but what we think so far is that the gate creates an artificial wormhole, that somehow transfers an energized matter stream in one direction along an extra-dimensional conduit. I think the matter stream between Stargates got redirected, kind of like a lightning bolt jumping from one point to another in mid-strike. Now I figure it had to have been the attack on P4A-771. The gate itself was probably struck by enough energy during the firefight to influence the direction of the matter stream before we reached the other side...Colonel?"

Jack had started to draw in the snow when Sam started talking. Harry had joined in, still listening but playing a game of hangman with Jack. The older man turned at the sound of his rank. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"What I'm saying is, we must have emerged through a Stargate relatively close to Earth in the gate network, somewhere between P4A-771 and Earth. Now, if the SG rescue teams reach that same conclusion, it could significantly reduce their search."

"That's good news."

"Yeah."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Teal's, Orion, Hammond, Siler, and Daniel were in the map room, studying the vast numbers of Stargates they had encountered already, as well as the potential for more. "Okay, after Teal'c and I came through, the gate shut down."

"There was an energy surge."

"Right. Siler, what would that have done to the wormhole itself?"

"I don't know. That much energy though, I don't believe it could disappear. It would have to discharge somewhere."

"Right, because the energy stream from the gate acts like lightning strikes. Positive to negative."

"Outside of our dimension, but essentially, yeah."

"What if it jumped to another Stargate, somewhere along the path between P4A-771 and Earth?"

"It's certainly possible sir."

"Dr. Jackson, are you suggesting we search all of these worlds? And assuming you are right, why haven't they just dialed back home?"

"At least an entire galaxy has been narrowed to a comparative handful Orion. And Teal'c and I came out at a very high rate of speed. They could be injured, in which case they wouldn't be far from the gate. I think we owe it to them to try!"

General Hammond considered the number of gates possible, then nodded his head. He walked over to Walter, before speaking. "Sergeant, I want every one of those planets' galactic shift calculated now. Every other mission is hereby put on hold until we have checked every last one of these planets. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"You go let the president know General, I'll call the Prime Minister."

"Agreed Orion. I'm glad we have the extra personnel now more than ever. With that many Stargates it may take a while to check them all." As the two men separated, heading for their respective offices, Orion felt hope rise again that maybe, just maybe, they could find them and bring them home.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Find the seventh symbol yet Captain?"

"Yes sir. I've never seen this one before. Thanks to those Occlumency lessons of Harry's I can recall the other symbols on the gate a lot easier now. This one has to be the Point of Origin."

"Nice work. Dial it up and let's get the hell out of here."

"Yes sir." As Sam began to dial the gate, the chevrons lit up one by one. When she pressed the seventh symbol though, nothing happened. "Dammit! It must be a problem with the control interface. If we can dig down to the control panel I might be able to fix it."

"Negative."

"But sir!"

"I'm not saying give up Captain. We've been up for hours, Harry is already sacked out exhausted. The panel will still be there in the morning. Right now we have to get some sleep."

Seeing her young friend was indeed asleep already. "Yes sir." She and Jack laid down, as close to each other as possible to preserve body heat. They had both given their thermal blankets to Harry. As she drifted off to sleep, she felt something poking into her side. "Um...sir?"

"It's my side-arm, I swear."

Laughing a bit, the two moved to a more comfortable position, then went to sleep. After a few minutes Harry cracked his eyes open. He wasn't asleep, but had pretended to be. He knew that the other two would keep working as long as he was awake, trying to get home faster because he was there. It wasn't that they didn't want to get home as well, but neither of them wanted to keep him trapped here any longer than absolutely necessary. Sitting up, Harry cast a couple of warming charms on the two, before pulling his knife back out, chipping away as silently as he could. He wanted to have the panel cleared by the time they woke up.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Sir, I think Harry has been hanging around us too long."

"Carter?" Jack turned to find Harry slumped over onto his pack, still asleep, before turning back to Sam, finding her in front of the DHD, her path to the panel clear. "Self-sacrificing little twerp isn't he?"

"I'm not asleep you know. And I'll take that as a compliment." The other two turned to find Harry rubbing sleep from his eyes, still clearly exhausted from his nights work but ready to go. "So, what next?"

"Next you get something to eat and a couple of caffeine pills in you while Carter works on that panel." As Harry sat down to eat Jack felt he had to make a point. "You know we wouldn't have asked you to do that Harry. It could have waited until morning."

"That's why I pretended to be asleep for a bit. So you wouldn't ask me to, and so you wouldn't order me not to."

"Tricky little wizard aren't you?"

"Thanks Jack."

"God, why wont you work!" Harry and Jack turned towards Sam, looking into the insides of the DHD. "From everything I know about the DHD, this one should be in top working order sir. The ice almost seems to have preserved it! I'm missing something!"

"Captain, come eat. Work on it after you have some food in you." As the three ate, Jack took in the rest of their supplies. Thanks to Harry they had enough for nearly another two weeks. "Alright campers, I think its time to think about Plan B."

"Plan B Jack?"

"Dialing the Alpha Site. Maybe its a problem with the gate at the SGC, or something from the fact that this gate has been frozen for so long."

"No sir, it wont work. While they are building the Alpha Site and getting everything organized they have buried the gate, at least until they get a computer system and iris set up."

"Crap, I had forgotten. Alright then, Carter, Plan C. You and Harry take most of the supplies, and head to the surface, try to find some locals to help. With the gate frozen it must mean the Goa'uld don't come here very often. The locals may have advanced to the point they can help us. I'll stay down here just in case the gate activates."

"Yes sir."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

As Orion watched from the control room, Daniel, Teal'c, and the other members of the search party returned, injured and empty handed. He walked down to the gate room, each step heavy and sorrowful. He arrived just as General Hammond was explaining that he was calling the search off.

"This was the last of the planets to fit your theory Dr. Jackson. I'm sorry, but my hands are tied." As General Hammond walked away, Daniel rounded on Orion.

"It's only been a couple of days! What if we stop just short of finding them? Orion, surely you can get the Prime Minister to convince the President to give us more time!"

"I wish I could Daniel. But unless you can come up with another logical theory about where they went, we don't have another choice."

"How can you abandon them like that, I mean for God's sake Harry not to mention Jack and Sam could be hurt or dieing!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Orion shouted, the anger and disappointment clear in his voice. "I've already had to bury one godson Daniel, I don't relish the idea of attending a memorial service for another. So please, think of another theory, something, anything that could explain it! I want you to find something. But until you do...I can't do anything."

As Orion walked out, he saw Daniel heading out the other door. He hoped that he was going to try to find another explanation. It was the only bit of hope he had left.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Come on, work. I've reset everything I can think of, it should work now." Sam was talking to herself as much as Harry as she input the symbols for Earth. As she pushed in the seventh symbol, the entire place began to vibrate. After a few seconds though, the gate shut down, no wormhole forming. "Damn it!"

"I take it that it didn't work Captain?"

"No sir. I don't understand why though!"

"Easy Sam, you can't be expected to think and fix everything."

"Harry's right Captain. Get yourself and Harry to the surface but stay in radio contact. See if you can find any help for us, and I'll keep an eye on the gate. Maybe we will get lucky."

"Seems to me we are about due for some."

As Sam and Harry began to move, Harry cast a few charms to make things easier to carry. Sam felt the pack lighten and smiled appreciatively at the young wizard, before a frown crossed her face. "Hey Harry? How come you don't lighten the packs all the time?"

Harry stopped moving for a minute, before he started to explain. "Well, the feather weight charm will eventually wear off. Now, when we can be reasonably sure we wont be under attack, I can cast it again. Most times though, we don't have that assurance, so I let the packs stay the way they are so people can get used to them, rather than have it suddenly get heavier in the middle of a fight or exploration."

"Fair enough." As Sam and Harry started walking again, she spoke without turning her head, keeping her eyes away from Harry so he wouldn't see her smile. "Come up with that right then?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"No, it was a good explanation. I just wanted you to admit that you hadn't though about it before."

"D'oh!"

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Orion walked into the control room to find Daniel, Teal'c, and General Hammond standing around the map. "So Daniel, what's this all about?"

"How many Earth based cultures have we encountered, from times before and after the gate in Giza was buried?"

"Several, why?"

"We've probably only scratched the surface. We've tried to explain them off with parallel or accelerated development..."

"Daniel, this sounds fascinating. What's the point?"

"What if there was another gate?" Daniel pointed to the middle of the map, right at the point of origin symbol for Earth. "Here. Right on Earth."

"Teal'c, would the Goa'uld have put another gate on Earth?"

"If the first became lost to them it is possible General Hammond."

"And don't forget, the Goa'uld didn't build the gate system. Ra could have brought his own gate not realizing that there was another one already here, buried."

"Let us hope it has not stayed buried."

General Hammond turned to Walter. Orion hadn't even noticed him there, but he was so used to seeing the man in the control room it was becoming notable only when he wasn't there. "Co-ordinate with our air military listening posts across the globe. Search for SG-1's emergency frequency."

"Concentrate on remote locations. The gate would have to be somewhere with little human life otherwise it would have been discovered by now."

Orion turned towards Daniel, confusion on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well the vibrations alone..." Daniel cut himself off, before rounding rapidly on General Hammond. "General, when we first opened the gate the vibrations were immense. I think it might have actually shook the entire Creek Mountain Complex."

"You're right. One of the reasons we had the gate moved here to Cheyenne Mountain was because we had frequency dampeners from when this place was an old missile silo. The ones in Creek Mountain had been removed when the place was decommissioned. We adjusted them and installed them on the gate so the vibration is minimal now."

"Okay but the second gate wouldn't have those. So, would it shake enough to show up on seismic sensors?"

"You're damn right it would! Sergeant, check recent worldwide seismic activity, see if any match up with our gate malfunction."

"And around 4 am local time. I was here and I though the gate was about to activate. Aside from a little shaking though it didn't. It was probably Jack, Sam, and Harry. Even if the seventh symbol looked different, they still wouldn't be able to form a wormhole because the coordinates would be exactly the same."

"On it sir." Walter set the computer to scan for remote seismic activity with the specified times, while still monitoring the radio intelligence reports. With a ping though, his attention was riveted on the computer results. "We got it! Timing is down to the second for both events. Epicenter location is exactly the same!"

"Latitude and Longitude?"

"Yes sir, pulling coordinates. 50 miles outside of McMurdo!"

Daniel and Teal'c turned towards Hammond. "Sir, permission to..."

"Granted! I'm coming with you as well."

Orion already heading for the door behind the men, agreed. "Same here."

Turning back to Walter, General Hammond had a few last minute orders. "Major Ferretti is in charge until we return. Get a plane standing by large enough to transport 5 SG teams and our group. Have Doctor Fraiser meet us at the terminal with a team with medical supplies, and order McMurdo Station to begin searching those coordinates!"

"Yes sir!"

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry and Sam had come back to their little camp when they found nothing but ice for as far as the eye could see on the surface. The three of them had laid down, intent on exploring after a few hours of sleep. Suddenly, all three awoke with a jump as their radios crackled to life. They looked around and saw Daniel, Teal'c, Orion, and General Hammond, along with a few more teams of SG personnel, coming towards them. Still half asleep, Sam was the one to voice her surprise. "General? You came through the Stargate for us?"

"Not exactly Captain."

Sam looked back to find the gate was still inactive, and that more men were coming into the cavern from the surface. "Sir?"

"Long story short, you managed to find the second gate of Earth. Well done."

Jack looked around at all the ice as more people came in. "This is a dream right? I must have hit my head harder than I thought. Although why isn't Uma Thurman here instead?"

"No dream Jack. You're in Antarctica. About 50 miles away from McMurdo station actually."

"Huh." Jack laid back against the rock that Harry had made pretty comfortable with a few cushioning charms and smiled. "Well then, what took you guys so long?"

General Hammond laughed a bit, glad to see one of his 2IC hadn't been overly changed by his experience. "Long story Colonel, one that needs a full debriefing when we get back to the SGC. I have a team coming down to retrieve this gate, but until then, head topside. There is a helicopter waiting to take you back to McMurdo, where I am sure Doctor Fraiser will be waiting on you." Seeing Jack about to protest, Hammond spoke before he could. "That's an order Colonel."

"D'oh!"

**HPSG1HPSG1**

A few days of mandatory rest, despite that Harry's magic had made things as comfortable as possible, and SG-1 was back on base. They were planning on heading out to another planet soon, one that appeared to have some technology if the MALP image was right, but at the moment they were in the control room. "Chevron six encoded."

"So Harry, ready to see if your other girlfriend has unburied the gate yet?"

"What about you Sam, hoping Narim is still there?"

Before the playful bickering could get any further, Walter interrupted them. "Chevron Seven, LOCKED! Wormhole established to the Nox home world."

"Guess that answers the question of if the Tollan got away or not. Nox wouldn't have unburied it if the Tollan were still there."

"Yep. You sure about this Harry?"

"Relax Jack, I'll be fine." Harry strapped his pack tight to his body, preparing for a couple of weeks off-world. He had asked General Hammond for permission to go to the Nox world as soon as possible to train in his magical skills. He had let himself get a bit lax. With all the knowledge he had gained from Voldemort, Harry was pretty confident in his abilities, he just had to actually train in them. Theory was nothing without the practice to back it up. "Besides, if something does go wrong, what place better than the medically advanced allies?"

"True enough. And you're sure that you can't do this here?"

"Yes Daniel."

"Got everything?"

"Yes Daniel."

"Fresh underwear?"

"DANIEL!"

Daniel laughed as he ruffled Harry's hair. "You know, I always wondered why parents embarrassed their kids with that. Now I know. It's fun."

"As Sam said back in Antarctica, blow it out your ass Daniel."

Saying goodbye to the others, Harry went down to the gate room. With a final wave he stepped through the gate, intent on really testing out what he knew. As soon as he stepped through though, he found a small shape engulfing him in a hug. "Hey Nafrayu."

"Hello Harry. It has been a long time since we have seen you."

Harry merely smiled and looked up to find Opher, Anteaus, and Lya all with serious expressions on their face. "What's up guys? Everything okay with the Tollan?"

Lya smiled at his obvious concern, even if he did not like the people. "The Tollan are on their way to their new home as we speak Harry. But the elders wish to discuss the events that lead to their exit of your world."

"Okay. Give me a moment and I can dial the gate, get SG-9 here. They are the diplomats."

"No Harry. They wish to speak with you."

"Me?"

"Yes. It is largely thanks to your words that we have been so open and willing to share what we can with you. They wish to speak with you tonight."

Harry was gobsmacked. "I may be a member of SG-1 and have a lot of magical knowledge, but I'm still just a kid by my people's standards Lya. If this could effect our alliance, I think someone else should handle it."

"No. It must be you. Were it not for the four of us speaking on behalf of you and your team, we would not have unburied the gate."

"It's that serious?"

"Yes."

Harry thought for a moment, before nodded in resignation. "Okay. Let me contact the SGC so they know what is going on and I will be ready to go." At her nod, Harry dialed the gate and input his IDC. With a kawoosh the gate stabilized, and Harry reached for the radio on his shoulder. "Sierra Golf Charlie, this is Sierra Golf One Whiskey, do you read?" Harry always got a kick out of saying that. Sure he could have said SGC this is Harry, but the NATO alphabet caught his interest ever since he started to learn it. His personal call sign, Sierra Golf One Whiskey referred to his position as a member of SG-1, specifically, the wizard member.

"_We read you Harry. Is something wrong? We received your IDC but the computer never recorded an incoming traveler_."

"Its fine Walter. I need to speak with General Hammond."

"_I'm here Harry. What's going on, you left less than 10 minutes ago_."

"Well, seems we may have a situation." Harry explained what had happened, and that the Nox elders were only willing to talk to him about it that night. Harry could hear the sigh over the radio.

"_This would not be a good thing Harry. If the Nox are unwilling to talk to anyone but you than do the best you can to show them that only certain idiotic servants of our government think like Maybourne_."

"Yes sir."

"_Oh, and Harry, next time you know you don't have to send your IDC. Radio transmits through the iris_."

"Um...yes sir. I forgot."

"_Understandable son, I've lost track of how many times SG-1 has come back with enemies either shooting at you or on your tail and needed the iris to open. Good luck Harry. For all of our sakes_."

"Yes sir. Harry out." The gate disconnected, and he turned back to his Nox friends. "Okay, so where are we going, back to the camp in the woods?"

"No. We are going to the city you saw before."

"How are we getting there?" With a wave of his hand, Anteaus revealed a small, open air vehicle. The lack of wheels and its position hovering in mid-air silenced any questions Harry had. "Sweet."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry marveled at the site before him, the blending of technology with nature was truly astounding. Lya had given him a brief tour while Anteaus had gone to tell the council he had arrived. "This place is amazing Lya."

"Thank you. But now it is time for you to meet the others. This way." As they turned and headed towards what Harry assumed was the meeting place, Lya continued to talk. "We had hoped it would be you that came through the doorway, or one of your team. But we knew it was unlikely. Why did you come?"

"Actually I wanted to request that you let me stay in that camp for a few days while I practice some of the spells and abilities Voldemort gave me."

"Then you have made peace with your other memories?"

"Not exactly. They no longer effect me as bad, but I still wake up from nightmares on occasion. Once in awhile is still better than 3 times a night though. I'm getting there."

"I am glad to hear it." The entered a meeting room, five large chairs overlooking a central area. "The elders will be here shortly. Please have a seat."

As Harry sat down, he turned, expecting Lya to stay, to find her walking out of the door. "You're not staying?"

"I can not. I have already spoken on your behalf, and now it will be up to you. I hope you are as convincing as you were at our first meeting young Harry. The elders already know your language thanks to myself and Anteaus. As do many others. They shall be here shortly, please prepare yourself. You have an expression, I believe, that hopes for a favorable outcome. Good luck."

"Thanks Lya." As the door closed, Harry ran through a brief meditation exercise, moving his Occlumency shield to as low as possible so that the Nox could see the truth of his words. He stayed that way for a few more minutes, centering himself, before a noise brought him back around. He looked up but the chairs were still unoccupied. He turned and found two Nox looking at him, one male, one female. "Hello."

"You are the one Lya told us about, the one called Harry Potter of the Tau'ri."

"Yes, though Harry is just fine. Can I help you?"

"We wished to meet and speak with you before the hearing. Lya tells us that you and your team are wise beyond your race's years, yet others of your race would have the Tollan as your slaves, locked up. This confuses us."

Harry smiled, before turning fully to face the other two. "Well, as the elders don't yet seem to be here, would you care to sit? Going over it with you may help me prepare for meeting them."

"Thank you."

As the moved closer, Harry smiled again, before starting to speak. "What would you like to know? And can I have your names?"

"Perifudus, and this is my twin sister, Perifuda." As the two sat down Harry pulled his wand and conjured a cup for himself, before pouring some water into it. "Is that your power that Lya mentioned? What you call magic?"

"Yes. Would either of you like something to drink?"

"No thank you. I wanted to ask though, why your people wanted to enslave the Tollan?"

Harry sighed, before taking another sip and vanishing the glass. "Its complicated. I wish they had let someone else handle this. But I guess I will do my best. You two are family, do you always agree?"

"Of course not."

"And you have other differences as well."

"Yes. My brother is not known for following rules, and though I don't either sometimes, I don't get caught."

"Exactly. Well Colonel Maybourne and his people are ones who we at the SGC don't agree with. We did not want to enslave the Tollan. It is why we helped them escape. Maybourne and his division were able to convince our superiors that we had a good reason to force them to work for us, or maybe he made them think that the Tollan wanted to, I am not sure. Either way, we at the SGC didn't agree in the slightest. Unfortunately, we can't strip him of power."

"Why not?"

"You mentioned you two don't always get along. Do your elders get along all the time?"

"No."

"Our government is the same way. Some people in positions of power believe that they should do whatever is necessary to get technology that is superior to the Goa'uld, or at least able to match it. The Tollan were unwilling to share it, so they were willing to force them to. But they don't understand that doing that would make us no better than the Goa'uld. Well, I guess I should say that they do understand, but they don't care. Most of them are not bad people, but a few bad apples have lost their ability to feel compassion for others, I think. All they care about is what is in it for them. And we have another complication. Our people are very young, as Lya mentioned. Most of humanity on Earth is not ready to know that the Goa'uld are out there, able to destroy our way of life. So the SGC is a secret. We can't appeal to the basic human decency that can be found in most people to put a stop to their actions."

"Is that why you helped the Tollan escape, even though Lya said you did not like them?"

"Yes. I can not stand by and let others be enslaved and punished. No more than the rest of SG-1 can. Even though it means trouble for us down the road, such as making an enemy of the Goa'uld, or what has happened with Colonel Maybourne. He is doing his best to have some form of disciplinary action brought upon Daniel, Teal'c, and myself. But even knowing the problems it would cause, we would all take that chance again to help save the Tollan, because it is the right thing to do."

"Is that why you fight the Goa'uld? Because you believe it is the right thing to do?"

"Yes. And not just me. General Hammond, Dr. Fraiser, Agent Black...all of us believe that what we are doing, going out and doing the best we can to save as many as we can, is a just cause, no matter the fact that it puts our planet in danger. How can we expect help from others, if we are not first willing to be the ones who help? Most humans understand that. We are a good people overall, I think. You have bad eggs in every species, hell, every universe. But most of us are alright. Especially the people that work at the SGC."

"Well said, young Harry." Harry whipped around and found that the chairs of the elders were occupied, the distinctive shimmering effect of the Nox revealing something fading as the five elders came into focus. "You are exactly as Lya told. Your memories and mind are full of an evil that is not yours, yet you stand tall, fighting for the just. Forgive us our deception, but we wanted to let you explain yourself without the pressure of the five of us staring down at you. From what Lya said, we can be... rather intimidating."

"I did not say rather intimidating, I said _very_ intimidating." Harry spun again, finding Lya walking in between the twins. "Thank you, Perifudus, Perifuda."

"You're welcome Aunt Lya."

As the two left, Harry, reeling from the shocks to his system, stared at Lya in disbelief. "Aunt?"

"As your friend Teal'c would say, indeed. My brother's two oldest."

Harry sat back heavily in his chair, looking up at the smiling elders, before turning towards Lya again. "You could have told me you know."

"But that would have ruined the purpose."

"And spoiled your fun."

"Perhaps."

Harry smiled at his friend before standing, turning to the elders. "So, does what you said earlier mean you still wish to be allies with Earth?"

"Yes. We can understand that there are...as you said, bad eggs, in your people, but from your words, your memories, and your passion we can see that you and your people are more than worthy of an alliance with us. And more than what we have been doing. For too long the Nox have allowed the Goa'uld to enslave the galaxy, while we hid in the shadows. No more. If a race as young as yours can stand for what is right and true, then so too can the Nox, at your side. If your people will have us."

Harry once again fell back into his chair in surprise. "Are you saying you will fight with us? Help us with technology?"

"Yes. Although it has been many generations since the Nox fought aggressively. We are more suited to healing and defense."

"Trust me, my people will be grateful for all you are willing to give."

"So we can sense from you Harry. Go with Lya now back to the doorway and let your friends know what has happened. After that, you are welcome to use the camp to train as you originally intended. Lya, Perifuda, and Perifudus will be staying with you, in case something goes wrong."

"Thank you...I'm sorry, I just realized I never got your name."

"I am Articulas, the...I suppose president is the closest term, of the Nox."

"Thank you sir." Harry walked with Lya out of the room, a spring in his step. This diplomat thing wasn't so bad after all.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

After calling the SGC, being congratulated on his work with the Nox, and letting a few of the more technical minded of the Nox through to help Sam and the other scientists, Harry had spent two weeks training and practicing what he had gained from Voldemort. He was fairly confident that anything he had not gotten a chance to do now, could be safely practiced at the SGC. He refused to touch on any of the dark rituals that Voldemort knew, as they required more of a sacrifice than he was willing to make. He focused on spell work and a few other areas, such as wandless magic. While he would never be as good without a wand as he was with one, he could fight and cast spells without it now. He had already charmed a special pocket into his pack where he could store his wand in a tight spot, so that it wouldn't get broken.

Not all the time had been spent on practice alone. In the time he had been there he had grown closer to Lya and made friends with the twins as well, who had a mischievous streak in them to rival Fred and George. He and they had nearly laughed themselves sick when Harry had managed to catch Lya unawares and transfigured the vines in her hair to wave around and look like snakes. One had gone in front of her eyes and she had jumped nearly out of her skin in surprise. Her retaliation was just as funny, for her anyway. Harry was packing things up, heading back to the SGC. "Goodbye you two. Try to stay out of trouble? I wont be around to magically get you out of it."

"You worry too much Harry."

Perifudus gave Harry a firm hug, before he went to the hover vehicle. Perifuda blushed a bit, before giving Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek, running into the vehicle to the teasing of her brother.

"I think she have what your people call a crush on you Harry." Harry was blushing a bit himself as Lya activated the gate. "Don't you need to input something on your arm device?"

Harry snapped out of his stupor, turning a bit redder when he realized Lya had caught him staring. "I'm glad Sam isn't here." As Harry put his IDC in, he turned back to Lya. "Good-bye Lya. I'm glad your people still want to be allies with us."

"I am as well. I would hate to think this would be the last time I saw you." Lya gave him a kiss as well and then sent Harry on his way.

After a few seconds, he arrived to find SG-1 just at the bottom of the gate, waiting on him. "Welcome back. Have a good trip Harry?"

"Thanks Daniel, and it was alright, got a lot of training in. Check this out." Harry smiled, glad that Voldemort had studied this. Voldemort may have used it to strike terror, but Harry was going to have fun with it. With a small bit of will, Harry started to lift up off the ground. When he was at the top of the gate, he looked down to the astonished faces of his team mates. "So, what do you think?"

"Harry are you actually flying?"

"Yep! Cool, isn't it Sam?" Harry moved through the air, going up down and around. As he landed, he turned back to the other members of SG-1. "So you know what I did, what did you guys do while I was gone?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Had android duplicates made of us, with all our thoughts and memories, Daniel here went to another reality, oh, and we have a Senator in charge of the appropriations committee trying to shut the program down."

Harry took a moment to think and process all of that, then responded . "You know, anyone else said that, I wouldn't believe them. But considering it's you Jack, I'm just going to say that its the usual brand of SG-1 luck."

"Tell me about it."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Jack and Daniel had explained the situation to Harry, who was still surprised that Daniel had gone to another reality. Still before he could get to excited over it, he decided to make sure he had understood what they had said.

"So let me get this straight Jack. Even with the money from the British, thanks to the expanded operations, this program cost around 6 Billion dollars to run?"

"Yep."

"And this Senator, Kinsey, once he was let in on the secret, thinks that the program should be shut down, despite the good it could do and the threat we are facing."

"Uh-huh. And were it not for you Harry, he would have been able to. Thanks to the British involvement, the President was able to convince the Senator to give us a hearing. Both he and the Prime Minister want to keep the SGC operational, so Kinsey agreed to present arguments for closing the gate forever, while we, that is all of SG-1, General Hammond, and Agent Black defend against his arguments and presents reasons why it shouldn't be closed to a third party. Kinsey agreed that whatever the final ruling is he will agree to it."

"Thanks Daniel. But lets go back to this alternate reality thing Jack mentioned. You found a device that sent you to another reality?"

"Yeah."

"Did you bring it back? This could be my ticket back to the wizarding world to stop Voldemort!"

"We did Harry, but the reality it leads to is one where the Goa'uld have taken over. It's going to be studied, but its locked in Area 51 for now. And there were other differences as well. I was dead, and I didn't see any mention of you in their files. If the world was going to be taken over, I think that there would have been some reports of wizards attempting to fight back, so it is safe to say that this isn't your original reality. We just don't know enough to justify studying it yet."

"Damn." Harry sighed, leaning back against his chair. "Guess that would have been too easy huh."

"Of course it would Harry. After all, like you said, its the good old brand of SG-1 luck. Don't worry, we will find a way, I promise. And at least we know it can be done now." Sam reached over and patted his arm, smiling at him as he gave her a grateful look. Everyone except General Hammond was dressed in BDUs, awaiting the Senator and the impartial judge. The team had once again decided to present a united front for this hearing, with even Agent Black donning a set. They had thought about going in dress blues, but as Daniel, Harry, and Teal'c were not officially part of the military, and Agent Black was still a member of MI-6, they had decided against it. "What time was the meeting again General?"

"1400 hours Captain. 5 minutes ago."

"Well, he's late."

"You seem more apprehensive about this hearing than you are about battle O'Neill."

"I prefer battle actually."

"Well I'm sure that if we tell him Earth's future is at stake..."

"Daniel, lets keep that bit about your alternate reality visit as our ace in the hole, alright?"

"Why Jack?"

"Because honestly..." Jack interrupted himself as he heard people stepping down into the conference room. Speaking quietly, he drove his point home. "If Harry here wasn't from one of those alternate realities even I would have trouble believing your story. Keep it in reserve."

"Alright."

SG-1 took their places along one side of the table, as one of the men started to speak. "I apologize ladies and gentlemen, a congressman who shall not be named does not know how to take no for an answer." Upon spotting the group at the table, the man gave a small nod. "You must be the infamous SG-1."

"Infamous? Yes sir. Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Senator Kinsey, Colonel. Let me just say before our impartial judge gets here that though I was unable to serve due to illness, I have great respect for those who do. There is no more honorable vocation."

"I agree sir. Please, have a seat. Do we know where our judge is at? We were expecting you to arrive together."

"She had to make a longer flight than I. She was negotiating a treaty outside of the country."

"She?"

"Yes Colonel. Dr. Elizabeth Weir."

"Dr. Weir? I've heard of her, she does work all over the globe brokering treaties and peace accords."

"Exactly Dr. Jackson. The President believed that if anyone can make an impartial decision about something as world altering as the Stargate, with both sides having two completely differing opinions about its continued operation, it would be her."

"Differing opinions?"

"You must be Captain Carter." At her nod, the Senator continued. "Yes. I am by nature suspicious of all things secretive. Be they government or military service. I believe that which grows in shadow, but withers in the light of day...does not belong on the vine. I've read several reports of your excursions, and Colonel Samuels has been kind enough to brief me on the Stargate, and I have tried to maintain an open mind. However, I must admit I find the idea of this facility, program, and command, offensive. It is far too dangerous to be this secretive. I have found several examples where you have averted global catastrophe by the seat of your pants, and virtually no examples of anything of worth! However, as I have been, on occasion, wrong before, and as our allies in England wish to see the program continued, The President of the United States has convinced me to allow an impartial outsider, Dr. Weir, to make the final call. Whatever her choice, I will abide by it."

"Well at least your honest about your opinion. For crying out loud Sparky what did you tell this man?"

"The truth."

"Colonel Samuels was entirely nonpartisan."

"Okay, that's impossible. He has been against this program from day one."

"If anything Colonel O'Neill, I voiced my awe and amazement at what the Stargate is: a technological marvel."

Sam spoke up then. "It is so much more than that, Senator. The Stargate represents a giant step in our understanding of the universe. We have learned more about astrophysics in these few months than in the last 50 years. I mean we were able to actually observe and record a black hole for a limited time during an eclipse on the planet Hanka."

"Not to mention the insights into human cultures that are thousands of years old."

"Save your arguments Dr. Jackson. Dr. Weir is the one whom you will have to convince." As steps again sounded on the stairwell, Kinsey smiled. "That must be her now."

A blond woman came down the stairs then, followed by a few more military personnel. Harry had not seen them before, until the last one stepped into the room. With a pop of displaced air he was on the other side of the room, wand drawn and pointed right at the man. "What the hell are you doing here Maybourne?"

"He's here at my request." The members of SG-1 turned to stare at Kinsey. "I wanted him here to testify about the actions taken by SG-1 in regards to the Tollan. The President has decided that Dr. Weir should be the one to judge what happened here, along with her choice about the Stargate."

Maybourne looked at Harry with a sneer, taking a step forward. Harry closed the distance, pointing his wand right at Maybourne's face. Maybourne expression turned dark as he looked down the wand and spoke to Harry. "Get that stick out of my face. You are in enough trouble as it is with the stunt you pulled with the Tollan."

Harry didn't so much as blink. His eyes were cold and flashing with restrained power as he spoke to Maybourne. "You attempted to order my friends and coworkers to shoot me and three of my friends, not to mention the Tollan refugees, not counting the fact that you nearly lost us one of the best allies we have. If you had just done so to me I wouldn't care so much, but you threatened my family. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you down right here, right now, consequences be damned."

General Hammond spoke up, trying to calm the situation. "Harry, from what the Senator said you will have a chance to defend your actions, and explain the repercussions with our allies, at some point in this hearing. Stand down son."

Harry slowly lowered his wand, the power he was restraining causing the air currents in the room to move a bit quicker. "You owe General Hammond, Maybourne. Remember that."

As Harry moved back to SG-1 and Maybourne joined Kinsey and Lt. Colonel Samuels, Jack flashed Harry a thumbs up behind Daniel's chair. As the two men sat down, Samuels decided to try to get Harry off balance. "Rash actions boy. You may regret them later."

"Whatever Sparky."

"That's Colonel Samuels to you."

"I'm not in the military. So, with all due respect, blow it out you ass, _Sparky_."

Jack leaned over a bit so he could whisper to Sam. "I love that kid, I really do."

"Yes sir."

Dr Weir had been silent the whole time while these confrontations had been taking place. Now that the mood seemed to be calmer, she sat herself down at the end of the table, on the opposite side from General Hammond. "Well, now that both sides are present and calm, let's get things started. As you probably guessed, I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir. The President briefed me on the Stargate program, and asked me to make a choice whether the SGC should remain operational, or close the gate forever. It is a heavy responsibility and choice, and one that I will make to the best judgment based on the arguments presented here today. Senator Kinsey has agreed to abide by my choice, as has General Hammond, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That's right Doctor."

"Good. SG-1 will be presenting reasons why the gate should stay in operation?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm Colonel O'Neill. This is the rest of my team, Captain Carter, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, and Harry Potter." As he named each member, they gave a wave or nod to show which was which.

"And Senator Kinsey and his group will give reasons to shut it down?"

"Correct. I have asked Colonel Maybourne and Lt. Colonel Samuels to be here to aid me in this hearing."

"Very well Senator. You may begin."

"Thank you. I have a question for Doctor Jackson. I'm sure as a scholar of ancient mythology you're familiar with the story of Pandora."

"From Greek mythology, of course. The first woman ever created by Zeus, who according to legend, gave her a box and warned her never to open it."

"But she did. Out of curiosity. Despite the warning of her god, who was also her father, she did. And from it sprung all the plagues, pestilence and evil that exists now in this world."

"And keeping in mind that we are talking about a myth, she closed it in time to keep hope inside."

"Then should we not close your gate for the same reason, to keep hope inside?"

Jack spoke then, clearly growing agitated. "Senator if…if I may jump in here. I'm not as slick as you guys talking in metaphors here. I'm a military man. I prefer facts. And the fact is the gate, i.e., the box, is already open. Now what's done is done. We made ourselves an enemy by killing Ra. But the threat the Goa'ulds now represent…"

Kinsey interrupted, the disbelief clear in his voice. "Threat?"

"Yes, sir. As in 'threatening'."

"The word "threat", Colonel O'Neill, has been used far too often by this country's military as a justification for expenditures that we can no longer afford. Do you know how much this program costs?"

"Total or just the part we cover?"

"The part the taxpayers are paying without knowing what they are paying for."

"Around six-ish."

"5 billion, 902 million dollars. Per year. And that is a lower number than we started out with thanks to the monetary support we are getting from the British. It was billions higher before. "

"With all due respect, Senator, the Accounting Department is up on Level 3, I believe. But if you want to talk about maintaining the first line of defense against what I believe is the greatest enemy humanity has ever faced..."

"Hyperbole."

"See for yourself! General, I suggest we dial up old P4A-771, I believe it was. See how long the good Senator lasts in that world."

"I have spent a career listening to doomsayers in uniform. 'Let us build our billion dollar machine and we will save America from the barbarians at the gate!' Let me remind you that the Cold War is over."

"And let me tell you something. This time there really _are_ barbarians. They're called Goa'ulds, and they really are at the gate. That one!"

"Then I suggest we close it!"

"Senator, we have reason to believe that the Goa'uld are about to launch an attack, in force, in ships."

"Then, Dr Jackson, I think they'll regret taking on the United States military."

"Oh for God's sake!"

Daniel spoke then, sarcasm dripping form his voice. "No Jack he's right, I mean, we'll just upload a computer virus into the mothership."

Sam spoke up, trying to drive the point across. "If they come in ships, Senator, we won't be any match for them. At their level of technology they can wipe us out from orbit."

"I'm not convinced of that."

"They speak the truth, Senator Kinsey."

"I'm not convinced of that either Mr. Teal'c." Kinsey turned back towards Jack "Now, Colonel. Do you stand by SG-1's record?"

"I do."

"Then I will use that record to show that the Stargate is too dangerous to be kept in operation. Samuels, if you would?" Samuels began passing out folders to all of the men on Senator Kinsey's side of the table, before handing one to Doctor Weir, and at her pointed look to the other side, did the same for SG-1, General Hammond, and Agent Black

Samuels began reading then, ignoring SG-1 for the most part and directing his words towards Dr. Weir. "Doctor, I read now from the official report of Colonel O'Neill. 'On the tenth of February of this year, I along with a team lead by Major Charles Kawalsky, went through the Stargate on a reconnaissance mission to rescue both Dr. Jackson's wife and her brother, and to determine the Goa'uld threat.'"

Kinsey took over then, speaking to Colonel O'Neill. "I assume, since shortly after arriving you were captured and imprisoned, that you would characterize this world as an enemy stronghold."

"I would."

Samuels began reading again. "I read from Colonel O'Neill's report again. 'Skarra was chosen. I tried to stop them from taking him away, but was struck by an alien staff weapon. In that moment, Apophis gave the order to kill all the other prisoners, myself and my team included. I was able to convince one of the guards, named Teal'c, to help us escape by turning on his fellow serpent guards. I have since learned that he also betrayed his god, Apophis, whom he served as First Prime, the head of his army and personal guard, for years. We managed to take the prisoners out of the dungeon and made our way to the Stargate.'"

Kinsey smirked then, speaking to O'Neill condescendingly. "So, even with your team unarmed, at the enemy's mercy, in the palm of their hand as it were, one of their own was able to set you free."

It was Sam who responded, sensing that Jack was quickly losing what little patience he had. "It wasn't that simple Senator."

Kinsey scoffed before turning back to Samuels. "Read on please."

"'We met heavy resistance on our return to the Stargate, and became pinned down by enemy aircraft, called Death Gliders. Our stolen staff weapons were no match for the glider, and had Major Kawalsky not landed a direct hit with a ground to air missile we would have been recaptured or killed.'"

"So it seems to me that Major Kawalsky made light work of this...death glider. Dr. Weir, if our technology is already effective against theirs, I see no need to continue to waste time and money exploring through that accursed ring."

"Dr. Weir, if I may?" At her nod, Daniel continued. "All due respect to the senator, he seems to be overlooking the fact that our teams had the element of surprise on our side. I wouldn't expect it to be easy next time."

"Why not?"

"Because the Goa'uld have not had to fight humans with our level of technology before. Now that they know what we have, they will come better prepared, with higher numbers. Their weapons are far more powerful than ours, and lets not forget that they have been using the gate system for far longer than we have. We may not have even seen all the technology they have access to."

Klaxons began blaring throughout the room, and Walter's voice come up through the stairwell and over the intercom. "Off-world activation!"

Kinsey jumped up, the fear on his face apparent. "What's happening?"

"Relax Senator, its just SG-2 returning on schedule. Nothing to worry about." Sure enough, as the people watched the iris retracted, and SG-2 lead the MALP back through the gate.

"I disagree General, the fact that your people are out there, bringing back God knows what, is reason to worry."

"Dr. Weir, if I could interrupt here, it seems to me that Senator Kinsey is under the impression that the Goa'uld are not a military threat."

"That's right Colonel. You seem to have defeated them at every turn. Hardly the greatest threat humanity has ever faced."

"Did you read all the reports sir?" At Kinsey negative response, Jack pointed out a crucial fact. "They actually killed us once. We were attempting to capture Apophis, and would have succeeded had it not been for an energy shield that we were unaware of. Were it not for the Nox, one of the first advanced allies we made, we would have stayed dead. Luckily they seem to have the ability to revive the recently deceased, much as a Goa'uld sarcophagus can."

Sam spoke up then, trying to drive the point home for Dr. Weir. "Miniaturization of technology is always harder than originally creating that technology. If the Goa'uld can generate energy shields around individuals, they can do the same thing with whole armies, and ships."

Kinsey broke in again, earning a glare from Dr. Weir that he ignored. "And have you ever seen one of these ships?"

"Yes, senator, we have. One on the original mission to Abydos, which we destroyed only by infiltrating and blowing up from the inside, and another on Hanka, which launched a squadron of gliders at Teal'c, Harry and I."

"If I remember the report correctly, you escaped. On foot."

"From the gliders. Not the mothership."

Daniel decided that he needed to let Weir know about the devastation on the planet. "Dr. Weir, just one of those Goa'uld ships was responsible for the deaths of SG-7 and the entire local population. Over 1,000 people."

Sam jumped in then, another example coming to mind. "They destroyed an entire civilization of crystal energy beings, just because one of them accidentally killed one the Goa'uld that were exploring. And from my understanding it wasn't even that important of one. A minor Goa'uld dead accidentally and they destroyed an entire civilization. We killed Ra, the Supreme System Lord according to Teal'c, on purpose. Their response will be much heavier."

"No offense to the senator ma'am, but I'd call that a threat."

"Please Colonel. Admittedly these Goa'uld are a dangerous race."

"More dangerous than you could possibly know Senator Kinsey."

Kinsey rounded on Teal'c, his face one of contempt. "Well, if they are so strong, why did you switch sides in the first place?"

Harry spoke then for the first time since the meeting had officially gotten underway. "Because Senator, there is a difference between what is right, and what is easy. It would have been easy to stay with the Goa'uld because they were stronger, but the right thing to do is to go out and fight them, in order to bring the freedom that so many people on Earth take for granted to the rest of the galaxy. Teal'c made the choice he did in order to bring freedom to his people." Turning towards Dr. Weir, Harry made a crucial point. "Seems to me Dr. Weir, if I remember my history lessons right, a bunch of other people had that same idea, to fight for freedom, right here in America around 1776."

Before she could speak, the Senator interrupted again. "I suppose that is true. And it is a noble goal Mr. Potter. However, while I do not wish to appear callous, that is his problem, not ours. I must place the people of this country first."

Teal'c stood then, after giving Harry a nod of thanks. "Then you should heed the warnings we are giving you, as this country, as one of the most powerful, will be the first to fall under Goa'uld attack."

The Senator backed down from Teal'c's stare, and Samuels cleared his throat, redirecting attention to himself again. "We seem to have wandered off point. The dangers traveling through the gate are immense. Major Kawalsky came back from the Chulak mission infested with a Goa'uld parasite, one that almost destroyed this base."

Jack's expression turned melancholy then, and Harry knew he was remembering having to sacrifice one of his friends. "We stopped him."

"Yes Colonel, you did. At the cost of a fine officer, you did. But what about the various plagues you have brought back or could potentially bring back through the gate? You already brought one that in General Hammond's own report, was so contagious that should anyone have escaped from the lock-down of this facility, he advised the President to have them shot and their body burned."

"We were able to stop it sir, and we managed to save an entire planet because of our work."

"But if you hadn't been able to find a cure, if it had reached the general population, if the effects weren't reversible..."

"Begging your pardon Senator, but it seems to me that reflecting on the potential worst case 'what might have been' scenarios does no one any good."

"It does when it shows the danger you have brought upon us Dr. Jackson! Hell Colonel, you nearly died when you became infested by Goa'uld...what was the word again Samuels?"

"Nanocytes sir."

"Those. From my understanding you brought some back to study, and then nearly lost containment, did you not Captain Carter?"

"Well yes, but after they tried to mutate in the lab the General ordered all samples destroyed."

"And what about next time?"

"The nanocytes where destroyed, along with the transmitter that programmed them. There wont be a next time."

"In fact, SG-12 just recently returned from that planet, where they are living long, productive lives. I'm proud of what we accomplished there."

"Me too Daniel, I may even retire there."

Kinsey scoffed in disbelief. "You have no fear of it, do you Colonel. It's like game to you."

"No sir. Anything as powerful as the Stargate deserves respect. We know how dangerous it is to do what we do. And how important."

"Don't patronize me Colonel O'Neill. The incompetence and idiocy shown by you and your team, if it is to be taken as an example of everyone on this base, is proof that you are all children playing with fire!"

"Senator Kinsey!" All eyes turned towards Dr. Weir who had actually risen from her seat. "That is enough. I do not like the need for the military or weapons, but I will not stand by and let you degrade a member of the armed forces. One that, as far as I can tell, has performed above and beyond the call of duty. Do you have anything else to say, or are you done with your arguments?"

Kinsey steamed for a minute, before getting himself back in control. "Just one more Doctor. Although this does not relate directly to the dangers of the gate, but the actions of Dr. Jackson, Harry Potter, and Teal'c in regards to defying a presidential order." Stepping back to his seat, he turned to Maybourne. "I will ask Colonel Maybourne to lead this part of the hearing, as he was the one directly involved."

"Very well. Colonel Maybourne?"

"Thank you ma'am." Maybourne passed out a file to everyone, speaking as he did so. "What I am giving you is a signed copy of the Presidential order that turned the alien refugees over to the NID. We had planned to relocate them to a settlement in the Rockies. They would be away from harm, given all the comforts and necessities they wished. In return we expected them to provide us with new technology and better understanding of the sciences. Due to the actions of the three mentioned by Senator Kinsey, the Tollan were illegally removed form this base."

Daniel spoke then, the disbelief and anger in his voice clear. "Seems you have forgotten a few things Maybourne."

"On the contrary Dr. Jackson, I have included everything relevant to make the choice a clear and easy one."

"How about the fact that the Tollan did not want to go with you?" Dr. Weir looked up in surprise at that, her eyes locking with Daniel as Maybourne tensed. "Dr. Weir, the Tollan have a law about giving advanced technology to races less advanced than theirs. It stems from when they did give technology to a race similar to ours, and in one day that race managed to not only destroy their world, but knock the Tollan world out of its orbit, ensuring its destruction. Maybourne here told us that the Tollan would help his division whether they wanted to or not, and that the Tollan had no rights, as alien visitors, to resist."

"Is this true Colonel Maybourne?"

"They may be presenting my words in the worst possible context, but the basic gist of his statements are true."

"Dr. Weir, I can have the security tapes ready and able to be played in 2 minutes if you wish. You can hear Colonel Maybourne's words to my people directly from him."

Seeing Maybourne tensing again, Dr. Weir shook her head no. "That wont be necessary General, I believe that Dr. Jackson's account will be enough based on the Colonel's reactions."

Maybourne was starting to lose his cool, but was still trying to save face for his side. "Whether the actions that lead to their disobedience were ethical or not is not up for debate here. Those three disobeyed a Presidential order."

Harry spoke up then, his anger rising again. "Are you saying that we should have let you take them, despite the fact that it would violate their rights as living, sentient beings?"

"They were alien visitors who could have helped us gain technology to defend our planet with. You're damn right that is what I'm saying you little brat!"

"Oh and I suppose with that thinking I should submit to constant testing as well, since I am from an alternate reality and can use magic, even though I have been granted American and British citizenship?"

"If I had my way? Yes!"

"S_ilencio!_" Harry kept his wand on the table for all to see, merely pointing his hand at Maybourne. "Study that then, moron." Turning to Dr. Weir, he caught the faintest ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "Forgive me Dr. Weir, but I could feel my intelligence level dropping from having to listen to this idiocy. There are a few more things you should know about the repercussions of that day."

"Oh?"

"One of our allies, the Nox, were ready to break contact with us over Maybourne's treatment of the Tollan."

"Were? As in they are not anymore?"

"No ma'am."

"What changed their minds?"

General Hammond spoke then, pride in his voice. "Harry did. He spoke truly and from the heart, convincing the Nox that Colonel Maybourne's actions were that of one, paranoid division of our government, and not the actions most of humanity would take. They believed him and are waiting on a diplomatic envoy to establish a true alliance treaty at our earliest convenience, though they have requested Harry be part of the delegation. They have already agreed to share medical and defensive technology with us."

"That's excellent news General." Turning towards the blushing wizard before her, she smiled. "Well done young man."

"Thank you. Another thing you should be aware of is that our actions may have secured us some of that advanced technology Maybourne seems so desperate for. The Tollan leader, Omoc, agreed to speak to his government when he was able to get back to his new home. They probably wont give us any weaponry, but defensive technology such as...what were they called Sam?"

"Dimensional phase shifters."

"Those things, that let them walk through walls, may be coming our way."

Dr. Weir looked to the three fuming men on the side that wanted the Stargate shut down. "Do you have anything else to add, Senator?"

"No ma'am."

"SG-1, do you have anything else you wish to say?"

The members of SG-1 shared looks all around, before Agent Black decided to speak. "Dr. Weir, I'm Agent Black of MI-6, liaison with the Prime Minister until such time as a new British Ambassador is appointed, at which point I will be reporting to the Ambassador."

"What happened to the previous Ambassador?"

"He was given a new position after the Prime Minister discovered that Sir Kerr had been fooled by Colonel Maybourne here, as had the President and Joint Chiefs regarding the wishes of the Tollan. The new Ambassador will be appointed shortly, before the year is out, and Sir Kerr will be taking the position of Permanent Under-Secretary of the Foreign and Commonwealth Office. The new Ambassador, along with Minister Blair, will be coming for a tour sometime next year. But that is beside the point. Along with my responsibilities as liaison, I am also the co-2IC of this base under General Hammond. I just wanted to say that men and women of this base, a mix of British and American, are the best I have ever had the honor of serving with. No matter the level of responsibility, from the lowest chef in the mess hall to General Hammond himself, the morals and dedication of these people is above reproach. They are our best chance against the Goa'uld threat, and SG-1 specifically, all of its members, are the best and brightest. The Senator says that they have defeated the Goa'uld at every turn. He's right. But only because the men and women of this command are willing to put their lives on the line for every man, woman, and child in the galaxy, no matter the personal cost to themselves."

"Thank you Agent Black. If there is nothing further?" At seeing neither side speaking up, Dr. Weir leaned forward, clasping her hands together on the table. "My choices are clear then. On the matter of reprisals for the three non military members of SG-1, I find their actions above reproach in the matter in question. They did what was needed to help a race of people maintain their rights, though it went against orders from the President. As Mr. Potter said earlier they made the choice to do what was right, rather than what was easy." Maybourne tried to interrupt, but Harry still had that curse on him. Dr. Weir turned to him at his gesturing. "You have no room to speak Colonel. I will be informing the President of the trickery you attempted today, and as you pulled the same thing with him and the Prime Minister, I wouldn't be expecting a promotion anytime soon. Next comes the matter of operations of the Stargate. The dangers alluded to by Senator Kinsey are real. The potential disease, enemies, and dangers that could be brought back through the gate are too vast to ignore." Seeing Kinsey looking smug, Dr. Weir continued to speak. "However, the benefits in this case far outweigh the risks. The actions of SG-1, if they are to be taken as an example of the men and women of this base, reveal a command that is facing impossible odds and doing a truly fine job of it. I find that the Stargate program shall continue in its efforts, seeking allies, technology, and better understanding of human culture, provided that more countries are made aware of the dangers. The Goa'uld are a truly global threat, and I believe that as many countries as possible should participate in the Stargate program."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Dr. Weir! Are you out of your mind? I thought we had an understanding!"

Weir turned cold eyes to the fuming Senator, her voice losing the warmth it held. "If you are referring to your blatantly obvious effort to influence my decision by offering me the posting of my choice, Senator Kinsey, you should know it worked. Against you. Any man who is willing to resort to bribes and trickery to get what he wants is in my bad graces, and that you allied yourself with Colonel Maybourne, who attempted to do the same thing a few moments ago, only convinced me further that I was about to make the right choice."

Kinsey stood in a fury, knocking his chair over in the process. "You will regret this. I swear it! Good luck finding any job in the government again Doctor!"

He stormed out, followed by his aids and Samuels. Harry and Jack shared a look, and neither could resist, waving to the leaving Samuels. "Bye Sparky!" The man tensed, but refused to acknowledge the taunt. Harry grabbed his wand and made a show of removing the curse, keeping the wand pointed at Maybourne. "You friends are leaving Maybourne. Better hurry to catch up." Seeing no help from Dr. Weir or any of the others in the room, Maybourne settled for a nasty look, before he scurried out of the room.

Dr. Weir let her shoulders slump then, her energy gone and disappointment clear. "Well, so much for my goal or ending the need for weapons on Earth."

"Dr. Weir?"

She looked over at Harry, smiling at the young man. "I got into politics because I believe that weapons should never be used as a way to solve disagreements. I wanted to work to end the need for them. I was making treaties already that could potentially save thousands of lives. Unfortunately the Senator has the backing to carry out his threat. Seems my career is over."

Harry nodded before reaching out and patting the older woman on the shoulder. It was a bit strange, the younger man offering the more experience woman comfort, but it seemed appropriate. "Sometimes doing the right thing is not easy, but it is always right."

Dr. Weir smiled then, looking at this wise beyond his years young man before her. "There is that. And it makes up for a lot."

"Still, I wish you didn't have to be punished for helping us though."

General Hammond and Agent Black were trading looks, speaking silently. Finally General Hammond nodded, turning to the others. "Dr. Weir. Recently I was asked by both the President and Prime Minister to establish a diplomatic section of the SGC. I had previously assigned SG-9 to the task as they had the most experience, but they are still just one SG team, rather than a section. I have been looking for someone to lead that section once I get more members in it. I can't think of anyone I would rather have at the helm."

Dr. Weir turned her eyes towards the General, hope shining in them. "Are you asking me to take a job here, at the SGC? Working to make treaties and alliances with alien races for the betterment of mankind?"

"Yes, I am."

Dr. Weir stood and moved so fast Harry could have sworn she apparated. "I accept! I won't let you down General."

"I don't doubt it. Your first assignments are to bring me a list of names of any that you deem trustworthy to fill that department. They will have to be vetted and given clearance first, but we will do our best to stay with your recommendations. Once you are staffed I want you to learn everything we know about the Nox and prepare a formal alliance with them. After that, I want you to start working on a proposal to let our allies here on Earth know about the Stargate Program. Major Davis at the Pentagon should be able to help you, as he is the one primarily responsible for our current alliance with the United Kingdom."

"Yes sir!"

After receiving directions to her new office, the woman walked out of the briefing room, excited and more upbeat than she had been when she arrived. Jack turned towards the General. "I've said it before and I am sure I will say it again. You're a good man General."

"Thank you Colonel. We don't have time to waste though. I want you to give those coordinates Daniel got in the alternate reality to Walter, then prepare a scout mission of the gate address. If this is a Goa'uld staging area, then I want to be able to know how big the forces that will be coming at us are. Small group for now, just SG-1. Take as much equipment as you can, and if you think you can take the base out without putting yourself in danger, you do it."

"Yes sir."

"I can help with that General, I can make the packs bigger on the inside than they are on the outside, without increasing their weight. The charm will eventually wear off, but not for a couple of weeks at the least."

"Do it."

As SG-1 headed to the locker room to get ready, Agent Black turned towards the General. "Are you sure about this General? I mean, sending a recon mission I understand, but sending Harry? He's just a kid."

"His spells could prove invaluable to the mission, especially since he can cast without his wand now. The boy can actually fly for God's sake! My personal feelings on the matter say he is too young, but his actions show a competence missing in some officers three times his age, and his abilities are too valuable to have wasting away here on base. Not to mention that if I didn't allow him to go, I can almost guarantee that he would find a way to sneak through anyway."

Orion nodded, unable to refute the point. "There is that. He's just like his father that way. Do what is right, and as he said earlier, consequences be damned."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

SG-1 was waiting at the gate for the computer to finish calculating the co-ordinates. They had put on their black BDUs, and Harry had charmed all the packs to carry extra ammunition, C4, and other items. Sam had asked him to charm a pair of pouches a certain way, and she was handing out the last piece of equipment right now. "Here, everybody take one."

"What is it Sam?"

"It's why I had you in the labs for so long Harry. That is a prototype of a personal shield based on the charm you showed me. They performed well in the lab, and the General wanted me to hand them out for their first field test. Never hurts to have an extra layer of protection." She handed a device that fit over their shoulders and down both arms. It was black, matching their BDUs so once it was on, the only way they could tell that there was something extra was the weight they had and the wrist device on their left hand.

"Excellent work Captain. How did you do it?"

"Well sir, Harry's spells emit a energy type that we have never seen before. Each spell does something different of course, but they all emit this same energy, just in different waves. I was able to replicate it using a few devices, but had trouble getting it small enough to carry. After a while we were able to use the power system found in a staff weapon, help wiring and manipulating the materials from the Nox that came through when Harry was training there, and the naquadah found at the Alpha Site as an energy source and presto. Instant personal shield at the press of this button." Harry watched as Sam touched the button on her wrist and a shield popped into place around her. Sam turned towards him and pointed to his wand. "Cast a couple of spells Harry." He pulled his wand, casting a few minor hexes and jinxes, working his way up to a blasting curse. The shield held. "We tried it with bullets and staff blasts too. From what we can tell as long as it doesn't get hit at the same time by multiple blasts from multiple angles, it should hold for a couple of days, constant running, on its full charge." She deactivated it, turning towards the Colonel. "Cutting it off allows for some restoration of power, but it will drain over time and the power source have to be reset. All those curses Harry fired drained it as well." She showed the team were to eject the energy source, stored it into her pack in one pocket, then set a new one from a different pocket inside the device. "Harry charmed a couple of pouches on every one of our bags to safely hold the power cells. He says that unlike the space expansion charms, these wont wear off."

"Why is that Harry?"

"Well Daniel, according to my memories of Voldemort, when I charm something bigger inside than out and less heavy it is affecting its natural state, and things tend to want to stay in that natural state. Its why so many wizards lack the ability to pull off the Animagus transformation, where they can change forms into a specific animal. Their bodies resist the change to the animal. Some wizards have the ability to make those changes permanent, but the items I charm bigger or lighter tend to revert to their natural state after a certain time. When I charm something to shield or protect, I am not changing its natural state, but instead adding layers of protection. Its like putting a hat on to keep your head dry from the rain. You are not changing your head, merely adding something to it."

"Ah."

Sam smiled, having been curious about that herself. "If the shields work like we think they should than mass production will begin shortly, and every SG team will have shields. And the best part is that they repel physical objects, so as long as they have it up, no one can be infected by a Goa'uld. The bad news is that they repel all physical objects, so eating, drinking, and CPR will have to be done with the shield down. They let things out, like bullets and spell fire, but nothing but air can get in."

"A masterful work Captain Carter."

"Thanks Teal'c. It's thanks to Harry here we can do it at all."

"Gate calculations completed. Starting dialing sequence. Chevron one, encoded."

As the gate spun, General Hammond spoke through the mike. "SG-1, this is a recon and information gathering mission. If the MALP shows no enemy activity on the other side, you are a go. You are to report back in one hour. If in that time you feel you can destroy the facility, and it is confirmed it is a Goa'uld staging area, you are authorized to do so. Should you not feel you are able to, stand by and wait for reinforcements. Major Ferretti and SG-2 will be on stand-by, along with Major Edensfield and SG-14. Should you still feel this is not enough, I will send further teams as needed. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Chevron seven, LOCKED!" The gate opened up then and the MALP went through. "Receiving telemetry." As Walter and General Hammond looked at the screen, they saw Goa'uld designs and markings, as well as crates, but no sign of enemy activity. "SG-1, MALP shows no signs of current activity, but there are Goa'uld markings. Area is dark, so have your night vision ready. Proceed with caution, and Godspeed."

"You heard the man, let's go!" As the five members of SG-1 went through the gate, General Hammond hoped he hadn't just sent them to their deaths.

**A/N Mark 2: Well, there we go, the next to last chapter of season one is complete! I loved Dr. Weir's character, and was really upset when they got rid of her on Atlantis, so I decided that with the British involved, she would make the perfect person to settle the decision if the SGC should stay open, and get her involved earlier. Is she the only Atlantis character that will come in early? Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to keep your eyes peeled wont you? Glad you guys are enjoying this so much, and I hope that the next installment, which will cover Apophis' attack on Earth, will be up to expectations. **

**For my fellow authors and story lovers out there that may be having trouble uploading new chapters, there is a glitch going around with FFn that they haven't fixed yet for certain categories. A couple of authors have found a work-around for it.**** This error can be bypassed by changing "property" to "content" in your address bar when you get the error, and for you readers, if your favorite author hasn't updated in a while, let them know about this in case it is the problem for them! ****Catch you next time!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	7. Chapter 7: Time to Save the World

**A/N: Hey guys and girls! Welcome to the final chapter of the first season of SG-1! You guys have been so supportive and helpful in your comments and reviews, I have never been so inspired to write. With that in mind, this fic definitely accomplished my main goal, getting me back into writing.**

**I do have a question for you guys though. Should I keep this as one story? Getting this far took a lot of words, and if I keep it all combined, I can see myself breaching 400,000 very easily. Or, the other option, is separate it by season. I am inclined to keep it as one story, but if a majority thinks it would be better split up by season of SG-1, I am at least willing to listen. **

**Some have asked me about the dates of the fic. Harry arrived in March as I mentioned, and it is now around Christmas time. Now, I hope you guys are ready because Apophis is about to make his appearance, and so is Klorel. Sit back and hang on tight, its going to be an interesting ride.**

**Finally, as a pet project, I mixed together the Stargate SG-1 Theme with Hedwig's Theme, and put a small video slideshow together for it featuring the main characters of this story, as a kind of "opening credits" as it were. If anyone is interested in checking it out, it is on my YouTube account, which can be reached from the homepage link in my author bio. Enjoy!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Seven: Time to Save the World

After arriving on the other side and finding no one there, Jack had ordered Harry to dial the gate and send back the MALP. He put in his IDC and called in. "Sierra Golf Charlie, we arrived safely to some form of storage room. There are several crates here that T indicates are used for transportation of items, all marked with the symbol of Apophis. One we opened had weapons it it, staff weapons and a new one called a zat'nik'tel. From that and the carvings we can assume this is a Goa'uld staging facility. We are sending the MALP back so that we can explore and not have it discovered."

"Understood. Report back in one hour. Hammond out."

As the gate disengaged, Harry turned back to the others, taking one of the new guns from Sam. "So, what's the word on these things big guy?"

"One shot will cause an enemy great pain without death, while a second shot delivered soon after will kill most subjects."

"Nice."

"Indeed. I also suggest that if you must use magic that you stay with stunners unless given no other choice."

"Okay...why?"

"The Goa'uld have another weapon used in training of young Jaffa. It fires a red blast that temporarily stuns an opponent. Much like your stunning spell."

"Sweet. I can cast that one wandless pretty well, so let me store my wand." Harry took off his pack as the rest of the team began to explore, placing his wand into the pouch he charmed to be unbreakable. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it would hopefully keep his wand from breaking if he landed on it wrong. If he ever got back to the wizarding world though he was buying a wand holster.

Suddenly, the room began to shake and whine, a noise growing in intensity. Jack turned around, finding Teal'c standing still, looking around the room. "Uh...Teal'c? What's happening?"

"I am unsure O'Neill." The sound reached a crescendo, before the team suddenly found themselves, except for Teal'c, flung from their standing positions and landing on the floor.

Jack was the first to rise, having fallen the least amount as he had been squatting looking at the crates. "Everybody okay?"

Slowly, they all sounded off, Harry glad he had put his wand away already as that impact with the ground would have more than likely broken it. Teal'c moved towards the others, speaking with a sense of urgency. "We should dial home immediately."

"Agreed. Daniel, get to it."

Daniel went up to the DHD, putting in the symbols as the others watched. Jack had put in his IDC number and was just about to press send, when the gate shut down without activating. "Uh...Daniel?"

"I don't know Jack. I dialed the gate like I have loads of times before, and the seventh symbol was the same one Harry hit, but it isn't working."

"Try again."

After trying again and achieving the same reaction, Harry summed up all their thoughts fairly well. "Well...crap." As they were trying to figure out what to do next, they spun around as they heard a door begin to open. SG-1 rushed to take cover, Daniel accidentally leaving his night vision goggles behind. Harry pointed his hand at the goggles, trying to summon them. With a jerk, they flew behind the crates, leaving the room clear of their presence from the entering serpent guards.

They were holding some form of crate, and then when they set it down and opened it, a silver sphere rose out and settled itself in a position in the middle of the gate, before some kind of energy field spread out into the gate, holding the sphere in place. As they left, SG-1 came out of their spots, Harry handing Daniel back his night vision gear. Jack, after sending a nod at Harry, turned to regard where the Jaffa had left. "I always get a happy tingly feeling when I see those guys."

Daniel, as had become habit, ignored Jack to look at the device. "Teal'c? What is this?"

"It is a Goa'uld long-range visual communication device. Somewhat like your television, only much further advanced."

Jack smirked, before turning to Harry. "Think it gets Showtime?" As Harry snickered but the rest of his team just gave him a look, Jack turned towards Teal'c again. "Think you can get that door open?".

"Now that I know its location, I believe I can." The group followed Teal'c as he got the door open, and then began exploring the base. After a while Teal'c looked into a room and stepped in. "This is the Peltac, the command center."

The team entered, to find the room devoid of life, but a sarcophagus set in the room. Daniel pointed out the obvious, with Jack grunting in disgust. "Great, more snake-heads. Teal'c, any idea which one is in here?" When Teal'c didn't respond, Jack called again, only to be ignored. He and the others turned to find Teal'c staring out some form of window, as blue lights and star streaks zoomed by.

Sam walked up, finding herself entranced by the sight but afraid of what it could mean. "We aren't on a planet, are we?"

"We are not. It appears we are on some form of Goa'uld vessel."

"And that jolt earlier?"

"Hyper launch"

The group stared as the realized what that meant. They were in space, not on a planet, and had no way to get home.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Back at the SGC, General Hammond and Agent Black were starting to get worried. As the hour mark came and went, General Hammond reached for the mike into the gate room as he turned to Walter. "Dial the gate." As the chevrons began encoding, he turned his attention to the men in the gate room. "SG-2, SG-14, Colonel O'Neill and SG-1 are overdue for a check in. We know they arrived safely, and they confirmed that it was most likely a Goa'uld facility. Be prepared for hostiles."

"Yes sir!"

The gate continued to dial, the tension in the room mounted as the final chevron approached. Walter was prepared to send in the MALP, when something unexpected occurred. "Chevron seven...will not lock!"

As the gate powered down, Orion turned towards Walter. "What happened?"

"I don't know sir."

"Well find out Sergeant. I want to get reinforcements to SG-1 as soon as possible."

"Yes sir General Hammond."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Jack spoke then, without turning his eyes away from the sight before his team. "Teal'c, why didn't you tell us we were on a ship?"

"I was not sure O'Neill. I have never been aboard a Goa'uld vessel such as this. Most accelerate very differently. Most do not contain Stargates."

Before Jack could respond, they heard a noise behind them. They ran for cover, but a Jaffa entered before Jack could reach any. Jack tried to distract him, but the Jaffa fired right at Jack. He ducked out of the way, the shot dispersing over the view screen, while Sam was able to land a hit on the Jaffa with a zat. Teal'c stepped up then, and fired twice. The first shot he fired stilled the Jaffa, while the next removed all traces of him. Jack, understandably, was a bit nonplussed. "Okay. One shot stuns him, two kills him, and three?"

"Disintegrates him."

"Oh, great, You didn't feel this was worthy of mention I take it."

"I did not."

Sam was staring at the view screen, interest clear on her face. "This isn't glass. The shot dispersed across the area. This is a force shield of some sort."

"That is correct Captain Carter. There is no transparent material capable of withstanding this velocity."

"Or temporal displacement. We are traveling faster than light right?"

"Indeed."

Harry spoke up then, a science lesson coming to mind. "Um...Sam? Doesn't that mean time is going a lot slower here than it is outside of the ship?"

"No. Time dilation only occurs at speed approaching the speed of light, not exceeding it."

"Oh. On another note, I though we were gating to a planet. How did we get inside a ship?"

"The ship must have been in orbit around a planet when we gated here. Then it launched, or left orbit, which would explain why we can't gate home. The point of origin isn't valid anymore."

Jack cut into Carter's thoughts, looking for a practical way to save his team. "How do we get back home them?"

"Unless we turn this thing around and go back to where we started, we can't sir."

Daniel slumped in defeat then, hoping he had been wrong. He smiled humorlessly as he looked to Jack. "Right. I'll just go tell the pilot."

"Teal'c, you know how to fly one of these things?"

"Of this I am unsure O'Neill. It appears to be of new technology."

"So that's a no."

"I am only qualified to pilot the Goa'uld death gliders. I suggest we relocate to another chamber as soon as possible. Royal sarcophagi are rarely left unattended for long."

"Hold up. Everyone come here for a minute." Harry pulled his wand out of his pack then, and cast a few charms on himself and his teammates. "There. Disillusionment charms, silencing spells, and exclusion spells for the three of us. As long as we talk quietly, move a bit slower than normal, and don't run into anything, we should be undetectable to the Jaffa but still able to see and hear each other."

"Good work Harry. Let's move out."

The five walked through the ship, taking care to avoid any of the roaming Jaffa patrols. They eventually made their way to a set of doors that seemed to have a lot of activity behind them. As they looked into the room, they froze in shocked horror. Daniel was perhaps the most horrified, as he had seen what this meant once before. "Jack? It's happening. We're on an attack ship headed for Earth."

Jack nodded in agreement. "We have some problems then."

"Teal'c? How fast can this ship go?"

"A Goa'uld Ha'tak vessel can travel at ten times the speed of light Captain Carter."

"Okay then, if we are headed to Earth we have a long time."

"Based on what?"

"The coordinates of the planet we gated to sir."

"We didn't gate to a planet, we gated to this ship."

"Yeah, but that ship had to have been in orbit around or on the surface of a planet in order for those gate coordinates to work. So, based on the location of those coordinates, even if we were traveling at ten times the speed of light, it would take at least a year to get to Earth, probably more."

"I don't buy it Sam. Apophis wouldn't want to wait that long unless he had no other choice. He would probably gate to a closer planet and build a ship or two there. Surely that wouldn't take so long, right Teal'c?."

"A Goa'uld Ha'tak can be constructed in as little as 3 months depending on the servants he would have available Harry Potter."

"There, see? Either this ship goes a lot faster than 10 times the speed of light or something else is going on."

Before the group could continue the debate, they heard a voice over a loudspeaker, calling the Jaffa to some form of gathering. SG-1 followed, finding themselves being lead back to the room where the Stargate was. The sarcophagus had been moved here, and as they watched, the priests, Jaffa, and acolytes bowed towards the sphere, which activated and revealed an image of Apophis. "Chel hol, Jaffa. The end of a dark moment in Goa'uld history approaches. Soon we will wipe out the scourge that plagues us. I will rejoin you as we come out of the shadows. Until then, you are to follow all orders of my son, as if they were my own." As he was speaking, SG-1 watched as the sarcophagus began to open. "Bow down now, and show me your reverence for my son. The mighty warrior, Klorel!"

As the figure stood, SG-1 was once again stunned as the man stood up, revealing the familiar figure of Skarra. Harry knew him from the reports and details Jack and Daniel had told him, while the others all knew him from personal experience. Skarra spoke then, his voice reverberating with the deep harmonics of a Goa'uld. "Tel kol, Jaffa. Kel, Apophis. Re nek Klorel."

"Re nek, Klorel."

As the orb deactivated, SG-1 stayed hidden away as the Jaffa and Klorel left the room. Once it was empty, Jack turned towards his team. "He called him his son. That's sick!"

"Not exactly a chip off the old block."

"The Goa'uld inside of Skarra is probably the son of the one inside of Apophis Sam."

"That's really comforting Daniel. Encouraging even."

"Easy Jack, we're just trying to help."

"Indeed. What is our plan of attack O'Neill."

"Split up. Carter, you Daniel, and Harry start planting C-4 all over this ship."

"And what about you and Teal'c?"

"We're going to try and grab Skarra."

"Sir, are you sure? It would be like trying to take Apophis."

"They do not know we are aboard Captain Carter. There would be little reason to keep him under heavy guard."

"Okay, but with respect sir, I think you're making an emotional decision here."

"Maybe, but it's also the best strategic decision."

"Is it?"

"Jack has a point Sam. It we can capture him, maybe we can get through to the old Skarra. Remember what Kendra said, that she could fight past her Goa'uld when it was still inside of her. And we can take Skarra to the Hammer device to set him free."

"Right. Harry, take these concealment spells off of Teal'c and I. If we are going to get through to Skarra, he will need to see us." After Harry did so Jack started to walk off. "Let's go."

"Sir." Sam called after Jack, getting him to turn around. "Contingency plan?"

"C-4"

Sam, Daniel, and Harry made their way back towards the hangar bays. When they arrived, Sam turned towards the other two. "All right. Those things have to be fueled by something, and fuel is usually combustible, so..."

"We blow up one, then we are likely to start a chain reaction."

"Let's make a big boom then, shall we?" Harry separated from the other two, keeping an eye on where they were but using his powers to put the C-4 blocks into places the Jaffa would not be likely to see. They hit a few more spots, before moving back into the ship, heading for the room with the Stargate again. "Sam? Why here?"

"The naquadah in the gate will magnify the explosion. Set it on the back side though so the Jaffa wont see it with a glance."

"Right." As Sam and Harry moved to place the charges, Daniel stayed put, staring at the metal sphere. "I just hope they can't see us through this thing."

"Spells, remember Daniel?"

"Oh, right." As Harry and Sam placed the last of the charges on the gate, the door began to open. Daniel joined the three behind the gate platform, hiding as Jaffa entered the room. Still under Harry's spells, they rose up a bit to be able to see what was happening.

They watched as Klorel lead a captive Teal'c and Jack into the room, before activating the sphere. Apophis' face appeared, questioning. "Shin'tel, Klorel?"

"Father, I wish to present you with a great gift. The traitor, Teal'c, and I present the human that recruited him."

"Hey Pops." Harry wanted to smack himself in the head. Jack really didn't know when to shut up.

"Silence! Klorel, where did they come from?"

"I do not know. We found them after departure."

Apophis considered that for a moment, before locking eyes with O'Neill. "How many more came with you?"

"Thousands. We brought a whole army."

"I assure you father there could be no more."

Apparently Apophis believed Klorel over Jack. "You have made me proud my son."

"Do you wish that I keep them until our rejoining?"

"No. Teal'c must suffer the most painful death a Jaffa can know. Removal of his prim'ta. Let his new master watch him suffer and die."

"And the human?"

"You may choose his method of death, but do it soon. It is almost time for remoc."

"Yes, Father."

"I look forward to seeing you at our destination. Lek tol."

As the image faded, more priests entered, one holding a two pronged knife. Jack turned towards Klorel, still trying to get through to Skarra. "Skarra, don't let this happen. Don't let them do this."

Harry was surprised when it seemed to work. Klorel ordered the priest to stop his actions, and to take both Jack and Teal'c to the peltac. As they left, the three turned to each other. Sam, the one in charge with Jack gone, made a choice. "Daniel, Harry, we're going to go after them."

"Wait a minute, when are we going to blow this ship?"

"We'll detonate only as a last resort."

"Hey Sam? I want to save Jack and Teal'c as much as you two, but Daniel is right. If we get captured or killed, there isn't any way for Earth to survive."

"That's why I'm setting a timer. If we don't deactivate it in 24 hours, it'll go automatically. Okay?" Seeing nods from the other two, she turned on the timers for the C-4 charges they had placed, and Harry saw them light up with the time on them slowly counting down "Let's go."

The three made their way towards the peltac, when they were once again knocked off their feet by the ships movement, Harry falling face first and his glasses skidding on the floor. "Sam? What the hell was that?"

"Either we sped up or slowed down out into normal space from hyperspace. Either way its not a good thing. Keep moving." Harry got up then, picking his glasses up from where they had fallen. He started to follow the others, then stopped to cast a charm on his glasses to keep them attached to his face. No sense in letting them fall off again if he could help it.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Orion and General Hammond made their way to the control room, the klaxons having sounded moments ago. As they arrived, they found Walter at a different terminal than the gate controls. "What's happening Sergeant?"

"Sirs, I think we have another situation. We just spoke with deep space radar. They picked up two large blips passing Saturn. They're heading towards Earth."

"Any identification yet?"

"No sir. NASA is just now repositioning Hubble, once it is in place we should be able to get a closer look. That far out though sir, odds are, not anything good."

"True. I suppose Dr. Jackson is lucky after all."

"How so sir?"

"He won't have to watch his nightmare come true a second time. Orion, you call the Prime Minister, I have to inform the president."

"Yes sir." As Orion moved towards his office, He saw General Hammond pick up the red phone and could only hope that the General was wrong. He placed a call to the Prime Minister and the new British Ambassador, before heading to the locker room. If things went the same way Dr. Jackson had seen in that other reality, then he needed to be in a set of BDUs, not a suit.

Once changed, he headed to the briefing room, finding General Hammond had the same idea to change as he had. He walked in just as the staff was being briefed. "The President is mobilizing every branch, including Guard and Reserve. The British are doing the same." He turned a questioning eye to Orion, and at his nod, he continued. "The Air Force and Royal Air Force will be coordinating their efforts through this facility. I need this room converted to a command and control center ASAP. Now make sure we have a link to AF SATCOM for encrypted communications to all Air Force bases, RAF units, and to NASA. Sergeant, any more details about what we are facing?"

"Not yet sir."

"Keep me posted, and the rest of you have your assignments. I suggest you get moving people.."

"Yes sir!"

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry, Sam, and Daniel made their way towards the peltac and saw Jack and Teal'c in the main room. The three activated their shields while Sam grabbed a smoke grenade and set it off as a distraction, so when the Jaffa came to investigate, the three opened fire, taking them out. What followed next was a blur, hand to hand combat as they tried to take down the Jaffa. Eventually Daniel was able to take the last one down, but they had forgotten about Klorel. With a wave of force they were knocked off their feet, Daniel's gun skidding across the floor, with Harry and Sam landing hard against the walls, their shields taking the hit but still dazing them both. Klorel grabbed at Daniel, whose shield must have been deactivated by the fall, and started to use the hand device on him, forcing Daniel to his knees. Harry watched through a daze as Jack grabbed the dropped gun and pointed it at Klorel.

"Skarra! Skarra, don't make me do this!"

Teal'c, still weaponless, called from across the room. "O'Neill, you must take action!"

"Skarra!" Jack's last desperate plea fell on deaf ears, and Harry fought to focus, so he could stun Skarra, but it was too late. Jack fired twice just as Harry was finally getting out of his daze. Harry watched as Skarra dropped, and O'Neill made his way forward.

Harry went to check on Sam, then the two of them went over to Daniel. "Alright there Daniel?" He nodded his head, still in pain but feeling better already. SG-1 heard a noise behind them then, and turned to find Skarra reaching for Jack.

"O'Neill." His voice was weak and Harry reached into his pack, pulling out his wand to try to save him. After a few diagnostic charms though, he shook his head and stared hopelessly as Jack accepted there was nothing anyone could do, and then grasped Skarra's hand. "I am sorry, O'Neill."

"Don't be buddy. Don't be. I am the one who should be sorry. Sorry we couldn't save you."

"Are you still my friend?"

"Always."

Daniel had regained control of his voice then, and made his way next to the others. "We all are."

Skarra smiled then, and the light left his eyes. Harry knew that he had died. Everyone was silent for a moment, before Teal'c caught sight of what was outside the viewscreen, and called back to Jack. "Colonel O'Neill."

"Give me a second here T."

"I cannot."

Everyone turned then, Jack still kneeling by Skarra's body. They watched in shocked horror as the ship steadily approached a blue white planet, a single moon in orbit around it. "Earth. You must have been right Harry. This ship goes way faster than 10 times the speed of light."

"Wish I wasn't."

Jack stood then, joining the others at the viewscreen. Sam turned to him and gave the bad news. "Sir, we saw the death gliders. They're prepping for launch, sir."

"Carter, were you able to put enough C4 around this ship to make a dent?"

"We placed charges where they should generate secondary explosions, so, yes, sir. Should make a hell of a dent if not outright destroy the ship."

"Good work."

"Given enough time I could maybe..."

"Negative. We should expect some of their reinforcements through that door any second. Stand by to detonate your charges on my order."

"Yes, sir."

Jack looked at his team as Daniel placed another charge on the peltac. His eyes settled on Harry, and the pain was obvious, knowing he was consigning another child he viewed as a son to death. "Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry was frightened, but he tried to hide his emotions behind his Occlumency, putting on a brave face for his friends and teammates. "No worries Jack. We all have to go sometime. I get to go trying to help save the world. Plus if I do die, then the prophecy is invalidated, and Voldemort can be stopped."

Sam moved over then, pulling Harry into a tight hug, and doing the same for Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c. She turned towards Jack, resolve apparent in her face. "Ready and awaiting your order, sir."

"Okay. Well, I suppose now is the time for me to say something profound." Harry and the others waited, wondering what he would say. "Nothing comes to mind. Let's do it." Harry laughed a bit, finding comfort that even in the face of death, Jack was still Jack.

"O'Neill, Apophis' ship approaches." The rest of the team turned to the viewscreen, seeing another Goa'uld ship nearing them.

"Crap." As Harry turned to Daniel, he raised a questioning eyebrow. "We heard in the gate room. He said he would rejoin Klorel once they came out of the shadows. The shadows must be what they call hyperspace."

"Crap is right. Teal'c, if we knock out this ship, will it stop them?"

"It will not O'Neill. Apophis' vessel is equipped with defense shields. He will still be able to destroy your cities from from high above."

As Teal'c finished speaking, SG-1 heard the sounds of banging and commands to open the door as the Jaffa began trying to enter the command room. Jack turned towards Sam, a resigned look on his face. "The charges are on automatic time right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. How long."

"Almost 24 hours left sir."

"24 hours!"

"In my defense, at the time I thought we were still light years away sir."

Jack nodded in assent as the banging and voices grew louder. Facing the door, Jack yelled out, "Just a minute!" Turning back towards the team, he saw they all wore amused, but worried, looks. "Teal'c, any other way out of here?"

"None."

"Take cover. Take your shots when you can. Harry, use whatever spells you think will help." As they team moved into position, the Jaffa began to open the door. "This is turning out to be a bad day."

The door opened fully, and bullets began to fly. Harry decided to use his gun until he ran out of ammunition. As he was preparing to fire again, a metal ball rolled into the room. Harry sent a wandless banishing charm at it, but it was too late. The device exploded in a blinding flash of pain and light, and Harry knew no more.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

The next thing Harry knew, he was awake but blind, and he was lying next to someone. He reached out and felt the smooth floor on one side, and was about to reach out with the other when he heard Teal'c call out to Jack. Jack responded, obviously in pain still. "Gah, Teal'c, I can't see!"

"I am blind as well, it will pass."

"Good to know big guy."

"Harry Potter, are you alright?"

"Yeah. What was that thing?"

"A Goa'uld shock grenade. Though extremely painful, the effects are temporary.

"That's good to hear." Harry head sounds of someone moving around, and began to feel the person next to him. Just as his hand landed on something soft, the body jerked, hitting him in the stomach, as he heard Jack shout in pain. "Ow! God, ow!"

"Colonel? Sorry, sir. It's just so dark."

"It's all right Carter, I like your attitude."

"Who did I kick?"

"That would be me." Harry was having a hard time catching his breath, that kick had knocked the wind out of him, as well as being painful. "Although, if I touched what I think I did, I probably deserved that."

"Your hands always seem to end up there after we get knocked out or killed, you know?"

"Sorry Sam."

"It's all right. Sorry for kicking you, but like I said, it's so dark I had no idea what I was doing."

"Same here."

"It's not dark, we're blind. And we failed." They all turned there heads to where they guessed Daniel was "Right now they are getting ready to wipe out the major cities of Earth. They'll do it from orbit, out of reach."

"All right, take it easy Daniel. We've been in worse situations than this."

"Not to my knowledge O'Neill."

"Thanks Teal'c, really."

"Jack, I've been through this once before. I've already seen what happens."

"Daniel, will you relax before I have Harry stun you? You've been through it before and you survived. We're just having a bad day."

They were quiet for a moment, then Harry started to see images returning slowly. As he was about to speak up, Sam beat him to the punch. "Colonel, I think I'm starting to see something."

"Same here Jack."

"My sight returns as well O'Neill."

"Now that's what I want to hear. Harry, if someone comes in here, you stun them, or let Carter bite 'em in the hand."

"You got it boss."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Back at the SGC, Orion and General Hammond were walking back into the control room, having been given a situation report from the Prime Minister about the RAF units. They found an unwelcome visitor in the form of Lt. Colonel Samuels waiting on them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Reporting for duty sir. I'm to co-ordinate with the Pentagon."

"By whose order?"

"The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, at the request of Senator Kinsey. He did try to contact you."

"In case you haven't noticed, we are a little busy here. Care to tell me why none of our naval or army assets are moving? If we don't get them deployed now they may be caught on the ground!"

"Yes sir. The recommendation was to do nothing so the Goa'uld would be unaware that we know they have arrived."

"Let me guess whose bright idea that was!"

"The President and British Ambassador however disagreed, which is why both USAF and RAF forces have been mobilized. The other units will not be."

"That's something at least. Orion, go alert the Alpha site to expect incoming travelers."

"Yes sir."

Orion left the two to speak, but he was still close enough to hear them talk as Walter dialed the Alpha Site. "General Hammond, may I speak freely?" Samuels must have received a nod, because he continued. "I know I seem to have lost your respect, sir, for whatever reason, but we wouldn't be in this situation, that is, at the brink of war with the Goa'uld, if you had heeded my advice and buried the Stargate in the first place."

"Was that an 'I told you so', Sparky?"

Walter and Orion both had slight grins on their face at hearing Jack and Harry's preferred name for Samuels. The grins grew when the note of slight anger appeared in Samuels voice. "I'm not here to point fingers, sir. I'm here to help co-ordinate our preemptive strike against the Goa'uld ships. That's if the President and Prime Minister approve. The Joint Chiefs are being briefed now, as are the Minister and Ambassador."

"And with what do you intend to strike?"

"A new weapon sir. I've helped to oversee its development at Area 51 with Colonel Maybourne. Two prototypes are being prepared for launch at Vanderberg Air Force Base as we speak."

The rest of the conversation was cut off from Orion's ears as the gate formed a stable wormhole. "Alpha Site, this is Agent Black, do you read?"

"_Yes sir Agent Black, loud and clear. Colonel Mustang here. How are you you old spy?"_

"Roy, you pyro, glad you are on site. Glad we have a site still since its you and SG-16, actually. Enough of that though, we have problems. We have incoming Goa'uld to Earth, two ships. From what Dr. Jackson told us of his visit to the other reality, that was all that they needed to blast us to oblivion over there. Prep the area, the first arrivals should be getting to base shortly and as soon as they are briefed we will send them through."

"_Understood sir."_ Friends they may be, but Colonel Mustang understood when to get down to business. _"Need me to send back the other teams to provide support?"_

"Negative. You only have 3 SG teams on site right?"

"_Yes sir."_

"We will send a couple more over along with Dr. Weir and SG-9. Get to it Colonel."

"_Understood sir. Good luck."_

"To the both of us. Agent Black out." As the wormhole disengaged, Orion turned to Walter. "Any movement from the Goa'uld?"

"No sir."

"What the hell are they waiting for?"

"No idea sir. General Hammond and Colonel Samuels went to the briefing room if you wish to join them."

"Thanks Walter, let us know the minute the first Alpha teams arrive."

As Orion climbed into the conference room, he came in the middle of Samuels describing the weapons. "With the Goa'ulds unexplained delay, we have the time needed to prepare. We'll launch our strike as soon as they enter orbit."

"What makes this weapon of yours so special, Samuels?"

"The two ordinary Mark 12A warheads have been enriched by the alien material naquadah."

"The Stargate element?"

"Yes sir General. As you know, the Alpha Site was constructed near a large source of the mineral. When SG-5 brought back the ore, some was sent to us some months ago. The warheads should now yield in excess of 1000 megatons each. We call them the Goa'uld Busters. Our plan is to launch two rockets simultaneously into retrograde orbit. The rockets themselves are made of the same material as our stealth aircraft, so they should go undetected by their radar."

"Assuming the Goa'uld have anything that works like radar!"

"Not to mention that they probably have some form of shield protecting their ships!"

"General, Agent Black, this is our best shot. I'm sure that the President and Minister Blair agree with me, or the countdown wouldn't have been initiated. Currently we stand at T-minus 3 hours. We'll hold at two minutes, wait till the Goa'uld come in range, and the take them completely off guard. It's going to work sirs."

"And if you're wrong Samuels, it will be on the head of every man, woman, and child on the face of the planet! If it were up to me..."

"With respect, General, it isn't"

At times like this, Orion really wanted to be able to use magic like Harry. He would have used a silencing spell on Samuels in a heartbeat.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry and the rest of SG-1 sat in the holding cell they had found themselves in, their eyesight fully returned. Harry was about to say something, when the sound of footsteps caught their ears. Harry moved into position, ready to cast stunners as soon as the guards entered the cell. Jack raised his hand, ready to drop it when they were ready to make their move. One serpent guard entered, and then opened his mask to reveal an older man with gray hair.

Jack stared in surprise at the figure inside, before asking to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "Bra'tac?" The old man spun then, hitting Jack and causing him to collapse. Harry had seen enough. He cast a stunner, the bolt of red light shot from his hand on target, but the old-man ducked underneath it. "Harry, hold!" Harry didn't cast another spell, but kept his hands up, ready to cast again. "He's the one who helped us with Rya'c."

"And it was well I did if this is the kind of actions you do without my help! Fools! You have doomed yourselves. It is all I can do to keep you alive. Do you know all I have done to regain the trust of Apophis and join this campaign? Hm? Hm!"

"Tek ma te, Bra'tac." Teal'c moved forward then, bowing his head at Bra'tac, and getting in Harry's line of fire.

"Hello again, old friend. I see your words about your other team member were true. Impressive powers for one so young."

"My son?"

"He grows strong. One day he will make a great warrior, but you should not have come."

"I stand by my friends. I believe this world may be our only hope in one day overcoming the false gods."

"As pathetic as that may seem at the moment, I agree."

"Alright Teal'c, get out of the way, I want to blast him."

"Relax Harry." Daniel moved then, Sam checking on Jack still while Daniel spoke to Bra'tac. "What do you mean we shouldn't have come Master Bra'tac?"

"I may have been able to save this world had you not interfered."

Jack stood up completely then, recovered form the unexpected hit. "Hey! What do you think we've been trying to do? It is our world you're talking about here."

"Enough human! This is not the place to talk of these things. I have been ordered by Apophis himself to execute you. An order I intend to disregard. Come!"

As SG-1 followed Bra'tac out of the cell, Harry hung back with Daniel. "This is the guy you told me about? The one who is over a hundred years old, but still can kick ass? You could have mentioned he was a bitter, condescending old man!"

"I didn't think it was relevant at the time. Besides he's not so bad, and he's often right."

"Did you see and hear what happened back there, or has the shock grenade not worn off yet?"

"Silence young one, we must avoid the patrols."

"Then stop moving and let me help." As the group stopped, Harry cast the charms from before, leaving only Bra'tac and his two friends visible. "There, now no one can see or hear us other than you so long as we move a bit slower than normal and avoid heavily lighted areas."

"Impressive young one. What is your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Well met then, Harry Potter. Now, come!"

As the group resumed moving, Harry heard Jack mumble to himself. "He calls me human but the minute the kid pulls out the magic he calls him by his name. Oy."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

General Hammond stood watching the computer monitors in the control room that had been dedicated to the position of the two ships. "They still haven't moved from this position?"

Walter shook his head negatively, responding without looking up from his work station. "No sir. Not for the last eighteen hours."

"What in God's name are they waiting for sir?"

"No idea Orion."

"My mission analysis team at the Pentagon believes they're waiting to see what moves we make." Orion and General Hammond turned to their latest annoyance, displeasure clear on their face. Samuels was either ignoring it or didn't notice. "Amazingly, neither the Russians nor the Chinese have detected the Goa'uld presence yet. Of course, they're not looking in the correct place. All the activity from the Air Force units and RAF alone is causing them be curious however. So far they believe it to be a training exercise to coordinate our forces quickly in the event of another World War. They have bought it, but I don't know for how long. Still, from space, we should appear to be a vulnerable and unsuspecting world."

"Got them right where you want, do you Samuels?"

Walter spoke then, a note of excitement in his voice. "Sirs, there may be another reason why they haven't attacked. We just completed the computer enhancement. There was an energy burst coming from what we think may be the bridge of one of the ships, recorded at 1750 hours, just before they stopped."

Samuels, Orion, and General Hammond watched a replay of a bright flash of light that seemed to be coming from one of the ships. "For all we know that flash, whatever it was, could be part of the ship's normal operations Walter."

"Except that the burst came from within the ship itself Agent Black, and was fairly powerful."

The three watched it again, paying more attention. "You know it almost looks like a flash-bang, only much more powerful."

Samuels was intrigued despite himself. "Maybe an explosion, or an accident?"

General Hammond stood up straight, sudden hope in his eyes. "Or sabotage!"

Walter and Orion got the same look in their eyes. "SG-1!"

Samuels scoffed in disbelief. "I hardly think so, it's impossible to gate to a ship."

"And we should believe you because of your long experience working with the Stargate? Or just your gut instinct, Sparky?"

Samuels ignored Orion and directed his comments towards General Hammond. "I'm sorry sir, I know how important SG-1 is to you, but this is wishful thinking."

"So is your plan, Colonel. That hasn't stopped us from going ahead with it."

"Sirs?" All eyes turned to Walter again. "The first group on the Alpha list just arrived."

"Thank you. Get Dr. Weir to the gate room."

"Yes sir."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

After SG-1 had made their way through the ship, avoiding the patrols and guards, Bra'tac stopped them in a room where their weapons and packs had been stored. "Here are your weapons, you will need them."

Jack checked over his gun before looking at the old Jaffa. "Bra'tac, you mentioned something about saving the world. Care to elaborate on that?"

"By assaulting Klorel, you have made that impossible."

"Why?"

"Among the Goa'uld, a Pharaoh's power is more often challenged by their sons than by their enemies. Once we had joined battle with your world, I was prepared to lead my wing against Apophis, in Klorel's name."

Teal's spoke then, after having checked his own weapons. "Apophis would assume your attack was ordered by Klorel and reciprocate. A daring plan!"

"I had hoped to drive a stake of mistrust between them. Now I fear they will bond against their common enemy."

"Bond? Forgive me but isn't Klorel dead?"

"He will rise again Harry Potter."

Daniel spoke then, recognizing what Bra'tac was saying. "The sarcophagus."

"Wait a minute, you put him in that thing to revive him?"

"I knew it would delay their attack until he arose. Perhaps when the warships of your world attack..."

Carter interrupted then, catching a key detail. "Excuse me, did you say 'the ships of our world?'"

"Surely you have such vessels?"

SG-1 shared sheepish looks with each other before Daniel spoke. "Well, we have a number of...shuttles."

"They are a formidable craft?"

Jack decided to be sarcastic, especially since all of SG-1 knew the truth. "Oh yeah." As he walked off Harry heard him muttering again. "Yeah. Bad day."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Dr. Weir stood in front of the gate, flanked by General Hammond and Agent Black. Walter was dialing the Alpha Site as she spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you have all been made aware, this planet faces a deadly threat from outside our solar system. Knowing this, you have all volunteered for a mission intended to preserve Earth culture and advancement. You are all the best we have in nearly every field of expertise. What you have not yet been told, for reasons of security, is where you are going or how you are going to get there."

Walter called out louder now, making his voice heard. "Chevron Seven, LOCKED!"

As the wormhole stabilized, Elizabeth began speaking again. "You are going to step through that. It is a closely guarded secret, a alien device known as the Stargate. Once through, you will find yourself on the opposite side of this galaxy, in a place we call the Alpha Site. If the worst should pass, you and those that follow will call it home. A new colony of Earth, out amongst the stars. Some of our military teams will go with you, providing protection and a way to explore the rest of the Stargate system, as many more of our brothers and sisters in humanity have been spread out to the stars, taken by the aliens we now face. Some are still enslaved, others free and even more advanced than ourselves. Seek them out, and do not let the basic human urge to explore, to understand, to find out what is out there, die today. Godspeed, and with good luck, I will see you all again very soon."

As the group made their way through the gate, Orion and General Hammond regarded Dr. Weir. "You realize that the plan called for you to go with them, don't you, Dr. Weir?"

"I do. But I have fought with words and ideas to unite this world for too long to see it fall without staying to do what I can. I may not like guns General Hammond, but I like the idea of losing this world and the billions of lives on it even less. Let me stay and help, please."

General Hammond nodded once, before calling over one of the SF members on duty. "Take Dr. Weir and outfit her with a set of BDUs and a standard SG armaments kit. And if Captain Carter left any of the personal shield prototypes behind, one of those as well."

"Yes sir!"

The two walked off, leaving Orion and General Hammond to walk back to the control room. They walked in right as Walter noticed something. "Sirs! The ships are moving!"

Samuels was already on the phone with the people at the launch site. "Restart the countdown and hold a T-minus 20 seconds. Launch the weapons the moment they settle into orbit."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Teal'c stopped walking, followed closely by Bra'tac and the others. "We accelerate. Klorel has risen."

"Then the campaign has begun. Once we launch, we will do what damage we can."

"How many in your wing?"

"Three."

Jack stopped then, certain he had heard wrong. "I'm sorry, three?"

Bra'tac did not show an ounce of anything besides determination. "Teal'c makes four."

"Oh! Well, in that case..."

"I have trained these warriors since they were Chal'til human! They have sworn their lives to me. It is no simple thing to ask."

"We appreciate it Master Bra'tac, but honestly, what are the odds of you four taking out a ship like this, let alone two, with four gliders and maybe a shuttle?"

"A Goa'uld attack vessel is heavily armed, shielded, and stores many gliders Harry Potter. I would say our odds were slim."

"Teal'c, call me a pessimist, but I think it's time for a new plan."

"We offer to lay down our lives for your world human. You cannot ask more."

"No one can Bra'tac. But, I think it would be a better idea to make the others die instead, don't you? Carter, how long till the C4 you set goes?"

"Forty-one minutes sir."

"Okay, with any luck at all, this ship is going to blow within the hour. It might be a good idea for us to get to the other one. Can you do that?" At Bra'tac's nod, the group started moving again.

The team was approaching the entrance to the command center again, before a thought occurred to Harry. "Hey Sam? We don't have a lot of C4 left. How are we going to blow up the other ship?"

The group all stopped then, considering, before Bra'tac spoke up. "We will have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

"You know that particular cliché..." Before Jack could finish, Bra'tac had rounded a corner, moving again. "...doesn't always work."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Samuels watched as the ships settled over Earth. "That's it. They're in geosynchronous orbit over the United States. Lock in that attack profile and advise the President and Prime Minister we are go for launch."

Walter switched a couple of the monitors to track to the missiles, plotting their trajectory and giving a projected time of impact. "Vanderberg reports a good launch. ETA to target-4 minutes."

"Yes!" When Orion and General Hammond gave him a couple of withering looks, Samuels attempted to apologize. "I'm sorry sirs. For what it's worth, I seriously doubt SG-1 is aboard those alien ships."

"While we wait for this plan to fail, Walter, continue to send people through to the Alpha Site."

"Yes sir Agent Black." Grabbing the mike, he spoke to the next group in the gate room. "Group nine, prepare to disembark."

Samuels looked confused, and spoke up then. "Sir? We might as well wait and see the result of our strike before moving more people through."

General Hammond turned to the man then, disbelief on his face. "I don't think so."

"Evacuation may be unnecessary."

"From you mouth to God's ears, Colonel."

Samuels watched as General Hammond moved away, before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun to find himself face to face with Agent Black. "Move, Sparky, and let us do our jobs."

The mood in the control room was tense, Samuels and a few of the men that came with him sure that this would work while the rest of the personnel was just as sure it wouldn't. Walter continued to work and send people through, until the missiles began final approach. "Warheads have separated, one minute to impact."

"Any indication of countermeasures?"

"No sir."

"I don't think they are going to know what hit them General."

"Thirty seconds to impact. Still no countermeasures. Warheads are on target to impact with believed control center of the ships."

"Go, Go!" The glee on Samuels face was enough to make Orion want to punch him. Then again, it didn't take much for Orion to want to punch him in the first place.

Walter continued to call out the time, going down by the second. "Impact in five, four, three, two, one..." Just before impact, the missile images disappeared from their monitors. Walter received some information, before relaying it to the others in the room. "Space Command reports that the warheads struck some kind of energy field just prior to impact. No damage to the Goa'uld ships. NASA confirms, the ships are still up there."

"What! That's impossible!" Samuels stared at the monitors in stunned disbelief, as if by staring at the Goa'uld ships they would fade away. "How is this possible?"

"We told you Samuels, and Kinsey as well. The Goa'uld are more advanced than we have any hope of stopping in direct combat at this time. Now, once again, shut up and get out of the way so we can do our jobs." Orion moved Samuels out of the way, making his way to his office. He could hear General Hammond climbing up the steps to his office to inform the President. It would be up to him to inform the Prime Minister.

On the way, he received a report that the explosion from the two warheads was causing disruptions in the satellite communications network, meaning that the RAF and USAF units would be all that could stand between the people of Earth and total annihilation. After speaking to the Prime Minister he made his way back to the control room, just as Walter had sent through the next group of people to the Alpha Site. Samuels was still there, but he was looking worse for wear. He and General Hammond appeared to be having a discussion about using the Stargate as a weapon. "How do you propose we do that, Colonel?"

"By sending a bomb through to the co-ordinates that Dr. Jackson was talking about."

"In case you haven't noticed Samuels, they aren't there anymore. They are here."

"What about Chulak?"

"I can't think of any military reason to wipe out the people of Chulak Colonel."

Samuels stood then, resigned. Orion noticed something in his eyes though, and reached for one of the pockets on his BDU. "Well sir, since I am no longer wanted or needed here, I respectfully request permission to join one of the teams headed for the Alpha Site."

Orion spoke out then, hand still in his pocket. "Are you suggesting that since your plan didn't work, you want to run and hide, Colonel?"

"There is nothing that we...I mean, I can do to stop the Goa'uld Agent Black. At least at the Alpha Site..."

General Hammond interrupted then, anger clear in his voice. "Permission denied! The idea is to send the best and brightest Colonel, of which you are neither. When the time comes, you will stand alongside the men and women of this Command, in defense of this facility. I ask no more or less of myself. Is that understood!"

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed." As Samuels walked away, presumably to get outfitted, Orion and General Hammond walked back to the main window into the gate room. "Think he will be any use Orion?"

"Probably not. But, if we do manage to live through this, he wont be a problem anymore. I can't imagine that cowardice is the path to a promotion."

"Not exactly, but he will probably spin it to make himself look good."

"Ah, but what if the command staff in the Pentagon heard exactly what he said?" At General Hammond's look, Orion took his hand out of his pocket, revealing a tape recorder with the light on to indicate it had been recording. "Once a spy, always a spy, sir."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Jack and the others had made their way safely to the entrance to the peltac. Harry's spells had aided them in avoiding every patrol. "All right here's the plan."

Bra'tac interjected then. "I will lead, you will follow."

As the old Jaffa moved off, Jack just shook his head, before agreeing and moving with him. Bra'tac stopped them just before he entered, before speaking again. "You will know when it is time to follow me in."

Daniel, concerned for Bra'tac, questioned the plan. "You're just going to walk in there alone?"

"I am Klorel's loyal servant." With that, he walked into the room and confronted Klorel. At first Klorel did nothing, but when Bra'tac revealed that he no longer worshiped the Goa'uld, Klorel began to turn his hand device on him. SG-1 heard Bra'tac struggle to get a few words out. "I...die...FREE!"

Jack made his move then. "Let's go! Daniel, Harry, watch our backs!" Sam gave Daniel her MP-5 while Harry pulled his wand and side-arm, intent on letting no one pass.

The sounds from the peltac seemed to be going SG-1's way, as more bullets were flying than staff blasts, and several voices cried out in pain and death that weren't any of the team. Klorel called for more Jaffa, and the guards they had passed earlier came running around the corner. Harry and Daniel both shot them down, but the sound of many more coming was heard as their footsteps reverberated off the floor. Daniel looked into the control room, seeing SG-1 and Bra'tac still alive and everyone but Klorel down. "JACK! Some help would be good!"

That moment of looking away was dangerous. Daniel and Harry were faced with a few more Jaffa, firing as they came around the corner. The first shots missed, and the two were able to take down two of the attackers, but the third managed to land a hit directly on Daniel, probably noticing where the shots had come from. He went flying back, landing against the wall, but sat up and shot the Jaffa before he could land a hit on Harry. Jack came out then, followed by Sam. "Well, Sam, the shields work. At least against a dead center chest shot."

Jack checked his friend over, relief evident on his face. "Nice space-monkey. Didn't even damage the BDU. Good work Carter."

"Thank you sir."

"Come on, lets go."

"I'll stay and watch your backs. You are going to have your hands full with one ship of Jaffa, you don't need another one ringing in."

"Daniel I am not leaving you behind!"

"You're going to blow up the other ship anyway, so what does it matter if I die here or there?"

Jack had no response for that, so he began making his way to the ring transporter. "Alright, move out."

"Jack? I'll stay behind too."

Jack turned his head then, seeing Harry standing next to Daniel. He nodded, before stepping up and pulling Harry in a tight hug, which was quickly followed by another from Sam and a bow of heads from Bra'tac and Teal'c. "Good luck kid."

"You too. I'm not sure if the spells will last when you ring over. Apparation cancels out the effects of most charms, so I don't know if the rings will do the same."

"Take them off now then, and we will plan on being visible."

"Yes sir." After Harry removed the spells, they ringed over to Apophis' ship, leaving Harry and Daniel to guard the peltac. "Think they will do it?"

"Have you met SG-1? We don't know how to lose Harry."

"True." That was all the time the two had to speak as more Jaffa ran around the corner. Bullets, energy blasts, and spells flew across the corridor, the shields taking several hits but leaving Harry and Daniel alive. After a few minutes, no more sounds were heard, and Harry moved ahead. "Corridor clear!"

The two moved back into the peltac, noticing the time was down to 3 minutes and 30 seconds. Daniel and Harry stood there, watching the time go down, until something caught Daniel's eye. Earth, out of the viewscreen. Seeing it, his face drained of color. "Oh, God. I know how to get us out of here alive! We're close enough to Earth to use it as a point of origin!"

Harry quickly understood what Daniel was saying. "The Alpha Site! We have to let Jack and the others know!" Harry moved over to the rings, talking as he moved. "You get to the gate room and started dialing. I'll ring over, let them know, and wait on them to get back. I can Apparate them a few at a time to the gate room and we can get out of here!"

"Right!"

Harry activated the rings then, transporting over to the other ship ready to start casting. No one was there, but a fire fight had happened if the damage to the control panel was any indication. He grabbed for his radio. "JACK! Come in!"

"_Harry, for crying out loud! What the hell are you doing here?_"

"Daniel figured out how to save our arses! The gate in Klorel's ship is close enough to Earth to use Earth's point of origin."

"_Great idea, but I don't think we have enough time to get to you. You and Daniel dial the Alpha Site, let them know that we are making our way to the Glider Bay and may be coming down in Gliders. It would be really nice not to get shot down. This ships shields are lowered so when the other goes, they both should._"

"Roger that. Hurry though, we only have about a minute left! Harry out!"

Harry ringed back over to the other ship, and apparated to the gate room. He was just in time to watch the wormhole disengage. "Daniel?"

"Here, Harry."

Harry turned and found Daniel stepping out of the shadows. "Who went through the gate?"

"Apophis and Klorel. I was out of ammo, otherwise I would have stopped them."

"It's alright, just dial the Alpha Site, we can get them another time."

Daniel put in the address and IDC code, before the two stepped through the gate. They found themselves facing down the guns of the security forces. "Easy! It's us."

"Harry? Dr. Jackson? Where are the rest of SG-1?"

"Long story Colonel Mustang, but right now we need to get back to the SGC."

"Understood. Lt. Elric! Dial the gate!" Daniel looked around, looking for a DHD, but Colonel Mustang beat him to it. "The DHD on this planet was in bad shape, we think that it is one of the reasons the Goa'uld didn't come here. From all reports we have the Goa'uld do not have a way to dial the gate without one like we do. It gave out a few weeks ago when we were setting up the iris, so we had the SGC send over a copy of Captain Carter's dialing program at the next scheduled check in. This place is just like the SGC in terms of how we dial and what we do to protect ourselves. We are even inside a mountain."

"Nice."

"Chevron Seven, LOCKED!"

The wormhole formed, and the two stepped through after sending their IDC. Upon arriving, they were met with a cheering room and General Hammond. "Dr. Jackson, Harry! Was SG-1 aboard one of those ships?"

"Yes sir."

Orion joined them then, grabbing Harry in a hug. "How did you escape?"

"There was a Stargate aboard the ship, so we used Earth as the seventh symbol and dialed the Alpha Site."

"The rest of SG-1?"

"They were on the other ship, trying to blow it up. They were making their way to the Glider bay to get out when we gated out. Did they do it?"

"Both ships are destroyed, and the shuttle _Endeavor_ is en route to make a visual confirmation."

"Have them look for two functioning Gliders, Master Bra'tac was with the others."

"Understood."

A few hours later SG-1 was reunited, and Master Bra'tac was on his way back to Chulak to spread word of the victory and to try to recruit more rebel Jaffa. General Hammond and Orion were finishing debriefing SG-1. "Well done Jack."

"Thank you sir."

"And you Captain Carter, the shield worked perfectly."

"Yes sir, thanks to Harry here we have a new defense against the Jaffa and Goa'uld."

"All I did was cast the spells Sam, you figured out how to make it work for everyone."

"Well done both of you. I'm going to recommend that you both get a official recognition for your work here. Eventually people all over the world will be using your shield, and it will be saving their life."

They were interrupted then as Dr. Weir entered, still in a BDU. "General Hammond? All Alpha Teams have been brought back to the SGC and have signed the non-disclosure agreements. A few of them want to stay on and help, and a few of them could make good additions to my diplomatic unit."

"Send me the names Doctor, I'll set it up. The rest of you, dismissed. Two weeks off. Celebrate the holidays, enjoy spending time together, but I don't want to see any of you here until after the new year."

"Thank you sir."

Harry walked out with the others, before noticing something off about Dr. Weir. He excused himself and called out to her. "Dr. Weir!" As she turned, Harry caught site of it again, but was unsure how to ask without offending her since they weren't all that close yet. Instead, he asked about the BDU. "So, you put on a uniform and had a few weapons? How do you feel about that."

"Grateful I didn't have to use them. I hear that's thanks to you and SG-1. But that's not what you wanted to ask me." At his surprised look, Dr. Weir smiled down at the him. "I'm a diplomat Harry, I'm used to people trying to be polite and redirect the conversation. What's wrong?"

"I just noticed there was a dark spot on your head, and wanted to make sure it wasn't blood, that's all. I know we aren't that close but I still worry about people."

"It's all right." Elizabeth looked around then, before leaning closer to him. "Care to know a secret?" When he nodded, she smiled. "I'm not a natural blond. I dyed my hair to make people underestimate me. You've heard the stereotype of a dumb blonde?"

"Yep."

"It worked to my advantage at the negotiation table, people would underestimate me and then I would pull out a piece of legalese or legislature which steamrolled them. But, since I am going to be making treaties with aliens more than other people now, It doesn't seem to matter all that much. I'm letting my natural color come back."

"Secret is safe with me till you reveal it Dr. Weir, promise."

"It's Elizabeth Harry."

"Thanks"

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Christmas time was here and SG-1 had decided to meet at Jack's house for a celebration. Well, it started out as SG-1 anyway, but ended up having SG-1, Major Ferretti and SG-2, Janet, Cassandra, General Hammond, Agent Black, Dr. Weir, Walter, Siler, and a bunch of others. People were laughing, talking, enjoying being alive and with good people. Harry walked over towards the food table, making himself a plate. The house looked good, done up in Christmas decorations and lights, a full tree of presents set to the side and awaiting the next day to be opened. SG-1 had made a group choice to spend the night at Jack's in order to celebrate Christmas day together. He had cast a few illusions in with the decorations, making it seem like stars and snow were falling constantly, but never actually touching the ground.

Later on, Harry was in a corner with Jack, playing a video game while Cassandra watched and waited to play the winner. When Jack managed to beat out Harry, he handed over the controller and then just looked around at the party.

Daniel, noticing Harry looked to be in deep though, walked over to his young charge, followed by Teal'c. "Something up Harry?"

Snapped out of his thoughts, Harry jerked in surprise before grinning. "Oh, no. Not really. Just thinking about things."

"Like?"

"My other world. I feel kinda guilty, knowing that Voldemort is probably taking over the world even as we speak, but here I am, celebrating and having a good time."

"Don't let it get to you kid." They both turned to find Jack had paused the game and was listening in. "You just helped save our world a few days ago. And, if anyone can find a way to get you back to save yours, it's Carter."

"Someone say my name?" Sam joined them, along with Janet, General Hammond, Elizabeth, and Orion.

"Harry here is feeling guilty for celebrating when his world is in danger."

"Do not be Harry Potter. Life is to be lived and enjoyed. You cannot change things yet, just as I could not fight the Goa'uld and hope to win before meeting O'Neill. You deserve to be happy and free, as do all sentient beings in the universes."

"Teal'c is right son. We will find a way to get you home, and we will help you save it."

"Thanks guys...but you have already done part of that." At their look, Harry smiled. "I still need to go back to stop Voldemort. Until one of us is dead, no one else can do it. But here, with you guys, I feel like I'm already home." That was the end of that conversation, as Janet and Sam grabbed Harry in a hug, followed soon by most everyone there. Harry felt a bit smothered at first, but then he relaxed into it. Voldemort was still out there, and Harry would do whatever he could to take the bastard down when he had the chance, but here, with his new family, on the greatest adventure he could ever imagine, was where he truly belonged.

**A/N Mark 2: "Bam!" said the lady! Well, there it is, the final chapter of the first season of Harry Potter and the Alien Reality! This has been one hell of a ride boys and girls, and I am not going to stop here, oh no. Harry's adventures as part of SG-1 are just beginning. I am going to take a bit of a break, get some plot details straightened out, but expect the next chapter before the end of the first week of May.**

**BEFORE YOU GO! I have one small request. This is the end of Stargate SG-1 material for season one. Its kind of a milestone, especially considering the amount of time and words put into it. I have over 1000 alerts for this story alone, and while I don't expect everyone to review, I would like as many opinions as possible on the work I have done so far. Will I hold out the next chapter if I don't get reviews? Of course NOT! I hate authors that do that. But I would like a little feedback. Love it, hate it, waiting to see what I do with it? Let me know, yeah? Until then, may the Lord bless you and keep you.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	8. Chapter 8 Interlude One: General Hammond

**A/N: Hey All. This is a new idea I had about separating the seasons, and a way to stretch my writing muscles. This will be the first Interlude, taking place between season one and two, about the time that General Hammond gives SG-1 vacation time after stopping Apophis. It will be a break from my traditional story-telling style for this story, where Harry and SG-1 are the main focus.**

**This first one will feature General Hammond, and if well received, I will have others from different character POVs between each season. After General Hammond, I was thinking Orion, or maybe Elizabeth. It is not needed for the main storyline, but a fun diversion and break, and as such, MUCH shorter than a regular chapter. I'll leave it here for a couple of days while I put the finishing touches on the next chapter, then move it to between season 1 and two when I post the next installment.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin **

Chapter Eight: Interlude One: Reflections of a General

General Hammond set down his cup of coffee, enjoying the taste and warmth after the cold air outside of the mountain. He had just come from SG-1's Christmas Party, but unlike the five of them, and the others there, he still had some work to do before his holiday could begin. Taking another drink, he reached for his pen, intent on signing off the requests that needed his attention.

After a few minutes, and his last pile of paperwork done, his phone rang. He picked up the receiver, fully expecting something else to require his attention. "Hammond here."

"_Merry __Christmas__ Grandpa__ George!__"_ The excited voices of his grandchildren brought a smile to his face, listening to them speak in excited tones about what they wanted for Christmas, how they couldn't wait for Santa to get there, was he one of the ones tracking Santa this year, everything they could think of. They talked for a bit before he had to go, smiling as he heard his daughter calling the girls to see the latest blip on the NORAD website for tracking Santa. Seemed that his girls at least were enjoying the new experience. He put down the phone, and then pulled his journal out, intending to finish off the night with a bit of reflection.

He read the first few entries, smiling at remembering the feeling of being right where he knew he needed to be. The base was in mothballs, but that all changed when the Goa'uld came to call. Reactivating Jack had been an easy choice, aside from the fact that he was one of three men that had encountered this enemy before. He could tell from talking with the man, that he was a true good soul. The fact that he willingly spoke in half-truths in his report to protect the innocent lives of people he had met such a short time ago on the original Abydos mission gave him the measure of his character right from the beginning.

Then his life had been changed again, but the arrival of the fifth member of SG-1, a young boy named Harry Potter. Some had questioned his choice on letting a child so young join his command, but the choice had not been hard at all. Not counting the...unique circumstances around the events in his past, he knew that unless he put Harry under his command, and the protection that he could offer him, people like Maybourne would have loved to confine the kid to a lab for the rest of his life. And that was not going to happen to any child on his watch. He had grown closer to Harry, viewing him as an almost grandson. Not to mention the other members of SG-1. He may have had some initial reticence about trusting Teal'c, but that was long gone now. And Harry had surpassed his expectations, managing to meet and exceed the stipulations placed on him much faster than he had thought he would.

And the changes the boy was bringing. It seemed that his trust had been well placed. From the informal alliance with the Nox to the inclusion of the British, Harry was the catalyst that had seen many things change under Cheyenne Mountain. The new SG teams were exploring worlds and fitting in far more effectively than he would have believed. Not to mention his 2IC, Sirius Orion Black. Orion was the most visible presence of the British contingent on base, and though Jack may hold the same place in the command structure, George could already tell that the Colonel had no problem taking orders from Orion. The former spy himself had settled in nicely, managing to assume his responsibilities and leadership role with no undue fuss.

Thinking of personnel lead him to thinking of the other people at the SGC. From Sargent Harriman in the control room, down to Dr. Fraiser in the med bay, he could not help but feel pride in his people. They were the best of the best. But even then, SG-1 managed to stand out that little bit more.

Colonel Jack O'Neill, a pain the backside of any commanding officer to be sure, but a good man who watched out for his people, took care of his duties, and was a genuine hero, even if his exploits may never see the light of day.

Dr. Daniel Jackson had been a bit of an odd man out with the other three original members, all of whom were military minded people. But his joy at discovering aspects of ancient cultures long thought dead, his determination to find his wife and brother in law, and his willingness to work hard at both his position as a member of SG-1 and the head of the archeology department had seen a vast rise in respect for the man.

Captain Carter he had known long before her first trip through the Stargate. Aside from the fact that he and Jacob Carter had been friends for years, he had kept a close eye on her research into the 'gate while she was at the Pentagon, giving it a nudge here and there as needed. She was a brilliant young woman, and he would trust her word about anything that Jack called technobabble before a fleet of other scientists. Not that he wouldn't give others due hearing, he just trusted her more.

Then Teal'c. Teal'c had been the wild card in the team as far as he had been concerned, at least until he had risked his life to save the base from the Goa'uld inside Major Kawalsky. He had faced down a member of the race he had served for years, all in defense of a group of people he had only just met; some of whom had seen him as nothing more than a source of information. Now he was a respected ally and friend, often leading group discussions on Goa'uld tactics, and he and Jack had apparently started a boxing group on base.

Finally, his thoughts drifted back to the youngest member of the team, Harry Potter. The magical skills the boy had brought to the table had been amazing, and not something that Hammond had been prepared for. Given what he had experienced in the past, that was saying something. Still, he knew that the young wizard was hoping for a way back to his reality, in order to save his people. But Harry had shown wisdom beyond his years, as he had come to expect form him, and started to make a life for himself here. He had friends and family in SG-1 and other base personnel such as Janet and Orion, and the fact that he willingly cast as many spells and gave as much theory behind what was happening as he knew to Captain Carter had lead to what some were already calling the PDS, or Potter Defense System. A viable personal shield, with limited weight addition that allowed protection from staff blasts, bullets, and hopefully the ribbon devices as well. For that alone, he would have welcomed Harry with open arms, any commanding officer would have. Harry would be directly responsible for a system that saved the lives of his men. He had a feeling that if and when the SGC discovered a way to get him back, he would go to met his destiny, only to return back here. And he expected several teams to volunteer to help him as well.

Finally, George's thoughts turned towards the newest member of the command staff at the base, Dr. Elizabeth Weir. The woman had not been around long enough for George to make a truly grounded impression of her yet, but her willingness to pick up a shield and gun to defend the base during Apophis' attempted attack had impressed him. She hated violence, and from her record had been working to make jobs like his obsolete for years, yet she was willing to step up and defend both her life and the lives of others on base if the need arose. Say what you want about her, but she had the potential to be a huge asset to his command.

And from the looks of things, he would need every card he could get. The Goa'uld were an enemy he didn't think they were truly ready for. Even he acknowledged that it had been luck that allowed SG-1 to get aboard Apophis' ships and destroy them from the inside. If Daniel hadn't have found the Quantum Mirror and visited a reality where the Goa'uld had already arrived, if Kinsey had managed to shut the program down, if SG-1 had left mere minutes later, if Master Bra'tac had not been aboard the ship SG-1 was captured on...

So many ifs. They had been damned lucky and he knew it. His people were the best, but they could only do so much. And even the best weapons ideas they could come up with had been ineffective from the outside, the Goa'uld ship shields able to absorb one of the most powerful tactical weapons they had at their disposal like they were a fly on the windowpane. It was apparent that he would need to send Elizabeth out to make allies on Earth as soon as he could. The base would need more personnel, and need them fast, if they had any hope of finding the technology and allies they needed out amongst the stars if they had any hope of defeating the Goa'uld. As soon as she had formalized the alliance with the Nox, she would be sent out to NATO member nations. They would need to be trained effectively for the challenges they would face, but they would also need to be trained _quickly_.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, recalling a report he had read that evening. That training would have to come fast, but he wasn't sure where the funding would come from. It appeared that Senator Kinsey was a sore loser, and was blocking most attempts to get the Stargate program funding increased. Thanks to Dr. Weir he had not been able to shut the program down, but he was doing his best to see if he could hamstring them. Didn't the man realize that everything he had thought they were capable of with those idiotic "Goa'uld Buster" missiles, and the subsequent proof that he was dead wrong, that the Stargate Program was one of the worlds most vital efforts, if not the most important one ever?

Then there was the NID. He understood the need for oversight, didn't mean he had to like it. Especially when it came from people like Colonel Maybourne and "Sparky". The NID seemed to be under the belief that they had the right to go in and take what they needed to defend the planet, regardless of the lives they would shatter across the galaxy if they did. Any tech that they could use to defend their planet was needed, but not at the expense of another planet's safety, as far as he was concerned. The British Ambassador had said it best. The stars were full of their brothers and sisters, people who had been taken from their home and forced to work as slaves for a tyranny the likes of which Earth had never seen. They had a duty to protect them, just as they had a duty to protect Earth. But that duty did not give them the right to become like the Goa'uld, forcing or stealing technology from people they met. They were better than that, and as long as he was in command of this facility they would act like it, Kinsey, Maybourne, and the NID be damned.

Noticing the time, General Hammond closed his private reflections and reached into his desk, pulling out a bottle of the good stuff. Pouring himself a glass, he stepped out into the briefing room, turning to the observation glass. He stopped short when he saw the tinsel and holly hanging from the 'gate, not to mention the floating lights. He shook his head, recognizing Jack's work with a bit of Harry's magic thrown in, before raising his glass in salute and taking a good pull. He would make the two clean it up of course, but he had to admit, it did look festive.

As he headed out of the mountain, intent on getting home to help put his grandchildren to bed, George couldn't help but think of the line from the old children's Christmas story. _Merry__ Christmas __to __all, __and__ to __all __a __Good__ Night_.

**A/N Mark 2: As I said, much shorter and really meant as a breather between seasons. I will move it there in a few days after I finish the work on the next chapter, but I thought of this idea and it just wouldn't let me go. Love it, Hate it? Let me know, and if people like it, I will include more of them, one from a different character between each season. Until the next time, allons-y!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	9. Chapter 9: S2: Benefits of a Wizard

**A/N: Welcome back sports fans! Man, when I asked for reviews about how I did on the first season of SG-1 material, I did not expect the MASSIVE amount that I got. You guys rock out loud! Now, with that in mind, I have seen a few points be made pretty consistently through the reviews, so I wanted to address them.**

**POINT ONE: The story so far has been a bit of a rehash as far as story-line goes. This is true. But, remember that Stargate SG-1 had many experiences with alternate realities, and that the main events seemed to be the same. The killing of Ra in the original Stargate movie started a chain of events that have certain inescapable outcomes. Apophis' attack on Earth for example. And every reality that Teal'c is on the SGC side, the Asgard, Free Jaffa, Tok'ra, and others are allies of Earth to begin with, even if they do distance themselves as we saw in the reality where General Landry was President. Then of course, Harry hasn't been there all that long.**

**But things are changing. The British are involvement, the Nox are allies, the Tollan are more open to being involved with Earth. Dr. Weir is already involved at the SGC. The Hammer Device is still intact. Personal shields. This season will see even more changes.**

**POINT TWO: Pairings. I do have plans for Harry to get a girlfriend, but I will NOT reveal who it is, or when it will happen. Feel free to guess though!**

**With that in mind, it is time to start the chapter! The majority of the votes were to keep this as one large story, so that is what it shall be, as I was leaning that way myself. I will divide the seasons with a mark indicating what chapter starts what season. First up is **_**In the Line of Duty **_**through**_** Gamekeeper, **_**with a large section of original material thrown in there as well.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter 9: Season Two: Benefits of a Wizard

Harry collapsed back against the cushioned floor, sweaty and exhausted. He looked up at Teal'c, the Jaffa standing strong, barely even breathing any harder. "Sometimes big guy, I hate you." Teal'c merely nodded, offering his hand to Harry. Harry grasped it and used the leverage to pull himself up. "Why is it that it seems you are going even harder against me now then when you were trying to get me into peak shape?"

"Perhaps because I am Harry Potter."

"Why?"

"You would not have been able to keep up with this level before. Now, you are steadily increasing your potential. You need to continue to train to maintain you physical condition, but fighting is not just about the stronger opponent. You must be able to think, plan, shift tactics, all while avoiding letting your opponent have enough time to do the same. You are getting better. It takes me almost 5 minutes to defeat you now. Before it was less than one."

Harry gulped a bit of water down, considering what Teal'c was saying. It made sense, he supposed, but it still stung when he got beat consistently. "One more time?"

"Whenever you are ready."

"Not so fast campers." The two turned to find Jack and the rest of SG-1 standing at the entrance to the gym. "Vacations over, time to go to work. General Hammond and Orion want us in the briefing room in an hour. Get cleaned up and ready."

"On it boss." Teal'c merely nodded his head, before the two headed for the shower facilities. Harry smiled to himself before turning back towards Teal'c. "Ready to get back out there?"

"Indeed. Are you?"

"Abso-bloody-lutely."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

As SG-1 set around the table, General Hammond began speaking as Orion handed out folders containing information on their next planet. "The Nasyans are a peaceful people, and the Goa'uld have left them alone for years. They are eager to help us set up a research station, and set up an alliance. This should be a minimal contact risk situation. Perfect to get you all back into the swing of things after your break."

Daniel was flipping through the material, listening with only half of his attention. "They have any reason for the Goa'uld leaving them alone?"

"None."

"It may be that the Goa'uld that controlled the planet was defeated in combat Daniel Jackson. Many of the planets that a Goa'uld controls are not written down, but kept secret for their own knowledge. Ra was the exception to this, as he was fond of lording over the other System Lords that he had knowledge of every planet they held. If they failed to report a planet address to him, and he found out about it, the consequences were the stuff of nightmares. If the knowledge of the planet was not recorded outside of Ra's cartouche, then when the Goa'uld was defeated the planet would be left alone until such time as it was rediscovered."

"Guess that is one reason why they would be eager to have an alliance with us. Protection for if the snake-heads ever come back."

"Maybe. But whatever the reason, this place is a perfect place for a research station. I can think of a few things to study already if these geological and biological surveys are accurate."

Harry couldn't help himself and snorted a bit trying to hold in his laughter at the look of enthusiasm on Sam's face. The smack to the back of his head did nothing to lessen his amusement. Jack was laughing at the both of them now, Orion doing the same, though they were both a bit quieter about it. General Hammond smiled at the team, amusement clear in his eyes as well. "Move out people. Captain Carter, feel free to find a place to begin construction."

"Yes sir."

The team moved down to the gate room and then through the wormhole to Nasya. It looked just like a lot of the other planets Harry had been to, but just being off-world again brought a smile to his face. Sam, seeing his smile, decided a little payback was in order. "Excited already Harry? Nothing's even happened yet."

"Yeah yeah, at least I'm excited about being off-world again. You were excited about a few readings on a piece of paper." Harry ducked the swat this time, before moving to the other side of Jack, using him as a human shield.

Jack looked at the two of them, his head alternating between the smirking Sam and the outright laughing Harry. "All right you two, if you can't behave I'll turn this MALP right back around and we will go home." Jack put his game face on then. "Let's get serious; we want to make a good impression here after all. Can't have SG-16 looking better than we do."

"Where are Roy and the others?"

"Probably at the settlement. It's about a 5 minute walk away." The team set off then, still happy to be off-world. Harry could tell that everyone was glad to be getting back to work. The time off had been nice, and he had gotten some cool things for Christmas, but two weeks was pushing the time they wanted to stay off assignment. After their walk they found that the Nasyans had set up a feast for them, and SG-16 was indeed there waiting on them. "Colonel Mustang."

"Colonel O'Neill. Glad you guys could make it. I have to tell you, I'm not sure exactly what some of this stuff is, but it is all excellent. Help yourselves; they set it up for us, in honor of our alliance."

"Sweet."

Harry, hungry after his sparring with Teal'c and the hike to the village, grabbed a spot near Jack and another member of SG-16, Lt. Colonel Hughes. The Nasya elders seemed surprised at his inclusion and turned towards Jack. One, an older gentleman, spoke first. "You allow children to go through the ring and fight on your teams?"

"Normally no. Harry here is a special case. He has advantages that are too valuable to be wasted in a lab. But, it is his choice."

The man turned towards Harry then, his expression questioning. "Why do you do this?"

"SG-1 are my family sir. I have skills that can and have helped save their lives. I would never be able to forgive myself if I stayed back on Earth and something happened that I could prevent."

He nodded then, a pleased expression on his face. "Your words are honest young Harry. And show a maturity many, including my grandson, would benefit from." He laughed then, the other elders that knew of the child in question doing the same.

Harry smiled, liking these people, but then heard something. He turned, searching for the source of the noise, noticing Teal'c doing the same. Harry looked up into the sky then, spotting two approaching masses. "Uh...Jack?"

"What?" Jack turned, spotting the same thing that Harry had. As Jack reached for a pair of binoculars, Harry cast a charm on his glasses to allow him to see farther off. They both recognized them at the same time. "Crap! Death Gliders!" The SG teams sprang into action then, while the Nasyans began to run towards their families. "Harry, grab Roy and get to the gate to defend it. The rest of us will evacuate the Nasyans."

"Yes sir." Harry grabbed Colonel Mustang's arm, apparating both of them back to the Stargate. "We have anything to take out those Gliders Colonel?"

"Ground to air missile should be in the gear we had with the FRED."

"I'll keep an eye out." As Colonel Mustang began setting the missile launcher up, Harry kept his eyes peeled for any Jaffa, while he dialed the gate. When he put in his IDC he spoke into the radio. "Sierra Golf Charlie, this is Sierra Gulf One Whiskey. Gliders are attacking the Nasyans settlement. Expect wounded incoming."

"_Understood. Medical team standing by."_ Harry turned then, scanning the forest and sky. So far it seemed that the only attack was coming from the Gliders. That changed though, as blasts began to rain down from the sky. "A mothership must be in orbit! As soon as some of the others get here I am going to go back and see if I can't apparate a few people out."

"Good plan." Roy lined up the sights of the missile on one of the Gliders before launching, taking it out. "Booyah!"

"Nice shot Colonel." Harry and Roy turned to see Daniel, Teal'c and Lt. Elric escorting the Nasyans towards the gate. "They expect us Harry?"

"Yeah. Get them through."

"Teal'c!" Harry turned and found Jack running with a young boy. Major Hawkeye, SG-16's medic, was already looking him over as Jack handed him off. "I gotta go back for Carter."

"I got it Jack." With a pop, Harry found himself back in the settlement, and after a few seconds of looking, found Sam bent over, blood on her lip. "Sam! You okay?"

"No, but it will wait till we are back at the SGC. Let's move." When Harry went to help pick up the man, Sam stopped him. "He's dead. I couldn't save him." Harry nodded, and then grabbed her arm and apparated both of them back to the gate. They found that most of the others were already through, while Jack, Daniel, and Lt. Elric were holding off some Jaffa. Seeing them, they fired a few more rounds before heading for the gate themselves, following closely behind the others.

Harry landed in a roll, before quickly lifting himself into the air when he saw that several of the Nasyans were lying about injured. He floated around until he found a clear spot, and then landed softly, walking over people to get back to Sam. General Hammond had already ordered the iris closed, and Harry could hear a few impacts. He hated the loss of life, but put it aside for now, knowing there was nothing he could do. "Sam, you okay?"

"No. Scan my mind and see what happened, then stun me and put me in an isolation cell."

"What?"

"Now Harry!"

Harry heard a note of strain in her voice that he never had before, and so did as she ordered, seeing her fight to save the dying man at camp. He watched her memory as the man grabbed her head, holding it in place, before his eyes widened and he broke the connection. He raised his palm pointing dead center at Sam."_Stupefy!"_ The familiar blast of red light hit dead center, and Sam dropped.

"Harry what the hell is going on!"

Harry turned towards General Hammond then, seeing Jack and Teal'c looking at him with confused looks. "Get her to the isolation cell sir. She has a Goa'uld in her."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

SG-1, General Hammond, Orion, and Doctor Fraiser were watching a video feed into the cell where they had put Sam. So far Harry's spell had held, but it was a matter of time till she woke up. "How the hell did this happen Harry?"

"She was trying to save one of the Nasyans sir. He had been hit by something, not a direct hit from the Gliders, but maybe debris. She dropped her shield to give him CPR, and the Goa'uld went from his mouth to hers."

"She does have an abrasion on the back of her throat sir. It would be an ideal spot for the parasite to attach itself to the brain stem. And there would be no entry mark easily visible. Sir, we may need to begin using ultrasound or MRI testing for every person that comes back through the gate if the Goa'uld can infect someone with no visible signs."

"Agreed Doctor. Were you able to tell anything else from her memories Harry?"

"I broke the connection as soon as I realized what happened. Sam had some control though, obviously. No way would a Goa'uld in full possession have allowed me to do that."

"When she wakes up, see if she still does."

"Yes sir."

"Dr. Jackson, what's the status of the Nasyans survivors?"

"Well, we managed to rescue over 300 people. The critically burned and some of the overflow our infirmary couldn't handle were transferred to the Air Force Academy hospital since Dr. Fraiser still has an office there. The rest are awaiting relocation."

"Very good. SG-16 is already looking for a planet. It would be easier on them if there were already an active civilization willing to cooperate though."

"I'll bet you the folks on P3X-422 would be willing."

"Good idea Jack. Pass that along to Colonel Mustang would you Orion?"

"Yes sir."

"Dr. Fraiser, aside from Captain Carter, is there anyone else on our teams that had any markings that could have indicated a Goa'uld?"

"No sir."

"Teal'c, would a Goa'uld have allowed Captain Carter that much control as part of a plan to get into the base?"

"It is possible General Hammond, but I highly doubt it is so. Goa'uld are highly arrogant. They would not believe that they could be discovered, so they would not reveal themselves willingly. It is one of their greatest weaknesses."

"Very well. I want you in there with Harry when she wakes up. None of this leaves the base. I don't want Maybourne or the NID finding out that we have another Goa'uld inside one of my officers."

"What about Sam? What are we going to do?"

"We're going to cut that damn thing out of her Daniel! That's what."

"Well, that didn't exactly work with Kawalsky."

"I know. But I am not giving up on Captain Carter. Until she wakes up and we can see how much is Carter and how much is the Goa'uld though, she is to stay locked up."

"I can wake her up now General."

"Then get to it son."

"Yes sir." Harry and Teal'c made their way to the cell, apprehension clear on Harry's face. "Teal'c, what if this is part of some plan. How do I act towards that thing in Sam?"

"Do not see your friend Harry Potter. If this is a plot, then the Goa'uld is the one in control. It is merely masking itself with our friend's appearance. You must make it think you have all the knowledge you need, and that the only way it can save itself is by confirming what you know."

"Easier said than done big guy."

"Indeed." As they rounded the corner to the cell, the two SF guards moved out of the way, nodding respectfully to the two. Harry and Teal'c stepped into the cell, and Harry cast a silent _Rennervate_ at Sam's form.

She awoke with a start, before looking around and seeing the bars. "Nice work Harry, though it's not needed now."

"Yeah, thanks Sam. So what happened?"

"You saw. I wasn't sure what was going on at first, but the symbiote tried to take me over."

"So how much control do you have, and how much is the Goa'uld?" Harry sent out a legilimency probe while he asked, slipping through Sam's lowered shields. He didn't go grabbing for memories, but he was able to see that Sam still had control of her mind. There was another presence there, but it was dormant for now.

"I'm all me. The Occlumency shields kept my mind from being taken over immediately, and so I wanted you to stun me, just in case she was able to take control. But now Jolinar and I have an agreement."

"Jolinar?"

"That's her, the symbiote's, name."

"Ah. So she asked you for permission then?"

"In a way. Want to talk to her?"

Harry blinked in surprise, before watching as Sam lowered her head, before raising it again with flashing eyes. "**Hello Harry Potter, Teal'c of the Jaffa. I am Jolinar.**" Harry, his mental connection to Sam still open, could tell that the other presence had taken control, and couldn't read anything from it. But he could tell that Sam was still there, and she sent a message to him that yes she had voluntarily let the Goa'uld take charge for a bit. "**I am sure you have questions."**

"A few. Let's start with why a Goa'uld is so willing to let her host have control."

"**I am not a Goa'uld." **Seeing there disbelief, she turned to Teal'c.** "Teal'c, I am sure you have heard of the legends of the Tok'ra."**

"What legend?"

"It is forbidden to speak of Harry Potter. A group of Goa'uld that oppose the System Lords, called the Tok'ra. Most Jaffa do not believe in them. Master Bra'tac told me of them, and that they do exist, though I have never met one.

"**Now you have. I am a Tok'ra."**

"Sorry, but how exactly are you different from a Goa'uld?"

"**We share control with our hosts. Our queen, Egeria, was punished and we believe killed by Ra for her heretical beliefs that sharing the host body, rather than taking it over, was more beneficial. Before she was lost, she spread her beliefs to her children, and we have been fighting the System Lords ever since."**

"And yet, by what Sam said, you did try to take her over at first."

"**I am sorry, but I had no choice. The knowledge I possess is vital to the Tok'ra. Should I not return, many lives could potentially be lost. Without Egeria, we have no way of increasing our numbers."**

"So you just changed your mind all of a sudden? Decided to share after all?"

"**These...Occlumency shields prevented me, as Samantha has already stated. She and I have agreed to share her body until such time as I can contact the other Tok'ra and find a new host."**

"You mean you can leave Sam without killing her?"

"**Yes. It takes effort, but it is possible."**

"Assuming all this is true, this information you have. Is that why the Goa'uld attacked the Nasyans?"

"**Yes. The ashrak that was tracking me must have told them of my presence. I was waiting for them to find me, but due to the secrecy needed, it was going to be another few days before they were able to get me. I had intended to leave the man after that, and return him to his home, unaware of what had happened. Unfortunately his injuries were beyond my ability to save."**

"This...ashrak?" Harry turned towards Teal'c, wanting to know what the word meant.

"A hunter Harry Potter, who does the work of the System Lords tracking down various beings who have committed crimes against them."

"Ah. He led the Goa'uld to this planet because you were hiding there?"

"**Yes. That is why you must convince General Hammond to let me go. The ashrak is still hunting me."**

"Well we can help you, especially since you are in one of us. What does he look like?"

"**I will only know that when he kills me."**

"How would he find you here? How would he even get through our gate?"

"**My best guess would be in one of the Nasyans."**

"Shit. We didn't check any of the ones that were injured for Goa'uld other than the neck scar because we didn't know to." Harry stood then, closing the connection between the two of them. He couldn't tell if the symbiote was being truthful or not, but he could tell that Sam was able to reassert control whenever she wanted, so for now he would take Jolinar's word. "Let's go Teal'c. We need to let General Hammond know what is going on." He turned back to Jolinar, determination in his face. "I'll see if I can convince the General and the others to let you out of here. And in the mean time, we will keep an eye out for this ashrak. You should know, thanks to Sam's mind, that we are not defenseless against the Goa'uld."

"**Thank you for trusting me. Your people have indeed become very powerful in the time since the Goa'uld reigned here. And I have seen that it is you and SG-1 we have to thank for Apophis' power structure falling. Be warned though. You were able to destroy two Goa'uld ships. They have a fleet that is much larger. They will come again, with greater force."**

Harry sighed in exasperation. "Great. That's just what we need. Anything else you can tell me?"

"**I do not know any specifics. Perhaps we can make an alliance between our two peoples when we have resolved this situation, and when I learn the details I can share them."**

"Maybe. That's for Dr. Weir and General Hammond to decide though." The two left the cell then, heading for General Hammond's office. Harry grabbed Teal'c's arm, popping them both into the briefing room outside the office. Seeing Jack and General Hammond inside, they knocked. "Jack, you aren't going to believe this."

Harry told the two men everything that he had been told and sensed when interviewing Sam. At some point, Orion and Daniel had joined them. "And you believe this story Harry?"

"I couldn't tell truth from lies from the Goa'uld Orion, but I could tell Sam was able to reassert control whenever she wanted. That gives Jolinar some level of trust anyway."

"And these Tok'ra fight against the System Lords Teal'c?"

"They do indeed General Hammond."

"Very well then." He picked up his phone and placed a call down to the brig. "Have Captain Carter brought to the briefing room. If it looks like she is going to resist or try to escape, hit her with a shot from one of the zat guns SG-1 brought back." Turning back to the rest of SG-1, Hammond looked over at Harry. "Why couldn't you tell if the symbiote was being entirely truthful or not?"

"Legilimency requires eye contact to be that certain. The eyes I was looking into were Sam's, not Jolinar's. All the symbiote registered as was a presence in her mind. But it does give us some good intel though. Any spells designed to effect or work control of the mind, like Imperius, wouldn't work on a Goa'uld. But Legilimency would let me know if someone was being controlled against their will."

"That's good news. And there is another piece of information that lends credence to Jolinar's story. One of the Nasyan went missing. He was covered in burn scars, but was able to walk out without being seen. The Goa'uld in him probably healed him. We have been scanning everyone that comes in but no sign yet."

"So where does that leave us?"

Jack sighed before answering Daniel. "With a Goa'uld intent on killing Jolinar, and Carter in the process. And we have no idea what he looks like."

"Then we must find a way to convince this ashrak to reveal himself."

"And how would we do that?"

"**With bait." **As the men in the office turned, Sam walked in, her eyes glowing to signify that Jolinar was in control.** "I will remain in my cell, while you act like you do not believe that I am telling the truth."**

"OK, bad idea. How do we get to him without you being in danger?"

Sam's head dipped, before her eyes came back up, clear again. "Harry can cast the spells he did on Apophis' ship to hide you, and when he reveals himself, we can take him by surprise, sir."

"Carter?"

"Yes sir, it's me."

"That's kind of freaky."

"Trust me sir, you don't know the half of it. But it's a good plan."

General Hammond looked around at the people in the briefing room. "Any better ideas?" Seeing none, he nodded towards Harry. "Let's do it people."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c stood in the shadows of the cell, hidden under charms. Jack still wasn't comfortable with the plan; mainly because they were trusting that Jolinar wasn't making this up as she went along to trick them. But without any better ideas, he went along with the others. "So how long till this guy shows up?"

"Jolinar doesn't even know what he looks like sir. It could be minutes, hours, or days. All she does know is that he was there on the planet, tracking her. He won't give up now."

"Alright Carter." He looked over to Harry, who was lost in his own thoughts, then back to Sam. "What's it like?"

"Weird, but at the same time fascinating. She and I can talk mentally, and share information at an amazing speed. We've been discussing Harry's magic and the shield system. She gave me an idea that may increase the protection time without having to increase the size or output of the power cells!"

Jack sighed as Sam went into discussing what could be done to improve the shields, knowing he asked for it. Harry suddenly raised his hand, making the others stop talking and look to him. "Got something Harry?"

"Something just tripped the alert ward I put up. Since General Hammond told people to leave this area empty, either someone got lost or someone is on the way here."

"Alright. You ready Carter?"

"We both are sir."

"Teal'c, Daniel?"

"Indeed."

"Harry?"

"Second alert just tripped. He is definitely on the way here."

"Great. Waiting is so boring. Stand ready."

The group quieted down them, waiting on the ashrak to arrive. The door to the cell opened, revealing a man in airman uniform. He had some kind of device on his right hand, and had a handgun as well. "Interesting weapons, these humans have." He approached the cell then ripped the door open. His eyes flashed, and spoke in the double tones that they were used to from a Goa'uld. "Kree shak, Jolinar. By decree of the Goa'uld System Lords you will die with dishonor by the power of the Hara'kash." As he began to approach with the device activated, Harry cast a Disarming hex, ripping the gun away as well as the hand device. "What is this?"

"That would be us." With the ashrak disarmed, Harry canceled the disillusionment charms, revealing the rest of SG-1. The ashrak turned and reached to strangle Sam, intent on finishing his mission, but Harry beat him to the punch, a stunner hitting him dead center. He dropped like a ton of bricks. "And you were worried Jack."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry continued to cast stunners on the ashrak every hour, not giving it a chance to awaken naturally. He had just finished casting a new one when the klaxons began blaring. He popped into the control room to find Sam at the controls while General Hammond and the rest of SG-1 watched from behind her. "What's going on?"

"**I sent a message to the Tok'ra to see if a new host had been found. One has and they are about to bring her through. Soon enough I will be gone and you will have Captain Carter back to her old self."**

"Ah! Cool."

Walter looked to his computer monitors, noticing the energy spike. "Incoming travelers!"

Harry watched as two people emerged from the Stargate. One was a young woman, couldn't have been older than 25, and the other was older. She reminded him a bit of McGonagall for some reason. Not in looks, but in bearing. Harry could tell this was a stern task-master. The team plus General Hammond and Orion went down to greet the visitors. When they arrived, the General was the first to speak. "Welcome to Earth. I am General George Hammond, commander of this facility, and this is Orion Black, my 2IC, along with SG-1.

"**I am Garshaw, one of the council members of the Tok'ra."**

"Nice to meet you. Jack O'Neill." Jack stuck his hand out, giving a firm shake to Garshaw, before the rest of the team did as well.

"**Thank you for providing aid to one of our own. Had our positions been reversed, I am not sure I would have made the same decision."**

"**They had a little help." **All eyes turned to Sam, her eyes glowing again to show that Jolinar was in charge for the moment.

"**Oh?"**

Jolinar nodded, pointing to Harry. **"This one here is able to use powers the likes of which we have never seen. He was able to scan the host mind to tell if she was being controlled against her will."**

"**Truly?"**

Sam dipped her head again, before her eyes came up clear. "As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I am just not used to having more than one person in my body and mind. Can we get started? And Jolinar told me that the longer we put this off, the more difficult it would be to separate."

"**I apologize. The transfer can take place immediately."**

"Before I can authorize this, I need to let Harry here speak with the young woman. I am assuming she is the new host?"

"You are correct. I am Fusoya. I am the new host of Jolinar." As the woman spoke, Harry sent out a mental probe, checking to make sure she was doing this of her own free will. She turned to face him, making it easier to maintain eye contact. "What do you wish to ask of me young one?"

"We mean no offense, but we have never heard of the Tok'ra till today. Now Jolinar has been up front and honest about everything so far. But we need to know that we are not just letting a Goa'uld take a new host, or that the secrets she has learned will not be given away. They are dangerous for us, and for me personally, if say Apophis ever found out. I don't need to know why you are choosing this, or how you were contacted about it. All I need you to answer is this. Do you, willingly, enter into this bonding with Jolinar, knowing what it entails?" Harry followed the mental threads, finding evidence that everything was on the up and up. As he mentioned the things he didn't need to know, Fusoya's mind went there anyway, showing Harry what he wanted to see. She had shown signs of a sickness that was incurable on her planet, and the Tok'ra symbiote would be able to heal it with little trouble as long as the blending happened soon. And the Tok'ra had straight up asked if she would be willing. No hidden covert mission. When the woman nodded her heard in assent to his last question, Harry felt no deception from her. He broke the connection before turning to Jack and the others. "She's good."

"Very well, we have a room prepared according to what Jolinar told us. Shall we?" The group went to the elevator, riding in silence to the room where the transfer would take place. Janet was already present, just in case.

As Sam and Fusoya laid down facing each other, Harry looked towards Sam, speaking to Jolinar. "Well, can't say this hasn't been an interesting mission set to start with after our vacation."

"**True I suppose. And thank you for trusting me, once again."**

Jack stepped forward then, speaking to Jolinar as well. "I don't know if I trust you fully yet Jolinar, but you've been on the up and up about everything else. If Carter is alright after this transfer, then I think we can build some trust from there."

Jolinar nodded, and then turned towards Fusoya again. **"Are you prepared?"**

"Yes."

"**Very well." **With a quick movement, Harry watched as the symbiote went out of Sam's mouth into Fusoya's.

With little fanfare, Sam rose up, shaking her head a bit. "Wow, that's a unique feeling." He voice was very scratchy, and Janet immediately moved in to look at her while Harry established eye contact. He sent out a mental probe, and could find no trace of the other presence. Merely Sam, in full control of her body and mind again, and Sam alone. He nodded to General Hammond as Janet finished examining Sam. "Will Jolinar and Fusoya be okay?"

"They should be, the blending takes time." Hearing a normal voice, Harry and the others turned towards Garshaw, the question in their eyes. "I am Yosuuf, the host."

"Nice to meet you."

Orion, always one to get down to business, spoke up then. "How much time?"

"It should not be long. Fusoya's disease has only just begun to manifest. Jolinar will blend fully with her then cure the disease. I do not believe it will take very long."

Sure enough, in less than an hour, Fusoya opened her eyes, looking around. "The sickness. I cannot feel it anymore! Oh this is marvelous!" Janet ran a few basic tests, before turning her to look at Harry again. "Another question?"

"Yep. Although I need to be speaking to Jolinar to do so."

The now familiar head dip and eye flash was soon seen. **"What do you need to know Harry?"  
**

"Are you and Fusoya truly blended, sharing and cooperating together?" Harry sent out a mental probe again, using his eye contact to feel Fusoya's mind. He could feel her giving a mental equivalent of a yes while Jolinar did the same verbally. He pulled out then, smiling at the woman. "Good enough. Sorry, but you know, can't be too careful."

"**I do indeed. Your magic powers come in handy for a lot of things, don't they Harry?"**

"Magic?" The group turned back towards Yosuuf/Garshaw.

"Yep. Harry here comes from an alternate reality, where magic is just as real as the air we are breathing. I have started to try to recreate it, but its slow going. It seems it takes really careful fine-tuning to get the effect we are looking for. The shield took months, and that was with help from a few of our allies."

At Sam's speech, Garshaw reemerged, taking an interest. **"Most interesting. One of our scientists would love to speak with you about your powers."**

"I bet. Talk to Sam though. Jolinar can tell you, she's more understanding of the science aspect of it."

Jack had been speaking to Dr. Fraiser, whispering as the rest talked, asking her if she was sure of the results she had gotten. Receiving another confirmation, Jack shook his head in surprise, before stepping forward. He stuck his hand out towards Fusoya/Jolinar, a wry smile on his face. "Seems you are trust-worthy after all. Let us know when you are ready to talk about that alliance."

"**Indeed. We will be in touch soon." **The two shook hands, as General Hammond did with Garshaw, before the group moved back to the gate room, another of the Sagan Institute boxes in the hands of the Tok'ra.

When the Tok'ra had gone, taking the ashrak with them to interrogate, Jack turned towards General Hammond. "I still don't know if I will ever be comfortable trusting a snake-head, sir."

"I know what you mean Jack. But with Harry confirming at least parts of their story, and the Goa'uld making another attack on Earth at some point, we need all the help we can get. Speaking of that, Harry, you feel up to a trip to the Nox?"

"Sure, sir. Why?"

"Dr. Weir is ready to set a treaty up for us, rather than the informal alliance we have now."

"Wicked. When do we leave?"

"2 days from now. The rest of SG-1 will continue on their planned mission to P3X-779, while the treaty negotiations are taking place."

"Yes sir."

As General Hammond walked away, Harry turned to find Sam grinning at him. "Going to see your other girlfriend Harry?"

As Harry's face turned red, the rest of SG-1 laughed as they pulled Harry along to the mess hall. Harry went along grumbling the entire way, already planning his revenge.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Well Dr. Weir, ready to meet the Nox?" Harry smiled as Dr. Weir readjusted her pack again, looking around as the other person that was coming with them did the same. Harry hadn't seen him before, but he guessed he was one of the people she had hired. He had a mission patch like the SG teams, but his said DS-2, marking him as a member of the 2nd Diplomatic Stargate team.

"It's Elizabeth Harry, and yes, I can't wait actually." She turned to the older man who was still messing with his straps. "Everything alright Father Wolfwood?"

"Just fine Doc, just fine. Not used to carrying packs like this anymore, that's all."

Harry's interest perked up when Doctor Weir had spoken the man's name, and while they were waiting, had to ask. "Father?"

"That's right son. Father Nicholas D. Wolfwood, at you service." Father Wolfwood reached out his hand for Harry to shake, which after overcoming his shock, he gladly did. "Surprised a priest is going to other planets?"

"A little. More surprised that you were willing to shake my hand though. I always thought the Bible had some very specific things to say about witches and wizards, none of them good."

Wolfwood laughed, a smile on his face when he finished. "It does, but somehow, I don't think you've communed with the devil to get your powers, have you my son?"

"Nope. What made you want to go through the gate?"

"Oh a little of this, little of that. Plus I have the military experience."

"Military?"

"Retired. I was a Major, but when my tour in Iraq was up I put my gun away and picked up a cross."

Harry nodded back to Elizabeth. "So what are we waiting on?"

"Our last member."

"Why not just take DS-1?"

"General Hammond's decree. He decided that with the amount of situations that could come up which would need a bit of diplomacy, anytime I am off-base, either all of DS-1 or DS-2 will remain behind as part of SOP."

Harry nodded then, understanding the need for such a rule. SG-1 by itself got into enough trouble to have a team of diplomats dedicated to resolving just their problems, not to mention the rest of the teams. "So since DS-2 isn't fully formed, DS-1 stays behind, while Father Wolfwood comes along to get some off-world experience."

"That's right."

"Who else is coming then, another member of DS-2?"

"Nope. The other member would be me." Harry spun, recognizing the voice and found Orion standing in a BDU, pack on his shoulders ready to go. "I've wanted to go through this thing for a while now. A diplomatic mission is the perfect one to get my feet wet on, don't you think?"

"Nice! Glad you're coming Orion."

"You campers all set for your trip?" Harry and the others turned to see Jack and SG-1 standing by in the control room as Walter began the dialing sequence.

"All set Jack. Have fun on P3X-779!"

"Oh yes, a planet that has, I do believe, trees. Maybe some moss."

"Now Jack, there could be more there."

"We'll find out in 2 hours, won't we Daniel?"

Harry laughed at his bickering friends, before apparating into the control room to give hugs out to everyone. When he got to Sam he cast a subtle spell, timing it to activate in a few seconds. "Bye guys!" With a pop, he was back down in the gate room as the wormhole stabilized. Before he stepped through, he turned to Orion. "Check this out." He pointed back to the control room, and Orion, Elizabeth, and Wolfwood turned around just in time to see Sam's hair turn a bright blue and grow straight up a few inches. They burst out laughing, Orion having to bend over and catch his breath.

Walter was the first to notice something was wrong when he turned around and spotted Sam behind all the others. He must have pointed it out, because the rest soon turned and started laughing as well. When Sam pulled out a mirror and saw her hair, Harry could see her face whiten then go red. He stepped through the wormhole after the others, just in time to hear her grab the mic and start to yell his name. When he arrived on the other side, he turned to see Orion still chuckling at him. "Mischief Managed!"

"You know she's going to give you hell for that right?"

"Oh relax Orion. I owed her one for her teasing about coming here. Besides, it will wear off in about an hour." Turning to look around, he saw Father Wolfwood and Elizabeth staring into the sky, looking at the Nox city as a hover car was coming to get them. "It's a sight, ain't it?"

"That it is." Elizabeth was amazed at the beauty the city showed them, and even Harry had to admit it looked like they had cleaned the place up a bit. The glass and towers sparkled, reflecting the colors of the various plants and light built into and around the complex. She turned back to him then, and spoke. "You mentioned it in your reports but...this is incredible! I mean from here it looks like the plants and trees are growing out of the buildings themselves!"

"They are. The Nox blend technology and nature in ways we never imagined." Harry smiled seeing the two that were driving the hover car as it pulled closer. He called out to his friends, waving frantically. "Perifudus, Perifuda! I didn't expect to see you miscreants driving to get us!"

The two rushed towards him after the car was parked, both giving him firm hugs. Perifuda was the first to speak. "We asked to be allowed to. It cost us a promise of no pranks for the whole time you were in the city, but it was worth it. It is good to see you Harry." She looked around at the others who were watching amused at their exchange, before turning back to Harry. "And these are?"

"Oh! Right. These are my friends, Agent Orion Black, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, and Father Nicholas Wolfwood. They are the ones who the SGC decided should represent our interests here. This is Perifuda, and her twin brother, Perifudus."

After introductions were made, Harry and the others climbed into the car, going at a nice leisurely pace back to the city. Harry turned to Perifudus, confused. "How come we are going so slow Perifudus? I know this thing can go a lot faster."

"Part of the promise, we can't...well, Aunt Lya said that I can't scare the visitors from the Tau'ri with my driving habits."

"We don't scare easy buddy. Let's see what this thing can do!"

"Harry, I don't know if that is a good idea!" Perifuda's voice raised in fright as her brother put on the acceleration. Harry and Orion were whooping in delight at the stunts they were pulling, loops, upside down flight, and even a couple of power climbs and dives.

By the time the car got to the city, Harry was fairly certain he had seen Wolfwood cross himself at least 5 times while Elizabeth was enjoying herself, albeit in a more restrained way than Harry and Orion. When the car landed he could see Lya shaking her head in resigned amusement, before she stepped forward to the car, giving Harry his customary kiss on the check when he got out. "Hello again."

"Hey Lya. This is Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the head of the diplomats at the SGC, Agent Orion Black, Second in Command, and Father Wolfwood, a member of our diplomatic units."

"Welcome all to our city. Please, come in. We have a feast prepared for us before the treaty process begins."

The group moved indoors towards a banquet hall. The doors were pushed open and Harry spotted Anteaus, Opher, and Nafrayu with a few seats nearby, along with Articulas and the other elders Harry had met. But there were many more Nox spread throughout the hall, of all ages. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, though a few could not disguise the fascination at the four that were walking in. Harry also caught a few subtle glances that seemed less than friendly. He noticed Father Wolfwood, Elizabeth, and Orion caught them as well. Still close to Lya, he whispered out of the corner of his mouth to her. "Everything okay?"

She responded in kind, barely moving her lips. "Yes, but not all are happy that we are stepping into a fight they do not believe is ours. The elders have all agreed though, so the Nox will uphold whatever bargain we strike here."

"Fair enough." The meal was light and filled with delicious food, everyone taking a second helping at least, and then the four were escorted to their chambers for the night. They each had an individual room, and slept soundly, looking forward to the talks the next day.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"You ready Perifudus?"

"Ready Harry!"

"Launch!" Harry soared over the heads of the crowd, flying in the air while the twins tossed a ball at Harry. They had attracted quite an audience, many of the Nox children running around underneath Harry, trying to catch any ball he might drop. Sometimes he missed on purpose to see the children run after it. They were having a great time, laughing and joking with each other. Harry was pulled out of his game though by the beeping of his watch. He looked down and for his troubles managed to get hit in the head. "Oy!"

"Sorry!" If her laughter was anything to go by, Perifuda wasn't sorry at all. Harry smiled and started laughing himself, before he got a devious smirk. He flew close to Perifuda, smiling at her, before turning to see the few balls the kids had managed to grab.

"Time for me to go, but I have one last trick for you guys. _Accio!_" The balls flew straight at Harry, though not very fast due to the low power of the spell, and he rose up just in time for the last one to hit Perifuda in the head. "Sorry."

She glared at him a bit, but was fighting off a smile. "The meeting will begin soon."

"Yeah, I better go. Any idea where the rest of my people are?"

"They are below us, watching the game."

Sure enough, Harry floated directly down and saw the three other humans in the city watching him in amusement. "Have fun Harry?"

"Yes. Yes I did, Elizabeth. Time to get this treaty organized?"

"That's right. Articulas and the elders are waiting on us. Lya said it was in the room you had visited before?"

"Cool. I'll lead the way then." The group moved off, and in short order found themselves in the meeting room. The elders' chairs had been brought down off the raised platform, and a long table had been set between the two sets of chairs. "Hello elders."

"Hello young Harry, Dr. Weir, Father Wolfwood, Agent Black. Come, sit. We have much to discuss."

As the group sat down, Elizabeth pulling out a few sheets of paper to take notes and Orion pulled out a tape recorder. "Now, let's get down to business." Articulas and Dr. Weir were in the center of the table, with their respective parties at their sides. Since it would fall to these two to hammer out the details, it was a logical setting. "Articulas, our people cannot begin to thank you for what you have already done. You saved the lives of one of our teams, and thanks to the help from scientists you sent through last year, we were able to develop a shield system that will undoubtedly save lives in our fight. I would ask what you are willing to give first, and in return, what you expect from us, and then we will do the same in return."

"Very well Dr. Weir. Our people are pacifists. We do not believe in taking lives. I want to be very clear from the start that no Nox will ever be asked to take a life. Over time, some may decide that they need to in order to protect themselves and the friends they make, but they will not be put on the front lines with a weapon and told to attack. But, we are very willing to give medical support, defensive technology, and our ability to hide objects from detection. Finally, it must be made apparent that some Nox do not believe that this is the right course of action. The only Nox that come to you and give you this aid will be ones who volunteer. In return, we ask that some Nox be allowed to go with you on your journeys through the doorway. It has been many generations since we have traveled off-world. There is non alive that has been, other than Lya. Like you, we wish to know just what is out there. The Goa'uld were an infant race when we last saw them in the stars, and now they are in control of most of our galaxy. We also ask that any of your race that are willing to learn more of our ways, and spread them to the rest of your planet, be allowed to step through the doorway to our home and learn."

Elizabeth was smiling, finding no problems with any of these requests so far. "Our world is very young, and as Harry has told you, most do not know of the Stargate, but of our people, I can assure you that many would wish the chance to learn from you."

A knock on the door interrupted then, and a Nox Harry had not seen before walked in. "Forgive me elders, but the team of Tau'ri known as SG-1 and two others just stepped through the doorway. One ran off before we could find him, but the others have asked to speak with Harry Potter."

"What? They weren't supposed to be here." Harry stood, concern on his face. He turned to the elders and the rest of his team, concern in his eyes and motions. "If you will excuse me."

"Go to your friends young Harry. I will have Perifuda fly you there."

"No need. Dr. Weir, Orion, Father Wolfwood. I'll be back soon." With a pop of displaced air, Harry disappeared from the meeting room and found himself at the base of the Stargate, SG-1 and an older woman Harry had never seen before waiting on him. "What are you guys doing here, is everything okay?"

"Not really. We got thrown into a prison planet on our last mission, Linea here helped us escape. We need to borrow your GDO to get back through the iris."

"Of course." As he handed Jack the GDO, he turned to the other woman. "Thank you for saving my friends."

"It was mutually beneficial."

"Right." Something about the woman bothered Harry, so he turned towards Jack again. "Need me to come with you?"

"Nah. You finish up here with the Nox. I'll tell you all about it when you come back."

"You sure Jack?"

"Yeah."

"How's it going so far?"

"Good from what I can tell Daniel. I don't think Elizabeth has had a problem with any of their requests so far, and they offered almost everything we wanted to start with. I don't see it taking all that much longer. Who was the other one that came through with you and ran off?"

"It may have been one of the other prisoners Harry Potter. We did not see anyone else step through so they must have come after us as the Stargate disengaged."

"The Nox did, I think they are out looking for him now T. I'll ask about it when I get back."

"Alright campers, gate's open. Time to get home." Jack handed Harry his GDO back, before stepping through followed by the older woman.

Harry watched as they went through, then Teal'c and Daniel followed, but flinched away as Sam gave him a harder than usual hit to the head. "Gah! Sam!"

"I owed you one. You should know better than to mess with a woman's hair."

"Fine. We even now?"

"Yep." She gave him a hug and stepped through the gate herself, Harry watching as it disengaged. He decided to fly back to the city rather than apparate, to give himself some time to think. Something about that woman, Linea, disturbed him, and he wasn't sure why. He wanted to use legilimency on her, but she had just saved his friends from prison, so he didn't want to invade her privacy. He thought about it for a while and then realized why. It was the look in her eyes when he first appeared. It was a look Voldemort was most familiar with, having worn it himself many times, when he found something that he wanted to study and learn about to use to his advantage. It was different from the way Sam looked when she had something new to study. It was more predatory. He was willing to give this woman a chance, but he had a lot of questions for her when he got back, and if the answers weren't to his liking then he was going to scan her mind, her privacy be damned.

His thoughts settled, he landed in the city and made his way back to the meeting room. He entered, only to find that they had gone, Lya being the only one there. "Hey Lya, where are the others?"

"They have reached an agreement. Dr. Weir is creating a formal document that she and Articulas will sign tonight at dinner. They asked me to tell you that they wanted to speak to you before you got cleaned up."

"Cool. I'll head that way then."

"I shall accompany you."

"Do you know if they have found the other person that came through with SG-1?"

"They have not reported back yet, but it is only a matter of time. You know we have ways of finding people lost in our woods."

As the two walked, chatting about inconsequential things, Harry noticed that he got a few strange looks from other Nox they passed. When they got to a less crowded walk-way, he turned to Lya, curious. "Hey Lya, why are some of the Nox staring at me even more than they did before?"

"I suppose that is my fault. I was one of the most vocal supporters for this alliance, against some of my friends' advice. But I believe we have much to offer, and much to gain by working together. They are simply curious what person would encourage such a feeling in me."

"Oh. Did I really factor in that much?"

"Yes. I have many things to teach, and much to learn. But it was you and your friends' beliefs that made me think this would be what was in our best interests. This alliance could be said to have been brought about because of you. Take pride in that." They arrived at the SGC quarters, Harry finding Dr. Weir hard at work on her laptop, a printer set up next to it and a small generator powering them both. "I will see you tonight, young Harry."

"Bye Lya." He turned to see Orion watching them, a grin on his face, while Wolfwood was reading from his bible. "So, what's the plan for this evening?"

"Dinner, a formal announcement, and Dr. Weir and Articulas will sign the treaty."

"That went fast."

"If every treaty negotiation that we do is like that Harry, I think I am going to love this job. That had to be the simplest treaty I have ever drafted where both sides came out happy."

"Yeah. Just think, now you get to go back to Earth and let our allies there know about the Stargate."

"Don't remind me. Somehow I don't think it will be as easy as this."

"I have faith in you Elizabeth."

"Thank you Harry."

"So, BDUs for dinner? Or more formal?"

"Formal please. The Nox didn't make any specific requests, but I don't think I would feel right signing a treaty in a BDU."

"Fair enough. Guess I better get cleaned up then. Big night and all."

"Plus you want to look good for Lya, right?"

"Not you too Orion. I get enough of that from Sam."

After getting ready for the night, Harry and the others made their way back to the banquet hall from the night before. They sat, enjoying their meal and chatting with the Nox they knew or those few who came and asked some questions.

As the group finished, Articulas stood up, gesturing for silence. The hall quieted immediately, and all eyes turned towards him. He spoke in English, so Harry assumed everyone there was able to understand it as well. "My friends, today marks a great day. Not since the loss of the Ancients have the Nox been off our world to explore the stars. The galaxy has become a dangerous place. Filled with beings of evil, the Goa'uld. And yet, there is hope in the stars as well. Hope in the form of the people represented by these four, the Tau'ri."

All eyes turned to regard the four SGC members, and they all held themselves a bit straighter, taking pride in Articulas' description of them. "They are a young race. A race that still have much to learn. But they have already understood one of the most important lessons. The lesson that life is sacred, and meant to be lived. They stand against the Goa'uld, and the terror and oppression they foster out amongst the stars. They are willing to fight, to die, and to kill in order to give complete strangers the chance to enjoy the freedoms that many of us still take for granted."

Articulas scanned the audience then, his eyes hard with resolve. "I said this to young Harry here once before, but if a race as young as the Tau'ri can stand for what is right, then it gives me great pride to stand beside them. The Nox and the Tau'ri will stand together, along with any others that wish, to protect the lives of all sentient beings who wish for freedom and life throughout the galaxy. Dr. Weir, the treaty, if you please."

Dr. Weir pulled out two copies of the treaty, both already signed by her. She presented both to Articulas, who accepted the pen from her, and with little fanfare, signed both documents. "Let the galaxy know, that this day, the Nox and Tau'ri have joined together, in bonds of life and freedom!"

There was a massive cheer from the assembled then, Orion taking a few pictures for posterity as well. The events wound down after that, and Dr. Weir led the others back to their rooms to pack up. As they finished, Lya arrived, the twins close behind her. "We will once again be your escorts for the evening."

"Great! We are all set here I think."

"Good to go Doc."

"Then please lead the way, Lya." The group set off, and arrived at a slightly larger hover vehicle. They all climbed in, Lya taking the controls much to Harry and the twins' disappointment, and were at the Stargate shortly. As they left, the twins and Lya said their goodbyes and flew the car back towards the city, the twins bickering in good fun the whole time they were in ear-shot. They watched the car leave for a moment, before turning around, expecting to find the gate waiting on them. What they hadn't expected was the group meeting them there. Four Nox Harry had never seen before, along with what must have been the other prisoner that came through with SG-1, were waiting on them.

"Greetings, people of the Tau'ri."

"Hello. This is the other man that came through with SG-1?"

"It is indeed."

"Harry? Stunner please. If he was a criminal I don't want to take any chances."

"Will do Orion. _Stupefy!_" The man slumped to the ground, Harry casting a few charms to float the man through. Dr. Weir had already dialed the gate, and had just finished putting in her IDC, so the group waved goodbye to the other Nox, and stepped through. When they arrived on the other side of the gate, they found SG-1 minus Sam, and General Hammond waiting on them. "Hey guys!"

"Welcome back people, I trust things went well Dr. Weir?"

"If all treaty negotiations are as easy as that one I may be overqualified for this job General. The full details are here, but we got almost everything we wanted, and the Nox did not ask for anything we were unwilling to give."

"That's good news. Well done Dr. Weir."

"Thank you sir."

General Hammond turned then, regarding the man Harry was keeping aloft.

"And who is this man?"

It was Jack that answered, rather than any of the others. "This is the formerly blind man I told you about General. He must have been the one that followed us through. You can wake him up Harry. All he did was steal a bit of food because he was hungry."

"Okay. _Rennervate!_"

The man's eyes snapped open, then he became frantic, realizing he was not where he remembered being. Daniel stepped forward, trying to calm him down. "Relax. You're safe here. We mean you no harm."

"You might not, but she does."

"Who?"

"The Destroyer of Worlds."

Jack stepped up then, becoming serious. "The what now?"

"The first thing I see, The Destroyer of Worlds."

"Linea?"

"She created a sickness, which killed many."

Jack turned to General Hammond, confusion on his face. "She did tell Carter there was a plague sir. She offered to help."

"Not help. She started it." Seeing he had there attention, the man continued. "Our islands were at war, so she created a terrible sickness, one she couldn't get herself."

"Go on."

"Half of our people died. She came, promising to save the rest. By then it had spread, island to island. By the time they found out the truth and caught her, she had destroyed half a world."

"You're sure of this?"

"Yes."

"Colonel?"

"She's in Carter's lab. We're going sir." SG-1 began moving out, heading to get Linea. "Harry, when we get there, find out the truth. Curse her if you have to, but I want to know if he was right."

"Got it Jack." Before they could get in the elevator though, the klaxons began sounding. Harry could hear the sounds of the gate dialing, and the team rushed into the control room to find the blast shield down. They met General Hammond and Orion as they entered.

"What's going on?"

"Unauthorized gate activation sir."

Harry watched as the third chevron was encoded on the computer screen. "She's halfway to getting out of here."

"Abort the countdown and get a team to the Gate room."

"It's been sealed off General."

"Then unseal it. Jack, Orion, affect the manual override."

They tried to override the commands, to no luck. Sam and another doctor Harry hadn't really met came in. They saw the frantic situation and sat down at computers to help. Sam started typing even as she asked a few questions. "Where's Linea?"

Before anyone could give her a response, they heard a kawoosh as the wormhole activated. They tried to shut it down, but they had been locked out of the computer. Sam got the blast shield raised just as a countdown began appearing. "She's activated the self-destruct."

Jack tried to put in his shut down code, only for a bright red "Access Denied" message to pop on the screen. "She's locked out the codes sir."

"General, I can get her."

"Do it Harry, but be careful."

With a pop, Harry placed himself between Linea and the wormhole. He called on all the magic he had ready, not casting any spells yet. "What have you done to the base computers?"

"Only what I needed to do to get away."

"So to get away you plan to kill us all? Some gratitude." Harry was scanning her mind, using his words to follow her train of thought. As he found what he wanted, his eyes widened before he stepped back and raised his hand to point straight at her. _"Stupefy!"_

The blast of light shot out, only to be reflected back at Harry when Linea activated a shield. He jumped out of the way, but in doing so he left the path to the gate open. Linea ran through, avoiding Harry's Imperious, one of the few spells he knew could get through the shield. He didn't have time to cast anymore as she went through.

As the gate shut down, Harry knew the self-destruct message had been a ploy, keeping them occupied while the real virus went in and erased all evidence she had ever been there. He wasn't too surprised when the power went out. He popped back into the control room as the message she had set up began to type across the screens.

"Thank you for your kindness. All debts have now been paid."

The team stared at each other for a few minutes, dumbfounded. It was Sam that broke the silence, her voice anxious. "We let her out."

"The Destroyer of Worlds."

"And she has one of our shields, and knowledge of my magic."

"As soon as our power is back up, I want that address redialed. We are going after her."

"It won't work sir." As General Hammond turned a questioning look to Harry, he started to explain. "This was all part of the plan. The computer files she accessed will have no indication that she did, the last dialing address will be erased, and she had planned to gate to another address as soon as she arrived through the wormhole. I saw it all in her head, but I was looking for what she had done to the computers, not anything else. I broke the connection to try to stun her before I saw the addresses. Or that she had grabbed a shield."

"It's all right son. Things can't go our way all the time."

"I know. I have a feeling this is going to come back to bite us in the ass though."

The group turned and looked out into the gate room as the power came back on. Sure enough, all the files that Harry had mentioned showed absolutely no evidence of tampering or in some cases, existing. Linea had escaped.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

It had been nearly a week since Linea had vanished, and they had found no traces of her or where she had gone. General Hammond called off the search, but every SG team was on the lookout for her. It was only a matter of time before they crossed paths again. Whether it was on their terms or hers was another matter.

"Well Colonel, ready to see your next destination?" SG-1 had geared up, having a scheduled mission today to P7J-989.

"Yes sir." The team watched as a video from the MALP was sent back, showing a serene looking planet, with some form of structure in the background. It looked pretty advanced, from what Harry could tell.

"That look like something the Goa'uld use big guy?"

"It does not Harry Potter."

"It could be possible that it is a new source of information and technology, maybe another ally against the Goa'uld."

"Carter has a point sir."

"It's worth a try Colonel. Move out."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and I'm sorry, but you won't be able to have shields this time. The Nox scientists are working on implementing the changes suggested by Jolinar and Captain Carter, so they are being worked on for the moment."

"Should be alright sir, the place doesn't seem to have any hostiles. We'll stay alert though, and Harry can cast a shield for us if needed."

"That's one of the reasons I am willing to let you go without waiting on them. Dismissed."

The team moved down to the gate room, stepping through the wormhole. After a few seconds through the gate, the team stepped out into a garden on the outskirts of the structure. Flowers were everywhere. Sam looked around at all the colors and plants, taking it all in. "Well, this is beautiful."

"Yeah, but where there's a garden, there's snakes."

"I can always ask them to leave us alone Jack." When Jack turned to stare at Harry, he realized he may have left that part out. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I can talk to snakes. Another gift from Voldemort."

"Cool."

A loud sneeze interrupted them then, and the two turned to find Daniel blowing his nose. "Sorry, allergies. There are too many flowers around here."

Harry sighed as another sneeze overtook Daniel, before casting a bubblehead charm on his friend. "There, that should keep the pollen out."

Daniel took a deep breath, and when he didn't sneeze again, shot a grateful look at Harry. "Thanks."

"From all of us." Daniel's look of gratitude was quickly replaced with one of annoyance as Jack put in his two cents worth. Harry smiled, walking ahead to join Sam and Teal'c as the two got into another playful fight. Harry didn't know what it was about his friends, but he always seemed to find a pair that loved riling each other up. Ron and Hermione, Jack and Daniel, Perifudus and Perifuda, hell, even he and Sam.

As they approached the building, the team settled down, drawing weapons and moving silently. No need to go asking for trouble if they could help it. The place looked like a green house, with tons of tropical plants all around. No people though. They made their way further into the facility, and found out why. Hidden among the foliage were chair like devices with people inside them, clothed in dark robes and veils. As the group looked around, they found many more people, and a few empty devices. Sam was the first to speak, looking around at the plants, then back to the still people, then the plants again. "Well, I like what they've done with the place."

Jack snorted a bit, focusing more on the tubes that seemed to be going from the chairs into the people in them. "Not so sure I like what the place has done to them. Any idea what these things are Carter?"

"Some kind of medical device maybe, suspended animation."

"They're human and breathing though, so they must still be alive."

"Yes, thank you Daniel."

The group moved away from the occupied chairs, focusing on the five empty ones nearby so that Sam could get a closer look at them. She stood up after a few minutes, excitement battling with confusion and worry on her face. "Well, whatever it is, this thing is way past our science." She must have accidentally activated something as she stood up, because all five of the chairs sent out tentacle like tubes which pulled the group into them. Harry was about to apparate out when something attached itself to the side of his head, and he blacked out, along with the rest of SG-1.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry awoke, tied to a stone tablet, runes and etchings all around him. He scanned his surroundings, looking for anything to identify the place, but stopped almost immediately. He caught sight of a gravestone, with the name Tom Riddle, nearby. "No way."

"Awake again are we Harry? You truly are resilient to recover from my memories being placed in your mind, and to awaken from that forced dreamed filled sleep."

Harry turned, staring into the red eyes of a creature he hadn't seen for a year. "Voldemort."

"Welcome back to my little corner of Little Hangleton, Harry Potter."

"No, this isn't right. You...you sent me through the dimensional rift! I was in another bloody reality! I was on another planet!"

"Interesting dreams, nothing more. A distraction for you to experience and keep you occupied while I prepared my next step." Harry saw Wormtail approaching, keeping the Tri-wizard trophy afloat, and other figures in Death Eater outfits following behind him. "I needed you distracted while I summoned my followers. You know as well as I that I like to make a big entrance. What better way to announce my return to the world, than attacking Hogwarts, with you helpless to do anything but watch and lay there as my prisoner as I kill everyone you hold dear?"

"NO!" Harry tried to apparate out of the ropes binding him, ready to duel Voldemort, but felt the pressure of anti-apparation wards crush in on him when he tried. He tried casting a wandless cutting curse through the ropes, but they had been magically strengthened, rendering them unbreakable.

"Oh yes. You see, Dumbledore once told me, there are things worse than death. I didn't really believe him. But then I realized, that he is right in a way. He believes that there are things worse, so for him, there are. And you believe that things can be worse than death. Such as being helpless to do anything to stop me. And so, it is." Voldemort's voice rose in pitch then, talking to the assembled Death Eaters as well as to Harry.

"And so I have decided to let the world know, the true fate of any who dare defy me, defy the true vision of the world as it should be, ruled by the pure-blooded! Let them see their heroes' fall, their champions' waver, unable to do anything. Unable to stop me. Unable to even save the life of the ones they hold dear! Let them know, that this day, Lord Voldemort has returned, and I have brought the defenders of the light to their very knees in sorrow and despair!"

The Death Eaters gave a massive cheer, before they all approached the stone table Harry was bound to. They each laid a hand on it, while Wormtail brought the trophy above Harry. "I'll stop you!"

"No, Harry Potter. You will not." With a sharp impact from one of the handles of the cup, and a tug behind his navel as the Portkey again activated, Harry found himself lying in front of the maze, the cheers from the crowd quickly changing to screams of fright and horror as Voldemort and the Death Eaters cast a group of killing curses, taking out the ministry representatives and a few of the teachers. McGonagall fell, taking a dark purple flame curse from one of the Death Eaters. Harry watched, his fury and despair growing with every curse cast. He knew he had to do something.

He moved as much as he was able, moving his wand into a better angle and position, pointing at his own left arm. With a grunt of determination, he cast a severing curse, taking his arm off at the elbow. He quickly pulled his arm free, and cast the same spell Voldemort had used on Wormtail to give himself a new arm. With one arm free, the rest of the ropes were quickly removed, and Harry jumped into the fray, using his wand and wandless ability to cast as many curses as he could.

Voldemort quickly noticed that his prize had escaped, and turned in fury and a cast a killing curse at the Death Eater who let Harry get free. He turned back towards the young wizard, a sense of grudging respect emanating from him. "You grew strong in those dreams of yours Harry. Let's see you put up a real fight." Voldemort cast a dark lightning curse at him, which Harry jumped out of the way of before returning his own bone breaker. Voldemort batted it aside, and Harry watched in horror as it impacted one of the Weasley twins, breaking his arm and allowing the Death Eater he was fighting to cast an AK to finish him off.

"And yet another death to be laid at your hands. You can't save them all Harry. As a matter of fact, you can't save any of them."

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort seemed genuinely surprised to see his favorite curse rocketing towards him, but he merely summoned one of the combatants into the way of the curse, and Harry had to watch as Cho was killed by it. He ran up then, rage focusing his vision, intent on getting directly next to Voldemort so he had no means of escape. Voldemort merely stood and watched, and then Harry felt a bludgeoning curse slam into his head, sending him tumbling off to the side. As he fought to stay conscious, he found Lucius Malfoy, mask removed, pointing his wand at him. He blacked out then, but not before seeing Dumbledore fall to an AK from Voldemort, and Voldemort's insane laughter as the stands began to burn around him.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry awoke, tied to the stone tablet again. He scanned his surroundings, looking for any of his friends, but stopped almost immediately. His arm was back to being normal flesh. He caught sight of a gravestone, with the name Tom Riddle, again, and laughed incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Awake again are we Harry? You truly are resilient to recover from my memories being placed in your mind, and to awaken from that forced dreamed filled sleep."

Harry wasted no time, once again casting the severing curse to separate his arm and wiggled out of the ropes while Voldemort was enjoying the sound of his own voice. He ducked behind a tombstone, dodging curses from the Death Eaters. As he caught his breath, he heard Voldemort shouting at his troops. "No one is to touch him. He will die by my hand and mine alone!"

A quick flick of his wand and the molten silver flowed into a new arm again, before he rose up and sighted one of the Death Eaters. _"Avada Kedavra!"_ The curse flew out, and Harry watched as one of the Death Eaters fell, his mask flying off revealing the executioner who had come to kill Buckbeak last year. He wasted no time, again casting the killing curse, dodging the spells he could, taking anything he knew wouldn't immediately kill him in order to get closer to Voldemort's position. He was almost ready when he noticed a group of people that should not have been there. The inhabitants of the planet he had just been on were watching, silently, from the sidelines. The moment of distraction cost him, as Voldemort quickly summoned him back to the table before sending a stunner at him. The last thing he saw was the ropes rising up to bind him again.

He once again awoke, the binding tight, both arms intact, the Tom Riddle gravestone in his sight. He didn't wait this time, he didn't hesitate. He just leaned as far up as he could, pointed his wand were Voldemort had been for the last two times, and fired a killing curse. Only a tombstone, that had NOT been there the last two times, blocked the spell. He once again saw the people standing off to the side, and directed his questions at them. "What the bloody hell is going on!"

"You are a resilient young man Harry Potter."

Harry tuned out Voldemort and the Death Eaters as best he could, focus on the forms before him. "Stop this! I want some answers!"

"You need only to save you friends and the answers will be yours!" Harry turned and stared at Wormtail, watching as he morphed into a new shape, with some form of ornate clothing on. "Don't you want to escape and warn them? Protect them?"

"Who are you?"

"I am the Keeper."

"Of what?"

"Of this place. These people, these images, everything you can remember and imagine that takes place here."

Harry heard Voldemort making some grand speech in the background to his followers; his attention remained focused on the Keeper though. "Why are you doing this?"

The Keeper smiled at Harry, glee in his face. "Because you are afraid it is what is taking place. In your dreams you see this happening, that everything you have experienced is nothing more than a delusion, and you are desperate to find a way to fight back against Voldemort. I am merely giving you the opportunity to do so." The Keeper smiled again, seeming to take great joy in his work. "Think of it as training game."

"A game? You think watching and fearing my friends dying and being powerless to help them is a game! _Avada Kedavra!_" The green jet shot out, but the Keeper merely raised his hand and the spell flew up into the sky.

"I am not your enemy, the one you call Voldemort is. And you haven't tried everything yet, you may still be able to save them."

Harry shook his head, but the Portkey was dropped on his chest and he felt the tug again. He landed outside the maze, the Keeper and the others still next to him, as Voldemort began casting at the stadium again. Harry stared at the Keeper, hate in his eyes. "This isn't real. If it was that curse would have hit you and you would be dead. I am a member of SG-1. I am not tied to this table, and I am not going to play this _game_ of yours anymore!"

The Keeper's smile dropped then, and he looked into Harry's eyes. "Oh but you will. Those mental shields of yours may have prevented us from getting into your mind as fast as we are normally able to, but we were able to get in. We know what kind of person you are, Harry Potter. You will fight to save them."

"You are right. I would fight to save them. But they aren't real. I will not force myself through the motions only to have you change the rules like you did with that tombstone! I will not do this." Harry focused his gaze on the Keeper then, but soon had to shut his eyes at the sounds of his friends calling out to him in pain and terror.

"HARRY! Help us, please!" He opened his eyes then, as Hermione yelled desperately as two of the Death Eaters approached her, another already ripping off her clothes. He shut his eyes tight, turning back to the ones he knew were real.

"It's not real."

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron this time, his voice thick with blood.

"It's not real!"

"Harry my boy, you must stop him!" Dumbledore, his voice near silent and dying.

"It's NOT real!"

"Harry, help me!" Sirius, and from the cold Harry was feeling it was the dementors approaching him.

"IT'S NOT REAL!"

The Keeper sighed as Harry felt the heat emanating from the burning stadium, moving something on his wrist. "You are indeed an obstinate race."

Harry slumped to the ground, his bindings gone. He saw he was in some form of museum and the rest of SG-1 was around him as well. Jack was pointing a finger at the Keeper, then checking on the others. He was about to get to Harry, when Harry shot up, using the momentum he normally reserved for flying, and landed a hard punch straight to the Keeper's eye.

"Harry! Stand down!"

"Like hell Jack! You don't know what this bastard put me through. _Avada Kedavra!_"

The spell was once again deflected, rising to the ceiling and taking a chuck of it out. Harry rushed forward again, intent on ripping the Keeper apart, but found himself unable to move. Slowly the Keeper rose, though Harry was glad to see the dark beginnings of a black eye.

Sam and the others moved to Harry, Jack and Teal'c placing restraining hands on his shoulders as whatever force that had been holding him back released. "Harry, we may need his help to get home. If you experienced anything like we did, he deserves everything you could give him and more, but we can't do it yet."

Harry nodded at Daniel's words, eyes never leaving the Keeper, still wanting to kill the bastard. "You know where we are Daniel?"

"It looks like the New York Museum of Art."

Sam spoke up then, concern in her voice as she tried to explain to her young friend. "Actually, we think it's a simulation of the museum. I figure we're in some sort of virtual reality world created from our own minds, or at least Daniel's."

The Keeper rose then, fully recovered from Harry's strike. "You are a stubborn, unimaginative, violent race! Why do you refuse to enjoy the opportunities that I have given you?"

Jack looked a hair's breath away from punching the Keeper himself. "Enjoy? What makes you think I would enjoy watching my friends get killed over and over again?"

"Or my parents die?"

"Or Voldemort torturing and destroying everything I hold dear!"

The Keeper seemed genuinely confused at their reactions. "You have all been given challenges to be met and conquered. You have it in you. Why will you not partake?"

Jack, at the edge of his patience, ground out through clenched teeth. "Why will you not just let us go?"

The Keeper perked up, his face alighted with a grin. "Go where? Where would you like to go? I can take you anywhere you can remember, anywhere you can imagine."

"Okay, we want out of here!" Harry yelled at the Keeper, his anger barely restrained. Having his own personal nightmare played over and over again had really shaken him up.

Sam heard the rage in Harry's voice, an amount she had never heard before, and wondered at what he had seen. She directed her comments to the Keeper, but her attention was still on Harry. "So, we are right. This is a simulated world inside our minds, controlled by you. How does it work?"

"I don't care how it works, I just want outta here."

"I want to punch him again."

"I cannot allow either of those things." The Keeper edged away from Harry, his eye still smarting. "The devices that enclose you serve to nourish and stimulate your senses. The devices that were implanted in your brains channel experience and imagination into and out of your mind."

"So, we're trapped with our brains hooked up like computers to some sort of network?"

"Yes, and your minds are very valuable to my residents, because you enrich and add value to our own minds."

Daniel put the pieces together first, his mind making the connection based on what the Keeper had said. "So, until we came along you've only had your own minds, your own experiences to provide scenarios for your virtual lives? For how long?"

"Roughly one thousand of your years."

"So we're just...we're like new software?" The Keeper nodded, pleased with Daniel's deductions. Jack hadn't made the connection fully yet, and looked to Daniel to explain. "It's like you were locked in a room for a thousand years with only a VCR, a TV, and five movies. How long could you watch those five until you were bored silly with them? What wouldn't you give for just five more?"

Sam made the connection then, understanding lighting her face. "So you're using our minds, our memories, and our imaginations and dreams for...some sort of entertainment and programming?"

The Keeper nodded, before shaking his head slightly. "Actually, I can only remove information from three of your minds. The shields you have built around your thoughts make the transfer slower though." He pointed to Teal'c and Carter then, singling them out. "Something about your minds seems to protect against output completely."

"It does?"

"Perhaps because I am Jaffa, and your experience with Jolinar, Captain Carter."

The Keeper didn't seem to understand that he was treading on thin ice, and continued excitedly. "Fear not, there is no block against _input_ into your minds. You two can enjoy our adventures and those of the other three of your party. They provide enough rich experience and imagination to provide years of entertainment for my residents, especially the young one. He has the memories of two beings in his head already!"

Harry leaped forward again, his rage beyond control. He wanted to torture this man into insanity, let him see how many scenarios his mind could come up with then! But then the Keeper's words registered, and he had to stop to make sure he had understood. "You took the other memories in my head, the ones behind the extra layer of Occlumency, that weren't mine, as well?"

"Yes, even more information for my residents."

"You bloody MORON!" Harry raised his hand then, intent on laying into the man, before taking a deep calming breath, then another. "Those memories are of a sociopathic monster!" He turned to Jack, fighting to restrain his temper. "Figure this out Jack, please. I have to put the memories back under lock and key in my head. It could make my mind burn out from the information, or influence my decisions without me realizing it."

"I thought you could safely access the memories?"

"There's a difference between accessing them and letting them have free reign Sam. No other wizard that I or Voldemort knew of has had an entire other person's knowledge put into their heads before. And the few partial memory transfers that occurred had drastic effects on the receivers personality and thought processes. I don't know what the repercussions would be if I didn't cordon them off from the rest of my mind and only pull them out when I needed to."

"We got this Harry. Do what you need." Harry settled into a meditation stance on the floor, using the exercises he had learned from Teal'c to go into his mindscape while listening to the others talk. Luckily the memories hadn't been out long, but it explained why he was using the Dark Arts like they were candy. He had restricted his spell arsenal on purpose, using only those spells that were not a part of the Dark Arts, so as to keep himself even more separated from Voldemort. Yet he had cast more killing curses today than he had ever done, not to mention Imperious and Cruciatus. As he was putting the memories into containment again, he heard Jack speaking. "Look, I'm sorry. No offense to you fine folks, but I don't give a damn about residents. I just wanna get us out of here and back home."

The Keeper spoke up then, sounding truly regretful. "It is I who is sorry, for I am not able to accommodate your request. But I am sure you will be able to enjoy the many adventures that you can have here."

"Why are your people in here anyway?" Daniel, once again, had noticed something that the others had overlooked. "Why don't you just go out and get some new experiences of your own? Live those experiences."

The Keeper scoffed in disbelief. "We cannot leave our chambers. The world outside is uninhabitable. It has been poisoned and desecrated."

"You are mistaken. Your planet is a fertile garden world."

A touch of nerves entered the Keeper's voice at Teal'c's words. Harry was almost done putting the memories back where he kept them, and slowly started to come out of his trance. "You are mistaken my alien friend. Out planet was destroyed by a chemical disaster one thousand and twenty-two years ago. We were victims of our own technology advancing faster than we could control it. At that time, the few of us who were left placed our physical bodies in suspended animation."

Sam spoke up then, seeing a way to get them out of this. "Good news. Your planet seems to have regenerated itself."

"This is not true! I monitor all conditions at all times!"

"Well then your monitoring systems are wrong. It's beautiful out there."

Jack spoke then, suspicion in his voice. "Of course, you already knew that, didn't you?" As Harry finished cordoning off the memories that had been pulled through his shields thanks to the Keeper's technology, he opened his eyes to find the Keeper glaring at Jack, something in his eyes Harry couldn't quite identify. Jack apparently did though, because his tone became even more accusing. "The question is, why don't you want them to know?"

The Keeper turned to look at the others, the ones he called residents, directing his comments to them. "He is wrong. Residents must not leave the environment. The outside world is uninhabitable!"

"Oy, Keeper, if that's the case, how did we get here?" Harry stood up then, his temper under much better control. "Where did we come from, if we have just now been uploaded into your machines?"

"Good question Harry." Jack turned to the Keeper, who was starting to panic. "Well, going to answer the question? Better yet, answer this one. Who made you the warden here, huh?"

"I do not understand."

"Why are you the one running things here?"

"The environment is my design. I am its creator, its Keeper."

Jack nodded in understanding. "So if your residents leave, you lose control." He turned to look at the residents, the Keeper moving to activate something on his wrist as Jack started talking. "That man is lying to you folks. He's got you imprisoned in your own..."

Suddenly the room was empty of all but SG-1 and the Keeper. Jack turned a glare on the Keeper, who was once again looking smug. "Well that's good and fair. Send them to where they can't hear the truth."

"I will not allow you to poison their minds!"

"You can't stop us. I will shout it out anytime I see one of them. No matter the situation you put me in, I won't be casting spells, won't be searching for ways to win. I will be looking for them, and telling them the truth."

"And if you keep us here, he won't be the only one. You won't be able to prevent us from interfacing with them for very long, especially if we are supposed to be the new software in your program."

The Keeper seemed about to respond, before he nodded, ad spoke with a contemptuous tone in his voice. As he talked, he once again manipulated his wrist device. "Very well, you weren't wanted here anymore anyway."

Before they knew what had happened, SG-1 found themselves back in the outside world, the tubes gone from their bodies. They looked around slowly, before Daniel voiced the obvious. "We're out."

At the same time, Jack had jumped away from the chair, and the others quickly followed his example. As they made their way back to the gate, Sam was a little nervous. "Didn't that seem just a little too easy?"

"Yes it did. Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth and go home."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Doc Fraiser had checked them over for any signs of medical problems, and finding none, the team had meet with her, General Hammond, and Agent Black in the briefing room. Daniel was still incensed that they had left the planet without finding a way to free the rest of the populace. "Jack, we should go back and free those people."

"They watched as I cut my own arm of twice and had my friends killed around me. Let 'em stay Daniel."

"Aside from what Harry said, I'm not sure it's any of our business."

Orion nodded, putting in his two cents worth. "Agreed. Who are we to judge how someone on another planet lives? Hell, we can't even agree on how things should run on our own planet. If we could, people like me would be out of a job!"

"But the people are in those machines under false pretenses. The Keeper is lying to them about what's outside."

"Daniel, if I can jump in here?" All eyes found Janet's as she began explaining. "All evidence points to the fact that the machines are clinically sustaining those people. Would they even be alive after 1000 years if not for the machines? Removing them could be like taking a patient off life support when he still needs it."

General Hammond sat with his chin resting on his hands, thinking hard about what the people around him were saying. "Sounds to me like we have to get more information to make this decision folks."

"The only way to gain that information General Hammond would be to venture back into the artificial world of P7J-989."

"Then that's exactly what I want you to do, Teal'c."

"Sir?" Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. After what he had experienced before, General Hammond wanted him to go back? That was not the man Harry had served under.

Jack narrowed his eyes, his thoughts mirroring Harry's. "Uh, General, without meaning, this time, to sound like a smart-ass, are you cracked?"

Hammond just laughed slightly at Jack's comment, before looking right into his eyes. "I don't need to tell you how valuable a resource this planet could be for us Colonel. Their technology is far beyond our own-the kind of technology that justifies this entire program."

"Going back into that world could be very hazardous sir."

"I fail to see how Captain. Can you even die there since it isn't real?"

"We don't know."

"I'm a little more concerned about being trapped there, sir."

"You got out last time Colonel."

"There is no guarantee we will be able to extract ourselves again."

General Hammond nodded, consenting the point. "Very well, go back for a week. If I haven't heard from you in that time, SG-2 and SG-16 will be sent in to pull you out." SG-1 all exchanged glances as General Hammond continued speaking, wondering what the hell was going on. "Besides, what's so bad about being in there? It sounds to me like you can experience all sorts of fascinating things."

"Like watching friends and families being tortured and die? Thanks but no thanks sir."

"You're looking at this all wrong Harry. Didn't you tell me that you used to love playing Quidditch? You could go back and experience the game again. And being able to see people that are no longer with us? Major Kawalsky alive and well? Jack, you could even see your son again, and Dr. Jackson, you could experience your ancient civilizations first hand rather than as words on a page. Anywhere you minds could take you."

"Okay that's enough." Harry watched as Jack stood and walked over to General Hammond. He was kind of shocked when Jack pulled his ear forward and was looking behind it, but made the connection when Jack stated he was looking for a mask.

"Are you kidding me Jack?"

"Nope. Sorry Harry. This is obviously not the real General Hammond."

"Colonel what the hell are you talking about?"

Sam answered, figuring it out herself. "We're still on P7J-989."

"Dammit all to hell."

"I'm with you kid. This is just a new game brought to you by our goof friend the Keeper."

Orion and General Hammond stood up then, seemingly upset. "Jack, you are way out of line here. Even more than you normally are."

Doc Fraiser followed them, worry in her voice. "You could be having a nervous reaction to the machines. We should get back to the infirmary and run some tests."

"No, you should let us out of these damn machines!" Jack was advancing on General Hammond, thinking he was the Keeper and the others were just recreations like most of the people they had seen.

Harry saw one of the SF approach, weapon locked and loaded. "Hope you're right Jack. _Stupefy!_" The SF crumpled, his gun landing softly on the floor thanks to a levitation spell, but more walked into the room, training weapons on all of SG-1. Harry raised his hands, not willing to take the chance that the team couldn't be hurt by the guns going off, and unwilling to risk trying to catch all of them when the people went down. "Really hope you are."

"I am."

"Colonel, your insubordination is testing my patience. I will give you one final chance to follow my orders and rejoin the residents of the artificial world."

Sam joined Harry and Jack against the wall, sure now of where they really were. "Residents. That's what the Keeper called them." Teal'c and Daniel joined them as well, not being threatening, but not moving either.

The Keeper, Harry couldn't think of him as General Hammond, turned to the SF group. "Place SG-1 under arrest and put them in isolation. They are to speak to no one!"

The team was handcuffed and led to one of the holding cells, and deposited inside. Harry decided he should remind the rest of SG-1 of something, just in case. "You know, I can still apparate, say the word Jack and I will pop us out of here one at a time."

"No, I want us all to stay together if we can. No telling if the Keeper would be able to keep us apart once we separated."

"You seem quite certain that we are not on Earth O'Neill."

"Because we're not T. Did that sound like the real General Hammond to anyone?"

"It did not."

"So, we are still in the machines, in that fake environment."

"Would that be so bad?" SG-1 turned then, and one of the SF had changed appearances. Harry recognized him from the files as Major Kawalsky, who had died before Harry had even arrived at the SGC. "I mean, come on. Haven't you people missed me at all? Why are you resisting this? Think of all the fun we could have together. Doctor Jackson, you gotta admit, I used to make you laugh. Colonel, who else are you going to get to play street hockey with who can kick your butt the way I can? Captain Carter, think what it would be like to never grow old. Cause you never do here, ya know. And Harry, you seem like a great kid; it would be great to get to know you."

Jack wasn't swayed. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Colonel, are you telling me you don't remember me? I'm hurt, really."

"No. I know who you're pretending to be. But who are you really? The Keeper?"

"Nah, not me."

"Good. Harry?"

"_Stupefy!_" Kawalsky crumpled, while the other SF fell to a hard right punch from Teal'c. They made their way out of the cell, only to stop short when they rounded the corner, coming face to face with the residents. "Wow, road block."

"We have been looking for you." A couple of the residents had stepped forward, removing their veils so SG-1 could see fairly normal looking faces. "Please, tell us what you began to tell us before."

"About what it is like outside."

Teal'c spoke, while keeping his eyes peeled for the Keeper or more guards. "It is in fact quite agreeable outside."

The residents seemed to rock back from the news, disbelief and desperate hope warring in them. "The poison is gone, everything is not dead?"

"No. I've not seen so many amazing looking plants before, and if you knew what was in the Hogwarts greenhouses, you'd know that was saying something."

"How can that be? The Keeper tells us it is dangerous."

Jack thought about how to put something like this delicately, and then just decided to do what he did best. Blunt honesty. "Well...the Keeper lies."

The residents seemed to want to believe, but some were more cautious than others. "How can we trust these creatures above the Keeper who has cared for us for so long?"

Harry thought about how to let them know the truth, before an idea hit him. "Hang on a second. This machine lets us show you our memories right?"

"That is correct."

Jack quickly picked up where Harry was going. "Come with us then. We can show you." Jack moved through the residents, heading back to the gate room. Daniel caught up with Jack, still not sure what the plan was. Jack tried to explain. "We're going back through the gate to show them what their planet looks like..." Daniel stopped and stared at Jack curiously, prompting more speech. "In our memories...before the virtual reality..." Daniel had by now caught on and was just smirking at Jack as he tried to find a way to explain it that sounded logical. "Oh shut up and leave me alone."

Harry and Sam made their way to the control room as the rest of SG-1 lead the residents to the Stargate. They input the dialing sequence and the gate opened as the team entered. Harry popped them down into the gate room, but as the first residents began making their way up the ramp, General Hammond's voice called out. "Unauthorized Stargate activation. Shutting down the Stargate." Harry turned and sure enough, the Keeper, still wearing his disguise as General Hammond, was at the controls, deactivating the gate. "SG-1 you are trying my patience!"

Jack rushed up to his youngest team member, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Get us up there!"

With the familiar pop, Jack and Harry found themselves in the control room as the Keeper ran out, having figured out they were coming for him. Harry ran after him, followed by Jack. They were joined by the rest of SG-1 as they rounded a corner, watching the facade of General Hammond melt away to reveal the Keeper. He went through a door that had a symbol that Harry knew wasn't supposed to be there, since it was the point of origin for P7J-989, and they rushed after him. They slowed to a walking pace though when they saw that the corridor lead them to the gardened stasis chamber area. They approached a group of the machines, only to see that the bodies in them were their own."

Suddenly there viewpoints shifted, and they were in the chairs, the tubes retracting from their bodies. Having already experienced this once before, they were wary, unwilling to believe they were actually out. Harry and Jack spotted the Keeper running out a door at the same time, and Harry jumped up, apparating after him while the rest of the team ran to catch up. He caught him outside of the dome, running him down in a tackle. He held him stationary as the others caught up. "Nice tackle Harry, but wouldn't a spell have worked just as well?"

"Maybe, but this was more satisfying."

Jack snorted at that, before leaning down into the Keeper's face. The Keeper started babbling, fearing for his safety. "Please! Do not hurt me, I meant you no harm. Understand my people's existence has become stagnant. I wanted only good for them."

Harry scoffed in disbelief. "Oh yeah, because lying to them and keeping them trapped is healthy."

Sam noticed something the others had apparently overlooked, and wanted some answers for herself. "How long have you been coming out to tend this garden?"

The Keeper took some pride in his work, smiling at the flowers all around. "Lovely, is it not?"

Jack was in no mood for admiring the garden though. "How long?"

"Many, many years."

"Then why lie?" Daniel was flabbergasted. The confusion in his voice was plain. "Why don't you give your people the option to come out with you?"

"Because it was our kind that damaged the planet in the first place. If I let them out, they will only hurt it again."

"Oh please. Do you really think they didn't learn from the first time? Besides, I thought you were big on giving people second chances?"

The Keeper stood up then, Harry releasing him as the other members surrounded him, keeping him from fleeing. "No one is preventing them from leaving. Portals such as the one you used are everywhere within any scenario."

"So we could have left anytime? Just go through one of those doors?"

"Yes. Part of the programming is that the portals are always open and present."

"Of course, the people have to know they exist to use them."

The Keeper snarled in contempt, angry at SG-1. "Which you have now shown them."

"And they have to know that there's somewhere to go."

"And you have told them that. You have ruined everything, poisoned their minds!" The Keeper was looking past them, back to the dome structure. "The damage has already been done." Harry turned, seeing the residents filing out of the dome, looking around at the beauty of the garden. He smiled at the annoyed sounds the Keeper was making

"You call it poisoning, I call it freeing."

"Indeed Harry Potter,"

The residents approached, smiling, walking around, being glad to be able to touch and be touched by each other. As the group walked about, SG-1 made their way to the DHD, leaving the Keeper to fret about what was happening to his garden. Daniel put in Earth's address and his IDC, and he team got ready to go as a few of the residents approached. "Thank you. You have given us a whole new world of beauty and future experiences."

"Well, you still have a lot of work to do, but we'll send along some supplies to get you started."

The Keeper was running back and forth between SG-1 and the residents, frantic. "They are ruining everything!" He turned, glaring at Jack. "Do you know they are actually picking the flowers?"

Jack watch in amusement, before turning to Daniel. "This is real this time, isn't it?"

Harry smiled, before speaking. "Only one way to find out." Harry popped over as the Keeper was trying to get the residents to leave his garden alone. When the Keeper turned at the sound, Harry hauled off with another punch, taking the Keeper out for the count. He turned to the residents, smiled, and then popped back to SG-1. "It's real. And that? Very satisfying."

SG-1 turned and walked away, Jack laughing and patting Harry on the shoulder. The team stepped through the wormhole back to Earth, ready to go home.

**A/N Mark 2: "Bam!" said the lady. So, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and the changes that Harry brought about so far. Plus, I hope you enjoyed that original scene with the Nox, and with the Keeper in Harry's mind. Next time will cover the time between **_**Need**_** and **_**Message in a Bottle**_**. Until then!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	10. Chapter 10: Actions and Reactions

**A/N: Hello again people! Welcome to the next installment of Harry Potter and the Alien Reality. Just a quick note before we begin this time. Last chapter had Harry experiencing what amounted to his worst nightmare. There will be repercussions. But, it will be another chance for me to bring in an Atlantis character that I really liked, and set up a few things for the future.**

**Now, I want to apologize for the long wait. This should NOT happen again. Unfortunately, the reasons for the wait are not changing. I went back to school for a second degree to get a better job, so updates will be sporadic, but, if my past chapters are any example, they will be a minimum of 12,000 words, and now that I am back in the swing of things, I can write more often. So, thanks for the patience, and as long as you keep reading and reviewing, I will keep writing**

**BEFORE I GET STARTED I NEED TO SAY SOMETHING! I have been checking the reviews, and have noticed that many of them have raised two points. One, Harry is not giving as much help magically as he could, and two, I seem to be rehashing a lot of the Stargate storyline. I wanted to address them both.**

**First, Harry's magic. I had Sam state that it took VERY careful fine tuning to get the shield system to properly work, so her recreating his spells is going to be a difficult process. I will go over why I am ignoring certain aspects of spellwork when we get to the episode _Bane,_when Maybourne reappears, but until then, just know that there is a reason why Harry is doing what he is or is not doing for the SGC.**

**Next the storyline. I have this planned through the end of Stargate Atlantis, but there has been some issue raised about my rehashing of the storyline. Well, I have a reason for that. In every alternate reality we have seen in Stargate, events happen that parallel the main show, from Apophis attack to the Ori. So, even with the inclusion of new people, tech, and allies, I see that after the death of Ra and the rediscovery of Earth by Apophis, the main events of SG-1 WILL happen. Harry being there won't change the timeline. What will change, is the response of Earth, SG-1, and their allies to those events. And those responses may have impact on later timeline events. Small things change, leading to big changes down the line, and compared to some things in the SG universe, such as the Goa'uld reign over the galaxy, Harry hasn't been around that long. Stick with me and give it time, and I will take us into an entirely new direction, even a brand new storyline or two, but we just haven't got there yet.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Ten: Actions and Reactions

Harry was in darkness, something was surrounding him, blocking off his airflow. He thrashed and thrashed, voices from the outside making him think that he had been captured by someone, the shrill ringing in his ears disorienting him. He got his hand free and pointed at the source of the noise. _"__Reducto!_" A blast of energy flew from his hand and the voices and noises stopped. He made his way free from whatever was holding him, grabbing his glasses, only to see Daniel had rushed into his room and was staring at something on Harry's left. He turned, seeing the remains of his alarm clock, and a giant hole through the first part of the wall. "Um…oops?"

Daniel just sighed, before sitting down on the bed while Harry straightened himself out. "The wall this time Harry? That's the second clock this week, first time for the wall though. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just nightmares."

"It's not nothing Harry. And it's not just nightmares either. A broken clock I could handle, but two in a week and the wall?"

Harry sighed himself, rubbing he bridge of his nose. "I know. Let's get to work, we don't have a mission today right?"

"No, just a paperwork day for me."

"Alright. I'll spend the day in Kelnorim with Teal'c. Maybe that will help."

"Fine. But one more outburst like this and I'm going to be speaking with General Hammond. And before you go meditating, talk to Siler and see if he can come over sometime to fix this. It will be coming out of your pay." Harry smiled then raised his hand, sending a repairing charm at the wall, fixing it. The clock had a few pieces completely destroyed though, so it stayed broken. "Or you could just do that."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

After Daniel started on his paperwork, Harry headed to Teal'c's room, only to find the Jaffa missing. Heading down to the gym, he found Jack and Teal'c in a boxing match. "Hey guys. Who's winning?"

"We have just started Harry Potter. Did you require assistance?"

"I was just going to meditate a bit. I'm just going to get started, get me out when you two are done, yeah?"

"You got it kid. Come on Teal'c, let's see if I can give you a big enough beating that junior has to heal you."

Harry smiled before setting himself in the lotus position, starting to focus on his own thoughts and feelings. Time passed, Harry centering himself and releasing the stress. With no warning though, his thoughts took a darker turn. He found himself seeing the others tortured as he had in the Keeper's virtual world. He found himself restrained again, unable to attack the ones that hurt his friends, unable to defend them. He struggled, and felt a set of phantom arms around him. He struggled against them, forcing his arms free he sent out a concussive wave, knocking the people around him down. He sprang to his feet when something loud broke through his meditation, only to find the last of the weights falling off their holders. He looked around, shocked at the devastation he had unintentionally caused. At a pair of groans he found Jack and Teal'c slowly getting up. "Oh God, are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we will be. What the hell was that? You started thrashing and twitching then when Teal'c and I tried to bring you out of it you blasted us."

"I…I don't know Jack. It's why I was trying to meditate. I sent a reductor at the alarm clock this morning, blew a hole in the wall behind it too."

Jack and Teal'c exchange a look. Unable to read the silent communication between them, Harry just waited. "Alright kid. Clean this place up while Teal'c and I go talk to Daniel. Don't leave until we get back."

"Yes sir."

Harry moved the weights and equipment back to their rightful place, using it as his exercise for the day, only resorting to featherweight charms on what he couldn't lift. After casting a few more repair charms on a couple of broken pieces of equipment, he turned to find not just Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c, but Sam, Orion, Janet, and General Hammond. "Well this can't be good."

"Not really son. Let's head to the briefing room."

The group made their way to the briefing room, Harry knew whatever they were going to say was not going to be to his liking. Sure enough, he was right.

"You're banning me from going off-world?"

"We don't have a choice son. Until you can get these reactions and nightmares under control, I can't allow you to go. Can you swear to me that you won't let whatever has been going on this week happen on a mission where you may be sleeping in close proximity to your team-mates?"

Harry wanted to protest, but knew he couldn't. With a sigh, he slumped back in his chair. "No sir."

"Then it's on base duty only. And to be bluntly honest son, I'm not sure about how to deal with this. Your magic being out of control is a dangerous situation."

"My magic isn't out of control sir, just…agitated. And I feel the urge to use it a lot more lately. The spell choice has been a lot more destructive too. Ever since the damn Keeper pulled out Voldemort's memories."

Jack leaned forward then, sympathy in his eyes. "From what you're saying, whatever is wrong with you has to deal with the memories that the Keeper accessed, or what you saw in that virtual reality, right?"

"Yes."

Jack, Orion, and General Hammond exchanged looks, before Orion spoke up. "Harry, I think you might need some help dealing with these memories. What you are experiencing sounds an awful lot like what spies go through when they have seen things that are beyond horrible. Not quite PTSD, but borderline. We hired a new psychologist to help with any issues that might crop up, Dr. Kate Heightmeyer. She's been fully briefed, though she will probably want you to give a few examples of magic just out of curiosity. Would you be willing to talk to her?"

"Will it help?"

"Couldn't hurt kid."

Harry looked around at the faces of his family, seeing their worry for him. He sighed before nodding his head. He could already tell this was not going to be fun.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Dr. Heightmeyer. Kate."

"Hello."

"So, you're the boy wizard from another reality?" Rather than respond verbally, Harry pointed his hand at the flowers on her desk, changing them from to a set of violets, then roses of all different colors, then daisies, before finally restoring them. "My goodness. Hearing about it is one thing, but to actually see it…"

"I love magic. Especially being able to show it off."

"But it's your magic that is the reason you're here today. Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know where to begin really."

"Tell me about your experience with the Keeper."

So, Harry began to explain what had happened on P7J-989. The anger at the Keeper for making him see his friends tortured and killed, what he did to try to stop Voldemort before he realized it was all an illusion. As he talked, Dr. Heightmeyer asked questions throughout, getting him to expand on things she didn't understand.

"Well Harry, it seems to me that you were rightly angry at the Keeper, but the level of anger was very high."

"That's because I had Voldemort's memories seeping into my mind."

"Is that the only reason?"

"I think so." She didn't respond, not even writing anything down as she had been before, just staring Harry down. It wasn't an unkind look, but it was one that told Harry she knew he was hiding something. "Pretty sure anyway." The look didn't waver. Harry sighed before slumping back into the pillows on the couch, breaking the stare. "No."

"What else made you so angry about it?"

"That the asshole would use something against me…that I can't prove isn't happening."

"Explain that."

"In the magical world there is a potion called the dreamless sleep potion. It, unlike most of the things in the magical world, does exactly what it says on the tin. It gives whoever drinks it a solid eight hours of restful, dreamless sleep. There is a charm variant, called the Morpheus charm, which is the exact opposite. A forced dream-filled sleep. The caster thinks of a premise, and then lets the victims mind do the rest. It can be broken out of, but only if the dreams are so ridiculous as to be unbelievable. Voldemort could have used that on me. All he would need to picture is a world without magic, and let my mind do the rest. And let me tell you, when you are locked in a cupboard under the stairs for long hours, you tend to have one fantastic imagination. It is the only thing that keeps you sane."

"And you think that this is what could be happening to you?"

"It's possible. Less and less possible as days go by. And if it gets to me being here for one full year I could believe it was real and not a product of my imagination. I would know for sure, as the longest amount of time ever reported taking place inside of a dream filled sleep was 11 months."

"I see. Why do you fear it so much? From what you said you've gained a lot of skills while here. You would have a fair chance against him from what you've told me."

Harry was silent for awhile, not wanting to explain. The two sat, neither making a move or sound as the clock ticked away. Harry had a little laugh to himself, thinking to an outside observer it would look like a scene from a movie or something. He finally looked at Dr. Heightmeyer again and spoke. "My childhood was not the greatest. In fact, I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I spent hours dreaming, imagining, praying, hoping that someday, somehow, I would wake up and find a family that could love me. I eventually gave up on that dream, until I went to Hogwarts. There I found friends, and their family accepted me. But it wasn't my family, it was the family of my friends. It was nothing they did on purpose, but I felt like an outsider sometimes. I wanted a place to belong that was mine. I have it here. I don't want this to be a dream, because if it is, I don't think my mind could handle it. Not after having my dreams dashed before they began so many times, only to now get it."

Dr. Heightmeyer nodded, putting away here equipment. "And that's the root of the problem Harry. At least one of them. I think that if we can deal with that, your issue with your magic and nightmares will be a thing of the past. Unfortunately we are out of time, I have another appointment in 5 minutes. So, I want you to think about what we talked about today. Find a journal, or a notebook, something you can jot notes in, and write down anything you want. Your hopes, your fears, you dreams and nightmares. Bring it in with you next time we meet."

"Can you clear me for off-world travel?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but no. Just because we identified one of the problems, and note I said one, doesn't mean it is resolved. Come back in two days and we will talk again. I won't lie, this isn't going to be a easy battle for you. You can't shoot it, or sling spells at it. But, you work with me, I think you will be a better person, one who can handle anything the world throws at him, by the time we are done."

Harry smiled a bit then. "Guess it was too much to hope for a quick fix easy solution eh?"

"Just a bit."

"See you in a couple of days Dr. Heightmeyer."

"Feel free to call me Kate Harry."

"Thank you, Kate."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

As Harry left, Kate organized her notes and files, waiting for her next appointment. It wasn't another patient as she had implied to Harry, but instead, as the door opened letting the two men in, a private talk. "He's got some issues, I won't lie."

"I know. He was fitting in so well here I didn't even think about him needing anything like this before. From what I know of his childhood though, that alone should have been reason enough to have him see someone." General Hammond sat down in the chair across form her, a weary sigh escaping him as Orion did the same. "What can you tell me, without violating any oaths or privileges?"

"He's not going to be cleared. Not for at least a couple of weeks. We got lucky that this didn't happen on a mission yet. From what he told me it was a lit powder keg. The incident with the Keeper just set it off."

"Understood. Do what you can for him, please. He's like a grandson to me, and SG-1, Orion here, Janet, and Dr. Weir all hold as a close friend/family member. Even if he can never go back off-world, we want him to be alright."

"Yes sir."

"So was I right? PTSD?"

"Luckily Agent Black, no. Acute stress disorder at the worst. But I think that Harry, for all his talents, is a 15 year old boy, with powers that come with great responsibility, memories of a sociopath, and the weight of multiple worlds on his shoulders. If he didn't break I would be worried. The Keeper was just the straw on the camel's back, so to speak. And we can work to get as many of his issues settled as possible now. The most important thing we can do for him now is show him that he's loved. While he is on base, find ways to make him useful. Note that I didn't say _feel_ useful. He is the type of person who has a pathological need to help. Even if it is something that in the grand scheme of things is small, but helps either one of you, or Dr. Jackson, Captain Carter, or Dr. Fraiser, anything that is useful. Because as much as he will need to focus on his issues inside my office, until he is able to control his magic, the last thing we want is him focusing on them outside of them."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Next Saturday found SG-1 scheduled for a new recon mission to P3R-636, Harry being forced to stay behind. As the last of the team went through the gate, he headed down to the infirmary. Dr. Fraiser could always use a hand with something and at least he would be doing something other than worry. When he got there though, he found Cassandra setting up a chess set by herself in the corner. Intrigued, he decided to speak to her. "Hey Cassandra, what are you doing?"

She looked up and then smiled at Harry. "Hi Harry. Sam and I normally play chess on Saturdays when she is on base. She taught me to play a while ago. Its fun. I know she had a mission today, but setting it up makes me feel closer to her."

Harry nodded, before looking around, to find Janet. "Where's you mom?"

"She's going to get us something to eat."

"Oh, right. Lunch time." Harry sat down next to the girl, not really knowing what to talk about since he hadn't spent a lot of time with her. Lacking anything else to talk about, he pointed to the chess set. "Want to play while we wait?"

"Sure." As Harry moved around to the black side, Cassie made the first move. "So how come you didn't go with Sam and the others? Mom says you normally do."

"There's something wrong with my magic." Harry didn't want to elaborate, but if anything his experiences in either universe had taught him, any female of his acquaintance aside from his Aunt Petunia would ask anyway. Sure enough, as he moved his piece, she did.

"Can't you just not use it?"

"It's not that simple. I've been using it without meaning to, my dreams and nightmares affecting me outside of them. I can't take the risk."

"Oh." The younger girl frowned for a minute at the game board, Harry's experiences with Ron giving him a slight edge against her. Until she made a move Harry never saw coming. "Check."

"What?" Sure enough, Harry had left his king open. He had sent out his pieces attacking, leaving nothing to defend himself. It was mate within three moves. "I give. Want to play again?"

"Yeah."

As they reset the pieces, Harry and Cassandra kept talking, not even noticing when Janet walked back in. It took her clearing her throat to get their attention. "Having fun?"

"Hey Doc."

"Hey Mom! I beat Harry in a game!"

Janet smiled at the frustrated wizard before setting Cassandra's plate in front of her. "Well, looks like you are setting up another. Don't let me stop you."

"I actually came down to see if you need any help anywhere Doc. Being stuck Earth-side is driving me nuts so I'm looking for something to do."

"I'm actually caught up on all my work at the moment Harry. Enjoy the game, relax, kept my daughter out of trouble."

"Mom!" Harry laughed at the indignant look on Cassie's face before sitting down at the white side this time and moving a piece. As they played, Janet watched as they talked and joked, each one winning a game every now and then. She smiled to herself, watching the two bond.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry was in Orion's office, working on reviewing a few reports and filling out a few more with him. Technically Harry shouldn't have been doing this, but General Hammond had given his tactic approval, Harry knowing most of the SGC operations, in some cases better than Orion thanks to his ability with Occlumency to call memories and reports to mind nearly instantaneously. It wasn't quite eidetic memory, but it was close. "You hear anything about Jack and SG-1 Orion? They were supposed to check in today right?"

"Daniel did contact us, said there was a minor misunderstanding when the team came through the gate. He is attempting to negotiate a treaty to resolve it and for more naquadah."

"But I thought the Alpha Site mines had a lot in them? And isn't Dr. Weir in charge of the diplomats?"

"They do. But, some of the more ambitious projects would require a larger amount. If we can make a deal with this planet we could double the amount we get. As for Dr. Weir, Daniel said he had things in hand, and as she is talking to a few NATO nations about the Stargate at the moment, General Hammond is letting him be in charge of it for now."

"Ah. He say how long it would take?"

"No. They can't all be as easy as the Nox negotiations you know. These things take time."

"I guess so. Still wish I could be with them though." With a quick note he finished another report, his last for the day, before standing and stretching. "Well, now that that stuff is out of the way, I'm heading out. You have a lot left?"

"A fair amount. Nothing I can't finish today though."

"So nothing too serious, Sirius?" The stress ball went through the air where Harry had just been, his laughter echoing in the walls as he popped out.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"So why do you think that you are so afraid of this Harry? Aside from the possibility of it being true?"

"I've imagined finding a family so many times Kate. To lose one now…I don't know. I'm half afraid I would go catatonic, and the other half thinks I would go darker than Voldemort could ever hope to be."

Kate made a few more notes, Harry doing nothing but throwing a ball up and down, not meeting her eyes. With a flash of inspiration, he pulled a few transfigurations on it, and it was suddenly a lot smaller, golden, and flying. He let the Snitch go for a few seconds then reached out and snatched it back. Kate watched for a bit, before she decided to ask a few questions. "What is that Harry?"

"A Golden Snitch. It's a ball from my old world, used in a game called Quidditch."

"And you can just make it without a wand? Is that thanks to Voldemort's knowledge?"

"Kinda. I would have learned how to do this on my own eventually in later transfiguration classes, the wandless part anyone can do with proper practice. Is it something Voldemort would have done? No."

"Why not?"

"It serves no purpose. It doesn't give him any extra power or control, so he disregarded it. It's just for fun."

"So you're saying that he wouldn't have done it."

"Nope."

"And yet you did." Harry missed his catch of the Snitch, the sudden intensity in her voice causing him to look at her rather than the ball. "Do you understand what I am saying Harry?"

"I…I'm not sure honestly."

"You are afraid of this not being real, but in the end, I can't convince you that it is or isn't. The spells and things from your reality that I can't understand mean you will have that doubt. But what I can show you is that you aren't him. You are Harry Potter, not Voldemort."

Harry at in silence for a bit, thinking about what she said. "I used Dark Art spells."

"In defense of yourself and others, nothing more."

"In that virtual reality, I cast spells that would cause pain and death to attack them, just because that idiot Keeper had released the locks I had put in place, and the memories were influencing me."

"His influence. You are not a man who has studied for years and years about ways to control, kill, and cause harm to anyone that gets in your way. You are Harry Potter, a member of SG-1. You show us your magic rather than hiding it so that we can learn from it and protect ourselves. You risk your life to save your friends and family, not to mention people you don't even know. You are so much stronger than I ever was at your age. You could never be like him."

Hearing his own thoughts about his actions from someone outside of his family and teammates drove the point home to Harry. He felt a few tears springing up but held them back, merely nodding his head before snatching his hand out and catching the Snitch. "Thank you Kate. Hearing it from someone else…Thanks."

"You're welcome."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Walter was seating at the controls with Harry, Orion, and General Hammond behind him. SG-1 was due to report in and Harry wanted to say hi to them. "Receiving another radio transmission with SG-1's code sir."

"Patch it through."

"_Mission __status __remains __the __same. __Need __more __time __to __resolve __situation __diplomatically. __Next __transmission __in __24 __hours. __Daniel __Jackson __out_." With that, the wormhole closed, not giving Harrry a chance to say anything.

"What the hell? That didn't sound like Daniel at all."

"That's the way it has been going for a few days now Harry. I agree it seems off, but without any proof I can't afford to jeopardize whatever good will Daniel has built."

"Bollocks. Let me go and check it out. I can go invisible and fly through silently if need be."

"I'm sorry son, but Dr. Heightmeyer still hasn't cleared you for off-world travel."

"But I haven't had any problems keeping my magic reigned in days!"

"Nevertheless, until she gives the ok, you are staying on Earth."

Harry was angry at that, and without asking, disapparated, reappearing outside of Dr. Heghtmeyer's office. He didn't hear any voices inside, so he pushed the door open, energy rolling off him. "Kate, why the bloody hell haven't I been cleared to go off-world yet?"

"I am not sure you are ready yet Harry."

"I haven't lost control of my magic for days. I'm more in control of myself, Voldemort's memories are locked up, and thanks to you I've made peace with what I did in the Keeper's machine."

"Are you sure about all of that?"

"You bloody well better believe it! Now sign off on me so I can go see what's wrong with Daniel and the others. Something isn't right, I know it!"

"What does it matter, if they aren't real as you seem to be afraid they aren't?"

"Sod my fear! They are my family, and real as I am. I have to go help them!"

Kate smiled, before pulling a paper out of her desk and signing off on a few things. "That's the right answer Harry." She handed the paper to him, watching as his eyes read that she had authorized him to go through the gate starting tomorrow. "You are ready."

Harry, anger gone, slumped down into the chair next to her. "What changed?"

"You did. The truth is Harry, that until you were able to move past your fear of this reality being nothing more than a dream, nothing could have been resolved. You would have had that nagging fear holding you back, preventing you from growing, and would have probably relapsed into losing control again. Now that you have moved past it, you are ready to get back out there."

Harry clutched the paper tight, getting ready to apparate to the infirmary for Janet to clear him after so much time on-base. "Thanks Kate."

"I still want to see you at least every once and a while, when you are on Earth. And if you ever need anything, my door is open."

"You got it." Harry popped down to the infirmary, scaring Cassandra with his sudden appearance. "Sorry Cassie, you mom in?"

"Behind you Harry." Harry turned, seeing Janet standing behind him, the infirmary thankfully empty. "Something you need?"

"A physical. Kate cleared me, but since I wasn't going off-world I missed my physical check. So as soon as you clear me, I can get back to going on missions."

"Alright, step over there and get ready, I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks Doc."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

General Hammond looked over the two reports Harry had given him, seeing the young man waiting with barely contained energy. "Alright son. If Daniel's report is the same today as it was yesterday, you can go through, invisible and with one of the new shields that the techs finished with, to figure out what's going on."

"Thank you sir. Shouldn't we get down there? He should be dialing in soon."

"Right you are."

The two made their way down just as the klaxons started going off. As they arrived the wormhole formed. Walter turned to the two, relaying information. "Receiving SG-1 IDC sir. Audio only."

"Patch it through."

"_Situation __has __been __resolved __peacefully, __with __access __to __the __naquadah __mines __and __the __release __of __the __rest __of __SG-1. __We __will __be __back __this __time __tomorrow, __along __with __a __sample __of __the __naquadah __to __compare __to __the __Alpha __Site __mines, __to __see __if __there __are __any __differences. __Daniel __Jackson __out.__"_

Harry stared as the wormhole disengaged, a little nonplussed at the news that everything had been resolved. "That's good then. Something still seems off about this though."

Orion, having arrived as the transmission began to play, nodded behind the other two. "Harry is right sir. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we don't have to go in guns blazing, but something is off."

"Agreed. We'll see tomorrow though. Harry, with this message, no need for you to sneak in. You can share the good news about your clearance to go off-world tomorrow.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry and General Hammond watched as Daniel came through, followed by the other members of SG-1, who looked decidedly worse than he did. "What happened to you guys Jack?"

"We had a nice time, Harry. Carter picked up some naquadah. Teal'c made some new friends as usual. Daniel got engaged. And, um, I'm gonna hit the showers."

As they went past, Daniel was twitching in excitement, walking behind Jack and Teal'c, Sam stayed back though, waiting till the others were out of earshot. "Sam, what happened?"

"From day one they had all of us working in their naquadah mines. The leader there had killed the Goa'uld that was in charge and they kept up the charade to avoid the other Goa'uld coming to take over again. They thought we were working for one of them. We tried to escape, but in the process Daniel was injured badly. The princess took him and put him in the sarcophagus that they had."

"Why would they do that?"

"Well sir, the princess was…in love with Daniel. She thought they were destined to be together. She brought him back and he started trying to get us out."

"What took so long?"

"The sarcophagus…sir, from the memories Jolinar left with me, the Tok'ra don't use it. Something about it affects the mind sir. I don't know the specifics but they believe that it destroys your soul. Daniel used it a lot. I think…sir, I think he may be in trouble. He's not thinking clearly."

General Hammond took all this in, nodding before quickly making a decision. "I want all of you checked out, him for any adverse effects, and the rest of you from the work you were forced to do. Harry, stand by to stun him if needed. And until we know more, I want our sarcophagus locked up with two guards preventing anyone from using it."

After getting Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c, SG-1 making their way to the infirmary. Janet cleared most of the team since they were mainly suffering from exhaustion and mild malnutrition. Both easily cured with time and good meals. Daniel was a different case altogether. He wasn't too happy about being attached to all the monitors. "This is stupid."

"Doctor Fraiser says your systems are all out of whack."

"Well, I feel fine. God I need to get out of here or I'm gonna go nuts."

Eventually Janet cleared him to leave the infirmary, but restricted him to the base. While Jack went to do his debrief with General Hammond, Teal'c going with him, the rest of SG-1 made their way to Sam's lab to test out the naquadah. Harry could tell that something was bothering Daniel, he was pacing around and twitching. Sam noticed too, eventually calling him on it.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

Daniel stopped, only to resume as he started talking. "I can't get her out of my head, Sam. I think I've made a big mistake."

"You're not serious."

"I am."

Harry spoke up then, calling a little magic to be ready, just in case. Something was obviously wrong with his guardian. "Daniel, you have a wife, Sha're, remember?"

"Had. Had a wife Harry. Come on, seriously. How long am I supposed to wait? Even if I find Sha're one day, what are the chances she'll ever be the same again?"

Sam spoke up, trying to talk sense into her friend. "Look, your endorphin level was through the roof when we came back. And now you're coming down off of it. The effects of the sarcophagus are like a narcotic Daniel."

"Yeah, that makes you smarter, stronger, you live for hundreds of years, feel great. What the hell is so wrong with it?"

"I think it's partly what makes the Goa'uld as bad as they are."

"How?"

"Who knows. It's Goa'uld technology Daniel. Maybe it's healing affects alter your brain chemistry. Increased adrenaline, the hormones that make you more aggressive and irrational. Pyrus probably used to be a decent man. Look at yourself. It's like you need a fix. You've only used it a few times and already it's changed you."

"We have to study the one we have, I mean for God's sake, I don't need glasses anymore thanks to its effects!"

"No can do, General Hammond ordered ours locked up for the time being."

"Then we have to go back and study the one there!"

"We can't go back either."

"Well I'm going."

"She used us to get you addicted! Can't you see that?" Daniel slammed his fist down in anger, knocking a few things off the shelf. Harry had seen enough. With a stunner from behind Daniel slumped against the counter, knocked out. "Thanks Harry."

"What's wrong with him Sam?"

"I don't know. Since Jolinar and I didn't fully blend all I have are snippets of information. Something is obviously not right though."

"I'm taking him back to the infirmary, let Janet keep him sedated and locked down. You go talk to Jack and General Hammond."

"Good idea." As Sam started walking out, Harry grabbed a hold of Daniel and popped them both to the infirmary. Once he got the situation explained to Janet, who promised to take care of him, Harry made his way back to General Hammond's office just in time to hear Sam explaining things to the others. "He's addicted sir, and he needs to be confined."

"Janet has him tied up in the infirmary right now. I stunned him, so he should be out for a bit."

"Good work Harry. Jack, you've know Daniel the longest. Do you have any idea what is happening to him?"

"No sir. That is not the Daniel Jackson I went to Abydos with, or had on my team this last year. Whatever that thing did to him has messed him up bad."

"Very well. For now let's keep him locked…" The phone ringing interrupted the general, causing him to sigh. "If it's not one thing it's another. Excuse me." He moved to answer the phone while the rest of the team spoke amongst themselves. "Hammond here." A few minutes later the team was pulled from their conversations when he reacted in shock. "WHAT? We'll be right down." He set the phone down, heading for the door. "That was Dr. Fraiser, Daniel just woke up screaming then flat-lined." The group all made their way to the elevator then, Harry not able to carry all of them to the infirmary at once.

When they arrived, Daniel was strapped to the bed, with a steady heart beat. Janet, spotting them, stepped forward. "I gave him a sedative. His test results are all over the place. Liver function, Kidney function, endorphins, electrolytes, levels indicated muscle deterioration."

"Alright alright, whatever. What's going on with him?"

"I have no idea Colonel. The most I can do is try to treat the symptoms. But the bottom line is that he seems to be going through some massive physical withdrawal."

Daniel suddenly shot up again, screaming at them. "I have to go back! You're killing me!" He started trying to rip out his IV, only for Jack and Janet to stop him. "Stop killing me!"

"_Stupefy! __Stupefy! __Stupefy!_"

The three red blasts slammed into Daniel at the same time, knocking him out again. "Damn, something is seriously wrong. No way he should have been able to wake up from the first stunner I hit him with, let alone fight through the sedative Doc gave him."

"Is that why you hit him with three Harry Potter?"

"Yeah big guy. Any more and I risk doing more harm than good."

"There's something I think you should all see. Come to the lab with me." Janet began leading them out; stopping only to make sure the nurses knew to get here if anything happened. When they arrived, Janet pulled up a few screens, showing them to the group. "These are his test results."

"What are we looking at here Doctor?"

"It's like all of his cells have lost the ability to function properly and it's getting worse by the hour. These results are so much worse than the ones from his first examination earlier today."

"There is nothing you can do?"

"I'm trying."

"The sarcophagus with keep Daniel Jackson alive."

"No, we can't let him go back in there."

"Sam's right, that thing is the cause of the problem in the first place."

"No to mention that thing will just screw him up permanently and we'll lose him anyway. The memories that Jolinar left in my mind told me that the sarcophagus will take away everything that Daniel is."

"What choice do we have Carter?"

"We wait it out. Just a little longer sir. If there hasn't been permanent damage then from what I can tell form what Jolinar left me with, he should go back to normal."

"I hate waiting, not being able to do anything."

"Same here Harry, but I don't think we have anything else we can do."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry and Jack were watching as Janet attempt to give Daniel another sedative. His body functions were returning to normal, but anytime he was awake he still tried to fight and escape. "I don't like seeing him like this Jack."

"Me neither kid." The two would have said more, but all of a sudden Daniel had broken his restraints, attacked Janet, and escaped the room. "Damn! Check Fraiser, I'm going after him."

Harry didn't bother responding, merely popping into the room, moving down to check Janet. "You alright Doc?"

"I'm fine. Go find him. Stun him before he hurts someone."

"On it."

Harry ran out of the room, heading the same direction that Daniel and Jack had run. He wasn't sure where to go, until he heard a shot. He jumped to outside one of the storage rooms, hearing Jack and Daniel inside. "God Daniel, you trying to kill me?"

"You're killing me!"

Harry rounded the corner, only to see Daniel and Jack in a hand to hand fight. He couldn't get a clear shot to hit Daniel, and as he was about to blast them both and sort it out later, Daniel pushed Jack down and aimed a gun at his head. Harry knew from Voldemort's experience that by the time the stunner hit Daniel, he could have already pulled the trigger. He stood, waiting for a chance to get the gun away without Daniel firing and hurting himself or Jack.

Jack was staring at the gun, trying to talk to him down. "Daniel! God…What are you going to do, Daniel? Do you want to kill me? Oh God, look at you. I know what this is. I know what it's like. You can get through it!"

"No…" Daniel seemed to struggle with himself, before breaking down in tears, Jack pulling him into a hug, getting the gun away. Harry watched as Daniel collapsed against Jack as the guards arrived, before meekly going back with them. "I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry Harry."

"It's not your fault Daniel. Let's get you back to Doc Fraiser and get you better, alright?"

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jack?"

"He needs to see this through himself Harry. Going back and facing his demons will help him get over them." As Daniel stepped through the wormhole, Jack stopped Harry. "But that doesn't mean I'm taking any chances. Follow him, invisible, and if anything looks like it will go screwy, blast first and ask questions later."

"Yes sir." With a disillusionment charm and a bit of will, Harry flew through the gate, easily keeping up with Daniel and his escort through the air. When they arrived at the palace, Harry made sure to stay right with them, flying through the open doors so that he didn't reveal himself. He and Daniel found a woman, the princess from Jack's description, crying over the sarcophagus.

"I did not believe you would ever return."

Daniel stepped forward, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…about your father…about everything."

"The sarcophagus could not help him anymore."

The woman looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. "You never did love me did you?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't care."

"I don't deserve to live after what I've done to you."

"Yes, you do. Your people need you. You may still be able to lead them without turning into what your father became."

"How?"

Daniel pulled her up, pointing to the sarcophagus. "You can't use this anymore. It's going to be bad. Trust me. But you don't have to do this alone." The two of them stepped to a staff weapon, aiming at the sarcophagus. The princess pulled the trigger, and a shower of sparks and electricity flew out from it. She threw the staff down, breaking into tears as Daniel led her out of the room. He stopped next to where Harry was, speaking out of the corner of his mouth as she went ahead. "I can see your shadow flickering Harry. Destroy that thing, just in case, please?"

"You got it." Harry cancelled the charms so he had as much power available as possible. He pointed towards the sarcophagus, channeling as much magic as he could. "_Rpom!_" It was an old Russian battle spell Voldemort had found in his travels. It took a lot of power, but it had the advantage of destroying everything it touched in a blast of dark energy. When it hit the sarcophagus, it was blown into pieces. Harry sent a few more reductors at the pieces, destroying as many as he could, to ensure it never did anything to anyone again.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Back at the SGC, Harry was telling General Hammond what he had done to the sarcophagus, wondering if he would be ordered to do the same to the one on base. "Should I head down to destroy the other one sir?"

"No. It is still being studied, but it will only be used as a last resort, and only if the person requests it after being made aware of the dangers. It is too valuable a tool and resource to not be examined. Maybe we can identify what makes it addictive and get rid of that aspect."

"Maybe sir. Wish we had set a way to contact Jolinar though, she might have been able to tell us more about it."

"True. But hindsight and all that. Dismissed Harry, go find the rest of your team. Take the weekend off. Tell them to be ready for a new assignment Monday."

"Yes sir."

After telling Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c, Harry headed to Sam's lab only to find her missing. Remembering that it was Saturday, he went down to the infirmary and sure enough, Sam was in the middle of a game of chess with Cassandra. "Hey you two, who's winning?"

"Sam is. I can't beat her too often yet."

"Eh, you will eventually. General Hammond says we are off for the weekend Sam. He's got a plan for us Monday but that's it."

"Thanks Harry. Cassandra told me you and her played a few games while I was gone. I didn't know you played."

"Just a little."

"Well, pull up a chair, you and Cassie against me. Afterwards we can grab a bite to eat before heading out."

"Sounds good." Harry sat down next to Casssie, staring at the game board. He and Cassie talked in whispers for a few minutes, before making a move. They still lost, but it was a lot closer than Sam wanted to admit. They headed out with Janet, meeting up with the others in the mess hall before taking a well deserved weekend off.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

On Cimmeria, Gairwyn was arranging her table for the night; it had been a good harvest meaning there was plenty for all, when thunder split the sky. The sky had been clear that day, so she looked out, only to drop her plate in surprise. She quickly went outside, joining the mass of people who had seen what she had. "Olaf, is that what I believe it is?"

"It appears so Gairwyn. Thor's Chariot. He has returned!"

In the middle of the gathering a bright light shown down, and there, in all his mighty glory, was Thor. Gairwyn and the others knelt down, bowing low to their god. "Mighty Thor, welcome back to Cimmeria."

"Greetings, people of Cimmeria. It has been far too long since I was able to return." As Thor spoke, he turned his head, peering up into the sky at something that only he could see. "And I am afraid it will not be a long visit. I must speak with any who had contact last year with the visitors through the portal. Gather in the common hall, I will be there shortly. Now I must deal with the Etins I have seen approaching." Thor vanished in a flash of light, just as another villager noticed that there were a group of lights appearing in the sky. The villagers watched as Thor's chariot rose into the sky, quickly approaching and destroying four of the lights. The rest of the lights quickly turned and fled, leaving the world safe from the Etins again.

Gairwyn's husband smiled at the sight. "Thor keeps his promises. I'll remain here and let Thor know where you have gone while you go get Kendra." Turning to the rest of the gathering, he spoke louder. "Thor has business with Kendra and Gairwyn, the rest of us have work to do." As the crowd dispersed, talking about the appearance of Thor before they even knew they needed him.

As Gairwyn was about to ride off, Kendra appeared, having hurried from her home. "Gairwyn, were my eyes deceiving me, or has Thor returned?"

"Indeed. He wishes to speak with us in the common hall. It seems he wishes to speak about the visitors from Midgard." The two entered the hall, passing Gairwyn's husband who was waiting outside for them to be finished, not having had contact with the visitors himself. As they entered, another brilliant flash of light filled the space, and Thor was before them once again. "Hail and welcome, mighty Thor."

"Well met young one. Your names?"

"I am Gairwyn, and this is Kendra. We are the ones who had the most contact with the visitors."

Thor nodded, before his eyes locked on Kendra. He tilted his head to the side, before smiling down at her. "You are the one who came through before the last visitors, the one who was under the control of the Etins. I see the Hammer was able to free you from it."

"Yes mighty Thor. I have since followed your ways, and used the Etins devices to heal rather than destroy."

"A noble goal. Tell me, what happened to the others? I can tell the Hammer has been used once more."

"They defeated one of the beasts that had hidden within the Labyrinth, then they left back to their home."

"And the Jaffa that was with them? The one that carried one of the Etins within him?"

"They removed him from the labyrinth without injury lord."

Thor seemed a little surprised at the news. "Truly? Why would they do this?"

"They said that he had turned on the Etins and worked with them now, in order to free his people and stop the Etins from enslaving others."

Thor nodded, seeming to take time to consider their words. "I would speak with them. Did they tell you where they were from?"

"From Midgard, my lord."

Thor focused on Gairwyn then, his attention becoming laser sharp. "Midgard. Are you sure of this?"

"Yes my lord."

"Tell me everything that occurred." The two began telling the story of what had happened, from the arrival of SG1, and the transport of three of them to the labyrinth, then Gairwyn leading the others to Kendra, and Kendra leading them to the exit of the labyrinth. As they told the tale, Thor listened with rapt attention, until the end. "This is interesting news indeed. Did they leave you any way to speak with them?"

"The box." Kendra pulled it from her satchel, setting it before Thor. "They left this for you, and said that if we put it through the portal with their world as the destination, they would know." Thor was studying the box, seemingly intent on it. "Shall I send it through?"

"Yes. Immediately. When they arrive, tell them they have my thanks for finding a way to leave the Hammer device intact. I will set the Hammer to ignore the one called Teal'c. But they must prove their worth in order to meet with me. Have them go through the challenges of the Hall of Thor's Might. Alone. Should they pass the tests, then I will speak with them, face to face. I will await them in my chariot until they are able to pass or fail the tests."

"Of course." As Thor disappeared, Kendra and Gairwyn headed for the portal, activating it to connect with their friends on Midgard and throwing the box through.

On his ship _Beliskner_, Thor, no longer in his hologram form, watched the box pass through, reviewing the information he had been able to retrieve from it while he held it. It was an ingenious way of establishing contact. And the information was valuable. While he learned nothing new about Earth itself thanks to the Asgard visits to the planet, the information about the Stargate Program was highly interesting. Any group that was as advanced as the SGC appeared to be should be easily able to pass the challenges of the hall, provided they had the right mindset. And he would like a chance to speak with the one that Kendra called a wizard. The one named Harry Potter.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Monday morning found SG-1 with General Hammond and Orion, discussing one of Sam's pet projects. "So what does this new project thing mean Sam?"

"Well Harry, P5C-629 is located directly in the corridor the Goa'uld use to reach our solar system. It's our best possible platform for the Seeker Project. Now, the theory is that a Goa'uld ship that size should leave a footprint, even at thrust beyond lightspeed. So, we're using the technology that we already have and some of the improvements made by the Nox to set up a system that can-"

Suddenly, Sam was interrupted as the klaxons began blaring. As calls of off-world activation began going out, General Hammond and the others stood up. "What the hell? No one is scheduled to return today."

As the rest of the team headed to the control booth, Harry popped down to the gate room, raising a few concrete walls for the SFs to hide behind before popping back up to join the others. It was something he and Orion had run past General Hammond a few days ago when he had been stuck on base. It wasn't much, but the walls, along with the shields and the iris itself, would serve as extra protection for the SFs in the event someone was able to get through the iris. "What's up Sam?"

"Incoming traveler, but no SG code so the iris is staying closed."

As the SF teams stood ready, SG-1 and the others in the control room watched as the wormhole stayed engaged, then a slight thump was heard, not nearly as loud as the normal impact sound, before disengaging. As the iris retracted, the group stared at each other, Jack being the one to voice their collective thoughts. "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know sir."

"Well, find out Captain. That didn't sound the same as it normally does so if something came through, I want to find out what."

"Yes sir General."

A little bit later, SG-1, General Hammond, Orion, and, surprisingly to Harry, Dr. Weir were in the briefing room, going over the results of Sam's scans. Harry was surprised that all the blond had gone out of Dr. Weir's hair. Either she dyed it to her natural color or he just hadn't seen her in a while. Or both. Sam spoke then, pulling him from his internal musing. "You were right sir, no organic residue. But, we did pick up a faint nuclear signature. Traces of iridium."

Daniel's head snapped up at that. "Iridium, that's the radioactive stud we put in the Sagan Institue box on Cimmeria."

"You got it. I wanted it there so it would leave a very recognizable signature."

"Wasn't that woman, Gairwyn, supposed to give that to Thor?"

"Yeah Harry. Whoever or whatever Thor is."

"We assume he is a member of the Asgard, an extremely advanced culture O'Neill."

"The fact is though, we really don't know."

"Still though, the fact that they sent the box back does lead some credence Jack, at least that they want to talk. I know that when I looked over the information we sent it mentioned that a simple way to get in touch with us was to send the box back through the gate."

"Orion is right Jack. The Asgard must've gotten the box and sent an answer. General, we have to respond before they leave."

General Hammond nodded. "But we aren't going in blind Dr. Jackson. We'll send a probe through at 1300 hours. If everything checks out, you have a go."

"Us? Wouldn't this be something for Elizabeth and DS-1 sir?"

Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head ruefully at him. "Normally yes Harry. But I have meetings with our Earth bound allies here at the SGC, and DS-1 is off planet. Since your team has experience with first contact situations, and you and Daniel both have some diplomatic experience, it will be just SG-1 for now. You are the ones who originally made contact with Cimmeria, so it should be you that continues it. Should it turn out that these Asgard are as friendly as we hope they are, we can work out something formal at a later date, just like what you and I did with the Nox."

Jack stood up then. "Alright kids, get prepped in case this is the real deal. And I want the new shields as well. Now that the improvements are approved and functioning, I want them ready just in case this is some kind of trap."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

That afternoon, SG-1 stood in the control room, waiting on the MALP to materialize on the other side of the wormhole. Sam was at the controls, ready to review the feed from the audio, camera, and sensors. "MALP should arrive…now."

With a push of a button, the image popped up. There in front of the gate were Kendra and Gairwyn, both moving their mouth, saying something. Sam adjusted the gain on the mic, picking up their words. "…ease, have no fear. Thor has arrived and wishes to speak with you. He said that the Hammer would not hurt your friend Teal'c. Come as soon as you can. Please, have no fear…" They started to repeat the message, but General Hammond had already given a nod of approval. Harry popped down to the gate room along with Jack, while Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel walked at a more sedate pace. They went through the gate, arriving in front of the obelisk again. Sure enough, it scanned them but did nothing to any of them. "Hail and welcome my friends! It is a great day in our history. Thor has returned!"

"Yeah, we heard. So he wants to speak with us?"

The two nodded as the approached to embrace their friends. "Yes, but he has a test for you first."

Jack sighed in exasperation before turning to Daniel. "Why can't this stuff ever be easy?"

"Well Jack, if it was easy, we wouldn't appreciate it."

"No Daniel, I would appreciate it. Even more." Turning back towards the two Cimmerians, He pointed off towards what he assumed would be the village. "Lead the way ladies."

"We travel to the Hall of Thor's Might, not the village. It is this way."

As the group began the journey, Harry and the others listened as the two described the appearance of Thor, and told how as soon as he arrived he had frightened off a few of the Etins, or Goa'uld, before they had a chance to attack. "That was lucky he showed up. I don't think the obelisk would defend from an attack from space."

"Thor watches out for us, as always young Harry."

"He keeps his word. I like him already. Wonder how he knew to arrive here then, or how he knew about us."

"That is a magic beyond our kin young one. Though he did seem interested in your magic as well. He seemed surprised to hear about your powers."

"Really? Well then, once we pass these tests of his I would be glad to show you some of what I can really do. Matter of fact, watch this."

Gairwyn and Kendra watched as Harry lifted off the ground, raising into the sky above the treeline, moving around in circles and loops. "Truly your powers are a gift from the gods Harry. To be able to fly through the air like the fowl of the wind!"

Sam looked up, a smile on her face as Harry was still flying around enjoying himself. "Yeah, Harry has a lot of talents. So, how much further to this Hall?"

"Not very far. It is much like the Hammer. When we arrive, a beam of Thor's power will take you elsewhere, where you will be tested."

Jack turned at that, a little worry in his mind. "You aren't joining us?"

"No, Thor said these tasks are for you alone."

Teal'c and Jack walked a bit behind the rest, so that they wouldn't be overheard. "I don't like this T. The timing seems too convenient. Thor arrives, blasts a few Goa'ulds away, then wants to speak to us, but we have to pass a test first? Seems like too much of a coincidence."

"Indeed O'Neill. However, we are prepared. We have our weapons, the shield system developed by Captain Carter, and Harry Potter has his magic."

"Yeah, I guess we're left with the hope that it is our old buddy Thor, but be prepared in case it isn't."

"We have arrived." Jack and Teal'c joined the others in front of another obelisk, staring at it. Unlike the one at the Stargate, this one did not activate automatically.

Jack was silent for all of three seconds before speaking up. "So…what next?"

"I am unsure, but here is where we must leave you. But be warned, it is forbidden to touch the stone. It is said that Thor guards it and will strike any that touch it down."

As the two walked away, Harry was still staring at the obelisk. "Thor guards it huh? Well if he guards it, he must be aware of when someone touches it. And if he wants to meet with us…" Harry, blaming it on spending too much time around Jack, reached out and placed his hand on the stone. With a high pitched whine and a beam of light, the obelisk activated, transporting the group into another dark cavern. "Damn it, I'm starting to hate these things as much as Portkeys. Everyone okay?" Hearing various affirmative responses, Harry pulled his wand. "_Lumos!_" When his wand lit up, he found it was pointing right at Daniel's face.

"Ow! Harry, watch where you point that thing."

The rest of SG-1 turned on there lights as Harry pointed his away, apologizing to Daniel. Sam looked shined her light further into the space they found themselves, and found another obelisk at the end. As the light hit the center stone, it began to glow red, until a light shone down from the top of the obelisk, and an image appeared in front of it. Harry, Teal'c, and Jack recognized it, Jack being the first to speak. "Thor, I presume?"

"Indeed Jack O'Neill of SG-1. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. You have passed the first test."

"What, touching the stone?"

"Indeed. You were told that it was forbidden to do so, but not why. You thought for yourselves, and realized that if the stone was what would bring you to me, you had to touch it, regardless of what others believed. Well done."

Harry smiled, stepping next to Jack. "Well, I always did have a problem following rules."

"Ah, the young Tau'ri wizard, Harry Potter. And Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c, the Jaffa who would see the Goa'uld defeated. Welcome to the Hall of Thor's Might."

"Thanks, so what next? You said we passed the first test so I assume there would be others."

"You are correct." The room began shaking, until part of the floor fell away, leaving only a thin strip of land between them and the obelisk. "You have proved your ability to think for yourselves, now you must prove your bravery. Cross the beam and touch the stone, and you shall pass the test. You each must cross. Good luck."

As the image disappeared, Sam looked down into the pit that did not seem to have a bottom that her light could see. "So, uh…we're supposed to go across this?"

Daniel looked down as well, turning a bit green. "Yeah…I don't suppose this is the best time to bring up my problem with heights."

"They're not that bad. Besides, there's a simple way across this thing Daniel."

"What's that Harry?"

"I fly over, hit you all with featherweight charms, then summon you across. Simple and easy."

"I don't know Harry. It wouldn't be us crossing then, it would be you doing it for us. And he made a point of saying we all had to cross."

"Hate to say it Harry, but Daniel's right. You stand back, let us go across that way if we go manage to slip you can summon us, and once we are all over, you fly." Jack didn't wait for a response, merely started walking. After carefully making his way across, Sam did the same, as did Teal'c. Daniel started over then, taking his time and looking at nothing but the others on the other side. Suddenly, the room shook again, and Daniel nearly fell, only managing to stay on by falling to his belly and wrapping himself around the beam.

"DANIEL!"

"Harry, get him!"

Before Harry could cast the spell, the beam broke completely, Daniel starting to fall. Harry jumped in, going to catch his friend and fly the two of them up. Suddenly, they both found themselves flat on their backs on solid ground, the floor restored.

Sam rushed to them, pulling them up. "Are you guys OK?"

"Yeah, think so."

"OK. So…uh…what was that all about?"

The room lit up again, and the group turned to see Thor staring at them. "You have shown true selflessness and bravery. Well done."

"So the test wasn't courage, it was honor?"

"In a way. It tested both, but I needed to know that you would be willing to do whatever you had to in order to save your friends. Willingness to sacrifice one self to save another is an honorable trait. I salute you. Now you must add wisdom to courage. Solve the riddle of the runes, and I will speak to you in person, rather than through this hologram."

The obelisk activated, bringing them into a cavern with more light, images on three of the walls while another obelisk occupied the fourth. Jack, looking around, wasted no time. "Daniel, you're up."

Daniel just sighed, before nodding and beginning to look around. After dusting the runes off, he started speaking out loud. "Well, runes weren't originally words or letters. They were ideographic."

"So they stood for an idea."

"Right Sam. Harry, didn't you say you had some knowledge of runes?"

"A bit, mostly for rituals and things like that. I can read some though."

"Come help me then." As Harry walked up, he and Daniel studied the different runes. "The first one relates to Thor's protective power."

"You mean the Hammer Device?"

"Could be Jack, don't think so though. The Hammer had a rune different from this one. This is more like the idea that Thor is a protector."

"The next rune is Fate, or chance, of something, right Daniel?"

"Yeah Harry, then movement followed by a wagon, buy I've seen it refer to Thor's Chariot as well."

"So since this was designed with the Cimmerians in mind, it probably reads that Thor is the protector of Cimmerian Fate, moving in his Chariot?"

"That's pretty close actually yeah."

"Great. You read it, now what does it mean?"

Harry and Daniel exchanged looks, before turning towards Jack. "No idea."

"Oy." Jack turned, staring at the back wall. "So one wall has runes, this wall has basic geometry. What about the other wall?"

Daniel and Harry turned, looking at the set. "Pictographs, not runes. But I think it spells the same basic message as the others." Turning to the obelisk, Daniel spoke towards it. "Is that the answer? Thor is the protector of Cimmerian Fate, moving in his Chariot?" When the stone didn't react, his shoulders slumped. "Thought it might be too easy."

Suddenly, the obelisk light up again as the image of Thor appeared. "You are correct in the meaning, but not the answer to the riddle. There is no shame in that. You have proven you are on the right track, but perhaps it is not time to meet just yet."

"Whoa, hold up there buddy. Just, give my team a chance to try a bit more, alright?"

"Very well. But you must find it soon. My time here is limited, and I can not stay for much longer."

"Alright. Daniel, Harry? Is there anything else these runes could mean?"

"Maybe. In my world, runes also meant numbers. It's why a lot of people encourage others to take arithmancy and runes together.

"OK, same here in this universe. Norse runes were ideas, but in later years they, became letters. But they were also numbers. Three, fourteen, fifteen, nine. It's no use. It-It doesn't mean anything."

"Yes, it does." The rest of SG-1 turned to see Sam looking at them in realization. "3.14159. It's pi!"

"Oh yeah, I learned about that just a while ago."

Daniel turned to the hologram, speaking for the group. "It's pi? It-Is—That's what you wanted us to figure out?"

"Possibly. But remember that your terms do not necessarily translate. You have a way to display what you mean in this room. Find it, and if you are right, then I will bring you to my Chariot, where we can meet."

Daniel nodded his head. "Right. Pi is an Earth term. We have to depict it somehow." As he scanned the room, his eyes landed on Harry going towards the geometric shapes. "Uh…Harry?"

"If I remember my lessons right, which thanks to Occlumency I do, Pi is used to find the circumference of a circle by measuring the radius." He placed his finger in the center of the rune, smiling when it felt soft and malleable to his touch. He drew a line from the center to the outside of the circle. The sand melted away, and a stone with the sign of the Hammer was revealed. Harry smiled, before placing the stone down, causing it to light up.

"Well done!" The group turned to see Thor smiling at them. "You have passed the final test! First, you displayed your resolve by doing what you believed you had to regardless of the possible dangers. The you showed your courage by crossing the beam, and your honor by trying to save one of your own. Finally, you have shown your wisdom by solving the runes, and your trust in each other by O'Neill believing you would be able to solve it."

A blast of light blinded them for a moment, before they found themselves standing in a room that was vastly different than the one they had been in before. The walls were metal, lights and what were obviously advanced electronics where all around, and in front of them was Thor, standing on a dais, addressing the image of the Cimmerian people. "The visitors from Midgard have passed the tests. Now they and I must depart, but I will still be watching over you, and my Hammer will protect you even in my absence. Farewell."

As the screen shut down, Thor turned towards them, before he began to waver and shift, until he stepped completely off the platform. The hologram that they had become used to was replaced by a small little grey being, looking at them. "I am Thor. It is good to see you without the hologram in the way."

"Oh my god. You look just like the descriptions of the Roswell Greys back on Earth."

"We have visited your planet many times. I am sorry for my deception, but the people of Cimmeria are not quite ready to see my true form yet. And yes, I did know what you meant by Pi, but I wished to see if you could solve the riddle as it was meant to be done. We have much to speak of."

"Yeah. Can I ask you a question first?"

"You may O'Neill."

"How did you know the Goa'uld were going to attack?"

"I did not."

That seemed to stop the group short, not sure how to ask. Finally Harry took a step forward. "If you didn't know they were on the way, why did you come."

"For you. When the obelisk at the Stargate scanned the group that was sent to the labyrinth, it showed that you had a different genetic structure than what we have previously seen from Earth. I wished to speak with you. It was just chance that I arrived when I did."

Jack snorted. "Sounds more like our usual brand of luck ever since you came in Harry. Here you helped keep the Hammer thing working and get Teal'c out, and don't forget about the Nox."

"You have had contact with the Nox?" SG-1 turned towards Thor, who seemed more intent on their conversation than he had been a moment before. "The Nox have once again revealed themselves?"

"Yeah, last year actually. Harry here helped us secure an alliance with them. They've helped us out a few times already."

"Very interesting. Would you be willing to come with me to the Nox world?"

"Yeah, let's get down to the planet and we can dial in now."

"That will not be necessary. My ship can travel there in a matter of your hours."

"Hours? How many exactly?"

"2 hours and 25 of your minutes at average speed."

"Whoa." Jack and the others turned to stare at Sam, a shocked look on her face. "Sir, with the distance between Cimmeria and the Nox planet, based on the Stargate coordinates, this ship can go even faster than the Goa'uld ship we stowed away on. If I am doing the math right, it may well be an inter-galactic hyperdrive, rather than an inter-stellar one."

"You are correct Captain Carter. Our race resides in the Ida galaxy, though we have vested interests in your Milky Way. It was in this galaxy that we first made allies with the Nox, along with the Furlings, who have been lost forever, and the Ancients, who have long since passed on from this galaxy."

Daniel suddenly smacked himself in the head. "Of course! The information from the pedestal room! It has your language on it, we just never thought to ask the Nox if they recognized the other ones. All this time, I could have asked them to translate it for me, or at least teach it to me so I can do it."

"There there space monkey, just relax. We can always ask Lya when we get there, or one of the Nox that are already on base."

"True." The rest of the trip was spent speaking to Thor, learning everything they could about anything and everything he was willing to share. The Asgard were at war with the Goa'uld, and the Goa'uld were afraid of them.

He wasn't willing to share to many technological details, but he did say that the Asgard had been watching the human race on Earth to see just how far they could go. So far the Tau'ri had, according to Thor anyway, "Great Potential."

With the short trip time, they soon arrived at the Nox world. It was a beautiful sight from space, with many varied hues of green and blues. "Where would you believe we should arrive O'Neill?"

"Harry actually has more contact with them than I do. What do you think Harry?"

"Well, they always seem to know when I come in at the Stargate, why not just set down there. The city is close by. If all else fails I can fly from the gate to the city and let them know what's going on."

"Sounds like a plan. Thor, think you could take us-" With a flash of white light, the group found themselves and Thor in his mobile chair at the base of the Stargate. "down? Nice. Teleporters?"

"That is correct O'Neill."

The group looked around, not seeing anyone but the city was still in plain view. Harry, after a nod from Jack, lifted off and started heading for the city. As he approached, he cast a _Sonorus _on his throat. "Hello there! Anybody home? It's Harry Potter. I'm looking for Lya, Perifudus, Perifuda, or Articulus!" He watched as a crowd began forming, and he landed right in the middle of them. Cancelling the voice amplification spell, he spoke in his normal voice. "Hi. How you doing?"

"We are well Harry Potter. Someone is fetching those you requested. We were wondering how you were able to get here without the gate sensors activating."

"Simple my friend, I didn't come through the gate."

"Then how did you get here Harry? Earth is a long way away if I remember right." Harry spun around to find Lya and the others behind him. Smiling he ran up and gave them all a hug as greeting, except for Articulus whom he gave a firm handshake to.

"Believe it or not, we hitched a ride. Fellow by the name of Thor."

Articulus snapped to attention. "Thor, of the Asgard?"

"Yeah."

"Perifudus, Perifuda, get the hover car." As the twins left, Articulus turned back to Harry. "Tell me everything." As Harry began telling the story, the twins arrived with the car. The five piled in, Harry still talking, until just as they arrived, he finished. Articulus stood first, looking at the non human member waiting on them.

"Greetings Thor. It has been a long time since any Asgard and Nox have spoken. I am Articulus, the leader of the Nox."

"I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. I think we have much to speak about."

"Indeed."

Thor turned towards SG-1. "You have done a great service to the Asgard by allowing us to reconnect with our allies the Nox. And the fact that the Nox have allied themselves with you means that, in at least a small way, the Asgard are your allies as well. We will speak more after I have discussed things with the Nox. You have my word."

Jack nodded, picking up on some tension that he wasn't sure he wanted to know about yet. "Thank you Thor. Articulus, Lya, Twins I don't know but Harry does, always a pleasure."

"Goodbye SG-1." Articulus rarely did not call them by their names, so the fact that he was so focused on Thor as to call them by their team name spoke volumes to Harry.

Daniel missed it though, going up to Lya. "Lya, we found a pedestal a while ago that Thor says is partly your creation. It had hundrends of pages of information, but I couldn't translate it. Can you come by and help me sometime?"

"I can Daniel. But not today. There is much for the Nox to discuss today, once again thanks to you."

"Alright. See you around then." As SG-1 watched the Nox and Thor fly off, Daniel turned towards the rest of them. "Wonder what was so important?"

"Did you not see it Daniel Jackson?"

"See what Teal'c?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Teal'c, but Sam that answered. "There's some history there between the two groups. Not sure what, and it doesn't seem to be all that good."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah Daniel. That look is one that I've seen a few times between people. There's bad blood between the Asgard and the Nox, but not so much that they wont try to work around it."

Jack turned towards the others. "But, until they ask for our help, it is not our business. We stay out of it, or we could cause even more problems. Let them work it out, and then Thor will contact us again. He seems trustworthy to me."

"Alright, I guess."

Harry dialed the gate, putting in his IDC. He stared back at the city as the others stepped through. He didn't know why, especially since he had picked up on the same thing that the others had, but somehow, he thought it would be okay. Something told him that though it might seem bad right now, but in the long run it would be a good thing. Call it the optimist in him. He stepped through the wormhole, heading back to the SGC.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

A week had passed, and Thor had yet to make contact with anyone at the SGC. When they had reported back what had happened, the few Nox on base had requested they be allowed to go back to their world for a time. Whatever was going down was big. But Harry was still optimistic. If nothing else, he knew the Nox wouldn't break ties with them, so they hadn't lost anything, they just might not have gained as much as they thought they had. Only time would tell.

But, that didn't mean that the galaxy would stop while they waited. SG-1 was on P5C-353, a planet that as far as they could tell was devoid of life. The team had went without Harry, as it seemed devoid of atmosphere or heat, and as much as he was part of the group, they just didn't have a spacesuit in his size. The MALP had detected some form of energy, and as SG-1 was coming back through the wormhole, they had something with them. Whatever was sending out the energy, looks like they had found it.

"Hey guys. Find something?"

"Yeah Harry. General, I recommend level three precautions."

"You heard the man. Get the package down to one of the isolation labs."

As the wormhole disengaged and the support teams moved to follow their orders, Sam turned towards General Hammond. "Sir, I would like to start spectral analysis right away."

"Sam, can you get detailed imaging of the outer surface into the computer? I want to take a closer look at it."

"Sure thing Daniel."

As the two walked away, General Hammond turned to see Jack making a gesture indicating Sam and Daniel were crazy, Harry smiling and agreeing as Teal'c looked on with an eyebrow raised. "Everything go as planned Colonel?"

"Yes sir. One small step for man and all that."

"Debrief in one hour. Welcome back."

"Thank you sir." Harry followed Teal'c and Jack, not all that interested in the object yet, knowing that it would take some time to get the analysis done and that Sam and Daniel would be lost in the study for a bit. "So, have fun manning the home front kid?"

"Oh yeah. Loads of fun waiting just because of a missing suit size. I could have shrunk one of them to fit me you know."

"Yes, and I also know that you have said that technology and magic don't mix together all that well sometimes. I'd rather not risk you life if I can help it you know."

"Yeah I know."

"Do not worry Harry Potter, you are still a vital member of this team, regardless of your ability to come on all missions."

"Thanks big guy. You two go do whatever you need, I'm going to go see Orion."

"How's he doing by the way?"

"Just a little sprain, nothing broken except his pride. He should be up and about today." At their nod, Harry apparated down to the infirmary, walking in just as Orion was getting the last of his stuff together. "What, Doc is already letting you go?"

"That's right. I've got work to do, and managing to miss a step and land wrong does not mean I can't do paperwork." Orion sighed before grumbling under his breath, voice rising as he talked. "Much as I wish it could. I miss being a spy, go in, take a picture of a document, bug a building, avoid a counter-intelligence sweep, meet a few ladies. But no, I had to cross the bloody Atlantic and agree to be 2IC of a bloody super-secret program. You know that some of the NATO countries are already trying to get teams here? I've been burning the candle at both ends just to find time and equipment to get training sessions set up!"

Harry just watched as his friend ranted a bit, and when he seemed to wind down, raised one eyebrow. "Feel better with that off your chest?"

"Yes actually. Care to pop me to my office and save me a trip?"

"Sure." Harry grabbed a hold of his arm before pulling him to his office and helping him get situated. He couldn't resist making one pun though. "Try not to be so serious, Orion Black. It only causes problems."

"Harry, what would it take to get you to stop making those lame groaners?"

"More junk food and cash than you could ever get. Later!" Harry headed over to the lab where Sam and Daniel were working with a few other people, taking the time to walk there in case the sound of him popping in distracted them. "So what's the word on this thing guys?"

"Well, we can add two more elements to the periodic table. Lieutenant, I'd like to record this."

"Whatever you say Captain." Harry watched as the man fumbled a bit getting the camera set up.

Sam apparently noticed as well. "Try to relax Graham, or it's going to be a long day."

Harry and Daniel watched a bit, Daniel whispering to Harry. "Seems to me he's a bit distracted, and it's not the artifact."

"No kidding." Harry watched a bit as the camera was set up, then turned back to the monitors as it began scanning the orb. "Whoa, what is that?"

"Some kind of language…a lot of it." As the computer continued recording images, Harry, Daniel, and Sam went up to the briefing room to join Teal'c and Jack with what they had found.

"So you found a bit of writing then?"

"A lot of it sir, so tiny it can't be read by the naked eye. There's the equivalent of thousands of pages of text on the exterior surface alone."

General Hammond nodded, looking at the pictures the computer had recorded so far. "What does it say?"

Daniel spoke up then, excitement clear in his voice. "We think it's a set of instructions."

"On how to do what Daniel?"

"Open it Jack."

"Woah, time out." Orion leaned forward, his voice laced with concern. "Are we sure that's a good idea? For all we know it could be some kind of virus or something contained within, or something that was harmless to the people of that world but deadly to us."

"Orion has a point. What do we know about the inside of this thing?"

"Very little sir. Dr. Fraiser is supervising positron emission typography while I came up here with Daniel to brief you."

"You know I have the highest respect for you Captain, but the NID wants to take a look at that thing."

"As much as I like the NID sir, I would recommend not shipping it out just yet."

"O'Neill is correct General. Since Daniel Jackson's theory of the orb's function has yet to be confirmed, it would be best for it to remain near the Stargate."

"Agreed. In the meantime, SG-1, you are scheduled to visit P4G-881."

Daniel looked like he wanted to protest, before remembering something and leaning back with a smug grin. "Which is a primordial world with absolutely no civilization whatsoever and therefore no need to bring along an archeologist."

"I'm willing to give you both 24 hours to confirm your theory Daniel. Then you and the rest are going on your mission."

"Sir, that's not enou-."

"_Silencio.__" _All eyes turned to Harry, as Daniel tried in vain to make a sound. "What Daniel means to say is thank you sir, and he appreciates you being willing to work with him. I'll pop him and Sam down to the lab."

Seeing Sam's smile and Daniel's pout, Harry started to laugh as he placed a hand on them both. As they disappeared, Jack turned towards General Hammond and Teal'c. "God I love that kid. Makes life more fun and less stressful, all at the same time!"

"Indeed"

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry had stayed over with Jack, letting Daniel and Sam work throughout the night. The next morning, he, Teal'c, and Jack found the two exactly where they had left them, in the lab with the device. Jack smiled and Harry could almost sense when he decided to be a smart-ass. "Good morning campers, sleep well? I did!"

Daniel looked up, startled, before looking down at his watch. "Oh it can't be morning!"

"Ah but it is. We ship out at 13 hundred hours."

"Okay Jack. Can you talk to General Hammond?"

"Nope. I want you both rested and ready to go. That's an order."

Sam nodded, already starting to put away her equipment. "Yes sir."

Daniel was a bit more reluctant. "Jack, come on."

"Don't make me have Harry stun you. SG-1 is a field unit Daniel, you know that. Can't have it both ways. Come on, when we get back you can see what the other scientists have found. You realize that we have a ton on base now right? Especially with all the contacts Dr. Weir has been making."

As the team was set to leave, the tech that Harry and Daniel had been talking about the other day, Simmons, suddenly spoke up, his monitor beeping. "EM spike across the Y band! Interior temperature is increasing by 40 degrees!"

"What?" Sam quickly ran over, checking the calculations herself, before moving to another monitor. "Sir, I don't know what we did, but the radiation levels are rising drastically."

Daniel looked on, intrigued. "Maybe we woke it up."

"Sir, I recommend we return the artifact to P5C-353, now!"

"Harry, get them to start dialing."

Harry nodded and disappeared, popping into the control room. He saw Walter there along with Orion and General Hammond. "Walter, dial it up. P5C-353, as fast as you can."

"On whose authority?"

"Jack's sir. Whatever that thing is Sam doesn't think it's friendly."

General Hammond wasted no time. "Do it." Walter had already sat down and begun inputting the codes. As the chevrons began locking, Harry watched as the rest of SG-1 came in, carrying the orb. It looked vastly different from the last time he had seen it, opening and glowing at an alarming rate. It had a few spikes on it as well, and they did not look like something from a time capsule. As the last chevron locked, the wormhole stabilizing, the artifact suddenly shot a few spikes out, imbedding itself in the floor.

Harry noticed a millisecond too late that one of the spikes was pointed right at Jack's shoulder. "JACK!" Suddenly, the spike launched, running Jack through and pinning him into the concrete wall. Harry popped down into the room without hesitation, wand at the ready. "_Diffindo!__"_ The cutting curse hit right in the center of the spike, but had no effect. The energy seemed to be absorbed by the thing.

Harry watched as Jack leaned on Teal'c for support, suddenly realizing that the only thing holding him up was the spike. Harry conjured a stand for Jack to rest on, allowing him to release Teal'c and relieving some of the pressure. "God that hurts. Thanks Harry. Now kill the damn thing!"

"Trying Jack." As the gate shut down, Harry and Teal'c each tried to destroy the object, with staff blasts, zat guns, and spell fire. The more they tried though, the more energy was directed into Jack, causing him pain. When it became obvious that it wasn't going to be easy to get rid of, Harry watched as Janet rushed in to tend to Jack, listening to Sam and General Hammond in the control room. He looked towards the two, almost unwilling to voice his idea but knowing it needed to be said. "I can try to AK it, but with the way the energy is traveling into Jack, it might kill him to. No one has ever been hit with the energy of a partial Killing Curse before, I don't know what the outcome would be."

"We'll keep that idea in reserve son. Colonel O'Neill, this is going to take some time."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Are you sure this is the best idea Sam?"

"Maybe not, but it's the only one that we have that could save us all."

"Right then." Harry moved his wand through the air, drawing runes and the placing them in a circle around him. Merlin's Ring was good to increase power, so long as the ring wasn't disturbed in the middle of casting. It increased the power a wizard could put out by 10 fold, but if it was broken by something, it would send that raised power back into the caster in a violent backlash.

The sphere was still there, and it had resisted all attempts to get rid of it. Siler had eventually cut through the thing, only for the spike to go further into the wall and Jack. But that wasn't their only problem.

There was some kind of organism inside the orb. It had infected Simmons, Jack, and the very base itself. The walls and computer wiring were full of it. Harry had gotten an injection from Janet that seemed to be preventative, but it was still spreading. Daniel was the first to notice a series of symbols popping up on the computers after the organism had infected the computer wiring. He theorized that it was an intelligent entity, trying to communicate with them. And they needed to communicate. The base wildfire protocols had been initiated, and the nuke was about to blow.

With no time to translate, Sam had come up with a plan to take Jack off the antibiotics that were keeping the organism at bay, and as the orb seemed to absorb energy in order to grow the organism, feed the orb enough energy to allow it to communicate through Jack. Harry placed the last rune, everyone else in the gate room far away after his warnings, and turned to the control room. "Now or never sir."

"Do it son." General Hammond, Walter, Orion, and the rest of SG-1 were watching from the control room, with Orion and General Hammond standing by to put in their deactivation codes when and if the computers were freed of the alien influence.

"Here goes nothing." Harry put his wand down outside of the circle, with the amount of energy he normally put out in his spells, the increased output could burn out the wand core. This would be raw, unspecific magical energy he would be channeling. With a blast of concentration, he sent a huge jolt, lightning like in appearance, into the orb. He watched as it was absorbed, shocking Jack a bit.

Sam called out to him form the booth. "Again." Another giant bolt of power, Harry holding it a bit longer than before. "Once more."

"It could kill him Sam!"

"We have to Harry. Again."

With a sigh, Harry focused as much energy as he could channel, it building up enough to have a visible aura around his hands before letting it fly, both hands pulsing with the energy he was releasing. After a few seconds, Jack slumped, and Harry let the spell go, stepping out of the rune circle to check on him. He didn't feel a pulse, but as he was a bout to report it, Jack's head raised. "Jack?

"Good morning, campers." Jack's voice was decidedly different. Slower, with an almost double tone quality to it. "This is a truly strange feeling."

"Jack?"

"Yes, he is here."

"Who else is there?"

"We are also here."

"My name is…"

"Harry. Yes. O'Neill knows."

"Then you know we mean no harm."

"You awoke us."

From the control room, General Hammond grabbed the mike, speaking for himself and the rest of the base. "We only recently became aware of your existence. We believed you were a threat to us. That's why we tried to send you back to your world."

"And that fear would have destroyed us. Millennia ago our world was dying. We could no longer live there. For this reason we created the orb, so that we could sleep and find a new life once our world had healed, or we were brought to a new one."

Orion muttered to himself, audible over the mike. "I'll be damned. You were right Daniel, it was a time capsule. Only it was an entire race inside rather than its mementos."

"Yes Orion. We cannot go back." The PA broke into the conversation then, reminding them all that the base was about to blow up around them in four minutes.

General Hammond spoke again, steel in his voice. "We can not allow you to stay."

"O'Neill feels this as well, but we have no alternative. The explosion will feed us, allowing us to spread across this world. Without a world for our kind, we will die. We wish it did not have to be at your expense, but we see no other choice."

Daniel grabbed the mike then, excitement in his voice. "P4G-881! It's primordial, lots of oxygen and sunlight. Like this world was a quarter of a billion years ago, with no one there to interfere or harm."

"You would send us there, through your Stargate?"

General Hammond nodded, taking back the mike from Daniel. "Yes, so we both could survive."

Jack gasped before lowering his head. The power around the base dropped out, leaving them on emergency lights. The PA kept counting though, giving them the time left to find a solution. The lights and power starting coming back up, Walter starting to dial the gate as soon as the computer was on. Harry watched, as the spikes retracted, and Jack, still being controlled by the aliens, stepped up and grabbed the orb. It started to glow, and under the UV lights Harry could see the infection rapidly disappearing form the walls and people. As the wormhole stabilized, Jack pushed the orb into the event horizon, before collapsing backwards. Harry grabbed him and pulled him away from the gate as he saw Orion and General Hammond rushing to type in codes. As it reached two minutes on the countdown, things stopped, and Harry heard the PA system announce that the auto-destruct sequence had been deactivated.

"Nice work." Harry turned to see O'Neill looking at him, back to his usual self, or at least as much as he could be with a hole in his shoulder and recovering from an infection. He was joined by the rest of the team, relief on all their faces.

"It is good to see you alive and well O'Neill."

"Welcome back, Jack."

"Thought you were gone for good, sir."

"Wild horses, Captain."

The four of them helped Jack stand up, Janet rushing up to check him over. Once she was satisfied that he was okay, she turned her attention to Harry, noticing his hands shaking a bit. "You okay Harry?"

"I will be, just…not used to channeling that much power. I'm a little wired right now. It should wear off in a few min—"

Daniel jumped, grabbing Harry as he collapsed from using so much energy. "I got him." Seeing Janet's look, he sighed, placing Harry on the gurney she called for. "Guess he was due, it's been a while since he was a patient in the infirmary, rather than a guest."

"Pot, meet kettle." Daniel looked affronted as Janet lead the two members of SG-1 on the gurneys out the door, before nodding a little sheepishly. The team was relieved though. Everyone was alright, if a bit tired, and the world had been saved, not to mention an alien species had been relocated to a new world where they could thrive. All in all, not a bad few days work.

**A/N Mark 2: "Bam" said the lady! Hope you all enjoyed this latest foray into the Alien Reality. I threw in a small reference to a very well loved fanfic about a man on vacation, I'm curious to see if anyone noticed it. Next time, we have _Family_ through _The __Tok__'__ra_, so expect the chapter to actually be a bit bigger than normal. Until then…**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	11. Chapter 11: Domestic Disputes

**A/N: A new chapter? My God it's a MIRACLE! But seriously, I am in the final process of getting my second degree, which will mean a significant pay raise for me so I will not have to work as much, meaning more time to write. Bear with me and I promise I will try to have a chapter out at least once a month. Course now I've said that, I am not going to have the next one out as fast. Just kidding guys, I'm glad you are all enjoying this so far. I have taken your advice to heart, and I am working on a new idea. I can't see things happening too differently in certain aspects of the next few shows, so they will happen off screen, rather than going through them with Harry there.**

**Also, I am glad so many liked the Interlude. I will be doing another one after this season ends, so tell me, who would you like to see? Orion, Janet, Walter, Siler, Dr. Weir, maybe one of the other SG teams I have mentioned so far? I don't want to do anyone from SG-1 just yet, I would rather stick with other members of the SGC. Let me know, both who you want to see, and what you think of this chapter, in your reviews, yeah?**

**Finally, I do apologize about the long wait. This chapter kicked my butt, several scenes that needed to be written just absolutely refusing to. But they are written now, and I am already halfway through the next chapter. I also borrow a spell from an outstanding fic here, much like I borrowed the Russian Battle Magic from Mr. Black and the amazingly awesome story _ Make a Wish_, See if you can spot it.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter 11: Domestic Disputes

Harry waited in the infirmary, Teal'c and Jack making arrangements with Tuplo and the people of the Land of Light. Teal'c's son had been brainwashed by Apophis to use against Earth, and had been turned into a human bomb that could have wiped out life on the planet. Had it not been for Drey'auc, who noticed that a few of his teeth had been replaced after having lost them in training with Master Bra'tac, things could have gone horribly wrong. Luckily thanks to Harry's Legilimency and a bit of deprogramming, they had been able to return him back to how he had been. The young Jaffa was recovering now, waiting with his mother to head off to hide from Apophis. She waved Harry over, and he approached the two.

"How you feeling kid?"

"Much better thanks to you, Harry Potter."

"Don't mention it. I was glad to help."

"Perhaps if I had been stronger you would not have needed to." Drey'auc looked a bit distressed at this pronouncement. Rya'c seemed to close in on himself a bit, the mood darkening.

Harry sat down then, wanting to let the young man know the truth. "You did not want to be used against your father, right?"

"Never!"

"Then you have no blame. Anyone who is unprepared, or whose will is not strong enough, can be controlled by another. Whether it be hypnosis, drugs, mental conditioning, or spells like I use. No one blames you, and you should not blame yourself."

"I know what you say is true, but..."

"Hard for your heart to accept what your mind says?"

"Exactly."

Harry thought for a moment, before leaning forward. "You want to keep this from happening again?"

"With all my being."

"Then I have some exercises for you." Harry spent the remainder of his time in the infirmary talking with the young Jaffa, teaching him the basics of Occlumency. When Teal'c came back to escort his family to the Land of Light, he found Harry and Rya'c in a staring contest. Harry blinked then, leaning back. "Very good. You might have a better grasp of this than your dad did. Keep practicing and remember that it is just a tool. It will help you, but combine it with your own physical training and force of will. You may not be able to stop this from happening again Rya'c, but you can make it damn near impossible."

"Harry Potter speaks truth my son."

"Father!" As Teal'c gathered his family together, Harry smiled, feeling a bit lighter than he had in a few days. It was always a good thing to help someone, no matter how small it seemed in the grand scheme of things. Rya'c may never come under Apophis' control again, he may stay out of the war against the Goa'uld entirely. Or he may play a larger role and Harry's exercises would help him. Harry was no Seer and couldn't tell the future, so he made sure that if he had an opportunity to help, then he would, no matter how small.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Outside Kate's office, unsure if she had time to see him today, Harry stood. With all the new recruits thanks to Elizabeth's efforts, personnel kept coming in. General Hammond had to authorize one of the unused floors to be changed into barracks in order to house the teams that had already been approved, and Kate had more that she had to evaluate to see if they would theoretically be able to handle it. He had been coming by every few days, but there had always been voices inside and he didn't want to interrupt. He was about to walk away again, when her voice called through the door. "You going to come in Harry or just stand there all day?"

He sighed, smiling at her as he walked in. "Do they teach that to you when you get a position of power?"

"Teach what?"

"Knowing who is outside your door without it being opened."

"Oh. Yes. But also, Orion installed a camera outside of my office door so I could see if anyone was too nervous about entering. A lot of the new members are afraid they might not pass the psych eval. After all, the 'gate changes a lot of things. So, some of them are nervous about actually seeing me, and need a bit of encouragement to come in. Kind of like you just were. Want to talk?"

"Not really, but I think I need to. You have a while?"

"My schedule is cleared actually. Was going to go for lunch and then call it a day."

"I can come back later then."

"Nope, not getting out of it that easy. I'll eat later. What's wrong?"

Harry sat down, back in his usual position on the couch across from her. He just sat there, not speaking, not sure where to begin. Kate, noticing his discomfort, decided to start things off. "Rough few weeks for you?"

Harry nodded. "Been trying to come down but after that thing with Rya'c..."

Kate nodded, not needing him to explain. "What's wrong Harry?"

"I'm just feeling a little...helpless here lately I guess."

"You did help save the world Harry, a few times. I'd hardly call that helpless"

"Oh yes, and in between, I let a convict with literally thousands of deaths on her heads escape, insulted a few high ranking members of the military structure which I bribed my way into with magic, can't find a way to get back to the wizarding world in order to save my friends from Voldemort, and nearly kil-killed my friend and team leader! I'm not a bloody hero, I'm a kid, a normal kid who screws up!"

Kate just let Harry rant, paying attention to when he had trouble getting the words out. "That's what's bothering you, isn't it? What happened with Colonel O'Neill?" Harry didn't respond, but the stiffening of his shoulders was enough of an admission. "Explain to me why you had to do that. Why you, and not Teal'c with one of the staff weapons or zats?"

"Power and time. We didn't have a lot of time left, and I can produce a shield that can stop both of those weapons. Combined with Merlin's Ring, the power I could put out was higher. More power equaled a better chance to get the aliens to communicate with us and save everyone. It was just logical."

"And you knew the dangers. So did the Colonel, and everything turned out fine, so what's bothering you?"

"I caused his death, even if it was temporary! All this bloody knowledge in my head and I couldn't do anything other than send raw brute force and hope that it worked! How many times am I going to have to rely on luck to save my family Kate? Luck is not the aspect I want to rely on to keep people safe!"

"You're doing it again Harry."

Harry stopped his rant short, turning to find her eyes staring at him. "Doing what?"

"Taking on more than is your responsibility, and not accepting the credit you are due." She leaned back as Harry slumped down against the arm rest. "You have been lucky, we all have, but you have let others study your magic, and I know the shields have already saved a few lives. Then there are the allies you helped make, the lives you helped save directly, and the fact that you are willing to do what needs to be done, regardless of what might happen to you." She stood up and crossed the short space, placing her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look up. "You aren't normal. You're extraordinary. And you should be proud of what you have accomplished. I know that I am, and so are the others here."

Harry smiled, seeing her belief in what she was saying in her eyes, no need for legilimency. He nodded his head, standing up to head out. "Want to join us for something to eat? I'm meeting with the others in the mess."

"Sounds good."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry stepped out of the Lincoln Memorial, Sam and Jack close behind him. Daniel and Teal'c had gone to Abydos, the one year mark since Daniel's leaving meaning that if he had not returned, they would have buried the gate forever. Harry had gone with Jack and Sam at Daniel's insistence. Harry thought he may have been over stressing about Harry needing to get out more until Daniel had pointed out that Harry had been to a lot of other planets, but hadn't really seen that much of this one, in either reality. So, Sam and Jack had volunteered to get Harry around to the typical touristy stuff before they went to the awards ceremony. They had seen the National Archives, the Air and Space portion of the Smithsonian, and a lot of the memorials, this being the last stop on their list.

Orion had come as well, but had gone off to the British Embassy for some secret thing. Harry had joked with the others that Orion was still too much of a spy. They had laughed, but Harry had known them for long enough to tell when they were hiding something. Sometimes he cursed the fact that he had taught them all Occlumency, and was teaching it to others on the base as well. Still, every advantage they could get against the Goa'uld and all that. So far only SG-1 had mastered it, but others were learning at a decent rate.

"You three about ready to go then?" Harry spun, seeing Orion had somehow found and caught up with them without him noticing. He had a limo waiting for them, ready to head off to the awards presentation.

"Hey Orion. Ya know, somehow, I always seem to get lost in D.C., especially when I'm touring around."

Sam smiled at the others, ruffling Harry's hair just for the hell of it. As Harry swatted her away, she turned towards Jack. "No worries sir, these are my old stomping grounds."

"Sorry to hear that."

The four climbed into the limo, Harry grabbing a drink after getting a nod from Orion. "It couldn't have been too bad Jack, after all, Sam wouldn't have stayed here if it wasn't needed, right?"

"You got that right Harry. But still, trying to get the Stargate program off the ground was no easy task."

"You know, you're lucky this thing is soundproof back here Captain. My driver for the day isn't exactly cleared for that knowledge."

"I could always talk about it as the name for our cover story Orion. Deep space radar telemetry sounds like something some bureaucrat would call the Stargate Program to make it seem bigger than it was."

"True." The four shared small talk, until Harry noticed that they had stopped outside of what looked like an English manor, not the building where the meeting was set to take place at. "Uh, guys? Where are we?"

"The British Embassy. Ambassador Meyer has something for you Harry."

"Me?"

"Yes. Come on then." The group walked in, only for Harry to see General Hammond there as well. "Everything ready sir?"

"All set up Orion. Harry, you have any questions?"

"One. What the bloody hell is going on?"

General Hammond's eyes widened in surprise, before he turned towards the three other members of his command. "None of you told him?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise, sir."

General Hammond laughed, before clapping Harry on the shoulder and leading him into a room where the Ambassador and a small group was waiting. "Here he is Mr. Ambassador, and apparently he has no idea what's happening."

The ambassador barked out a laugh at that, smiling at Orion. "Still hold secrets close to the vest Orion?"

"What can I say sir, once a spy, always a spy."

"I suppose so." The ambassador turned towards Harry, who was still a bit befuddled about what was happening. "And this must be the young man of the hour. How do you do Mr Potter? My name is Christopher Meyer, Ambassador for Her Majesty to the United States."

Harry shook his hand, still not sure what was happening but trusting his team and instincts. "Hello sir."

"Wondering what's happening?"

"Yes."

"It's quite simple Mr. Potter. You have given freely aid which will not only save the lives of the men working at the SGC, but have fought with them tooth and nail in defense of this world. Orion and General Hammond both felt that such a drive and commitment to your fellow man at such a young age needed to be rewarded. It took a bit to get everything organized, as the reason for this can not be publicly acknowledged yet, but, it is is my singular honor to introduce you to His Majesty, Prince Charles of Wales."

Harry stood flabbergasted as the older gentleman stepped forward. "We are honored to meet you young man."

"Your Majesty!" Harry bowed a bit, the history lessons he had absorbed from both his own lessons and Voldemort's coming to the fore. The wizarding world, although acknowledging the Prime Minister and Muggle Government, still held the crown as a supreme authority. The crown just didn't exercise that power.

"Rise. I have been told by Ambassador Meyer of what you have done for us, both in science, service, and as a representative of the British people. I do not have long here, and the reasons for this honor are still not public record, as the Ambassador has mentioned. But, it is due to those accomplishments, that I am pleased to induct you into the Order of the Companions of Honor."

Harry was still stunned, bowing his head out of reflex as the ribbon and medal were placed over his head. The other people in the room were clapping. "Rise, Mr. Potter. We must take our leave, but upon discovery of what you have done, and what you continue to do, we felt you deserved no less." Harry nodded, stuttering out a thank you as the Prince and his group made their way out of the embassy, and he supposed, out of the country.

He only snapped out of it when Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "So, does this mean I have to call you Sir Harry now?"

The Ambassador spoke then, gathering the few materials he needed. "Actually, the Order of Companions of Honor does not confer a knighthood Colonel. He is entitled to use the letters CH after any signed correspondence, but other than that not much changes. It is the least we can do though. I wont keep you any longer, as I know you have your own awards ceremony to get to, so if Mr. Potter can just sign here..." After doing so, not sure exactly what he was signing but figuring he could ask Orion about it later, Harry and the others got into the limo again, this time heading back towards the building the Air Medals would be presented at.

Harry was still in a bit of shock, fingering his medal and staring at it, before turning to Orion. "Why?"

"You deserve it Harry. We all thought you deserved to be rewarded. I wish we could do the same for Daniel and Teal'c, but Daniel is still a bit of a laughing stock in the science community, and until we come clear about the Stargate Program he will remain that way. Rewarding him publicly would lead to questions we just aren't ready for. Same for Teal'c."

Harry nodded, silent the rest of the way to the ceremony.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry stepped into the room behind the others, his medal across his chest for all to see. He had almost taken it off in the limo, but Orion had said that since this was an awards ceremony, it should traditionally be worn. Harry had kept it on then, stepping out into the light. The building didn't look all that different from the many other office buildings he was used to seeing, but he supposed that was the beauty of it. No one would expect the President to be presenting awards here, and he supposed the people in the room were smart enough to know when not to talk about something, even if they didn't know exactly what was going on. Harry spotted General Hammond already in the crowd, having arrived by his own car earlier than they had.

Sam noticed him too, turning towards Jack. "I see General Hammond's already doing the rounds."

"Oh yeah, the man is a player. Knows how to work a room. Punch?"

"Yes sir, thanks."

"Harry?"

"I'm good for now Jack."

As Jack went to get the drinks, General Hammond spotted them and waved the two of them over. As the two approached, the other man, also a general judging by his rank insignia, turned towards them, and upon seeing his face, Sam stopped short. "Dad!"

"Hello Sam."

"I invited Jake myself Captain, thought it might be a nice surprise for you."

Harry smiled seeing Sam looking a bit gobsmacked. "And we all know how much you like surprises, especially springing them on other people." He didn't even try to dodge the swat to the back of the head, fully expecting it.

"Shut up Harry. And thank you sir, that was sweet of you."

General Carter seemed to be looking at his daughter oddly from the familiarity she was displaying with Harry, but ignored it as he started talking. "George and I served together back when the Air Force really was this country's first line of defense. Who's your friend Sam?"

Sam had been about to retort that the Air Force still was the first line of defense, but her father's question caught her off guard. She smiled a bit sheepishly. "Right, sorry. Introductions. Dad, this is a member of my team, Harry Potter. Harry, this is my dad, General Jacob Carter."

"Pleasure to meet you sir."

"You too son. Although, I have to ask, how old are you, you don't look out of your teens yet."

"That's because I am not sir, I turn 16 this year."

Jacob's eyes widened a bit before turning to General Hammond. "You have a lot of teenagers working in...what the hell was it again?"

"Analysis of deep space radar telemetry. And no, Harry here is a British national. He was in a plane crash years ago, leaving him in a coma until last year. He was adopted by one of my people, given duel citizenship, and started working with us when he made a few contributions."

Jacob looked back at Harry, appraising him. He seemed a bit doubtful. "Must have been some contributions."

Sam defended her friend, pointing out the medal around his neck. "He was inducted into the Order of Companions of Honor recently dad. Trust me, Harry is a great help."

"Got that right." All eyes turned to Jack who had returned with his and Sam's drinks. "Sam?"

"Thank you sir."

General Hammond turned to Jack, introducing him to Jacob, "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Jacob Carter."

"Carter, as in...?"

"As in my father, yes sir."

"Get out. Pleased to meet you. I see you already meet my other team member."

"Yes, George was just telling me about that. Special circumstances. Must be interesting work in deep space radar telemetry."

"Well it's so damn fascinating."

"I'm sure it is. Otherwise you wouldn't be receiving the Air Medal." Jack looked a little uncomfortable, not that Harry could blame him. There was some serious tension starting to build up between the two Carter's. "We have our moments. Um, will you excuse me? We just don't get out of Cheyenne Mountain enough. I'm going to grab some air. Outside. General. Captain. General."

Turning towards the door, he found Harry was tagging along beside him. "Rough room."

"You said it boss."

"Hungry? We could go grab a bite to eat."

"Sounds like a plan, you're buying right?"

"What am I made of, money?" The two bickered in good fun as they made their way to a restaurant, Jack looking longingly at a bar before sighing and passing by. Heading into the restaurant he picked out, Jack was glad to see that it wasn't very crowded. After the had a good lunch, they were just about to finish their drinks when they were approached by a man in a tweed jacket. "Can I help you?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill and Harry Potter, right?"

"Depends on whose asking."

The man sat down without invitation, getting Harry to tense a bit. The vibe he was getting off of the man reminded him of Rita Skeeter. "You are one hard man to find, you know that Colonel?"

"Who are you?"

"Armand Selig. I'm a journalist."

Harry groaned, realizing that his earlier impression had been dead on. "Great, the press. I'm going to grab a refill Jack if we are going to be here longer."

"Don't bother Harry, we're leaving."

The two stood up, heading for the door, before the reporter's next words stopped them short. "Heading back to the Stargate so soon?"

As Jack made to pull out his wallet to pay for the meal and stall for time, Harry began casting a few notice me not, SEP, and silencing charms around their area. "The what?"

"Big round grayish thing, can't miss it. At the bottom of Cheyenne Mountain."

"I don't know what that is."

After making sure that the charms were fully working, Harry stepped up right behind the reporter, casting a silent stunner into his back. As he slumped down against the table, Harry cast a quick look and was pleased to see that no one had paid them any mind. "Jack, who the hell is this guy?"

"No idea. Listen, you stay here, keep him stunned. You made it so no one will notice anything out of the ordinary right?"

"Yeah sure you betcha."

"That's my line. Anyway, I'll get Sam and General Hammond. You keep our friend here out of it, we'll be back."

Harry nodded, keeping an eye on the sleeping journalist as he chewed on some of his ice. Thoughts were spinning through his head, and he knew that more than likely he was going to have to read the man's mind if he was going to get any answers. A short while later, Jack arrived with not only Sam and General Hammond, but Orion as well.

Sam was apparently talking as they entered. "...bad can it get?"

"Bad, the domestic repercussions alone, half the government will want to bury it, the other half would want a piece of it. Then there is the international fallout from Russia and China when they find out that NATO has been keeping it from them..."

Harry cast a few subtle locomotion charms on the man, giving him the appearance of moving while keeping him knocked out. "Let's take this discussion somewhere private yeah? These charms will hold up under a lot of scrutiny, but 3 obvious military people, a man and teenager in a suit, and a reporter tend to cause a bit of interest."

"Car's outside."

After loading up the car and driving away, Orion turned to look at the still unconscious man. "I know this guy, he's a decent investigative journalist. Any chance he just found out by accident?" Seeing the disbelieving looks he was receiving, he sighed. "Didn't think so."

"I can't help but wonder who the source could be."

"That's the problem running a multinational program like this. It could be any one of hundreds of people."

"I can't believe it is one of ours General, everyone at the SGC knows the stakes."

"Orion's right. It's more likely political."

"Kinsey?"

"The guy was not a happy camper when he left Sam. I can see him doing this."

"One way to find out. Harry, do that voodoo that you do."

"Got it Jack." A few spells had the man stuck to the seat, not paralyzed but he wouldn't be getting up till Harry released him. A _rennervate _and the man came to.

Seeing the people around him, and unable to get up, he started speaking loudly. "You have no right to hold me here, release me at once."

"Don't think so. You have knowledge, knowledge you shouldn't have. We need to find out how you acquired it."

Seeing that Harry appeared to be leading the investigation, the man relaxed a bit. "I've heard about you. The boy wizard from another reality. I think you might have more trouble with me than you think."

"See, that's where you are wrong. General, how do you want this done?"

"Scan him Harry." With permission given, Harry focused on the reporter, reaching out with a Legilimency probe. The man had a well organized mind, an asset in his profession, but even better for Harry. He went to search for the memory of when he got the information about the Stargate, he ran across something he wasn't expecting. He pulled out, sitting back in shock. "Well?"

"This is a bit worse than we thought sir. Someone has access to our files. He has Occlumency shields."

"Damn, so you can't read him?"

Selig seemed smug in his seat, listening to them talk. "That's right, my sources are my business, not yours, and this little capture of ours will only make for a nice end piece on my article."

Harry pulled out his wand, ignoring the man. "I didn't say that, now did I. Just need a bit more force. _LEGILIMENS!"_ Harry blew through the shields Selig had, pulling the memory to the fore. After getting all the information he needed, he pulled out again. "No help there boss, no one I've ever seen, and he was acting 'on behalf of interested parties who wish to see the truth revealed'. I got all the information he had though, and where he kept the back-ups, contact information, everything that could connect to SGC."

"Definitely sounds like Kinsey."

"No proof though Jack. Alright Harry. You know what to do."

"Yes sir. Lesser of two evils." General Hammond and he had long ago discussed what would happen if they found someone with knowledge they shouldn't have, that they had no legal hold over. The secrecy of the program was too important at this point to risk. Years down the line, Harry would fix the damage if he could, but until then, he had a job to do. Turning towards the reporter, Harry focused on what he wanted the spell to do, before calmly chanting. "_Obliviate_." The spell rocketed from his wand, slamming into Selig's head and knocking him back. Harry followed that with a stunner, leaving the man with no knowledge of who they were, the Stargate, or anything associated with it. "It's done. What happens now?"

"Now, we go back to the ceremony, after dropping this man somewhere and calling a cab."

"I saw a bar on the way to lunch, we can set him up out there." After telling the driver the way, and getting the man set up and calling a cab, the group started to make their way back towards the limo, silent. Harry sat in silence, not talking. He conjured a set of paper and pens, getting to work on writing down everything he had learned from the journalist. When he was done, he handed the pad to Orion, who was already on the phone, getting the situation taken care of. Finally he turned to his direct CO. "I hate having to use my powers like that Jack."

"I know, but you know..."

"'It's for the Greater Good.' Hated that phrase when Dumbledore used it too. Bad thing is that I understand the need for it. God, I'm 15 years old. This was a job that people trained for, Ministry Obliviators were some of the highest paid employees, at least when the Ministry wasn't corrupt, just because going in someones head and ripping out their thoughts and either replacing them or just wiping them away is wrong. The average amount of time spent there was 5 years, and that was only with good Mind Healers to talk to!"

Jack didn't have anything to say to that, but just nodded while Sam wrapped her arms around Harry. They spent the remainder of the day in silence, the mood much more subdued. What should have been a day of celebration and accomplishment had turned out badly for one and all.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

After receiving their medals from the President, the team had made their way back to Cheyenne Mountain, Daniel expecting them on Abydos. Harry still wasn't sure what he had done was the right thing, even if he did understand it. He was looking forward to talking to Daniel and Teal'c, Daniel because of the closeness between them, and Teal'c because he had been forced to do bad things before as well, in efforts to save lives.

It would have to wait though, because as soon as they stepped through the gate an Goa'uld was activating his shield while Daniel and a Jaffa in full armor were scrambling for cover. "What the hell?" Harry dodged coming to stand next to Daniel. Calling up a shield, he was able to block the blast from the hand device the Goa'uld sent his way, then grabbed his friend and pulled him back into a alcove. "Daniel, who the hell is that and what is happening?"

"Heru'ur. An enemy of Apophis. He's trying to get Sha're and her child."

"There is a lot of things I need to ask about later."

"Cover me!" Harry looked up as Jack popped back up, emptying his clip into the shield. It didn't do anything, but it allowed Sam to zat the remaining guards into oblivion.

Heru'ur was way to smug for Harry's liking though. "You dare challenge me?"

"I was thinking about it." Jack pulled a knife and threw it into Heru'ur's hand, managing to pierce the ribbon device, and the hand it was wrapped around.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS INSOLENCE!"

With a press of a button, transport rings came down and managed to carry him off. Harry and Daniel moved out to join the others, Teal'c revealing himself in one of the guards armor. "Hey big guy."

"Greetings Harry Potter."

"Somebody explain to me what just happened?"

"It's a long story Jack."

Sam looked at Jack, a faintly impressed look on her face. "Good thing you remembered the shield's deflection capability's directly proportional to the amount of kinetic energy directed at it."

Jack looked over at her, and Harry was almost certain that he saw a smirk appear. "Right. We should get out of here."

Before they could begin though, the Stargate started dialing in. Daniel and Teal'c both shared a glance before speaking in unison. "Apophis."

"Bloody hell, today just isn't my day!" Harry cast the same charms he had on Apophis' ships, hiding them from plain sight while still allowing them to communicate. As the gate activated, Harry turned towards Jack. "What's the plan here boss? Take him out?"

"I'm out of ammo, and he will probably have a few guards with him. Stand ready, just in case."

Through the 'gate stepped 2 Serpent Guards, then Apophis and five other Jaffa. "Jaffa, Kel Amaunet!"

"I am here" The team and Apophis both turned to see Amaunet enter the room, striding towards the Goa'uld group. "Our child...stolen, by your enemy, Heru'ur. Forgive me for failing you." She bowed her head, expecting to be punished.

"Jack, say the word and I start slinging spells."

"No Harry, you're the only one with any defense right now, and we would probably be taken out before we could return the favor. Daniel, I know it's Sha're but..."

Daniel didn't seem to hear him, just staring out at the two Goa'uld. He slowly nodded. "It's too risky right now. We couldn't guarantee her safety, let alone ours."

The Jaffa dialed the gate, and soon, SG-1 was left alone in the chambers. Harry removed the spells, staring at Daniel in concern. As Sam went to dial the gate, Harry reached out and touched Daniel's arm, causing the man to turn to him. "Stupid question, but are you alright?"

"No, no I'm not." Daniel looked on as the wormhole stabilized, turning towards the gate as Sam put her IDC in. "But, I will be."

"Let's go home campers, end this day before it gets any worse."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

A few weeks had passed, Daniel and Harry both spending a bit of time talking with Kate, and they were almost completely back to normal. They had been assigned a new mission, and had just stepped through the wormhole. "Well, this is different. Looks pretty modern, but I don't see people."

"Allow me Harry, to welcome you, to a ghost town."

"A very advanced ghost town. The architecture may indicate an Earth ancestry."

Jack was about to respond, when he heard a squish. Looking down, he found his foot firmly in some kind of yellow gunk. "Ah man." He shook his boot a few times, trying to get the junk off. "Any idea what this is?"

"Hate to say it sir, but it looks like they might have a bit of a pigeon problem."

Harry started laughing at Jack's expression, before turning his gaze upwards. "Hey Sam? If they have a bird problem, then where are all the birds?"

The group got quiet then, Jack continuing to try to scrap off his show even as he moved his hand towards his gun. "Whatever it was, it was recent." He scanned the skies again, then turned to look behind them. He stopped when he caught sight of Daniel with a camera, recording if the red light was anything to go by. "Daniel, what are you doing?"

"Recording for posterity."

"For how long?"

"Right before you put your foot in it. Literally."

Jack sighed, knowing that he had asked for that. Harry, not one to let an opportunity slide, grinned at Daniel. "He stepped right into that one."

"Again, literally."

With that, the two of them let their snickering out, still being alert, but really, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Jack decided to ignore them, turning to Sam who was trying to keep the amusement off her face. "Conjecture, Captain?"

Sam looked down, avoiding eye contact with Jack though Harry could still see the grin on her face. She checked the readings she was getting again, before looking back up. "My data is consistent with the probe sir. No radiation, the air's almost 100% pollution free. Teal'c. It doesn't seem very likely that the Goa'uld are responsible for this does it? I mean, with the people and animals of this planet being...well, gone."

"That is correct Captain Carter. A Goa'uld attack would have resulted in much more damage, and any technology would have been destroyed..."

Suddenly, something large whizzed by them, making Jack duck down to the ground. "Gah. What the hell was that?"

"Uh...Jack?"

"Oh...crap." Jack as usual had summed the situation up nicely. The thing that had whizzed by turned out to be a giant insect, looking like a cross between a dragonfly and a mosquito. It had a large stinger on it as well, and from the look of it, it wasn't for show. The liquid was practically dripping off it. It had landed on Teal'c, and was easily covering the entirety of the big guy's back. Harry pulled his wand, wanting the focal point precision from aiming, and Jack pulled his gun. When he cocked it though, the noise must have scared whatever the thing was, as it flicked its tail, burying its stinger into Teal'c before flying away. "Damn it! Carter, Novocaine."

"Yes sir."

Teal'c was in obvious pain, so whatever this thing was was really potent. Harry heard a buzzing noise and looked up, wanting to make sure the thing wasn't coming back. What he saw wasn't just one bug though. "Jack, we need to get out of here."

"No, seriously?" Jack's voice was laced with sarcasm, trying to help Teal'c get to his feet.

"No. Seriously." Daniel's however was not. He had noticed the same thing Harry had. Sam and Jack looked up, and they too saw the mass of flying insects approaching them. "I'm dialing!"

"Right, Harry, get Teal'c to the gate, we'll hold them off!"

"No, I can hold them off better than you, and pop back when the gate is open. Trust me!"

With no time to argue, Jack and Sam lifted Teal'c, trusting in Harry. Harry called on Voldemort's memories, calling forth one of the spells he had not wanted to use before. It's sole purpose was in it's name: War-fire. It was actually two different spells melded together. One produced a pilot light at the wand tip, searing white and as hot as dragon flame. The next turned the air in front of it into a air fuel mixture in a corridor that Harry's will decided.

With a bit of concentration, imagining the corridor of fuel in front of him, creating a large rectangular shape, he called out the spell. Immediately the wand tip lit up, burning the fuel he had set. A giant explosion of flame rose up, literally a wall of fire separating the team from the bugs. Keeping his concentration and will focused on what he wanted to do, he pushed the flames forward, burning the insects, but more and more kept coming. With a quick look behind him he saw the wormhole stabilize so with a last bit of effort, the fire pushed forward again then went out, Harry popping next to Jack and throwing himself through the wormhole. He came out the other side, tumbling into a crouch. "Lock it up Walter!" As the Iris closed, Sam called for a medical team for Teal'c. As they were loading him up, what sounded like hundred of thuds sounded from the other side of the iris, impact of the bugs as they splatted against it.

"My God." Harry turned to see Orion looking at the wound on Teal'c's back that was already showing signs of something, discolored and bad looking. General Hammond there too, looking at the gate as the thudding seemed to finally taper off.

He turned to the team as the wormhole disengaged, shock on his face. "What was that?"

Jack looked back, still a bit in shock at how many had tried to come through himself, especially after Harry had turned up the heat on them. "Those were bugs sir. Big, ugly...bugs."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

SG-1, General Hammond, Orion, were waiting outside the infirmary for Janet. As she stepped out, Harry could tell the news wasn't good. "He seems to be suffering from the side effects of a viral infection. Fever, aches, chills, the works."

"And Junior isn't helping?"

"No. But that's not the worst part."

Harry walked into the lab, hearing Janet talk about something to do with Teal'c's DNA as he stepped in. "Hey big guy."

"Greetings Harry Potter. I must ask, do you know of any magic that could help me in this situation?" Harry could tell that Teal'c was in pain, from the strain in his voice and the sheen of sweat. That he was asking for magical help was another clue. In the time Harry had been with the SGC, Teal'c had NEVER asked for help via magic. Jack, Daniel, and Sam had all done so at one point or another, but not Teal'c. Harry had used magic to help Teal'c, when he apparated them past the Hammer and a few other times, but that had always been Harry offering, Teal'c never asked.

"I wish I did Teal'c. Voldemort wasn't that interested in healing. I can numb the effects, but the backlash hits all at once later on like I did before for your leg, or I can cut and cauterize. That's about it."

Teal'c nodded, and Harry placed a hand on his shoulder in a sign of support. He walked back out of the lab just as General Hammond was saying something.

"He'll be here by the end of the day Captain."

As the group split up, Daniel and Jack walking into the lab with Janet, General Hammond and Orion walking towards the elevator, already in discussion, Harry turned to Sam. "Who will be here?"

"A friend of mine from the Pentagon, Dr. Timothy Harlow. He's a DNA specialist, so he may be able to help where Janet can't."

"Hope so. Once again, I fell pretty damn useless."

Sam wrapped her arm around her young friend, pulling him in tight for a hug as they walked off. "You can't do everything Harry."

"Doesn't stop me from wishing I could. Or that I at least had access to some magical books. There are entire fields of magic dedicated to healing and medicine, and I don't know any of them!"

"Healing not something Voldemort studied?"

"Nope. He focused on power, rituals, things that can control, harm, or kill. He relied on his spell knowledge and sheer power to make sure he won his duels. Any healing or potions he needed he went to a few he trusted. He wasn't stupid, he knew that in some areas he was still an amateur. Why have people like Snape if he could make potions himself?"

Sam nodded, thinking that made a large amount of sense. Even with the Occlumency training from Harry she knew that she couldn't learn everything, despite what Colonel O'Neill thought. "Come on, let's get to my lab and put the finishing touches on that unlocking device. We can't be of any help here for a while."

"Alright."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry and Jack were walking towards General Hammond's office, both wondering what the summons had been about. Dr. Harlow had arrived and was working with Sam and Janet to find a cure, so they were both hopeful that this would be good news. After they knocked and had been told to come in, Jack stuck his head around the door. "You wanted to see me sir?" Harry noticed Orion was already in the office, his face stony and unreadable. General Hammond jerked his head to the other side of the room, disdain on his face at whatever he was indicating. Harry and Jack both turned that direction and identical scowls crossed there face. "Oh for cryin' out loud. What the hell is he doing here?"

Harry though, had smirked as he noticed the insignia on the man's uniform. Seemed that what Dr. Weir had told him about the repercussions from the Tollan incident were true. "Easy Jack, let's see what _Lieutenant_ Colonel Maybourne wants."

Jack grinned as Maybourne fumed. Maybourne got his emotions under control, then stood and offered a salute to Jack. "Colonel O'Neill."

"At ease, Lt. Colonel."

General Hammond had a slight smirk on his face as well, before he got serious again. "I thought you might need to see this Jack." Jack sat down and read the papers, Harry staring over his shoulders. A feeling of dread settled over him and Jack actually tossed them aside in anger. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"It's an official order Jack. I have no choice."

"What about the red phone? Or the PM?"

Orion shook his head. "The British Ambassador and Prime Minister are unavailable, and so is the President. We can't override this one Jack."

Maybourne had the gall to actually look smug. "This facility is front line. Your mandate is search and retrieval. Mine is research and development. As a source of information Teal'c has been invaluable to your operations, and now he may prove equally invaluable to mine. This organism could be a biological weapon we could use against the Goa'uld."

"He saved the world you ponce. Does that count for anything in your book, Lt. Colonel?"

"Absolutely young man. And I'm looking forward to thanking him, and you, personally."

"That's another thing. Consider that request to interview Harry denied. No way am I going to let you interrogate a member of my team with no other reason than because he hasn't given enough help according to your views. The PDS system has already saved lives, that's plenty of help."

"The NID and members of the Joint Chiefs disagree. And the interview will be happening, now, or when I get the official order. And if I get an official order, it will be done at my facility, not here, and it will be much longer than the two hours I have set aside tonight."

Jack stared down Maybourne without blinking. "General, request permission to beat the crap out of this man."

General Hammond appeared to be seriously contemplating the request, and Maybourne was starting to get nervous. "Unfortunately, permission denied Colonel. But I am making one amendment to your little inquest Maybourne. You want to question Harry, you do it in the presence of one of the other members of SG-1, myself, Orion, or Dr. Weir."

"General, I am afraid that wont be possible."

"Then you can take your request and stick it up your arse Maybourne. The official order only covers the situation with Teal'c. You want to interview Harry, you do it the General's way." Orion was glaring daggers at Maybourne, the loathing in his eyes plain for all to see.

Maybourne returned the look with gusto, but nodded, realizing when he was beaten. "We will begin tonight at 1900. I'm looking forward to picking your brain Mr. Potter."

Harry's eyes were glowing in barely contained power and rage. "General, have I demonstrated the Cruciatus for you yet?"

"No Harry. And you wont be doing it today."

"Yes sir."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Harry popped into Sam's lab, just as she was berating Dr. Harlow. "Please, don't tell me that you're ignorant here. I don't want to feel sorry for you."

"Maybourne's people can be unscrupulous,but if Teal'c is to have any chance, it is with me. And I will do the best I can."

Harry, still angry about having to answer Maybourne's questions, spoke then. "You had better. If anything happens to my friend, you and the NID will see why Voldemort was considered the most feared Dark Lord of all time."

Sam turned, the cold fury in Harry's voice letting her know that something else had gone wrong. "Harry?"

"It seems that Lt. Colonel Maybourne has decided to interrogate me on the help I have been giving, or in his mind, haven't been. Is the prototype ready?"

"Yeah, here. It should work on anything now. The British techs are all excited over it and wanted to make it look a certain way, it's what took an extra bit of time."

"Thanks. Come on Sam, They are getting ready to move Teal'c."

Shooting one last look at Harlow, the two made their way to the infirmary, Harlow following behind them at a safe distance. They met with the rest of SG-1 and Orion in the hallway, able to see Janet trying to keep Teal'c there. "General, I have a right to stop this. He is not well enough to be moved."

Maybourne was back to sounding smug again, the smirk clear in his voice. "Fortunately, I have a second opinion." Harlow stepped into the infirmary and nodded, and they watched as an SF reluctantly finished putting a bio-hazard suit on Teal'c.

Daniel shook his head in disbelief. "How can we just let this happen?"

Jack rolled his head, muscles tense from his own restrained anger. "What do you want me to do?

Sam shook her head, her own frustration apparent, but still trying to see the good in the situation. "As much as I don't trust Maybourne, I have to admit...Timothy is the best and he gave me his word he was going to help Teal'c."

Janet and General Hammond joined the group as Teal'c was lead away. Jack was the first to speak, noticing the manacles on Teal'c. "What's with the chains?"

"Maybourne."

Harry pulled the device he had gotten from Sam, pointing it at the manacles. With an electric hum and a red light appearing, the manacles unlocked, dropping to the floor. When the men tried to reattach them, Harry turned it on again, allowing the manacles to drop once more. Finally Maybourne just had the men pull Teal'c along, the chains left on the floor. "Seems the new toy works Sam. I think that was a successful test, don't you General?"

"I think so son."

As the group dispersed, Harry slid the device back into his pocket, before he noticed Orion was staring at it. "Orion? What's wrong?"

"...You have a sonic screwdriver?"

"A what?"

"That thing you just used. Where did you get it?"

"Sam and the other techs designed it, why?"

"You really don't recognize it?"

"Should I?"

Orion shook his head, before throwing his arms over Harry's shoulder. "Oh Harry, I have just the thing to take your mind off of the Teal'c situation and the hearing with Maybourne. I'm going to introduce you to a mad-man with a blue police box, who goes by the name of Doctor..."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

Just as Harry and Orion had finished the first episode of the the seasons Orion had with him, Orion's phone rang, letting them know that something had gone wrong with Teal'c's transport. By the time everything had been straightened out, the rest of SG-1 had returned, Teal'c's Goa'uld being sustained thanks to the knowledge that they had gained back when they had first captured some on Chulak. Maybourne was in the infirmary, in a right fury.

"I want as many personnel and canine units as this base has at my disposal 5 minutes ago!"

Jack and Daniel entered, followed by the rest of the group. "All of whom report to me. I'm running this search."

"This is still my responsibility."

"Oh, I'm holding you responsible Maybourne, don't you fret. But the troops are SGC. I'm running the show. Do you have a problem with that, _Lieutenant _Colonel?"

Maybourne steamed, but had no choice. "No sir." Maybourne grabbed his jacket, before stopping and turning. "In the end I suppose its for the best. After all, I have an interrogation to prepare for. 1900, two hours Potter. Be ready."

SG-1 all frowned at the reminder of Maybourne's little inquest. Harry looked like he was ready to pull his wand again, so Jack placed his hand on his shoulder. "Easy. Take him down with words like you did before at the hearing. Right now we need to look for Teal'c, and you need to get ready." Turning to Harlow, his voice became much harder. "What happened?"

"Well he just went crazy. He's so strong. I've never seen anything like that."

"What about the larval Goa'uld?"

"I don't know, he must have taken that out himself."

Daniel turned at that, his expression one of total disbelief. "Why?"

"He told me he'd rather die than change into something else."

"Well there has to be quicker, less painful ways to kill yourself, even for a Jaffa, Jack."

"I don't think that's the way its going to happen. I mean, I doubt that he will die."

"Maybe you didn't read the reports all the way through Harlow, but he depends on that Goa'uld to live."

"The alien insect's venom is affecting his physical makeup. With every passing moment, he is ceasing to be a Jaffa. The larva may be the only thing that's holding that transformation back."

"Wait, so by taking out Junior he might be expediting this change?"

At Harlow's nod, Jack turned questioning. "Why would he do that?"

"Well the metamorphosis...it could be altering his mind."

Jack considered that for a moment, then turned back to Harry. "Right then. You need to go get ready and some rest for Maybourne. If we haven't found Teal'c by the time its over with, we will need your Point Me spell to find him." Spotting Orion coming back inside,

"Orion, you will be in there with Harry right?"

"Not with this situation. While you were talking I got in touch with Dr. Weir. She was scheduled for a meeting tonight but she pushed it back to next week when I explained the situation. Shes coming down to meet Harry now."

"Good. Head to meet her Harry, and discuss what you are going to say and not say during this. We'll find Teal'c."

Harry walked out as they began discussing strategy, keeping his wand in his pocket as he meet Elizabeth. He thought to himself that this was something else he could lay at Maybourne's feet, his list of things to answer for was piling up, hopefully he would have to answer for them someday soon.

**HPSG1HPSG1**

"Speaking for the record, we are here for an informal inquest about the dimensional traveler Harry Potter, and his actions in aiding the SGC and Earth's military forces. Please identify yourself for the recording, I am Lt. Colonel Maybourne, US Air Force and member of the NID"

"Harry Potter, member of SG-1"

"Dr. Elizabeth Weir, chief Diplomat of the SGC."

"Thank you." Maybourne still seemed to be fuming a bit at having Elizabeth there. Orion had explained that Elizabeth may provide another little chink into Maybourne's psyche, after all it was thanks to Harry AND Elizabeth's actions that he had been demoted. "Now that we have been identified, I will start off with the main reason behind this inquest. Mr. Potter, the NID is concerned that the amount of information and aid you have given to the United States Air Force operation the Stargate Program has not been adequate."

"Adequate as defined by whom, Lt. Colonel?"

"By the NID, Dr. Weir."

"And for the record, what is the head of the SGC, General Hammond's, opinion."

"General Hammond's opinion is not relevant in this case Dr Weir, as this deals primarily with research, which is my department, not front-line defense and acquisition, which is his." Maybourne looked particularly smug to be able to cut off that line of defense, turning his attention to Harry. "Since your arrival in this dimension, you have provided very little in aspects of research material, providing enough research just to produce one device, albeit a useful one, in the PDS system."

"Two."

"Excuse me?"

Harry pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver as Orion was insisting it be called. "Sam and the other techs finished this this morning. The British techs helped design the final concept based on a TV show, but what it basically does is unlock any lock. Door locks, cells, locked chests, even manacles and handcuffs."

"I see." Harry enjoyed the look of irritation that crossed Maybourne's face, realizing that his trouble with the chains yesterday may be due to Harry but without any proof there was nothing he could do. "While that is again useful, especially considering the amount of trouble SG teams tend to get into, the point stands. You have been here for a year at this point, and you have contributed two items, both defensive in nature. You by your own admission have the knowledge of the darkest wizard from your reality in your head, spells that can devastate entire armies. And yet, not only have you not used them, you have not allowed anyone to study them. Having faced the Goa'uld, you know the danger we face. How do you justify your inaction?"

Elizabeth leaned forward then, her eyes cold as she stared down Maybourne. "Harry has done more than you have Lt. Colonel. He is part of the team directly responsible for this planet's continued survival, and the Personal Defense Shield system has already saved lives. Be very careful about asking someone to justify their actions when they stand far above both your own and your organizations. After all, how much did the NID's supposed 'Goa'uld Buster' missiles actually cost, and how much damage did they actually do?"

Maybourne's temper flared, his eyes narrowing and his fists clenching at the reminder of that particular failure. "The missiles did cost a fair amount, but again, my purview is research and development. We had no idea that they would be that ineffective against their defensive shields."

"None besides my team and I's warning at the hearing Dr. Weir presided over at the end of last year."

"Speculation on your part, nothing more at the time. And we have again wandered off topic. I have no powers, Mr. Potter does. So Mr. Potter, what do you say? Why have you limited your arsenal and what you allow us to study?"

Harry sat back, and went over what he wanted to say in his head. He and Elizabeth had talked about many of the ways that Maybourne would take this inquest, and this was one they had spent some time on. "Several reasons Lt. Colonel. One is that I haven't had many opportunities to use them. Most of the time I have been allowed on missions have been covert insertions or encounters with small numbers of Jaffa and Goa'uld. As such, the spells you are referring to are indiscriminate about what they destroy. One of my most powerful spells that I have used since coming here is a Russian battle spell. It was able to devastate a sarcophagus, sending it into thousands of pieces. If I used it on one of our missions I run the risk of injuring allies or team members."

"And the reason why you haven't let us study that spell, or others like it?"

"Too dangerous. Not only to cast at something to allow scientists to study it, but to allow it to be used."

Maybourne looked at him in disdain. "Anyone but you, is that it?"

Harry was starting to get angry now, Maybourne seemed intent on making it seem like Harry should be giving him and his cronies the worst spells in his arsenal. "No. Anyone who hasn't studied and understands it. Would you allow someone who hadn't studied, been trained to use, and understood the consequences of a nuclear bomb make the choice to use it?"

"I hardly think that the destructive power of a nuclear warhead compares to whatever spells you can send out Mr. Potter."

"AND THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Harry slammed a fist onto the table, anger finally getting the best of him. Maybourne's casual disregard for what magic was capable of made him forget the advice Elizabeth had given him in keeping his cool. "Magic is a wonderful force. It can make lives easier, more fun, more entertaining, but then you get to the dark arts. Dark arts are called such not because of their use today, but because they were, with VERY few exceptions, conceived to be used for an evil purpose."

"Your point? Things that were conceived for evil can be used for good."

"Yes they can, theoretically. But there is something you need to understand. And honestly, I can't explain it in a way you will believe unless you experience it for yourself. Some of the most powerful spells I know are the Unforgivables. With your permission, I will cast an Imperio on you so you can begin to understand."

"Very well."

"_Imperio!_" The spell washed over Maybourne, and the same look that Omoc had worn once before at the SGC appeared on his face. "Alright Lt. Colonel. This spell allows me complete control over you. Meaning that I can give you any order I want, and you have no choice but to obey, unless you can beat my will. And considering I can shake this off from Voldemort himself, I doubt you can do it. Now, stand up and walk around the room, narrating for the recording." Maybourne did just that. Before coming to rest at his same position. "And I don't have to verbalize the commands." Harry focused on Maybourne, before sending out a mental command to the Lt. Colonel, asking him to reveal something embarrassing about himself then waiting for the response.

"I watch Power Rangers."

Harry released the spell, letting Maybourne come back to his senses. "Total control Maybourne, no stopping, no breaking the mental conditioning, brainwashing, whatever you want to call it. Complete control of anyone and anything that I want. Care to see the other, the Cruciatus?"

Maybourne still seemed a bit shaky form realizing the power in the Imperius, shook his head no. "That's fine, I don't need to see it."

"No, I think you do." Harry conjured a spider, taking a cue from the fake Moody, enlarging it so that it was about a foot tall. "_Crucio!"_ The spider collapsed, , twitching in pain and thanks to its size, was actually making loud enough noises for its distress and pain to be audible. "Pain. Pure, unending pain. It overstimulates the nerves, sending a signal to the brain. Unlike other causes though, the magic keeps the nerves in perfect working order, so that the pain sensation never lessens, never degrades, never goes away."

Harry lifted the spell and the spider collapsed, unable to move. "And if kept on long enough, as I did to this one, it can cause permanent brain damage. That spider wont move again." Harry vanished the spider, looking up at Maybourne. "The last Unforgivable I will not cast except in combat. And then only as a last resort. It is the Avada Kedavra, the Killing curse. I used it against Hathor, so you have the proof of that one you need."

"Why show me these particular spells, Mr. Potter?" Maybourne seemed to have recovered form his shakiness, but his voice was much less hostile now, so Harry hoped he had made an impression.

"To make a point. Imperius has no effect of Goa'uld, because the host body is not in control of its body. It would work on Jaffa, but controlling multiple people has to my knowledge never been done. You can of course order someone under your control to cast it on someone else, thereby getting control that way, but with no other wizards here, that way is closed to me. Crucio causes pain to the target, but would it effect the Goa'uld? I don't know. And it is one of the very few curses that requires constant focus and contact between caster and victim, so using it on one Jaffa doesn't really give us an advantage. And as for the Killing Curse, the bullets, staff weapons, and zats do enough. I refuse to allow anyone to study the AK."

"An instant kill weapon would be an advantage Mr. Potter."

"Yes, but one that presents more problems than advantages over what we currently have. An AK, not to mention the other two Unforgivables, are not stopped by my shields, and therefore not stopped by the PDS. The truth is, bullet wounds and staff blasts depending on where they hit can be healed. A blast from an AK kills, no matter where it hits. And the effect goes through clothing and armor. You are dead. Full stop. No chance of recovery, no chance of survival without using whatever ritual my mother used to protect me. And not even Voldemort knew what that was. A Jaffa ducks out of the way and you stand just as good a chance as killing your team mate as you do an enemy."

"You have described those three, but I still do not see the comparison to a nuclear warhead."

"Transfiguration is one of the most useful fields of magic. It allows us to change objects from one form to another. One reason we haven't looked at it a lot is because each spell is powered by thought as well, envisioning the process happening. But an example of where magic could be just as deadly as a nuke? I transfigure a stockpile of fatal dosages of cyanide into a piece of gum, which I give out free to everyone."

"So?"

"Transfiguration wears off." Seeing Maybourne's look of confusion, Harry went on. "Even if it has already been consumed. Meaning everyone who had eaten that piece of gum has now been fatally poisoned. And it isn't limited to poison. I can set up a air-born virus, set it as a nice smelling perfume, and give out free samples in a mall. Hours, days, whenever it wears off is dependent on the power put in the spell. But it will wear off, and now hundreds, maybe thousands of people are carrying around a deadly bio-weapon, able to kill people with every spray. And my spells are not picky about who they effect. I could cast a large scale spell and devastate an army, but in the process I would do the same to ours. Would you be willing to do that Maybourne, kill 10 of our own people in order to maybe kill ten of theirs? Voldemort didn't care about collateral damage, but I do."

Maybourne actually looked horrified at the thought, so Harry assumed his point had finally made it through. The Lt. Colonel pulled himself together a bit, then spoke again. "Can I assume you have similar reasons for other spells?"

"Yes. Aside from the time it takes to fine tune the equipment that Sam and the other scientists create, magic, for all the wonder it has, can be deadly. That is why I will only share defensive, light arts techniques for Sam to study. I will use the spells as needed, like I did with War-fire earlier to hold off those bugs as we ran to the gate, but only in cases where I believe it to be an advantage, and only when I can be fairly sure that I wont hurt anyone but the enemy."

Maybourne seemed silent for a moment, before he stood, gathering his notes. "This ends the inquest Mr. Potter. You have explained your actions, and I am satisfied with the responses. Thank you for your time." As he turned off the recorder, he turned back towards Harry and Elizabeth, who had stood as well. "Off the record Mr. Potter, I owe you an apology. I saw magic as a new avenue of power to help our planet. I did not think of the consequences, nor what the cost might be."

"Everything has a cost Maybourne, even magic. Sometimes it is just a drain on my own energy, other times it is disastrously more."

"Understood. I will explain the situation to my superiors, and I can say this. Your efforts, whatever you offer, will not be questioned by my department again. Now if you will excuse me, I have to check on the search for Teal'c."

As he walked out, Harry and Elizabeth both stared at his retreating form. "Huh. He actually can have a conscience."

"Not much of one if he is still trying to hunt down Teal'c to study him."

"A small bit is all you need Harry. Given time maybe he will actually turn out to be a decent human being."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Want to pop up to General Hammond's office and see what is happening before he gets there?"

"Sounds like a plan"

Harry grabbed her hand, popping them both to the briefing room, just as Sam was explaining something to General Hammond. "I know you think Maybourne put him up to this just to get a specimen of the insect sir, but I think, at this moment, we don't have a whole lot of options. Going back to get one of the bugs may be the only way to save Teal'c."

"And you trust Dr. Harlow? After he called in Maybourne"

"He made a mistake, thinking Maybourne and the NID could be trusted. But now he sees their true colors, he is willing to help."

"And if all else fails, I can scan him." The two turned to see Harry and Elizabeth at the door, Sam frowning at the idea of needing to scan Harlow. "It's a useful talent Sam. And if Maybourne actually seemed to understand the idea that some magic is too dangerous to study, then I can accept that I can do a bit more."

"You do enough son, but it would make me feel better about this if we could."

Nodding, Harry popped down to the infirmary, noticing Harlow and Janet working. Janet hearing the pop, looked up to see him. "Everything go alright with the Lt. Colonel, Harry?"

"Just fine. Elizabeth thinks I may have actually gotten through to what little conscience he has left. So Sam thinks you may be able to help after all Dr. Harlow?"

"Yes. If we can get a sample of the bug venom, then with some experimental RNA inhibitors I should be able to reverse whatever is happening to Teal'c."

"And you didn't offer this before. Why?" Harry focused on Harlow's eyes, slipping into the man's thoughts. As Harlow talked, he saw everything. How Maybourne had learned of his being called to the SGC and telling him to contact the NID if it looked like something they may be able to use against the Goa'uld. Harlow thinking that the NID would allow him to cure Teal'c but instead come to realize that they wanted him to turn. His relief when Teal'c managed to escape, his fear of what might happen if they couldn't get to him in time, and a desire to see Maybourne fall for deceiving him. Harlow worked to preserve all life, and would never have agreed to help if he understood what the man had been planning. He pulled out, nodding to the man. "I believe you. We'll get the bug, you do whatever you need to. Save my friend."

"I'll do my best."

Harry popped back into the the briefing room, seeing that Jack and Daniel had been called back. "He's on the level."

"Then SG-1, you have a go."

**HPSG1HPSG1**

After the team had managed to get one of the bugs back, Harlow had been able to reverse the effects, saving Teal'c. Then he managed to impress Jack and the rest of SG-1 by "accidentally" destroying all the samples. Now Teal'c, Daniel, and Harry were visiting a little girl that Teal'c said had helped him, even hiding him from Maybourne and his goons. He had picked up a few toys for her along the way, and Harry had gotten some as well, just for the heck of it. They found her playing in a warehouse, stopping in surprise when she spotted them. "Teal'c! Hi!"

"Greetings Ally."

"You're okay."

He nodded, smiling warmly down at the young girl. "Indeed. Thanks to you I am feeling much better."

The girl grinned a bit bashfully. "Aw man, it was no sweat. You look better. I guess you can't really tell me what happened...all that top-secret James Bond stuff right?"

"That is correct. But to show my gratitude, I have brought you a new weapon."

He pulled the new giant Super-Soaker Water gun from behind his back, and Ally gasped, her eyes nearly popping out of her head at the toy. "One with increased range and firepower."

"Wicked!" Harry smiled hearing one of Ron's familiar phrases from the girl, thinking he would have the exact same reaction if he knew what it was. "This is so cool! Have any time to play?"

Daniel started to speak then, a bit apologetically. "Uh..actually we have to-" He stopped when a bit of water splashed into his eye. He looked over at Teal'c to find a large water stain on his chest. Ally laughed, which set Harry off, before she ran off to hide. "Guess we shouldn't have loaded it, huh?"

Teal'c pulled out a pair of sunglasses while Daniel wiped more water off his face. "How else would she defend herself?" Teal'c turned his own gun on Daniel then, firing point blank range. Some of the water from this blast managed to hit Harry, the cold surprising him.

"Oh it's on now big guy."

"Indeed."

Teal'c rushed off after Ally, leaving a laughing Harry and Daniel. As Daniel tried to shake the water off his shirt, Harry handed one of the other two guns to him. "Shall we?"

"What the hell, I'm already soaked." The two shared nearly identical maniacal grins before rushing after the two, the sounds of laughter and shouts of surprise filling the warehouse.

**A/N Mark Two: I know I promised the Tok'ra episode this time, but this chapter was just getting away from me, I already have over 12,000 words. Next time the Tok'ra two parter, promise. And yes, I borrowed a idea from Doctor Who. Can you blame me? This version is the Mark IV, which an image can be found of by searching Google for "Mark IV Sonic Screwdriver". And come on, can you see any self respecting Whovian letting a device that glows and unlocks anything it is pointed at be called anything other than a Sonic Screwdriver? **

**Since I have had a couple of PMs about this, no, I don't think watching Power Rangers is embarrassing. I'm a fanboy myself, still have all the old morphers from the shows I watched. But Maybourne WOULD think it was embarrassing, an Air Force officer watching a children's show. So, that's why he revealed that particular fact.  
**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


End file.
